No te atrevas a olvidar
by Dichiro
Summary: Natsuki se da cuenta de que Shizuru la está dejando de lado y se niega a dejarla ir, pero cada vez que se acerca un paso ella se aleja dos. ¿Podrá llegar a alcanzarla?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa.**

He vuelto con una nueva historia de esta pareja, mi primer longfic de ellas.

Estoy muy emocionada, tengo que admitirlo, esta idea me gusta mucho y espero que ustedes también la disfruten.

Trataré de actualizar rápido aprovechando mis vacaciones.

Nos leemos pronto. No olviden decirme qué les pareció este inicio. Besitos.

* * *

Iba saliendo de la universidad junto a Nao pero no podía concentrarse en lo que le decía, tenía días dándole vueltas a una idea en su cabeza que no la dejaba tranquila. Se mordió el labio sin dejar de fruncir el rostro en confusión, necesitaba poner las cosas en orden, averiguar aquello que la estaba molestando.

Después de un rato de hablarle al aire su amiga se calló al verse ignorada, aunque tampoco eso lo notó.

— ¿Vas a decirme que te tiene así? —preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Natsuki soltó un suspiro dándose cuenta de la situación y del evidente enojo en la chica.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en Shizuru.

— ¿Qué con ella?

Acomodó la mochila en su hombro sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Desde principios de mes se ha estado comportando de forma muy extraña.

— ¿Quieres decir desde el último rechazo que le diste? No es que me importe, pero no esperes que te trate igual después de las cosas que dijiste.

Quiso defenderse y decirle que no había sido cruel en ningún sentido con ella, pero prefirió no decir nada, a fin de cuentas, no podía asegurar que estuviera mintiendo, tal vez lo que consideró como una obvia verdad podría haber sido algo doloroso para Shizuru.

Recordó su expresión de tristeza y apretó los labios, tal vez sí se había pasado esta vez.

—No estoy segura de que sea eso —dijo al fin.

—Como sea. De todos modos, ¿por qué estás contándome esto a mí? Ella ni siquiera me agrada.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tú preguntaste, además, eres la segunda persona en la que más confío.

Nao levantó la ceja sin voltear a verla.

— ¿Y quién es la primera? —preguntó aunque no la dejó responder—. Olvídalo, imagino que es Shizuru, pero claro, no puedes tratar esto con ella porque es sobre ella, de lo contrario ya hubieras corrido a contarle.

—Intuyes bien, Shizuru es mi mejor amiga, no quiero perderla y me preocupa su actitud.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con Mai de esto.

— ¿Por qué con ella?

Se habían detenido en una esquina, desde ahí cada quien tomaba rumbo a su casa. La única razón de que Natsuki no estuviera usando su motocicleta en lugar de caminar era por el simple hecho de que no la tenía en esos momentos. Se dañaron los frenos y tuvo que llevarla con el mecánico, todavía no se la devolvía.

—Porque a ella seguro que sí le importaría.

Chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba cuando Nao se comportaba más perra de lo usual, pero lo tenía bien merecido por haberla ignorado todo el camino.

—Da igual. Creo que hablaré con Shizuru.

—Como quieras. Hasta mañana, Nat —se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

—Hasta mañana.

Andar en metro era horrible. No entendía porque la gente lo hacía, ella por ejemplo, no podía esperar a que estuviera lista ya su motocicleta para poder volver a los caminos con libertad y dejar de viajar apretada entre tanta gente.

Juraría que sólo pudo respirar correctamente hasta que salió del vagón. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos llegando a la calle donde el sol brillaba con intensidad en esos momentos. Levantó la mano para cubrirse y poder ver por dónde iba.

En casa la recibió el silencio. Hacía días que Shizuru ya no iba a pasar el rato ahí como antes. Solía encontrarla cocinando algo o bebiendo té en el sillón mientras alguna película del cine francés se desarrollaba en la televisión.

Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y sacó su celular. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar el tema directamente con la chica y así salir de dudas. Sonó tres veces antes de que alguien contestara al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, soy Shizuru…

— ¡Hola! Llamaba por…

—En estos momentos no estoy disponible, pero deja tu mensaje después del tono.

Colgó arrojando el teléfono a la cama.

—Genial. ¿Dónde diablos estará ahora?

Apoyó los brazos en el alféizar de la ventana mirando a la calle. Tendría que ir a buscarla mañana en la universidad donde daba clases. No le gustaba mucho ir porque se sentía fuera de lugar, si ella hubiera empezado sus estudios al mismo tiempo que Shizuru también habría terminado hace un par de años, pero en su lugar había tenido que trabajar para poder cubrir sus gastos. De no ser por Sergay seguramente en estos momentos seguiría en la misma situación, o quién sabe, tal vez al final habría optado por tomar la ayuda que Shizuru le había ofrecido también.

Pensó en estudiar para su examen, pero en cuanto recostó el cuerpo en la cama se quedó dormida.

La mañana siguiente volvió a intentar contactarla por teléfono obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes. La situación comenzaba a ser frustrante y entre más tiempo pasaba más olvidaba la verdadera razón por la que estaba buscándola, en su lugar tomaba fuerza el sermón que planeaba soltarle en cuanto la viera por no tener el celular a la mano.

Se quedó fuera de la universidad esperando en la puerta, buscando entre tantas cabezas la que a ella le interesaba. Creyó verla en varias ocasiones, pero cuando las tenía cerca se daba cuenta que era un error.

Estaba por irse a casa, cansada de esperar, especialmente en un lugar como ese, pero se detuvo, al final la vio salir del edificio, llevaba algunos portafolios cargando, seguramente trabajos de sus alumnos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó llegando hasta ella.

Shizuru la miró confundida, como si no pudiera entender su presencia en ese lugar. Dejó que tomara los portafolios y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ara, mira quién decidió venir a visitarme. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Te llamé, pero tu teléfono me mandaba a buzón —se quejó con una nota de fastidio.

—Eso no puede ser —comentó extrañada—. Lo he traído conmigo todo el tiempo.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo observó. No había una sola llamada pérdida, pero no fue eso lo que atrajo la atención de Natsuki.

— ¿Ese es tu teléfono? ¿Qué pasó con el otro?

—Oh, tuvo un pequeño accidente, así que ahora tengo éste. ¿No te lo había dicho ya?

—No, supongo que olvidaste mencionarlo —respondió enfadada.

Cada vez se enojaba más. No entendía porque estaba actuando de esa forma, es decir, se comportaba como ella misma, pero a la vez no. Había algo diferente… O quizá sólo fuera su autoengaño haciéndola pensar que Shizuru tendría que estar enferma o algo para olvidarla de esa manera.

—Ara, parece que alguien está molesta —dijo con una sonrisa mientras presionaba su mejilla con un dedo.

Siempre le gustó hacerla enojar porque decía que inflaba los cachetes como niña pequeña haciendo berrinche. Lo cual para Natsuki resultaba frustrante. No le gustaba que no se tomara en serio su enojo.

Apartó la mano de su rostro.

—Déjame tranquila.

Habían llegado al auto y dejó los portafolios en el asiento trasero antes de cerrar la puerta y encarar a la chica. Ya no se veía tan feliz.

—Eso hago, Nat.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó confundida.

—Te estoy dejando tranquila. Mira, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer en casa, guarda mi nuevo número si quieres ¿de acuerdo? Prometo que esta vez responderé.

Le marcó y colgó para que el número quedara registrado en su historial.

—Nos vemos luego.

Por un momento no supo bien qué decirle. En un principio había querido hablar de lo extraño que se estaba comportando y ahora ya no podía decirlo porque se lo había dejado muy claro. Se quedó ahí de pie viendo el automóvil alejarse, ni siquiera se había ofrecido a llevarla.

Nao tenía razón, era su culpa que Shizuru estuviera actuando tan fría. No es que se notara mucho el cambio con otras personas, pero con ella siempre fue más cariñosa de lo que debería y no podría negar que extrañaba eso.

Decidió salir de ahí, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, después de todo, había trabajo que hacer y se tomaba eso muy en serio.

—Hora de viajar en metro de nuevo.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró.

Al llegar a la empresa se encontró con alguien que no se esperaba, pero que se encargó de mejorar un poco su desastroso día.

—Buenos tardes, señorita Kuga.

—Siempre tan formal, Nina, te he dicho que me digas sólo Natsuki.

Se le pintaron las mejillas de rosa y desvió la vista. Se tomaba la esquina de la blusa con nerviosismo jugando con el último botón. Llevaba su ropa de oficina, como si realmente trabajara ahí y eso siempre le causaba risa a Natsuki. La chica apenas cumpliría los diecisiete años dentro de un mes, llevaba el cabello negro azulado y sabía bien que se lo había pintado así sólo por ella, porque desde pequeña le había dicho que era su ejemplo a seguir. Eso sin duda era algo que hasta la fecha no podía entender, ¿qué le veía Nina de increíble como para querer ser como ella?

—No puedo hacer eso —respondió al fin.

—Eres demasiado correcta, relájate un poco. —Observó a ambos lados del pasillo—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sergay?

—Mi papá está en una junta, me dejó aquí para esperarte porque dijo que tenía que hablar contigo —respondió volviendo a su profesionalismo.

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres ir por un té? No es el mejor té que conozco, pero es lo que tiene la compañía.

Nina le sonrió y la siguió a la cafetería. Era un lugar grande, aunque sólo unas cuantas mesas estaban ocupadas, posiblemente por todo el trabajo acumulado que había últimamente. Siendo una de las mejores empresas automotriz del país tenía que estarse actualizando constantemente.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Pidió un sándwich de pollo con mayonesa y dos vasos de té. Se sentaron cerca de la puerta para no tardar en salir cuando Sergay terminara su junta.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó de pronto—. Te ves… Triste, creo.

— ¿Triste? No, para nada. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Mejor cuéntame cómo te va en la escuela, ¿sigues sacando tan buenas notas como siempre?

Nina asintió.

—No me va mal, sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

—Nina siempre es tan responsable.

La cara de la chica enrojeció. Natsuki aprovechó para morder su sándwich.

—Deja de burlarte de mí —le reprochó.

Pasar el tiempo con ella era divertido, a pesar de que fuera una niña si la comparaba con su edad. Ocho años de diferencia no eran cualquier cosa, pero quizá se llevaban tan bien porque Nina tenía un pensamiento muy maduro para su edad, en cambio Natsuki a veces seguía actuando como una niña. Compaginaban bien.

No pasó mucho para que llegara Sergay. Lo conocía desde hace años y, aparte de ser su amigo, era su jefe. Heredó la compañía de su padre desde muy joven y, según los titulares de economía en el periódico, no lo estaba haciendo nada mal para ser un novato.

Le gustaba su trabajo. Estar en una oficina gran parte del día no era lo más divertido del mundo, pero lo que hacía sí. Además, le daba la oportunidad de aplicar los conocimientos adquiridos en su carrera.

Cuatro días a la semana tenía que estar ahí, era poco tiempo y el sueldo era más que generoso, no tenía queja alguna de su empleo. Al menos logró dejar de pensar en la actitud de Shizuru por un rato enfocándose en la computadora frente a ella.

Para el final del día estaba agotada, llegó a casa dejando la ropa por el camino y fue directo a la cama donde se dejó caer boca abajo. Cerró los ojos, aferrando la sábana con fuerza al recordar la última confrontación que tuvo con Shizuru. Aquella que la estaba alejando de su lado.

 **Flashback**

Era otro de tantos días. Había llegado del trabajo y la encontró en su apartamento con la cena lista, gesto que la hizo sonreír pues se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Se sentaron a la mesa mientras le contaba el ajetreo de su día, Shizuru la escuchaba con atención bebiendo de su taza de té sin interrumpirla. Era ya costumbre que se quedara callada, siempre fue más de escuchar que de hablar sobre sus propios asuntos y respetaba eso, aunque en ocasiones lograba que le contara cosas de su vida más allá de lo hecho durante el día. El pasado de Shizuru era todo un misterio para ella y le gustaba tratar de sacarlo a la luz.

—Pero Nina estaba ahí así que me quedé un rato más.

—Nina es una gran chica, me agrada.

—Y tú le agradas a ella. Tal vez podríamos invitarla a comer alguna vez, seguro que sería divertido.

Asintió dándole la razón. Seguramente pasar el tiempo las tres juntas sería interesante. No la conocía del todo bien, pero al ser tan amiga de Natsuki habían coincidido en un par de ocasiones.

Encendieron la televisión y pusieron una película de Studio Ghibli, no les importó ya haberla visto antes varias veces, podían verla de nuevo sin ningún problema.

Dejó que Shizuru se acomodara en su hombro. Ese fue quizá su primer error de la noche. El segundo fue apretar su mano cuando entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Después de eso todo fue de mal en peor. Especialmente cuando la besó y le correspondió, fue breve, apenas y se tocaron. Natsuki se levantó del sillón alterada sólo para alejarse de ella y la vio ponerse en pie también.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a golpearla, para cuando se dio cuenta había dejado una marca roja en la mejilla de Shizuru con la palma de su mano. La vio frotar el área afectada, evidentemente sorprendida con su reacción.

Si tuviera que escoger los errores más críticos que marcaron esa noche, sin duda esa bofetada sería uno de ellos.

Cuando habló lo hizo con enojo, tratando de hacerla entender una realidad de la que todavía no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Shizuru, es desagradable.

No respondió, estaba herida. Más allá del golpe sus ojos perdieron de pronto parte de ese brillo que solían tener cuando estaban juntas. Quiso cerrar la boca y no seguir hablando de más, pero le fue imposible, era como si su lengua se hubiera desconectado de su cerebro.

—Al parecer no puedes quedarte quieta un segundo, a pesar de que ya te había explicado antes que nunca podría corresponder tus sentimientos —dijo de forma tajante—. No me gustan las mujeres. No me gustas tú y me gustaría que te quedara claro de una vez si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga. Me estás forzando a darte más de lo que puedo.

Sin duda ella merecía la bofetada ahora, un puñetazo o lo que fuera, pero no recibió nada de eso.

—Lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya.

No la detuvo. Dejó que se fuera así de rota como estaba y por alguna razón, la peor reacción de Shizuru fue justamente esa, probablemente hubiera aceptado con gusto un golpe de su parte sabiendo que lo tenía bien merecido, que era lo menos que podía esperar después de lastimarla de ese modo, sin embargo, no fue así y su resignación le dolió más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Aquella noche había terminado yendo a casa de Nao e incluso ahora no tenía idea de a dónde había ido Shizuru al marcharse, pero sin duda no fue para tanto porque ya no parecía triste ni dolida. Tal vez no era tan grave lo que había dicho, o ese mes separadas se había encargado de borrar cualquier dolor que pudiera haberle causado.

Le gustaría pensar eso, pero después de la conversación de esa tarde le quedó claro que la chica sí estaba tratando de alejarse. Sería egoísta de su parte seguirla buscando, aunque era justo lo que planeaba hacer, por más que quisiera no podía dejarla marchar, no quería que se fuera de su vida.

Dio vueltas varias veces en la cama. La última vez que revisó el reloj antes de caer dormida eran las tres de la mañana.

Después de tres días inundada en trabajo se sintió feliz cuando llegó al restaurante de Mai y vio que Mikoto, Nao, Haruka y Yukino ya se encontraban ahí, por supuesto, al ser Mai la dueña tenía que estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que sucediera con los clientes o su personal, pero más allá de eso se la estaban pasando bien. No le extrañó que Shizuru no hubiera ido, aunque según Haruka llegaría más tarde, sólo se había retrasado por un asunto que debía atender personalmente. Por más que quiso no pudo sacarle más información al respecto, Haruka era una tumba cuando se trataba de guardar secretos, especialmente si tenían algo que ver con Shizuru, por más que lo negara sabía de sobra que la estimaba bastante.

—Sergay quiere expandir el área de creación, pero los inversionistas no aprueban la idea.

—Creo que es una tontería no hacerlo, después de todo en estos tiempos es renovarse o morir —dijo Mai.

— ¿Por eso las mejoras al restaurante? —Preguntó Nao—. No creas que no nos dimos cuenta del nuevo piso y la calurosa bienvenida al entrar.

La chica sonrió llevándose un mechón de cabello naranjo detrás de la oreja.

—Bueno, en parte sí. Por eso tomamos mucho en cuenta la opinión de nuestros clientes.

—Siempre tan servicial —observó Natsuki.

— ¿No creen que Shizuru está tardando? Se va a perder la comida —comentó Yukino en cuanto vio que la mesera se acercaba y comenzaba a dejar los platos.

Había traído sólo la mitad, retirándose enseguida para ir por los faltantes.

—Esa bubuzuke, seguro que estará demasiado ocupada ahora.

Mai compartió una sonrisa divertida con Yukino. Mikoto había querido hacer lo mismo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo lo que le habían llevado.

—Supongo que estará en una cita con su novio —comentó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál novio?

Mai se llevó la mano al labio, pensativa.

— ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—Reito —la ayudó Yukino.

Natsuki se preguntó cómo es que ellas tenían esa información y por qué Shizuru no había sido capaz de decirle sobre él en todo ese tiempo. Notó que Haruka no parecía sorprendida y supuso que también estaba enterada, y Nao, seguro que a ella ni siquiera le importaba. ¿Acaso era la única persona ahí que no merecía saberlo? ¿No se supone que eran mejores amigas?

—Hace unos días fuimos a comprar algunas cosas para el restaurante, con lo buena que es Yukino en su trabajo, tenía que pedirle ayuda —explicó.

Por lo que sabía, Yukino era decoradora de interiores y era muy buena en ello, aunque la chica seguía siendo tan humilde como siempre.

—No es para tanto, Mai.

—No lo niegues, eres muy buena y no se hable más —espetó Haruka haciéndolas reír.

Esas dos estaban saliendo y, aunque Natsuki trataba muy mal a Shizuru cuando salía el tema de su orientación, con ellas era distinto, se sentía feliz de verlas tan felices juntas. Eso la llevaba a pensar que no era homofóbica, la razón de que rechazara a Shizuru seguramente tenía todo que ver con que su amor iba dirigido hacia ella. Pero si la chica era lesbiana, ¿por qué estaba saliendo con un hombre?

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó animándola a continuar con su historia.

La mesera llegó con el resto de los platos y se marchó, pero no tocó el suyo, muy a su pesar quería saber sobre ese supuesto novio de su amiga del que no estaba enterada.

—El caso es que durante el paseo la vimos con él y nos lo presentó. Es un lindo chico, tiene el cabello negro y daba la impresión de que era muy sedoso.

—Y era guapo, ese día estaba sin rasurar y su barba ya se notaba, pero incluso así se veía muy elegante.

— ¿Estás tratando de ponerme celosa, Yukino?

Las demás se rieron de la pregunta. Si algo tenía Haruka es que la sutileza no era su fuerte.

—Suena a alguien con quien yo me metería —comentó Nao con expresión soñadora.

Las chicas aprovechaban las pausas de la conversación para comer, la única que seguía sin tocar su plato era Natsuki, pero después de la noticia su hambre había desaparecido.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió Mai—. Ella se veía muy feliz. Honestamente, con todo este tiempo sin fijarse en nadie comenzaba a creer que estaría soltera toda la vida, o que de plano se haría lesbiana.

Haruka le dedicó una mirada que no le gustó, como si supiera todo lo que Shizuru sentía por ella y el enojo la invadió al pensar que tal vez fuera así, que se lo había contado sin su consentimiento.

—Para nada. Estoy segura de que Shizuru es tan heterosexual como se puede, ¿no es verdad, Natsuki? Tú eres su mejor amiga, la conoces bien.

—Eh, sí. Tienes razón, Haruka —dijo picando la comida con el tenedor—. Ella es totalmente heterosexual.

—Deberían dejar de hablar de ella mientras no está, es de mala educación —las regañó Yukino.

—Pero ya no importa porque miren —dijo Mikoto señalando la puerta—. Ya llegó.

Shizuru las saludó con la mano y ocupó su lugar en la mesa junto a Mai quien pidió a una mesera que trajeran comida para la recién llegada.

El tema del supuesto novio había muerto y se dedicaron a otras cosas más triviales, como el clima y las vacaciones en las que querían hacer un viaje juntas. Habían pasado ya mucho tiempo sin verse todas, a decir verdad, era la primera vez en meses que sus tiempos coincidían.

Natsuki casi no participó en la conversación, seguía enojada y si la chica lo notó, lo dejó pasar pues no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada en toda la tarde.

—Si me disculpan un segundo, tengo que ir al tocador —comentó Shizuru un rato después.

Esperó hasta que la vio entrar antes de levantarse y seguirla.

—Vuelvo enseguida —avisó.

La única que le prestó verdadera atención fue Haruka. Se sintió incómoda con esa mirada sobre ella, era como si la estuviera acusando de algo y hasta donde recordaba, toda la situación fue culpa de Shizuru, ella no hizo más que responder.

La vio retocarse el labial. Seguro que la había escuchado entrar y aun así seguía ignorándola. No soportaría ni un sólo desplante más de su parte, hablarían en ese mismo momento quisiera o no.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar, Nat —dijo guardando sus cosas.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración y se acercó a ella para obligarla a voltear y darle la cara.

— ¡Qué te pasa! Me lastimas —se quejó.

No hizo caso, siguió sosteniéndola de los brazos.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de tu novio?

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué novio estás hablando?

—Reito, ¿es así su nombre? ¿Lo dije bien?

Shizuru se sorprendió más de que supiera de él que de la amargura que destilaba su voz en cada una de sus palabras.

—Reito… Sí, lo dijiste bien —dijo poniendo una expresión soñadora—. Hemos salido un par de veces.

Natsuki levantó la ceja sin entender y terminó soltándola. La vio echar un vistazo al espejo y acomodarse un mechón de cabello rebelde tras la oreja.

—No somos novios. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Mai comentó algo sobre él, dijo que lo presentaste como tal —explicó recargándose en los lavabos con los brazos cruzados.

Por suerte no había nadie en los baños y podían hablar con total libertad.

—Tal vez lo entendiste mal. Yo lo presenté, sí, pero como un compañero de trabajo, no como algo más.

—De modo que trabaja contigo.

—Ara, ara, ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas, Natsuki? —preguntó encarándola.

—Nunca me lo mencionaste —comentó desviando el tema.

—Tengo poco de conocerlo y no hemos hablado mucho últimamente.

— ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?

Shizuru apretó los labios y supo que había entendido mal su punto. Quizá pensó que se refería a que le desagradaba ahora su presencia, quién sabe, pero se sintió con la obligación de explicarlo.

—No has estado muy cerca, ni siquiera has ido a verme. Parece que me estás evitando.

—No lo hago.

Que mentira más grande.

—Da igual, no quiero que salgas con él. No me gusta para ti.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Y quién te dio el derecho a ti para tomar decisiones sobre mi vida privada?

— ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! —reprochó como si esa fuera una excusa suficiente.

—Pero no eres mi dueña —respondió. Recogió su bolsa dispuesta a irse—. Sinceramente, no te entiendo, Nat.

Cuando llegó a la mesa Shizuru no estaba ahí y ahora no sólo era Haruka la que la observaba con curiosidad, aunque trataran de disimularlo se volvía muy notorio. Había arruinado el día para todas.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó por fin Nao.

Natsuki les sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—En lo absoluto. Todo está perfecto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi, ya volví.**

Me ha alegrado el bonito recibimiento a esta historia.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y sus palabras.

Feliz año nuevo a todos, besitos.

* * *

Recogió los papeles del escritorio y los guardó dentro de su portafolio. Era difícil concentrarse con el reclamo de Natsuki dando vueltas en su cabeza. Una parte de ella se sentía feliz, pero la otra parte, la mayor, no entendía su comportamiento; un día la dejaba acercarse a tal grado de poder besarla y dos segundos después la dejaba fuera de su vida sólo para poder enojarse fingiendo que era su culpa que todo estuviera mal.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado con ella? Era como si la quisiera cerca, pero no lo suficiente para que pudiera tocarla. Natsuki quería que estuviera ahí, sin importar lo infeliz que pudiera ser por sus constantes rechazos y eso era verdaderamente egoísta de su parte.

—Te ves cansada —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

No había necesidad de girarse para saber de quién se trataba. Sintió sus manos posarse en sus hombros y dejó que los masajeara con suavidad.

—Pensé que ya te habías marchado, Reito.

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero imaginé que estarías aquí todavía y decidí llevarte a tu casa.

Shizuru sonrió pensando en lo amable que era el chico. Le gustaría poder enamorarse de él y no estar pérdida en deseo por alguien que jamás estaría a su lado. Siendo sincera, cada día le tenía un poco más de afecto a Reito, quizás en un futuro no muy lejano podría corresponder sus sentimientos por completo.

—Es halagador, pero sabes que traigo coche.

—Al menos lo intenté —dijo levantando las manos—. ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigas?

Ese era un tema que ella no quería tocar, especialmente con él, de modo que terminó diciendo sólo parte de la verdad.

—Ya las extrañaba, verlas fue agradable.

—Supongo que también estaría Natsuki ahí.

Había sonado con falso desinterés fácil de identificar. Sabía que desde aquella vez que vio como lloraba por uno de los desplantes de la joven, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, incluso se atrevería a pensar que le había tomado cierto odio.

—Sí, también estaba ella. Es parte del grupo.

— ¿Y todo estuvo bien? ¿No te dijo nada malo esta vez?

Recordó cómo la había tomado con rudeza de los brazos y todos sus reclamos sin sentido.

—No dijo nada, más allá de preguntar por mi nuevo número.

Eso la puso a pensar que todavía no recibía una sola llamada de ella, a pesar de quejarse tanto de que no le hubiera dado el número antes. Sin duda tratar de entenderla era imposible, pero ya le había quedado claro que estaba fuera de su alcance, lo único que podía hacer era conformarse con ser su amiga y alejarse lo necesario para que no siguiera lastimándola.

—Menos mal, esa chica es muy egoísta y no te conviene en lo absoluto. Digo, no es que quiera meterme, pero te aprecio y no me gusta verte sufrir por alguien así.

Shizuru había dado vuelta a su silla para mirarlo a la cara. "Alguien así" decía él. No estaba segura desde cuando ella había comenzado a considerar también esas palabras para referirse a Natsuki, como si no hubiera sido igual desde que se conocieron, pero algo había cambiado en estas últimas semanas que le transformó la forma de verla. Probablemente aquella pelea.

—Lo sé, Reito, entiendo lo egoísta que puede llegar a comportarse a veces.

—Es bueno que te mantengas alejada de ella.

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Sigo tu consejo.

—Qué bueno, yo quiero cuidarte, lo sabes.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Reito la observó largo rato y asintió.

— ¿Entonces no quieres que te lleve? ¿Estás segura?

Shizuru se mordió el labio, pensándolo. No quería estar sola en esos momentos, quería ir a ver a Natsuki, pero sabía que era una mala idea, tendría que llegar a su propio apartamento. Se sentía tan vacío ese lugar.

— ¿No es una molestia?

— ¡En lo absoluto! Podemos pasar por sushi, a ti te gusta ¿no es cierto?

A pesar de conocerse hace tan poco, Reito sabía cosas que hasta Natsuki ignoraba. Seguramente nunca le había interesado aprender lo suficiente sobre ella.

—Sí, me gusta.

El chico sonrió y le tendió la mano.

— ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

La compañía del joven hizo más ameno su día, la llevó a un restaurante cercano a su casa que no había visto antes, probablemente porque al tener el negocio de Mai a sólo unas calles siempre terminaba yendo ahí y de paso podía ver a su amiga. El lugar tenía una puerta casi escondida, pero dentro era bastante acogedor y amplio, las luces a media luz le daban cierto toque romántico sin mencionar la música en vivo que Shizuru se esforzó por disfrutar.

Escogieron una mesa en la esquina. Reito dejó su saco en el respaldo de la silla y se comportó como todo un caballero al esperar a que ella tomara asiento. No tardaron casi nada en traer sus platillos dejándolos solos de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

—Solía venir con unos amigos —respondió tomando un trozo de sushi—. Uno de ellos vive aquí cerca.

—Es un poco romántico para venir con amigos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Por un momento pensó que sería lindo llevar ahí a Natsuki, pero seguramente se sentiría incomoda en una atmosfera así, pensaría que de nuevo quiere avanzar más con ella y podrían volver a tener el mismo problema que han tenido siempre. La idea la entristeció, aunque aparentó frente al chico para que no lo notara.

—Quizá, pero no es como que tenga una pareja con quien venir. Me estoy quedando atrás, Shizuru.

—No es para tanto, aún hay mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

—Tengo treinta años, yo creo que si no soy padre pronto mis hijos me van a terminar llamando abuelo.

— ¿Tú quieres hijos?

—Por supuesto, me encantaría ver pequeños corriendo por la casa y que me llamen papá. ¿A ti no te gustan los niños?

Nunca se había planteado antes la posibilidad de tener hijos, aunque algo de razón tenía Reito, no era tarde para tener una pareja, pero si llegara a tener hijos le gustaría poder verlos crecer e incluso conocer a sus nietos. Consideró la posibilidad y la asustó verse como una madre.

—No lo sé, pero no me gusta mucho la idea de tener hijos.

—Es una pena, estoy seguro de que serían niños muy lindos, igual que tú. Y harías muy feliz a un hombre.

Shizuru prefirió no decir nada sobre ello y cambiaron de tema, más allá de la reciente conversación, estar con él resultaba divertido e incluso la ayudaba a olvidarse un poco de la situación tan delicada que tenía ahora con la persona que supuestamente era su mejor amiga. Reito era el príncipe encantador que cualquier mujer moriría por tener, era educado incluso en la mesa y nunca la interrumpía al hablar sino que se aseguraba de prestar atención a todo lo que dijera. La forma en la que la trataba la hacía sentir como si de verdad fuera alguien especial.

— ¿Podría traerme otro vaso de té, por favor? —pidió el joven a una mesera—. ¿Quieres uno, Shizuru?

—No, descuida, yo todavía tengo.

La muchacha trajo el pedido unos minutos después dejándolo sobre la mesa con poco cuidado, la taza terminó cayendo y vertiendo todo el contenido. El líquido alcanzó a manchar la camisa de Reito, a pesar de que ambos se habían alejado rápido justamente para evitar algo como eso.

— ¡Lo lamento tanto! —dijo la joven mesera.

Él sonrió quitándole importancia.

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente. Sólo necesito ir a lavarme.

La chica limpió la mesa en lo que Reito fue al baño. Shizuru se distrajo bebiendo su té y pensando en los pendientes que todavía tenía que llevar a cabo en su casa. En parte agradecía tener trabajo de sobra que hacer estos días, eso lograba distraerla lo suficiente como para olvidar que pasaba todo el tiempo sola en su casa y que Natsuki no se molestaba en ir a verla sabiendo perfectamente cuál era su dirección. ¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza? Le gustaría dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma, que pudieran ser buenas amigas sin esos sentimientos de por medio que estaban arruinando las cosas, pero no conocía una forma para dejar de amarla más allá de lo que Reito había sugerido; alejarse. Y en el fondo lo hacía muy lento, esperando que en cualquier momento decidiera darle alcance.

—Sabes, incluso los baños aquí son muy limpios —comentó el chico al sentarse de nuevo.

Shizuru le sonrió. Llevaba la camisa celeste mojada en el lugar donde antes estaba la mancha de té, pero en cuanto se hubiera secado, seguramente no se notaría prácticamente nada.

—Parece que saben cómo mantener contentos a sus clientes. La mayoría de las veces —agregó viendo su camisa.

Reito rio su broma y trató de secarse un poco con una servilleta sin mucho éxito.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Poco rato después ya iban camino a casa. La acompañó hasta la puerta antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Dio un largo respiro de cansancio, lo mejor era ponerse a trabajar.

Por otro lado, Natsuki seguía en el restaurante de Mai a donde había ido a parar saliendo de la empresa sólo para no tener que quedarse en su casa. Sabía que si llegaba allá estaría sola y conociéndose no se atrevería a llamar a Shizuru hoy tampoco. Lo llevaba intentando desde la salida con las chicas, pero cada vez que entraba a su lista de contactos se quedaba viendo su número por minutos hasta que se convencía a sí misma de que seguiría enojada con ella y no quería molestarla.

Había apoyado la cabeza en la mesa y trataba de ignorar a las personas alrededor, haciendo ruido con sus horribles conversaciones y sus molestos hijos. ¿Cómo podía Mai soportar aquello? No tenía idea, pero siempre fue buena con los niños y la gente. Era la persona más servicial que recordaba conocer.

Escuchó cómo dejaban algo a un lado suyo y levantó un poco la vista para ver una taza de té.

—Gracias, Shizuru —dijo sin pensar.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al notar su error y ver que la persona frente a ella no era otra que la hija de Sergay. Se enderezó en su asiento, azorada.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero sólo soy yo —respondió sentándose enfrente.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre.

Se excusó bebiendo de su taza para no tener que dar más explicaciones mientras Nina la observaba con una sonrisa divertida. Sabía mejor que nadie la buena relación que tenía Natsuki con la otra chica a la que ahora estaba echando de menos, y seguramente si la había confundido era porque en el fondo quería que ella estuviera ahí.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—No lo sabía, fui a tu casa porque parecías estar decaída, pero como no te encontré decidí marcharme y, casualmente, cuando iba en el coche vi tu motocicleta estacionada fuera.

—Ya veo.

— ¿La dejaron como nueva?

—Por supuesto, tengo un buen mecánico.

Se quedaron calladas un rato, no sabía qué decir porque tampoco quería hablar de cómo se sentía en esos momentos y seguramente Nina se esforzaría por hacerla hablar, siempre lo hacía. Dio un sorbo a su té.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué?

—No puedes engañarme a mí, Natsuki, podré tener apenas dieciséis años, pero te conozco casi desde que nací y sé cuándo algo sucede.

Suspiró. A eso se refería justamente. Quizá tenía que agradecerle por darle oportunidad de desahogarse con alguien, a pesar de haber ido a ese restaurante por su amiga, no fue capaz de encontrarla, una muchacha tras la caja le hizo saber que el esposo de la dueña había pasado por ella. No lo conocía del todo bien, pero sabía que su nombre era Yuuichi y del par de veces que habían coincidido podía decir que era un buen hombre, siempre encargado de hacer feliz a Mai.

—Eres muy meticulosa ¿cierto?

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con Shizuru? —preguntó ignorando su comentario anterior.

—Supongo que a ti no te puedo mentir, Nina, especialmente si me escuchaste confundirte con ella.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Le tomó las manos por sobre la mesa para darle apoyo.

—Es sólo que no he hablado mucho con ella —dijo de forma evasiva.

No quería dar grandes explicaciones del problema porque sentía que no era correcto abrumarla con sus dudas existenciales, como si no tuviera ella suficiente con estar pasando por la adolescencia, la etapa más confusa y jodida en la vida de una persona. Además, la situación con Shizuru era algo privado, Nao era la única que tenía alguna idea de lo que pasaba con ellas y quería que las cosas siguieran en el mayor anonimato posible.

— ¿La extrañas?

—Eso creo.

— ¿Y por qué no la llamas, Natsuki?

Sonrió, pensando seguramente que se estaba preocupando por nimiedades cuando la respuesta era bastante obvia. No podía negar que tuviera parte de razón en eso, podría hablarle e invitarla a su casa para charlar y arreglar las cosas.

—Tienes razón, Nina, me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua.

Le soltó las manos y se recargó en el asiento viéndola fijamente.

— ¿Qué esperas?

—Ya me temía que ibas a decir eso —dijo con una sonrisa.

Nina le devolvió el gesto. La observó sacar su celular y detenerlo un rato en sus manos sin hacer nada, comenzaba a pensar que no se atrevería cuando tocó la pantalla y se lo llevó al oído, esperando. Parecía tan nerviosa, como si la persona a la que estaba llamando fuera una completa desconocida y no su mejor amiga.

—Hey —saludó Natsuki algo incomoda cuando escuchó la voz de Shizuru.

—Hola… No esperaba que llamaras, sinceramente.

—Sólo quería saber si estás libre mañana.

Tamborileaba en la mesa con su mano libre tratando de no colgar el teléfono de repente. ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil hablar con Shizuru? Hace tan sólo unas semanas ella habría llegado de improviso a su casa sin necesidad de invitación.

—Debo ir a la universidad.

—Sé que eso sólo es en la mañana, ¿te parece si voy en la tarde? Por favor.

Se quedó callada un buen rato, tanto que creyó que se negaría, aunque al final obtuvo la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Por supuesto. Te espero aquí entonces.

—De acuerdo… Hasta mañana.

—Adiós, Nat.

Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Ya había hecho lo más fácil, pero en el fondo sabía que lo más difícil empezaría mañana cuando tuvieran que hablar, porque ni siquiera tenía idea de qué iba a decirle. Seguramente debería explicar su comportamiento y pedir disculpas, aunque no considerara de verdad que ella tenía la culpa, pero tampoco le apetecía perder a Shizuru y si no hacía algo terminaría por alejarse por completo.

Le resultaba sorprendente preocuparse por eso. Antes nunca hubiera imagino que existiera la posibilidad de perderla porque la quería tanto que no la veía capaz de algo así, pero sin duda había llegado a su límite. Al parecer ella también tenía uno y ahora estaba en la cuerda floja, y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Quizá sería incluso más sencilla la vida de ambas si simplemente dejaban de ser amigas, después de todo, los constantes cariños de Shizuru solían ponerla incomoda todo el tiempo y al parecer su rechazo la hería.

Suspiró. No podía engañarse ni a sí misma, por más que la estuviera tratando mal constantemente por su sexualidad, la quería y no podía entender porque se comportaba con ella de esa forma cuando todo lo que hacía era cuidarla y quedarse a acompañarla cuando nadie más lo hacía. En serio, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

— ¿Qué te dijo?

Casi se había olvidado por completo que Nina seguía ahí, pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo tratando de apartar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no tenía caso preocuparse por ello ahora.

—La veré mañana y podremos hablar.

—Fantástico, ya era hora. Recuerda que ustedes dos me deben una cena.

Asintió.

—No se me olvida, tal vez lo pueda comentar con ella cuando la vea.

Sonó el teléfono de Nina y la chica contestó enseguida. Natsuki sólo la observó responder con monosílabos, pero entendió por su última frase que la dejaría sola.

—De acuerdo, ya voy para allá. —Había dicho ella.

Tomó la pequeña bolsa que casi siempre la acompañaba y se levantó, tenía toda la disculpa pintada en el rostro, aunque aun así se expresó con palabras.

—Lo siento, mi padre quiere que esté en casa ahora.

—Anda, ve. Yo me quedaré un rato más y luego me iré a casa también —prometió.

Quizás estaba mejor así sola por ahora, después de todo, Nina hubiera seguido escarbando en el mismo tema y no le apetecía mucho hablar de Shizuru, principalmente porque ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando con ellas. Su relación no era diferente a como había sido siempre, pero ahora todo estaba mal gracias a eso y no podía explicárselo.

Con tantos problemas al final quiso beber algo, pero estaba claro que ahí donde Mai no lo iba a conseguir, después de todo, era un restaurante familiar. Se marchó al bar más cercano donde se la pasó tomando un solo trago toda la noche. Al parecer estaba tan nerviosa por su conversación pendiente que ni siquiera beber lo podía hacer bien.

Se fue a casa sobre las dos y en cuanto tocó su cama cayó dormida, así, sin cambiarse de ropa y sin pensamientos antes de dormir. No soñó nada esa noche, pero eso no le dio paz, en realidad cuando despertó se sentía como si no hubiera descansado nada en lo absoluto. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a la cama, pero no lo considero apropiado, dado que ya pasaba de las doce del mediodía, había perdido sus clases y su sentido de responsabilidad reclamó al respecto, pero trató de no prestarle atención, ya se pondría al corriente mañana. Se obligó a levantarse y cumplir con su rutina, dándose un baño primero para lograr despejar su mente del sueño.

No se molestó en secarse el cabello y dejó que le empapara la blusa mientras se hacía el desayuno, lo cual en realidad no era otra cosa que un hot dog con bastante mayonesa. No tenía ganas de cocinar ahora algo elaborado, se sentó a comerlo en la mesa escuchando a las manecillas del reloj moverse. La abrumó el silencio. En ocasiones así es que sentía la verdadera soledad en la que estaba metida, siempre le fue fácil vivir sola, pero por alguna razón ahora no se sentía igual que antes.

—Esto es un fastidio.

Se levantó de donde estaba preparándose para salir. Sabía que en un rato más tendría que estar en casa de Shizuru. Usó ropa cómoda, nada formal como lo que solía usar para el trabajo, escogió una blusa blanca de tirantes con la chaqueta por encima. Su pantalón de cuero negro le ceñía bien las piernas, y por último sus botas. Claro, sus guantes y el casco nunca le faltaban. No era tan inconsciente para manejar como algunas de sus amigas pensaban.

Sabía que era probable que Shizuru todavía no estuviera en casa, pero igual decidió ir directo. El ruido del tráfico no fue tan pesado como de costumbre, tal vez porque después del vacío en su apartamento las calles le dieron el respiro que tanto necesitaba.

Se quedó fuera recargada en su motocicleta. Podría haber esperado dentro en realidad, ambas tenían la llave de la casa de la otra, pero dada la situación en la que estaban prefirió esperar ahí. Se aburrió y se puso a tontear con el celular sólo para guardarlo un rato después. Estaba a punto de cambiar de idea sobre lo de esperar afuera cuando la vio llegar y se tensó en su lugar. Apenas un par de días atrás la había visto, pero tuvo que admitir que no se había fijado mucho por lo enojada que estaba, ahora que la tenía de frente de nuevo le pareció que estaba más bonita. Quién sabe, tal vez sólo había pasado mucho tiempo sin verla.

— ¿Por qué no entraste? —preguntó al llegar junto a ella.

Natsuki tuvo que obligarse a no perder la concentración. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Shizuru era exactamente la misma de siempre.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, honestamente.

No dijo nada. La observó un rato hasta que optó por entrar dejando que la siguiera. Sería mejor llevar esa conversación dentro, había tanto que decir y al mismo tiempo, quizá no hacía falta decir tanto, un par de palabras bastarían. La cuestión era no saber qué palabras eran esas.

— ¿Quieres un té?

—Eso me encantaría.

Shizuru le sonrió y fue a la cocina a prepararlo. Tal vez las cosas no iban tan mal después de todo.

Su actitud le dio la confianza para sentarse en el sofá mientras volvía. Aprovechó para pensar en lo que debía decir, pero no le dio mucho tiempo antes de tenerla de vuelta nuevamente. Se había sentado a su lado guardando la distancia.

—Gracias —dijo recibiendo el té—. Bonito collar, por cierto.

Una piedra roja relucía en su escote de modo que trató de no ponerse a mirar de más, pero le llamó la atención porque nunca se la había visto antes.

—Fue un regalo de Reito —explicó sin más.

—Ah.

Desvió la vista bebiendo un trago. Estaba caliente, sin embargo, tenía tan pocas ganas de hablar que no le importó.

La chica le tuvo paciencia por un buen rato hasta que se cansó de verla distraerse con la bebida y no decir nada. No quería presionarla, hubiera preferido que hablara por cuenta propia, pero no le veía muchas ganas de hacerlo y ella necesitaba terminar sus pendientes de la universidad.

— ¿Querías hablar de algo en especial?

—No, es decir, sí… Yo… No sé por dónde empezar.

—Calma, no muerdo, así que no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa.

Quiso tomarle la mano e infundirle valor, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en su sitio, conteniéndose para no incomodarla más, en su lugar tomó un poco de té y así mantener las manos ocupadas.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por reclamarte. Tienes razón, yo no soy nadie para decirte con quien salir, es sólo que… —Se calló de pronto sin saber cómo terminar la frase—. Me preocupo por ti —dijo al fin.

Shizuru pensó en las palabras de Reito, eran las mismas que él había usado y, sin embargo, viniendo de ella se sentían especiales. Casi deseó poder creerle y aparentar que no tenían ningún problema, volver a su lado como siempre había hecho; probablemente había cambiado en este tiempo, antes no hubiera dudado de sus palabras y ya estarían tonteando de nuevo.

—Me gustaría mucho creerte, Nat.

Ella alzó una ceja y volvió a concentrarse en sus ojos sin entender.

— ¿No me crees?

—No es que no quiera hacerlo, es sólo que me cuesta aceptar tus cambios de actitud. Tú no eres así, estoy segura de que en realidad no sientes lo que dijiste en el restaurante… Ni antes.

No dijo nada por un rato, no quería tocar el tema de aquella pelea. La que inició todo.

—Yo no soy la que está actuando raro todo este tiempo, Shizuru. Es como si fueras otra persona.

Eso la enfadó. No quería recibir sermones precisamente de ella.

—Por favor, Natsuki, ¿y qué me dices de ti? Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres y eres demasiado egoísta como para dejarme de una vez.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó perpleja. Su expresión dio paso al enojo—. ¡Pues bien! Quédate sola, o déjame sola, es igual.

No sabían porque tenían que pelear por todo, pero quizás eso era la prueba que necesitaban para ver que lo mejor que podían hacer era cortar su convivencia.

—No es lo que yo quiero —le espetó—. Pero quizá sea lo mejor. Ya no puedo pretender que estoy bien con todos tus insultos, Nat.

—Por favor, Shizuru —dijo con ironía—. ¿De qué insultos hablas?

— ¿Realmente quieres escucharlos todos de nuevo? Siempre dices que te doy asco, que soy un ser despreciable por haberme enamorado de ti o me tratas de loca. Crees que tengo algún problema mental, que como paso poco tiempo con mis padres me enamoraría de la primera persona que se portara bien conmigo y que tuviste la desgracia de ser tú —respondió casi sin aliento—. No entiendo cómo es que eso no te parece lo bastante cruel.

Natsuki se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos ante todas esas palabras. Balbuceo algo ininteligible varias veces tratando de hablar sin conseguirlo. No podía hilar pensamientos coherentes porque no entendía de dónde había sacado todo eso. Estaba consciente de que en muchas ocasiones se había comportado como una verdadera perra, casi a nivel Nao, pero de ahí a lastimarla a propósito, no lo haría. Lo más hiriente que recordaba haber dicho fue en la discusión por el beso.

— ¿Qué? Shizuru… Yo no dije nada de eso.

—Claro, hazte la inocente ahora, pero ya no me interesa —dijo bajando el rostro a su té—. Fue una pésima idea esta visita.

—Me conoces, Shizuru, yo jamás te diría algo así.

¿Estaría confundiendo las cosas?

— ¿Podrías irte de mi casa? No debería estar cerca de alguien así.

Natsuki nunca se había sentido tan ofendida en toda su vida. Podía soportarle las calumnias, pero que hablara de ella como si fuera peor que basura, no pensaba tolerarlo. A pesar de haberse estado reprimiendo para no gritarle y no hacer las cosas peores le fue imposible.

— ¡¿Alguien así?! ¡Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza! Tal vez sí fue un error haber venido, pero el peor error es haber confiado en ti, a pesar de que prometiste que tú sí estarías aquí conmigo siempre. —Fantástico, ahora tenía ganas de llorar—. Vaya desfachatez.

Vio que Shizuru pensaba rebatirle, la conocía, tal vez mejor de lo que ella pensaba y sabía bien que se moría por gritarle muchas otras cosas, sin embargo, no iba a dejarla. En esta discusión no iba a tener la última palabra, ya no. Se tragó el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

—Nina quería verte —dijo acallándola por el repentino cambio de tema—. Quería vernos a las dos en realidad, pero le diré que su cena queda más que cancelada.

Eso era un golpe bajo de su parte, Natsuki sabía que también le tenía aprecio a Nina, no podía soltar algo como eso así sin más.

—Sabes que nunca le diría que no a Nina, ¿de verdad vas a usarla para chantajearme?

—No estoy chantajeándote, ¿crees que después de lo que dijiste quisiera ir contigo a algún lugar?

Shizuru suspiró. Ella no era así, era una persona tranquila. La estaba haciendo perder toda la calma que caracterizaba su actitud habitual, pero es que con Natsuki siempre había podido ser ella misma, nunca tuvo que reprimir su enojo como con otras personas, aunque tal vez eso resultaba peor porque, a fin de cuentas, si hubo algo que siempre tuvo que reprimir; el amor.

—No voy a pelear más, Nat. Por respeto a Nina, porque le tengo cariño y yo también quisiera verla.

—Puedes verla sin mí, no te preocupes. Le diré que te llame —dijo ya más resignada.

Se habían levantado y estaban a un paso de alejarse otra vez más. Y lo hicieron, porque no podían retractarse de sus palabras, ninguna iba a hacerlo. De modo que, Natsuki entendió que todo lo que pudiera hacer de ahora en adelante sólo iba a molestar a Shizuru, que no podría volver a acercarse, aunque quisiera.

Al final sabía que iba a doler, después de todo era la persona más importante en su vida y sin importar nada, eso no lo podría cambiar nunca.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los comentarios:**

 **Katy Villalobo:** Ow, gracias. Me alegra que te gustara y espero te quedes hasta el final de la historia para averiguar tus dudas. ¡Feliz año a ti también! Mis mejores deseos.

 **lezamab01:** jaja me ha encantado eso que dijiste, porque tienes toda la razón.

 **Mari Morson:** Aw, que tierna, gracias :'3 Estaré actualizando seguido, lo prometo por mi honor de escritor. c;


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, personitas.**

No tardé tanto en actualizar, supongo.

En fin, no hay mucho que contar.

Mucho love, besitos.

* * *

—Toma —dijo Nina entregándole una tarjeta.

Otra vez estaba de visita en la empresa y agradeció poder ver una cara amable en esos momentos en que sentía como se le deshacía algo por dentro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó echándole un vistazo.

—Una invitación para mi fiesta.

—Es verdad, tú cumpleaños es pronto. ¿Harás una fiesta?

—No es que yo realmente quiera —dijo con las mejillas rojas—. Mi papá insistió en hacerlo.

Natsuki sonrió, sabía que a la chica no le gustaba darle importancia a su cumpleaños, pero en el fondo se alegraba mucho cada vez que alguien hacía algo como eso por ella. Sólo era bastante tímida para admitirlo, pero tampoco es que escondiera mucho su felicidad.

Ver esa expresión soñadora la llenó de ternura y dio un poco de alivio al dolor que llevaba cargando todos estos días. No hablar con Shizuru era más difícil de lo que había imaginado porque antes, cuando estuvieron sin hablar, sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían hablando de nuevo, esta vez era diferente. Por lo que sabía, jamás se volverían a dirigir la palabra, ya no la quería cerca y ella no tenía planeado dejar su orgullo de lado para volver a acercarse, pero lo peor era la incertidumbre de saber si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o no.

—Entonces estoy invitada —dijo para distraer su mente.

No le apetecía seguir por ese camino. Terminaría deprimida de nuevo, tal como había estado pasando todos estos días, incluso Nao había dejado de ser cruel al notar su cara larga; no paraba de preguntar la razón, pero no se lo quería contar. Además, seguro que ni siquiera hacía falta, ya debería intuirlo, sólo estaba esperando una confirmación de su parte y no iba a dársela.

—Sí, tú y todas tus amigas, por supuesto. En especial Shizuru, sabes que ella me agrada mucho.

Tampoco había hablado con Nina sobre su conversación, ni quería hacerlo, sería preocuparla de nuevo y seguro a estas alturas ella creería que las cosas ya estaban bien. No quería sacarla de su error. En realidad, no quería hablar con nadie sobre lo que estaba pasando con Shizuru, por alguna razón no le gustaba la idea de que supieran que estaban peleadas. Como si la posibilidad de reconciliación desapareciera con la indiscreción.

—Claro, ¿por qué no invitas a Shizuru personalmente? Seguro que le alegrará hablar contigo —sugirió.

Al menos así se podía quitar la responsabilidad de hacerlo ella y no porque no quisiera sino porque no debía.

— ¿De verdad?

Sus mejillas se habían vuelto a poner rojas, a pesar de que intentó demostrar serenidad.

— ¿Quieres su número? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, por favor.

Menos mal que estaba en su hora de comida y tenía tiempo para perder. Nina estaba sentada a un lado suyo con un vaso de jugo de frutas entre las manos. Ella en cambio ya había terminado con su comida y el té que había estado en su taza. Al menos eso era lo que le quedaba de Shizuru, el gusto por el té.

Sacó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos hasta dar con el que buscaba. Vio que sonaba y se asustó. Le había marcado accidentalmente y entró en pánico, lo único que atinó a hacer fue cortar la llamada.

Nina la observaba, confundida, aunque con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Yo…

Antes de que pudiera responder su celular comenzó a vibrar. Era Shizuru, al parecer le estaba regresando la llamada. Se quedó mirando un rato y le tendió el teléfono a Nina.

—Toma, contesta —dijo alarmada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué? Es tu teléfono.

—Vamos, Nina, se va a cortar —la presionó.

No tuvo más opción que hacerle caso y responder, aunque no dejaba de parecerle extraña su reacción.

— ¿Hola? Sí, pero… Fui yo quien marcó accidentalmente, quería enviarme tu número a mi teléfono —decía ella—. Ya que estás aquí, te quería invitar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños… Sí, es el fin de semana, me encantaría que estuvieras. ¡Gracias, Shizuru!

Natsuki sólo la observaba, inquieta, pero feliz. Al parecer había aceptado, juzgando por la expresión de Nina, y si estaba ahí podría verla, aunque no hablaran. Estarían cerca y eso era suficiente.

Su ánimo se fastidio cuando la chica dijo algo más a modo de despedida.

—De acuerdo, saluda a tu amigo de mi parte. Puede ir también si quieres.

 _Perfecto_. Pensó abatida.

—Adiós, Shizuru.

Nina volvió a sonrojarse antes de colgar e imaginó que Shizuru le había dicho algo lindo. Ella siempre era así, cariñosa a más no poder, a veces demasiado.

Le devolvió el teléfono todavía tratando de ocultar su sonrisa sin éxito alguno. Le gustó que estuviera emocionada, quizás así se olvidaría de su momento de tensión y del hecho de no haber querido responder ella.

—Supongo que va a ir, ¿cierto?

— ¡Sí!

Revisó la hora en su celular antes de guardarlo y notó que era tarde. Su hora de comida estaba por acabar y en parte agradecía eso, sólo quería mantenerse lejos de todos por un momento, centrarse en cualquier cosa que la ayudara a no pensar tanto. Estos días ni siquiera era capaz de dormir, quizá por eso se sentía tan cansada. Sus noches se estaban volviendo demasiado largas por culpa del insomnio que ahora la aquejaba; ese día, por ejemplo, no había pegado ojos más de cuatro horas. Estaba comenzando a tener que maquillarse las ojeras porque comenzaba a notarse más de lo que le gustaría. Nunca imaginó que Shizuru significara tanto en su vida.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de distraerse, incluso salió con Nao a un bar cercano donde su amiga la obligó a flirtear con desconocidos. Las luces bajas incitaban a las personas a no alejarse de la pista de baile y el chico con el que estaba hablando parecía muy empecinado en ir también.

No le apetecía en lo absoluto ceder porque la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento era romántica y tendrían que bailar más juntos de lo que le gustaría, pero cuando escuchó la siguiente pista sólo una persona aparecía en su mente y se frustró tanto por volver a pensarla que aceptó la invitación.

Su amiga se había alejado con otro hombre, algo mayor que ella aunque atractivo, muy a su estilo. La vio moverse con tanta soltura y bailar para él con la mayor sensualidad del mundo mientras el tipo babeaba con cada uno de sus movimientos y trataba de atraerla más a su cuerpo. Tampoco es que ella estuviera ofreciendo mucha resistencia.

En cambio, por su parte, procuraba no dejar que la tocaran demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para continuar bailando. Su aliento olía a alcohol y le entraban ganas de vomitar teniéndolo cerca, especialmente cuando se inclinó junto a su oído creyendo que susurrarle sería el toque justo de perversión que necesitaba aquella noche.

—Vamos a otro sitio… Con menos personas.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. ¿Por qué había decidido ir a ese lugar? ¿Para dejar de pensar en alguien que no le prestaba atención últimamente? Sin duda no era el mejor de sus planes. Se dio cuenta que había sido un tremendo error del que ahora no sabía cómo salir.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo sin más.

Se abrió paso entre la gente a empujones hasta que logró estar fuera y respirar aire limpio, sin olor a alcohol y cuerpos sudados.

Escuchó ruido tras ella topándose con aquel idiota que al parecer decidió seguirla. Parecía molesto e imaginó que nunca antes le habían dicho que no, después de todo, debía admitir que feo no era.

—No te puedes ir sin mí —reprochó.

—Lo lamento, pero no estoy interesada.

Trató de marcharse, pero él no había terminado de hablar todavía.

— ¿Y qué fue todo eso ahí dentro? ¿Simplemente vas a prender el boiler sin meterte a bañar? Déjame decirte que eso no va a ser así.

Natsuki no entendió del todo su comentario y la mirada que le dirigió no auguraba nada bueno. No es que no pudiera con él, había abatido antes a tipos más grandes que solían subestimarla, siempre era en momentos así cuando se alegraba de haber tomado clases de box, aunque tenía mucho sin practicar y no sabía si podría defenderse correctamente..

Al final no hubo necesidad de hacer nada. El chico cayó al suelo ante su atónita mirada, al parecer Nao lo golpeó con una maceta que todavía sostenía en las manos. ¿De dónde rayos había sacado eso?

—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despierte.

Asintió dándole la razón y subieron a su motocicleta. No habían mencionado a dónde ir así que fue a casa; dejó a su amiga dormir en el sofá dándole un ventilador para mitigar el calor que a veces se sentía por las noches. Sólo quería poder dormir, o al menos intentarlo.

Trató de irse, pero Nao no la dejó, la había sostenido de una manga y giró a verla con un signo de interrogación pintado en el rostro.

—Todo esto fue por Shizuru, ¿no es así?

Desvió la vista manteniéndola fija en el suelo.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes ahora? —preguntó ignorando su comentario.

La obligó a sentarse a su lado. Parecía abatida y se tallaba un ojo con cansancio, no sólo por todo lo que había pasado ese día, con la inesperada sorpresa de que Shizuru probablemente llevaría a su nuevo amigo al cumpleaños de Nina, y para rematar el imbécil que trató de hacerle quién sabe qué cosa.

Suspiró tratando de decidir si contarle o no.

—Discutimos.

—Pero siempre están discutiendo, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Creo que… Terminamos todo para siempre. No más contacto de ahora en adelante.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. Desde que conocía a Natsuki nunca la había visto lejos de la chica y, aunque últimamente peleaban bastante, no pensó que de verdad fuera algo tan serio como para llegar a eso.

— ¿Estás segura? Es extraño —admitió.

—Lo sé, pero no hay arreglo. Lo nuestro ya fue —dijo con resignación.

No quería seguir tocando el tema así que se levantó del sofá y trató de llegar a su habitación, pero había dado tan sólo unos pasos cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Nao.

—Sabes, la relación de ustedes dos siempre me pareció muy rara. Juraban no tener nada romántico, pero incluso te expresas como si hubieran sido pareja. ¿Estás segura de que entre ustedes nunca hubo nada?

—No —respondió de inmediato—. Nunca ha habido nada, somos amigas.

Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de verla. La conocía y la respuesta le sonó demasiado mecánica, como algo que se hubiera acostumbrado tanto a decir que ahora salía sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Estás segura que…?

—Nao —la interrumpió—. Estoy cansada, ha sido un día agotador y quiero irme a la cama. Acepta la realidad de una vez, Shizuru no me gusta.

Se fue a su habitación cerrando con llave. Tenía ya demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para que Nao comenzara a crearle más conflictos donde no los necesitaba.

Por suerte su amiga olvidó el tema, o al menos no volvió a insistir al respecto. La universidad las tenía un poco ocupadas como para desviar su atención a cosas tan triviales. Natsuki agradecía el respiro, era mejor tener la mesa llena de trabajo que la cabeza repleta de pensamientos sin sentido, de modo que, no perdió más tiempo en eso, decidió terminar sus tareas antes de que las clases acabaran para poder enfocarse de lleno en su trabajo cuando estuviera ahí.

A decir verdad, al llegar había bastante revuelo ya que, al parecer, nuevos inversionistas estaban ahora en la sala de juntas con el director, es decir, con Sergay. Todos parecían tensos y cometieron varios errores, ella en cambio, se mantuvo serena porque sabía bien que ponerse nerviosa por algo que todavía no tenía resolución era una tontería; lo único que podía hacer era lo mismo que hacía todos los días. Trabajar.

Cuando los invitados se marcharon incluso Sergay se notaba más tranquilo y llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro difícil de ignorar. Fue como si todo el edificio diera un suspiro de alivio y comenzaron a correr rumores de que ya tenían otra inversión asegurada. Nat sabía que era verdad, conocía bien a su amigo como para percatarse de que esa era su expresión de victoria.

Ese día Nina no estaba ahí y supuso que estaría ocupada encargándose de los pormenores de su fiesta, después de todo, faltaban tan sólo dos días y se le revolvía el estómago al saber que probablemente Shizuru estaría ahí con su amigo.

Se la pasó temiendo el momento en que llegara el día, tratando de engañarse a sí misma pensando que quizá la chica fuera sola o decidiera faltar. Incluso se planteó fingir que estaba enferma y no salir de su casa, pero no podía hacerle algo así a Nina, de modo que ese día se levantó dándose una ducha y tratando de no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el obsequio que tenía para ella.

La distracción le funcionó bastante bien, hasta se permitió relajarse cuando llegó y no vio a Shizuru por ningún lado. Respiró hondo y soltó su primera sonrisa del día.

Divisó una cabellera azulada en una esquina y se acercó a saludar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Nina —le dijo dándole un abrazo.

— ¡Natsuki, viniste!

—Por supuesto, no me iba a perder tu fiesta. Pero no seas maleducada, dime quién es tu amiga.

Una muchacha estaba tras ella, se había quedado en silencio esperando, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en todo momento. A primera vista parecía una persona encantadora, quizá de la misma edad que Nina, llevaba un vestido celeste y su cabello recogido en un moño.

—Ella es Arika, una compañera de la escuela.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

La chica no dudó en corresponder el gesto.

—Hola, me alegra conocerte al fin, Nina habla mucho de ti.

La aludida le soltó un codazo en las costillas por su indiscreción. Se había sonrojado.

Sonrió. Tenía la esperanza de que toda la noche fuera remotamente parecida a ese breve instante, pero no se hacía muchas ilusiones. Decidió dejarlas seguir en su propia conversación y se despidió para ir en busca de sus amigas, hasta ahora sólo había localizado a Haruka y Yukino con las cuales no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Ubicó a Sergay a un lado del piano conversando con otros hombres, entre ellos distinguió a uno que le resultó conocido de modo que se acercó a preguntar.

—Perdón que los moleste. Yuuichi, ¿sabes dónde está Mai?

—Fue a la cocina.

—Ya veo, gracias. Hasta luego, caballeros.

Se dirigió a donde el esposo de su amiga le había indicado. Conocía bien el lugar debido a que había estado ahí en otras ocasiones, ya fuera por ayudar a Sergay con asuntos laborales o para hacerle compañía a Nina cuando se comenzaba a sentir sola, lo cual era normal con un padre que pasa la mayor parte de su día en el trabajo. Por eso la chica pasaba tanto tiempo ahí también.

—Oye Mai… —empezó a decir al abrir la puerta.

Se congeló en su lugar. Shizuru estaba ahí preparándose un té y volteó a verla. Se quedó así lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que la chica rompió el contacto visual para continuar con su tarea.

—No está aquí.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó algo confundida.

—Mai. Ella fue al baño me parece.

—Oh, ya veo.

Terminó por entrar sin decir nada más. Tampoco tenía nada qué hacer ahí si su amiga no estaba, pero comenzó a sentir que necesitaba un trago y encontró la botella sin corcho en la mesa así que se sirvió una copa.

Podía sentir la tensión en el lugar, se moría por decirle algo, cualquier cosa. Las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, quizá porque en el fondo sabía que sería una equivocación tratar de entablar conversación. La última charla que tuvieron había sido bastante clara respecto a algunas cosas y, aunque seguía enojada por la difamación, no podía negar que quería tratar de solucionar el asunto por más imposible que pareciera la idea.

Levantó la vista dispuesta a decir algo cuando el sonido de la puerta las hizo voltear a ambas.

—Aquí estás, Shizuru, estuve buscándote.

Ella le sonrió de forma tan tierna que Natsuki tuvo que dejar de mirar y prefirió timar un trago de su bebida.

—Ara, alguien estaba preocupado por mí.

Echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y notó que el chico sonreía con nerviosismo.

—Algo así. ¿Vamos afuera? Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

—Claro, Reito.

No dijo nada, los dejó que se fueran mientras se quedaba asimilando la situación. Por fin había conocido al tal Reito y no le había caído bien, aunque igual y tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de saber que fuera tan cercano a Shizuru.

Todo esto estaba mal, era como si de repente su mundo se hubiera vuelto de cabeza. ¿Cómo habían llegado a tratarse así? Pasaron de ser las mejores amigas a apenas dirigirse la palabra. Como si no importara todo sus momentos juntas, las noches donde se quedaban viendo películas en el sofá hasta quedarse dormidas, o la forma tan cariñosa de cuidarla cada vez que tenía algún accidente, especialmente en la motocicleta.

— ¿Natsuki?

Era Mai. Ni siquiera la escuchó entrar.

Se había detenido junto a ella y parecía sorprendida.

— ¿Estás llorando?

—Eh… No, yo no… —dijo pasándose la mano por las mejillas.

No notó las lágrimas antes. No tenía sentido deprimirse por lo que ya fue, debería agradecer que Shizuru ahora no sufriría más por sus rechazos y que había encontrado un hombre que valía la pena. Después de todo, a quién quería engañar, el tipo era atractivo y parecía un buen sujeto. Se notaba enamorado.

Tal vez las cosas eran mejor así. Separarse era doloroso, pero lo estaba haciendo por su bien, no podía olvidarlo. Iba a dejarla ir, sin importar cuánto terminara extrañándola después.

Mai la abrazó y ella no se negó. Ya no quería estar ahí.

—Quiero irme de aquí —susurró.

Su amiga asintió.

—Te llevaré a casa. No te veo en condiciones de manejar.

Natsuki se separó tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—No es necesario —dijo terminando de limpiarse las mejillas con una servilleta—. Puedo irme yo sola.

—Nada de eso, yo te llevo.

Mai tenía esa expresión que ponía cada vez que no admitía replicas, de modo que no replicó, dejó que le limpiara el maquillaje estropeado y lo retocara de nuevo. Se lo agradeció internamente, si alguien la llegaba a ver mal comenzarían a hacer preguntas y terminaría arruinando el cumpleaños de Nina.

Se despidieron sólo de la cumpleañera y Mai tomó a su esposo de la mano para obligarlo a salir. No preguntó nada en lo que duró el trayecto y al llegar, Natsuki se apresuró a bajar, creyendo que tendría que lidiar ella sola con todo. Para su sorpresa, Mai también estaba fuera del auto y dio un beso en los labios a Yuuichi.

—Me quedaré con ella hoy, no se siente muy bien.

Eso no era del todo mentira, aunque su malestar no fuera físico.

El esposo asintió y le dio las buenas noches antes de marcharse.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Mai.

—Tonterías, estás tan deprimida que se te nota en toda la cara y yo no pienso dejarte así.

El comentario le sacó una media sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Entraron al departamento y Natsuki se quedó sentada en la mesa mientras Mai preparaba algo de comer, ya que no se habían quedado el tiempo suficiente no alcanzaron la cena y tenía hambre.

—Comida de la mejor chef de Fuuka. Increíble —dijo cuando tuvo su plato frente a ella.

Mai se había sentado a su lado y negó divertida.

—No es para tanto.

Normalmente amaba la comida de su amiga, pero no tenía muchas ganas de probar bocado por lo que se dedicó a mover las pequeñas verduras de un lado a otro en el plato con la mejilla apoyada en su otra mano.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Nat? —Preguntó atrayendo su atención—. Sé que no sueles hablar mucho de lo que te pasa, y que las personas en quiénes más confías son Shizuru y Nao, pero si quieres hablar de algo, sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo también.

—Gracias, Mai. No es por ti, sólo que no puedo… No sé qué me tiene así.

—Eso es mentira, todos sabemos lo que te tiene así. La cuestión es, ¿por qué?

Natsuki desvió la mirada. Nunca pensó que fuera tan predecible. No quería hablar de lo que le molestaba porque estaba claro que eran celos, por más que quisiera mentirle o engañarse a sí misma fingiendo que no le molestaba que ahora toda la atención de Shizuru estuviera con otra persona, sabía que era así y también sabía el porqué, pero era eso de lo que no estaba dispuesta a hablar con nadie.

—Supongo que es duro alejarse de tu mejor amiga. Nunca pensé que existiera esa posibilidad y ahora…

Mai le dio la razón. Alejar a una persona de tu vida no era fácil, lo que no entendía era el motivo por el que esas dos habían decidido separarse de pronto siendo que eran tan unidas.

— ¿No hay forma de que se arreglen? —preguntó sin embargo.

Si Natsuki no quería hablarle del problema no iba a obligarla a hacerlo.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no?

Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Ya hice eso. Intenté hablar con ella y no funcionó, ahora ya no le importa lo que pase conmigo y estoy cansada de todo. Sé que ustedes están preocupadas por nosotras, pero será mejor que también vayan haciéndose a la idea de que no volveremos a dirigirnos la palabra.

— ¿De verdad están tan mal las cosas?

—Me temo que sí.

Se quedaron en silencio e intuyó que ya no seguirían comiendo de modo que se encargó de tirar los restos de comida y meter los platos al lavavajillas. No le gustaba ver como dos de sus mejores amigas se separaban de esa forma, pero tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto, Natsuki ya lo había dejado muy claro, no quería que nadie siguiera preguntando lo mismo ni que trataran de intervenir en lo que consideraba su problema. Quizá no era consciente de que al ser parte del mismo círculo la situación también resultaría incómoda para todas, pero al parecer tendrían que aprender a lidiar con eso.

En la fiesta de Nina todo seguía su curso. Shizuru bailó un poco con Reito hasta que decidió ir a ver un rato a sus amigas. En realidad no quería interrumpirlas, pero seguía preguntándose porque no había vuelto a ver a Natsuki desde su encuentro en la cocina. Sabía que todo entre ellas estaba irremediablemente roto, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no se alegrara por al menos tener la oportunidad de verla desde lejos.

A pesar de lo que había dicho antes, todavía era demasiado pronto para sacarla de su corazón. Quitarse la bandita de un tirón era lo mejor para ambas, pero no lo hacía menos complicado.

—Al fin te acercas, Bubuzuke, pensé que pasarías toda la noche pegada a ese chico.

Extrañaba los reclamos de Haruka y sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su té, pero no respondió.

—Déjala tranquila, Haruka, no ves que quería evitar a Natsuki a toda costa.

Nao había aparecido de pronto por un costado de la sala.

—Tal vez no deberías decir esas cosas —dijo Yukino.

El cambio en la expresión de Shizuru fue momentáneo, apenas visible para cualquiera. No dejó de sonreír cuando volvió a hablar. Apreciaba a Nao y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo molesta que podía ser en ocasiones, en especial si se hablaba de Natsuki, después de todo, siempre fue más cercana a ella.

—Ara, ara, pero si es la chica que no puede dejar de meterse en los asuntos de otros.

Haruka y Yukino las observaban, intuyendo que si no intervenían las cosas acabarían en desastre sólo que no se les ocurrió una manera rápida de cortar el asunto. Podían ser amigas, sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que parecía que no. Nao siempre estaba retando a Shizuru y, aunque ésta respondiera a sus provocaciones con calma, sabían que estaba enojada y eso no era bueno para nadie.

—Sólo de las personas que me importan —respondió Nao. Llevaba una copa de vino que movió ligeramente—. Pero tranquila, Natsuki se fue hace un rato así que no tendrás que seguir evitándola.

La sorpresa pudo más que la amargura en sus palabras y parecía haber olvidado la provocación cuando habló.

— ¿Es así? Creí que se quedaría ya que es la fiesta de Nina.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Mencionó que no se sentía bien o algo parecido.

—Es verdad, no se veía muy bien —la apoyó Yukino—. Vi que se iba con Mai y su esposo.

— ¿Qué tenía?

Ahora había comenzado a preocuparse, aunque se supone que no debería importarle nada relacionado con ella, la preocupación fue mayor.

—La única que podría decírtelo es Mai —respondió Nao.

Las chicas cambiaron de tema y ella no podía sacarse a Natsuki de la cabeza preguntándose si estaría bien. No dejaría sola a Nina si no fuera algo importante y las ganas de ir a verla le estaban ganado.

Al final decidió hacer algo más sencillo y llamó a Mai, seguro podría decirle si todo estaba bien. Entró al baño para que nadie la viera hablar por teléfono, pero no contestaron su llamada. Se frustró y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el pequeño espacio. Se detuvo frente al espejo y soltó un suspiró, no tenía caso ponerse así, si se había ido con su amiga lo más probable es que estuviera en buenas manos, pero aun así… Se prometió a sí misma que llamaría más tarde.

Chocó con alguien cuando apenas había salido y agradeció haberse terminado el té desde hace rato o de lo contrario ahora ambos estarían empapados.

—Lo lamento, no te vi. Creo que ya tomé algunos tragos de más —dijo.

—No hay problema, yo tampoco me fijé.

Lo reconoció enseguida. Era Sergay el padre de Nina, aunque nunca hablaba con él sabía que era amigo de Natsuki y por tanto, una buena persona. Nunca habían coincidido sin estar alguien de por medio, quizá por eso no supo bien qué decir, sólo se quedó callada y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por la forma en la que él la observaba, casi como si la estuviera evaluando. Lo vio sonreír y deshecho esa idea enseguida.

—Nina está encantada con tu presencia, ¿ya hablaste con ella?

—Sí, hablamos un rato.

—Que bien. Me alegra que hayas venido, ahora si me disculpas, debo usar el sanitario. Espero que te estés divirtiendo, señorita Fujino.

—Por favor, llámame Shizuru.

Él asintió antes de seguir con su camino.

Reito la esperaba al final del pasillo, habían puesto una canción lenta y no tuvo que pensar mucho para imaginar lo que quería.

— ¿Bailamos?

Le dio la mano y se unieron a las demás parejas en la pista. Recargó la mejilla en su hombro y cerró los ojos imaginándose por un momento que la persona a su lado no era él sino aquella chica a la que llevaba tantos años amando pero apartó el pensamiento. Estar con Reito era mejor, él era un sueño hecho realidad, y la quería. Se lo demostraba todos los días.

Se dejó llevar por sus envolventes movimientos, tal vez por fin había empezado a apreciarlo como algo más que un amigo.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Katy Villalobo:** Es un gran placer leer eso :3

Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya sólo queda la rosca y listo, a volver a lo de siempre haha

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Ow, que bueno que te esté gustando cómo va quedando porque todavía hay demasiado que contar aquí. Saludos :3

 **lezamab01:** Toda la razón que tienes.

 **AlexiaLein:** Gracias! Aquí está ya la continuación. Saludos owo


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa, personitas.**

Saben, me he puesto a leer Damian de Hermann Hesse (ya lo terminé claro está) y pues que me ha enganchado bastante. No se los cuento sólo porque sí, en realidad quería que supieran qué es lo que me ha inspirado para escribir este capítulo porque, honestamente, me gustó mucho cómo quedó y siento que es debido a mis actuales lecturas.

En fin, para no hacer el cuento largo, nos leemos luego con más, no olviden dejarme su impresión de todo y los quiero.

Un abrazo y mucho love.

* * *

Se enderezó en la cama, agitada. Había tenido una pesadilla, o más bien un recuerdo que se terminó convirtiendo en pesadilla, eso era lo de menos. Parecía tan vívido que un último escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y dio un largo suspiro. En estos días los sueños se convertían en cosas desagradables sin poder evitarlo, lo peor del asunto es que ni siquiera era algo fantasioso, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que eso que tanto la atormentaba de noche sucediera en su mundo real.

Revisó el reloj en el celular, eran las tres y cuarto, todavía le quedaban dos horas para descansar, pero sabía que ya no podría hacerlo. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo. ¿Sería que algún día iba a poder recuperar su calma? No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía que estar lejos de Shizuru para conseguir dejarla marchar de forma definitiva, pero el tiempo pasaba y no parecía haber ningún progreso.

Dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Nina y ni una sola llamada. Tampoco había conseguido toparse con ella, sus horarios y lugares no coincidían nunca. Lo único que podía agradecer de eso era que al menos así no tenía que verla en brazos de alguien más, no sabía si tendría el valor para comprobar que sus pesadillas se habían convertido en realidad.

Ahí, en la soledad de su habitación podía admitir con tranquilidad que… La quería. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Shizuru era una mujer excepcional, brillante en todos los sentidos, cariñosa y buena con todo el mundo. Era imposible no tomarle aprecio, ella nunca fue la excepción. Pero tenía que frenarlo, evitar encariñarse de más. Sobra decir que falló en eso, así que lo más sensato era ahuyentarla. Por supuesto, no consideró las proporciones que podían llegar a tener sus actos, no planeaba hacer que se fuera sólo quería que dejara de quererla; quizá por eso ahora la estaba pasando tan mal.

Sonó su despertador y lo apagó con apenas un movimiento. Tenía que seguir con su vida, enterrar el pasado tan hondo que no pudiera volver a salir, especialmente si se trataban de sentimientos.

Dejó que el agua de la regadera corriera por su cuerpo despejando su mente, un buen baño siempre lograba sosegar cualquier clase de preocupaciones y esta vez no fue la excepción. Logró recuperar algo de su aplomo, después de todo, una vez que estuvo fuera de casa ante la luz de un nuevo día todo se sintió más ligero. Como si lo peor sólo pudiera pasar de noche, y los malestares no tuvieran cabida en el mundo exterior. Había cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse, como la universidad a donde se dirigía en ese momento, con la mochila al hombro casi volando por la velocidad de la motocicleta, aunque se vio en la necesidad de reducirla al acercarse a un crucero donde al parecer se había producido un accidente, las luces rojo y azul de la policía se veían más adelante, conos de tránsito tapando la mitad de la carretera y la fila de autos era tan larga que tenían que ir a vuelta de rueda, a ese paso jamás llegaría a tiempo a sus clases. Decidió salirse por una tangente y buscar un atajo, no podía ser difícil encontrar otro camino, pero al parecer no fue la única con esa idea pues varias calles abajo estaban igual de abarrotadas que la principal.

Llegar a la universidad le costó más esfuerzo del que valía la pena, se sintió casi indignada cuando notó que sus maestros no asistieron ese día, así que sólo fue tiempo perdido, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mal que estaba resultando todo hoy, desde su inesperada pesadilla hasta sus clases suspendidas y ni siquiera podía irse sin autorización. Al menos Nao, que por costumbre se saltaba las clases cada tantos días, se la pasó haciéndole compañía y tratando de sacarle alguna que otra información sobre su repentina desaparición en la fiesta de Nina. Era algo de lo que todavía no quería hablar con nadie y hasta el momento la única que tenía una vaga idea era Mai, que por suerte, había dejado de preguntar con respecto a Shizuru. Tal vez por fin entendió que ya no podría contestar nada si se trataba de ella.

A pesar de todo, tenía tiempo sin ir al restaurante pues sus labores diarias no se lo permitían, llegaba tan cansada y con tan pocas ganas de seguir conviviendo con el resto del mundo que simplemente se iba a la cama, muchas veces sin cenar, aunque al final tampoco fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño y se dedicara a dar vueltas largo rato.

Dio un bostezo que terminó contagiando a su amiga y optó por recoger sus cosas e irse, qué más da si luego recibía un regaño, si sus maestros no pensaban hacer acto de presencia podía aprovechar el tiempo en otra cosa en lugar de quedarse dormida en el pupitre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Se llevó la mochila al hombro siendo seguida por Nao al salir al pasillo. Estaba desierto en esos momentos porque todos los demás se encontraban ocupados en sus respectivas aulas.

—No sé a dónde vas tú, yo iré a dar una vuelta.

— ¿No podemos ir juntas?

—Preferiría que no. No me lo tomes a mal, pero quiero estar sola ahora.

—Que aburrida —dijo abrazándola por la espalda haciendo que se detuviera—. ¿Estás segura de que vas a rechazar mi compañía? Conmigo cerca podrías conocer hombres interesantes, que por lo que veo te hacen mucha falta.

—Después de lo que pasó la última vez no me apetece, pero gracias.

Esperó a que se quitara de encima para continuar con su camino pero no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarla ir.

—Creo que nunca te lo he preguntado antes, pero te veo tan desinteresada hacia los hombres que me da curiosidad. ¿Te gustan las chicas?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida y se quedó callada pensándolo. Ni ella misma se lo había preguntado porque no había hecho falta, es decir, había tenido algunos intereses amorosos, pero nada tan serio como para comenzar una relación, sin embargo, si consideraba el género de la única persona a la que quería de verdad… Se sonrojó. No podía darle una respuesta a Nao sobre ese asunto.

—No, o no lo sé.

—Has dudado bastante —dijo con voz cantarina, casi como una acusación.

Natsuki se alejó de su abrazo para proseguir su camino pero no respondió, principalmente porque no tenía nada que decir ni forma de defenderse y porque en el fondo sabía que reafirmarlo sería mentir, así que optó por irse con la burla de su amiga sobre los hombros.

Fue a la playa a pesar de quedar un poco lejos, a fin de cuentas tenía todavía un par de horas libres, suficiente para ir y venir sin llegar tarde al trabajo.

No había nadie en esos momentos y lo agradeció, aunque siendo sincera tampoco es que fuera a importarle mucho si hubiera estado repleto de gente. Se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar descalza por la arena, lo bastante cerca del agua como para que sus pies terminaran empapados con cada nueva ola y su ropa permaneciera seca. Después de un rato se detuvo a sentarse en una roca en la orilla y quedó viendo el horizonte y la agitación del mar a lo lejos.

Era un lugar especial para ella, recordaba bien cuando lo visitó con Shizuru tiempo atrás, antes de que comenzaran a pelear, incluso antes de que entraran a la universidad cuando todas eran apenas un par de chiquillas. Claro, no era la única ocasión en la que habían ido, pero ninguna otra visita a esa playa podía compararse con la primera, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta que esa vez sólo fueron ellas dos.

 **Flashback.**

Ese día el sol brillaba fuerte en lo alto y tenía tanta calor que no quiso salir de la protección de su sombrilla, aunque la hacía feliz saber que eso no parecía molestar a la chica a su lado quien disfrutaba de su paleta de hielo con total tranquilidad.

Apartó la vista para enfocarse de nuevo en el mar a lo lejos, el romper de las olas contra la costa a unas millas de ahí y unas cuantas lanchas a la distancia llenando el paisaje. Sonrió pensando lo cerca que estuvo de cancelar el viaje sólo por la temperatura, pero ya con el bikini puesto y el cabello recogido se sentía menos bochorno.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió algo frío en el hombro, al parecer Shizuru había dejado caer una gota de su paleta derretida en su piel y en lugar de parecer arrepentida sonreía, burlándose de su expresión de desconcierto.

— ¡Shizuru! Esto no se quedará así.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar las palabras cuando su amiga trató de salir huyendo pero al estar sentada con las piernas flexionadas no logró levantarse a tiempo y consiguió atraparla entre sus brazos, aunque enseguida sufrió un cambio de color su rostro al darse cuenta que ese era todo su plan, en realidad no tenía ninguna venganza planeada y lo único que atinó hacer fue lamer su mejilla antes de soltarla.

Shizuru parecía desconcertada y no era para menos, ni ella se imaginó que haría algo así, sólo fue cosa del momento.

—Ara, eso fue muy impropio de ti, Nat.

Todavía no desaparecía el color carmín de sus mejillas de modo que no dijo nada. Vio de reojo la sonrisa complacida de su amiga y volvió a desviar la mirada.

—Déjame ponerte bloqueador —la escuchó decir.

No discutió cuando la hizo darse vuelta y recostarse boca abajo en la toalla con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza. Sintió algo de frío en cuanto el líquido cayó en su espalda, pero apretó los labios y disfrutó de la forma en la que las manos de Shizuru recorrieron su piel. Se permitió relajarse por completo hasta sentir algo húmedo y trató de levantarse sin éxito. Al parecer había lamido su hombro.

—Tú comenzaste —dijo a modo de excusa—. Y el helado se pondría pegajoso si no lo quitaba.

Se mordió el labio y asintió satisfecha con su explicación. La dejó continuar incluso cuando deslizó el nudo de su bañador. No supo bien cuánto tiempo duraron así, pero le pareció menor que un suspiro, sin embargo, la chica terminó y volvieron a sentarse una al lado de la otra como al principio. Conversaron de todo un poco hasta que el sol hubo bajado, sólo entonces se aventuraron a ir más cerca del mar y construir un castillo de arena con una cubeta que una niña les prestó. Colocaron un cangrejo a modo de príncipe y terminó destruyendo todo, aunque eso sólo les causo risa. El momento era casi mágico, como si nada pudiera enturbiar la paz que rebosaba en el ambiente flotando sobre ellas, ni siquiera eran conscientes de estar rodeadas de personas.

Al final del día se dedicaron a caminar por la orilla tan cerca que sus manos se rozaban cada tres pasos. En ese momento no pronunciaron una sola palabra, bastó con su mutua compañía y podría jurar que una vez de vuelta en el hotel se sentían mucho más cerca que antes. Ese era un instante que quedaría en su memoria como un recuerdo imborrable.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Lo que daría por regresar a aquel tiempo donde todo era más sencillo, donde no tenía todavía conocimiento de sus sentimientos ni de los de su mejor amiga y sólo se dedicaban a pasar un buen rato, a veces atrapando cangrejos o sólo relajándose sobre una toalla.

A pesar de estar entrando en un estado de nostalgia se sentía menos asfixiante si estaba ahí y no en su casa hundiéndose bajo las sábanas. Se preguntaba en silencio si Shizuru no pensaría en esos recuerdos también, si no la extrañaría o si de pronto en sus días no la asaltaría una repentina necesidad de llamarla tal como le pasaba a ella. ¿La habría olvidado ya? ¿Acaso era la única atormentándose por la separación? Quizá sí, era imposible saberlo, no se lo diría por cuenta propia y no planeaba preguntarlo.

Casi como si estuvieran en sintonía, Shizuru también recordó aquella tarde de verano en la playa gracias a una película que veía en la televisión. Tenía poco de haber llegado de la universidad y decidió tomarse unos minutos para ella misma antes de comenzar con su trabajo pendiente. Había preparado una taza de té y se sentó en el sofá, apenas encendió la televisión la imagen de una playa apareció frente a sus ojos llevándola de nuevo a aquel día y no pudo apartar la vista, siguió observando hasta darse cuenta que conocía esa película, trataba de una chica que tiene la memoria estancada en cierto día y el chico se enamora de ella recordándole todos los días los nuevos acontecimientos de su vida mediante cintas de vídeo. Era hermosa, romántica y sobretodo muy triste, o quizá se lo parecía de esa forma por todas las complicaciones de la joven. Olvidar todos los días al amor de tu vida sería muy triste. A pesar de todos sus problemas actuales con la persona que amaba no le gustaría olvidar nunca sus momentos juntas, como precisamente, aquel día en la playa.

En realidad pensar en Natsuki le traía muchos conflictos, quería correr a sus brazos pero algo se lo impedía, era como si su amor siguiera ahí tan fuerte como siempre y al mismo tiempo sentía que no valía la pena expresarlo, que debía olvidarse de todo, que con Reito estaría mejor. Era como si quisiera obligarse a sí misma a amar al chico, y eso era injusto para todos, estaría mejor sola pero no entendía porque no podía decirle a él que no tenían esperanzas juntos, no era posible que a veces se sintiera en casa cuando estaba cerca. De modo que, como su cabeza era un desorden ahora mismo se limitaba a seguir el consejo de Reito y alejarse de Natsuki, quizás pronto podría superarla por completo y ya podría decidir con total libertad si estar con el joven era lo correcto, o por el contrario, estaría mejor sola.

Bebió de su taza y apagó el televisor, ya ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos, tal vez en estos días pasaba más tiempo pérdida en ellos que en el mundo real, pero no podía evitarlo porque mientras no pudiera solucionar sus enredos no podría tomar ninguna decisión sobre su vida, aunque igual y esa decisión ya estaba tomada, después de todo, ¿no estaba alejándose premeditadamente de Natsuki? ¿No estaba dejándola de lado por su propio bien? Tuvo un segundo de arrepentimiento. Tomó su celular dispuesta a escuchar su voz una vez más, pensaba pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le había dicho y citarla a beber algo, como siempre habían hecho. Marcó el número, se lo sabía de memoria así que no tenía necesidad de buscarla entre sus contactos, esperó ansiosa a que respondiera, pero cuando escuchó su voz fue como si algo tirara de su voluntad, de su deseo de reconciliarse, ya no consideraba ese arrebato como una buena idea.

— ¿Shizuru? —oyó que preguntaba en la otra línea.

Sonaba el ruido del motor y cláxones en el fondo, supo de inmediato que le había contestado mientras conducía. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos, le advirtió tantas veces que nunca hiciera eso por lo peligroso que podía resultar y nunca entendió, al parecer. Suficiente había tenido con esos accidentes de la joven donde al verla con golpes y saber lo sucedido siempre sentía que se le salía el corazón del pecho.

—No deberías responder mientras conduces —dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Las palabras que más quería decir no salían de su boca pero al menos le daba cierta paz escuchar su voz, y la conocía tan bien que sabía que ahora portaba una sonrisa por culpa de su comentario. Su tono sólo se lo confirmó.

—Veo que todavía te preocupas por mi seguridad. Oye —comentó de pronto, como dudando—. Yo…

—Nat —la interrumpió. ¿Por qué no la dejó terminar?—. Sólo llamaba por… Nina, no me mandó su número, así que quería que me lo dieras tú.

Se frustró consigo misma por no poder ser sincera. ¿Por qué ahora era tan difícil algo que en el pasado se arreglaba de forma tan sencilla? Trató de nuevo, de remediar su error, de decir la verdadera razón de su llamada pero su boca no quiso obedecerla.

—Ya veo. —Sonaba decepcionada y eso la entristeció—. Te lo enviaré por mensaje.

—Gracias.

Las dos guardaron silencio un rato, seguía escuchando el sonido de la motocicleta y de los coches alrededor por lo que supo que seguía ahí, tal vez esperaban que la otra dijera algo y lo intentó, por tercera vez, y volvió a fallar. Tratar de reconciliarse era imposible, algo dentro de ella se revelaba contra la idea como perro guardián enseñando los dientes, enojado, con la mandíbula llena de espuma; así se lo imaginaba cada vez que pensaba en ello. Ese algo que nunca había existido ahora era lo único a lo que su conciencia parecía obedecer.

— ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No — _Pero quédate aquí._ Quería decirle.

No recordaba haber necesitado algo tan desesperadamente como necesitaba a Natsuki en esos momentos, tanto que pensó que sería capaz de implorar por su compañía.

—Ya veo, entonces adiós.

Adiós. No había algo más frío que eso, cualquier otra despedida podría considerarse como una promesa de reencuentro, pero no esa palabra que nunca era algo certero, bien podía ser que volvieran a hablar algún día o que no lo hicieran más. La segunda opción era más allegada a esa breve despedida y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así, porque sí, habían peleado y sí, todo estaba completamente mal ahora y quizá por eso su boca no se atrevía a decir las cosas que de verdad quería, pero no dejaría que se le escapara la última oportunidad de decirle que no era un final ni una despedida definitiva, aunque antes le hubiera asegurado que sí. Quedar como amigas estaba bien, era lo de menos, lo importante era quedar como algo.

—Hasta luego, Nat.

Lo consiguió y sonó casi con cariño. ¿Estaría dando un mensaje confuso, diciéndole un día que debían alejarse para siempre para luego soltarle esas dos palabras que claramente auguraban un después? No lo sabía y en realidad tampoco le importó. Era lo que quería en esos momentos, lo más acertado, aunque no llegó a escuchar su respuesta porque cortó enseguida. ¿Debería haber esperado? No, era mejor así, la incertidumbre era a veces más cálida que la verdad. Podía vivir con eso, tenía una ligera sospecha de que tarde o temprano terminarían viéndose, lo cual era probable al compartir el mismo grupo de amigas. Esa simple conversación, que tuvo más tensión que otra cosa, había logrado relajarla, incluso se permitió esbozar una sonrisa; era una tontería imaginar que Natsuki podría entender todas las tribulaciones que acechaban su mente en esos momentos y más hilarante todavía creer que las cosas se arreglarían por unas palabras mediocres dichas con altanería, pero lo vio como un inicio, uno malo y probablemente el más desastroso que hubieran tenido. Quería pensar que al menos su último mensaje fue bastante claro, volverían a verse, aunque a como estaban las cosas tal vez no pudiera arreglar nada pronto pero no tenía duda de que terminarían haciéndolo, tarde o temprano, seguramente más tarde que temprano.

Ya un poco más tranquila decidió seguir con lo pendiente, tenía que elaborar la clase del día siguiente, rescatar los pocos ensayos aceptables de sus alumnos y la peor parte, escribir las notas. Todos eran buenos chicos y seguro que buenos en muchas cosas también, pero en su asignatura sólo uno que otro se llevaba la calificación máxima, aunque rara vez reprobaba gente, después de todo, mientras viera esfuerzo de su parte podía darles un poco la mano.

Dejó su taza de té descansar a un lado del sofá, en el suelo, y comenzó leyendo el primer trabajo de los muchos desperdigados sobre su mesa, esa iba a ser una tarde muy larga así que por último encendió su celular poniéndose los audífonos y seleccionó algo de Tchaikovsky para no distraerse con letras innecesarias. No es que sólo fuera amante de lo clásico, pero la ayudaba a leer.

Shizuru no se equivocó respecto a una cosa, Natsuki ahora estaba confundida, pero de verdad confundida. Ese último comentario que soltó así nada más, no había sido un _adiós_ como el que ella dijo, y como lo que esperaba recibir a cambio, sino un _hasta luego_ , eso no era otra cosa que una esperanza y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, primero porque le enojaba que le dijera eso justo cuando se hacía a la idea de perderla, sin embargo, su corazón quería otra cosa y lo dejaba saber latiendo desenfrenado ante la posibilidad que se abría ahora ante sus ojos. ¿Realmente podrían algún día dejar que sus caminos fueran separados, o por el contrario, terminarían otra vez tan cerca, tal vez incluso más que antes? Sin duda era algo que no podía averiguar en esos momentos. Y luego va y le corta de esa manera sin darle la oportunidad de responder, de plantearle todas las dudas que surgían cuando al fin creía haber encontrado todas las respuestas a las antiguas preguntas. Así que de nuevo entraba en terreno incierto, todo lo anterior en esa llamada fue distante, la tensión se podría haber cortado de tajo con un cuchillo, así que quizá imaginaba cosas, tal vez ese hasta luego, por más dulce que hubiera podido sonar no era otra cosa que la despedida, algo más lógico eso seguro, pero también más decepcionante y triste.

Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible por debajo del casco que llevaba como protección, al menos se había preocupado por ella. Cómo olvidar aquellos regaños de su parte al considerar que no le estaba tomando tanta seriedad a conducir como debería hacerlo, en especial siendo un vehículo de dos ruedas tan pequeño que cualquier automóvil podría derribar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Siempre le decía eso, pero en realidad pocas veces tenía accidentes y nunca salía lastimada más allá de un raspón.

Llegó al trabajo todavía sin saber muy bien qué pensar al respecto, y envió el mensaje a Shizuru dándole el número de Nina tal como había pedido, aunque podría jurar que la chica le había llamado ya en estos días por lo que debería tenerlo, pero quizá estaba equivocada. Recibió de inmediato la respuesta, sólo era un gracias con una carita sonriente, ¿eso era suficiente para dotarla de felicidad? Al parecer sí, porque por un segundo se sintió bien, como si la situación en la que estaban no existiera y volviera a aquella época donde hablaban todo el día sin descanso, cuando todavía le enviaba mensajes, frases cortas y emojis con sonrisas enormes.

Volvió a la realidad al toparse con Sergay, parecía más serio de lo usual aunque tratara de aparentar lo contrario. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y entendió que tenía que seguirlo, los corredores estaban casi despejados, todo el mundo trabajando a esa hora y se preguntó si no habría hecho algo mal esos días y por ello sería sancionada. Trató de apartar la idea, cumplía bien con su trabajo así que no tenía de qué preocuparse, lo más probable es que fuera algún cliente al que no lograba convencer o asuntos del diseño —esa era su especialidad—, a veces sólo necesitaba ser escuchado por su amiga y no por su empleada. Decidió quedar abierta a las posibles opciones.

Cerró la puerta del despacho y lo vio sentarse con poca elegancia en su silla tras el escritorio mientras le pedía con la mano que hiciera lo mismo. No traía muy buena cara de modo que no se atrevió a contradecirlo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con cautela.

—Quería hablar un segundo con mi amiga, eso es todo —dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca—. Sé que debería dejarte trabajar, pero a veces me abruma la cantidad de cosas que pasan aquí y eres la única distracción que tengo en la empresa, lo siento.

—Para eso son los amigos. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Se permitió sentirse algo más relajada al saber que no era nada grave ni referente a su desempeño. Se recargó en el sillón cruzando las piernas y apoyó las manos entrelazadas en ellas.

—Es la maldita compañía F Corp. Nos están pisando los talones, Natsuki, tenemos que hacer algo pronto —respondió echándose atrás en su asiento.

Lo veía muy afligido y se preguntó si realmente estarían tan cerca como aseguraba. No es que la empresa de Sergay fuera la número uno, pero siempre había demostrado sentir más rivalidad hacia F Corp. que a ninguna otra compañía. Tampoco podía negar lo raro que le resultaba la casualidad de que fuera precisamente esa empresa y no otra, una que ella no conociera o con cuyos dueños no estuviera peleada.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

—No, aparte de asegurarnos de obtener el contrato con Carrier association. Eso nos daría muchos puntos.

—Y varios millones ¿no? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Sergay también sonrió.

—Por supuesto, varios millones. Por eso tenemos que asegurarnos de conseguir nosotros el contrato y no ellos porque entonces nos tendrán a la par.

—Entiendo, en ese caso deberíamos volver al trabajo —comentó a modo de sugerencia.

—Sí, por supuesto, perdona que te quite el tiempo con tonterías.

Se levantaron y Sergay la acompañó hasta la puerta. La detuvo antes de llegar, parecía pensativo y se le quedó mirando como si la viera por primera vez, Natsuki no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño esperando que dijera algo.

—Tú conoces al dueño, ¿cierto? —Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta—. ¡Pues claro! Satoru Fujino, el padre de tu amiga. Cómo no lo pensé antes.

—No sé qué tan importante sea eso, sinceramente.

—Se me estaba ocurriendo que podrías…

— ¿Hablar con él? Porque déjame decirte que me odia, si sabe que trabajo en esta empresa lo más probable es que quiera hundirte y esta vez será personal. No te haría algo como eso.

—Quizá no hablar con él —se defendió—. Pero al menos podrías averiguar cosas con su hija. Ya sabes, sobre la empresa o cómo van con las negociaciones, cualquier cosa sería útil.

Natsuki entorno los ojos sin estar muy segura de haber escuchado bien. Sergay debía estar muy desesperado para pedirle algo como aquello, pero no podía enojarse con él, tenía una enorme responsabilidad encima y hacía todo lo que podía para sacar adelante la empresa.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que cometa espionaje corporativo, Sergay?

Él abrió mucho los ojos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, como un niño pequeño asustado.

—No, en lo absoluto, yo sólo pensé… No importa, tienes razón, es una pésima idea. Olvídalo.

Le dio un poco de lástima verlo de esa forma, tal vez si le explicaba las razones por las que su plan no iba a funcionar se lo tomaría mejor.

—De todos modos, es imposible, ella y yo ni siquiera hablamos ya y, en segundo lugar, a Shizuru jamás le ha interesado nada de la empresa. O al menos nunca me comentó nada.

Eso pareció decepcionarlo, aunque se recompuso enseguida.

—No pasa nada, tendré que encontrar una buena estrategia para el contrato y necesitaré tu ayuda con los diseños. Hay que renovar algunas cosas.

— ¿Más? —preguntó sorprendida.

— ¿No es buena idea?

No se lo parecía a ella, pero parecía tan determinado que no supo cómo expresarse así que decidió dar una salida rápida al problema.

—Tal vez debas hablarlo con la directora de medios visuales primero.

Él lo meditó y sonrió ya más tranquilo.

—Supongo que tienes razón, me apresuro demasiado a veces. Gracias, Nat, no te quito más tu tiempo.

Se despidieron en la puerta y casi de la nada, Sergay entrecerró los ojos y torció el gesto como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable.

Al estar acostumbrada a sus conversaciones a medias se quedó un segundo más, y por fin las palabras salieron de su boca dejándola desconcertada.

—Por cierto, tu amiga está saliendo con ese chico Reito, ¿cierto? Los vi en la fiesta de Nina —comentó pensativo—. Lo he visto antes me parece. Asegúrate de vigilarlo, si yo fuera tú no dejaría que esa niña ande cerca de él.

Y así sin más volvió a cerrar la puerta de su oficina. Era la segunda persona en el día que la dejaba con una idea cociéndose en su cabeza. Que tuviera cuidado con él decía, que no era de fiar, pero a ella le había parecido un buen sujeto, ¿de dónde sacaba Sergay que no lo era? ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? No estaba segura de porque se lo decía y mucho menos de las razones pero entrar a preguntarle estaba fuera de cuestión ya que seguramente se encontraría ahora trabajando y debería ponerse a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, eso era casi imposible en esos momentos. Seguro que no se enojaría si se saltaba unos minutos en el trabajo para poder ir por un café, necesitaba algo más fuerte que un té, como usualmente pedía, esto era algo importante por lo que se abstuvo de ponerle leche. De haber podido seguro que se conseguiría un trago, pero eso no sería profesional de su parte.

De repente ya no le parecía tan buena idea dejar a Shizuru en brazos de Reito, confiaba en su amigo lo suficiente para tomarse la advertencia con la seriedad que merecía. Se prometió preguntarle en otro momento, cuando estuvieran menos ocupados con asuntos laborales. Y sin duda, volvería a ver a su amiga, ya no era importante si su "hasta luego" significaba algo o no, si ese sujeto escondía algo, ella se encargaría de sacar su secreto a la luz y exhibirlo frente a Shizuru.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Katy Villalobo:** ¡Hola! No sabes que lindo que te digan eso (inserte heart).

Sí, yo creo que este capítulo en especial saca mucho de esos sentimientos frustrados de ambas, cosas que tendrán que ir resolviendo. Saludos!

 **Gler Lin:** Ow, que hermoso saber que atrapaste la atención del lector, eso es lo mejor de todo, sólo espero seguir igual de bien y que sigas con la historia uwu

Bueno, tal vez ahora puedas hacerte una idea de lo que va a hacer Natsuki con respecto a Shizuru. Y eso último no lo sé... ¿Será?

 **Mari Morson:** Lamento decirte que el capítulo iba a ser muy triste, en realidad pensé que sí iba a hacerlo, pero creo que no lo fue tanto, ya hasta Natsuki aceptó que la quiere :3 Creo que con este final quedarás más intrigada, pero bueno, mejor para mí. Ow, gracias, es un honor (hearts).

 **Sampa:** Eso es mucho decir, que halagador se siente, gracias :3

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Ya lo asumió uwu Más o menos.

Shizuru también la quiere, pero la vida es complicada. ¡Saludos! un abrazo.

 **Querido/a invitado/a:** Gracias :3

 **SaicoReisen:** The best comentario. Sabes que tu aprobación me mueve a continuar (hearts flotantes llenos de color). (Iugh, que cursi xD). Pero es verdad, lo sabes.

 **Setsuna M:** Lo sé, se han encargado de llevarlo todo a la ruina, ahora el caso es ver cómo lo solucionan. Gracias por el comentario :3

 **Nota de autor 2:** Mi parte favorita es responder sus comentarios, me emociono un montó haciéndolo xD Los amo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, queridos amigos.**

Os he traído una nueva actualización que espero disfruten mucho.

Y de paso me gustaría compartirles otra de mis lecturas, así que si pueden leer "el rey errante" de Laura Gallego les aseguro que quedarán encantados. Tiene muy bonitas lecciones de vida.

En fin, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo. Besitos, nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Ir al supermercado era una actividad que disfrutaba hacer. Al ser hija de una familia importante como lo eran los Fujino su padre jamás le permitió acompañar a la servidumbre en ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora que era adulta y vivía lejos de la familia y de lo que representaba su apellido, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Desde dar clases en una universidad hasta realizar las compras. Incluso así, quería mucho a sus padres y vivía constantemente extrañando esos regaños.

Tenía tiempo que no hablaba con ellos pero no era porque no quisiera hacerlo, siempre se prometía que llamaría y al final lo terminaba olvidando. Día tras día, se llenaba de intentos frustrados y, al parecer, se le comenzaba a hacer costumbre también en otros aspectos de su vida. Comenzaba a pensar seriamente en la idea de aprovechar las vacaciones de fin de curso —ya bastante próximas— para salir del país y así, tal vez, conseguir esclarecer su mente un poco. Tener una respuesta definitiva y resolver sus actuales predicamentos.

Sabía que eso sólo era huir del problema, pero a fin de cuentas, qué importancia tenía si eso le permitiría ver desde lejos todo para encontrar una solución, o al menos distraerse. Mai había mencionado algo sobre hacer un viaje juntas, le pareció que podía aprovechar eso, aunque en tal caso seguro Natsuki terminaría yendo también y entonces no serviría de nada su intento de escape.

Estaba terminando de subir las bolsas al auto cuando una figura conocida se atravesó en su camino haciéndola detenerse.

—Ara, Nina, que sorpresa encontrarte.

La chica venía acompañada de alguien a quién recordaba haber visto durante la fiesta de cumpleaños sólo que no estaba del todo segura de cuál era su nombre.

Parecía feliz de que se hubieran encontrado y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas cuando habló.

—Hola Shizuru. Lo mismo digo. ¿Estabas de compras?

—Sí, ya me hacían falta algunas cosas —respondió—. Es un gusto verlas de nuevo. ¿Estaban paseando?

—En realidad vine a acompañar a Arika por un regalo.

— ¿Y ya decidieron qué comprar?

—Desgraciadamente no porque a alguien no le gusta nada de lo que quiero comprar —se quejó Arika.

Nino dio un codazo a su amiga y Shizuru rio por su comportamiento. Se veía que ambas se querían mucho, la química entre esas dos era algo difícil de pasar por alto.

—Es lindo que tengas a alguien que te ayude.

— ¿Su novio no la acompaña? —preguntó con curiosidad.

La última vez que la vio parecía tan cercana con aquel chico que tenía la idea de que vivían juntos como pareja o incluso que estaban casados, pero no era algo que se le diera preguntar así nada más en aquel momento puesto que el tema no había salido a colación.

— ¿Mi novio? —Sonrió de forma conciliadora—. No, yo no tengo novio.

— ¿Ese chico no es tu novio? —preguntó Nina esta vez.

Ella también imaginó que lo era, pero le alegraba que no fuera así porque desde hace años tenía la leve sospecha de que Natsuki estaba enamorada de Shizuru. No era tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de las miradas que le dirigía y era imposible pasar por alto que no la trataba como una amiga; podría apostar a que lo que sentía era algo más grande que eso.

—En lo absoluto, Reito es un gran amigo, pero sólo eso.

Arika y Nina se miraron y entrecerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo como si quisieran ver en su interior en caso de que estuviera mintiendo.

Sintió un escalofrío al verse bajo tan intenso escrutinio pensando que quizá, por arte de magia, descubrirían toda la confusión de la que estaba siendo presa últimamente, las ganas inmensas de buscar a Natsuki, el miedo a ser lastimada de nuevo, lo protegida que se sentía estando al lado de Reito y su inhabilidad para solucionar todo eso por cuenta propia.

Le dio la impresión de que iban a preguntar algo más así que decidió adelantarse a decir algo porque estaba segura de que cualquier otra cosa que le dijeran no podría responderla.

—Ara, ara, miren lo tarde que es —dijo mirando detrás de ellas—. Me tengo que ir.

Las chicas giraron para ver qué veía, pero no hallaron nada y cuando quisieron replicar ya se había metido a su auto y las despidió con la mano.

Se había escapado, por poco en realidad. Que difícil era huir de algo que ni siquiera ella conocía bien, de un sentimiento que no lograba dilucidar y que no conforme con esto, se entrelazaba con otros haciéndola incapaz de decidir la forma correcta de continuar con su vida. ¿Volver con Nat aun a riesgo de que siguiera lastimándola con palabras tan crueles? ¿Alejarse a pesar de que lo que su corazón quería era estar con ella? Trató de concentrarse en la carretera, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Nina la hizo recordar todo eso, porque se parecía tanto a Nat… ¿por qué tenía que querer imitarla? Cada vez que la veía, en su interior volvía a abrirse la herida que tanto quería cerrar. Estaba asustada, no podía negarlo, le daba terror volver a sufrir de ese modo, darlo todo por alguien que no estaba receptiva a nada.

Al final, llega un punto en el que, de tanto dolor, ahora ya no puedes dar, como cuando estiras la mano tratando de tocar algo y ya no te atreves a hacerlo porque el miedo te controla, porque la experiencia ha sido demasiado clara y la confianza está casi destruida. Quizá por eso no podía reconciliarse con ella, aunque quisiera.

Llegó a su casa bajando poco a poco las cosas del auto. Dejó todo sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla sin poder evitarlo, a veces sus propios pensamientos resultaban desgastantes. Recordaba con claridad aquel día, el de la pelea que lo empeoró todo, ella no había respondido porque fue incapaz de hacerlo. Ese día terminó yendo con Haruka y le contó todo por primera vez.

 **Flashback.**

—No me gustan las mujeres. No me gustas tú y me gustaría que te quedara claro de una vez si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga. Me estás forzando a darte más de lo que puedo.

Para cuando dijo la última palabra se sintió como sumergida en un profundo vacío, a la deriva, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No fue la usual punzada de dolor que la lastimaba cada vez que Natsuki le recalcaba que no la quería, en esta ocasión fue tan intenso que no pudo protestar.

—Lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya —dijo sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Salió de ahí con el corazón encogido, ni siquiera podía llorar. Era como estar en el fondo del mar sin ver otra cosa que la negrura y sentir la inmensidad envolverte asfixiante. Sin saber cómo, terminó llegando a casa de su amiga, sólo fue consciente de su alrededor cuando la tuvo frente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Pronto comenzó a llorar también.

Ya había recibido ofensas de ese tipo por parte de la chica, pero este fue su punto de quiebre. Se quedó largo rato sentada en el sofá sin decir una palabra, con la vista gacha y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Sabía que Haruka estaba preocupada, lo notó en su mirada, en la forma de abrigar sus hombros con una manta, e incluso la vio prepararle un té que dejó frente a ella.

No lo tocó.

— ¿Qué sucedió, bubuzuke? Me estás asustando.

Y entonces le contó todo. Su amor imposible por su mejor amiga, las frases hirientes que en ocasiones le dirigía a causa de ese sentimiento y la forma que tenía de dejar que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para poder arrojarla desde esa altura y hacer puré su corazón. Le habló del beso, de sus últimas palabras, de la forma en la que su interior se perdía dentro de un abismo en esos momentos y al final, no hizo otra cosa que volver a romper en llanto.

La chica se puso histérica, quería ir a darle de bofetadas a Natsuki, pero no se lo permitió, sólo quería estar acompañada y no volver a tocar el tema de nuevo, tratar de olvidar lo que había sucedido y supo que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo porque al día siguiente, cuando despertó en la cama de invitados con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, entendió que no quería buscarla, o peor aún, tenía miedo de volver a encontrarse. Era el principio del fin.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Ahora habían pasado ya unos meses desde entonces y todavía no era capaz de volver a lo de antes, de verla a los ojos y decirle que la quería, de abrazarla con fuerza y sentir su calor junto a ella.

Suspiró siendo consciente de que eran cosas que tal vez jamás podría llegar a experimentar de nuevo, en realidad quizá fuera mejor de esa manera, Natsuki tampoco la necesitaba cerca, lo dijo muy claro aquella vez.

Qué difícil era no mirar hacia atrás, verte obligado a seguir andando sin una meta segura y creer que el tiempo tenía que encargarse de que tus preocupaciones murieran. En su caso todavía no funcionaba, pero tenía que continuar porque eso hace todo el mundo ¿no?

Comenzó a acomodar todo en su lugar entendiendo que por más dañado que estés la vida no se detiene, cuando estás cosas suceden sólo hay una opción y es tratar de olvidar. Quedarse en el pasado nunca es una opción.

Reito la alcanzó durante el descanso al día siguiente, se quejaba sobre algunos alumnos a los que no lograba controlar, a veces no entendía cómo es que él estaba ahí si era claro que le gustaba más estar fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

—Tú sólo vienes dos días a la semana, no puede ser que no puedas con ellos —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que sólo acepté este trabajo por ti, Shizuru. —Al ver que ella no iba a responder agregó—. Lo mío es el trabajo de oficina, lo sabes.

— ¿Tanto te gusta tu trabajo en la compañía?

Habían llegado a la sala de maestros y se detuvieron junto a la cafetera para renovar energías antes de volver a clase, ella optó por prepararse un té. Otros ahí hacían lo mismo, sentados en los sillones, descansando. Los saludaron al entrar y luego cada quién volvió a lo propio.

—Me gusta más que aquí, eso sin duda.

—Pues yo no quiero saber nada de la empresa de papá —dijo con un leve gesto de disgusto.

El tema con su padre siempre era el mismo, le gustaba insistir en que algún día moriría y la empresa tendría que quedarse a su servicio, pero si así fuera haría justamente lo que él no quería hacer y le daría la dirección a alguien más capacitado, que mereciera de verdad tener el puesto. Era aburrido que tratara de convencerla todo el tiempo, quizá por eso siempre prefería evitar las visitas o llamadas, aunque lo echaba de menos y a su mamá también.

Reito trabajaba para él desde hace años en el área de finanzas y se hicieron grandes amigos desde la primera vez que se vieron ya que él se encargó de esconderla un rato de su padre y de su acoso con temas de la compañía.

Eso había sido un par de meses atrás en una de sus tantas visitas, ya que su madre dijo que estaba en el trabajo se le ocurrió darle una sorpresa, pero fue la peor idea que había tenido nunca.

—Lo sé, no tenemos que tocar el tema si no quieres, mejor cuéntame cómo te fue ayer en tu día libre. ¿Qué hiciste?

Se acercaron a la ventana que daba al patio delantero donde ahora los alumnos paseaban disfrutando, al igual que ellos, de un breve descanso.

—Fui de compras y me encontré con Nina —mencionó.

— ¿Nina? ¿Es la niña del cumpleaños al que fuimos?

Shizuru asintió.

—Así es, es una gran chica, le tengo mucho cariño.

Recordó cómo había salido huyendo de ella y su amiga el día anterior dejando escapar una sonrisa ante su forma tan infantil de afrontar la situación.

—Creo que sí nos presentaron —comentó pensativo—. Pero es hija de Sergay, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Lo conoces?

Reito bebió un trago de su café antes de responder.

—Es la mayor competencia contra tu papá, de ahí que lo conozca.

Pudo notar que más allá de eso había algo que no había mencionado todavía. No sabía mentir.

—Ara, parece que a alguien no le agrada.

Sonrió sabiendo que lo habían descubierto y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que era un poco más complicado que eso.

—No se trata de que me agrade o no, lo cual por cierto, tienes razón, no me agrada. Pero es porque no es un buen tipo.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó confundida.

Ella lo había conocido en la fiesta y le pareció una persona muy amable y carismática, además, sabía que él había pagado lo suficiente a Natsuki para que continuara estudiando y ahora gracias a eso estaba a punto de recibirse.

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

—Perdón, es sólo que resulta difícil cuando él ha hecho tanto por Natsuki.

—Claro —dijo con tono antipático, su expresión también había cambiado ante la mención de la chica—. ¿Sólo porque es su amigo no puede ser una mala persona? Te equivocas, Shizuru. No deberías confiarte tanto, no me extrañaría que incluso esté usando a tu amiga.

Se veía enojado y se retiró dejándola al pie de la ventana pensando en sus palabras. Parecía muy seguro de lo que dijo, pero poco o nada lo conocía. Tal vez fuera algo agresivo tratándose de negocios y por eso Reito se había hecho ideas equivocadas con respecto a su persona.

Decidió no seguir prestando más atención al tema, después de todo, Natsuki confiaba en él y por lo buena niña que era Nina no podría estarle dando ningún mal ejemplo, no valía la pena preocuparse, pero tampoco quería hacer enojar más a su amigo diciéndole que no creía en sus acusaciones de modo que se recordó a sí misma no volver a mencionar nada del asunto.

Natsuki en cambio sí había confiado en lo que Sergay le dijo y estaba preocupada, quería volver a acercarse a Shizuru para saber que estaba bien, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No es que pudiera llegar como si nada después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, quizá necesitaría tiempo para que todo estuviera en calma o al menos para tener una posibilidad de acercarse, pero como se negaba a esperar demasiado fue a casa de Nao para poderle contar todo eso y así, tal vez, pudiera ayudarla de alguna manera.

En esos momentos se encontraba en la mesa tratando de explicar, a grandes rasgos, lo que su amigo había dicho y de cómo se estaba comiendo la cabeza al pensar que alguien tan importante para ella podía estar siendo engañada por ese idiota.

Nao la escuchaba bastante entretenida, dramas como esos eran su especialidad, sobre todo si involucraban hombres porque era fácil engañarlos y sacarles todo tipo de información. Por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, lo más seguro es que Natsuki estuviera esperando que hiciera cualquier cosa con tal de comprobar sus suposiciones.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Reito es un mal tipo? No me lo pareció cuando lo conocí en la fiesta.

—A mí tampoco, pero eso es lo que dice Sergay y yo le creo.

Nao apoyó la mejilla en su mano dándole un mordisco a su manzana. Tuvo que esperar a que terminara de masticar para obtener una respuesta.

—Le crees porque quieres alejar a Shizuru de cualquier otra persona, Nat. Eso es todo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Me estoy preocupando por su seguridad porque la quie… Porque es mi mejor amiga —corrigió.

La chica sonrió.

—Tú nunca me hablas de tus sentimientos, pero si quieres que te ayude me vas a tener que responder. ¿Shizuru te gusta?

No contestó al principio porque tenía razón, no hablaba con nadie de sus sentimientos y hasta el momento no había persona en la tierra que supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pensó que si lo ignoraba lo suficiente desaparecería, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

—Ella no… Sí, me gusta. Pero no puedes decirle a nadie, Nao, ¿entiendes?

—Claro, confía en mí, tu secreto está a salvo. Sólo que no entiendo porque lo negaste durante tanto tiempo. Incluso le dijiste todas esas cosas horribles. A pesar de que no me agrada mucho, hasta yo lo sentí como algo demasiado excesivo.

—Porque quería que dejara de quererme —dijo expresándose en voz alta por primera vez—. Ella merece a alguien mejor que yo, que le dé todo, que la ame, que pueda darle una vida normal y no arruinar su apellido.

Decir aquello fue como sacarse un peso de encima, algo que estuvo guardando tanto tiempo para no tener que soportar sermones por la decisión que estaba tomando. Sabía que seguramente para cualquiera sus motivos serían una tontería y le terminarían exigiendo que afrontara las cosas, pero eso no iba a pasar. No había otro camino.

—Eso debería decidirlo ella, creo que la víbora te diría lo mismo.

Nao tenía ese afán de llamar víbora a Shizuru y no entendía por qué si era la persona más buena del mundo.

—En realidad no tienes que entender mis razones, eso es lo que yo decidí y no le daré la opción de escoger. Esta decisión es mía.

—Como digas, es problema de ustedes no mío.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—Por supuesto, tú déjalo todo en mis manos.

Soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Nadie era mejor que Nao para meterse en la vida de otros y escarbar en sus más profundos secretos. Si ese tal Reito escondía algo, ella lo descubriría.

—Gracias, Nao, te voy a deber una muy grande.

—Claro que sí, y ten por seguro que te la cobraré en algún momento.

—Ya sé, nada es gratis en la vida ¿no es cierto?

—Exactamente —dijo y se levantó de la silla—. Tengo hambre, ¿quieres ir al restaurante de Mai?

—Por supuesto, vamos. —El sonido de su teléfono la distrajo—. Dame un segundo.

Salió de la cocina y contestó la llamada. Reconoció enseguida la voz al otro lado y se alegró pues no había mejor manera de distraerse de sus preocupaciones que tener una plática con una niña tan encantadora.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nina?

—Qué bueno que te encuentro. Arika y yo nos preguntábamos si querrías ir al cine con nosotras.

—Eh… No creo que sea posible, en este momento…

— ¡Vamos, Natsuki! Ven con nosotras —escuchó la voz de Arika.

Sonrió. ¿Cómo podía negarles algo a esas niñas? Si se lo pedían de esa forma era lógico que fuera a ceder, después de todo, le tenía mucho cariño a Nina y Arika le había caído muy bien.

—Está bien, díganme dónde las veo.

Parecían entusiasmadas y cortaron casi de inmediato. Nao la esperaba junto a la puerta, pérdida en sus pensamientos hasta que la vio guardar el celular.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Tengo que ir a otra parte, lo siento.

— ¿Vas con Shizuru?

Rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué creyó que era buena idea decirle? Ahora seguro que no dejaría de molestarla con eso en todo lo que le restaba de vida.

—No, voy con Nina. Quiere que las acompañe a ella y Arika al cine.

—En ese caso, espero que te diviertas.

—Gracias.

Se subió a su moto emprendiendo el camino a la dirección que Nina le había dado. Ya había estado en ese cine antes, era uno de los tantos lugares en los que tenía recuerdos con Shizuru, de aquella época donde todo estaba bien, incluso de cuando estaba estudiando y solía obligarla a que se tomara un descanso para ir a ver una película.

Como todavía no era fin de semana el lugar estaba casi vacío, así que estacionó cerca de la entrada donde la chica había dicho que estarían y entró a buscarlas. No fue difícil, apenas había atravesado la puerta cuando las encontró, estaban de pie junto a la cartelera y la saludaron al verla, sólo que no estaban solas, Shizuru iba con ellas y por su expresión, supo que ella tampoco estaba enterada de que tendrían que estar juntas esa tarde.

Nina se acercó y la tomó de la mano para llevarla junto a las demás ya que se había detenido a mitad del camino debido a la sorpresa.

—Ya que estamos todas aquí podemos ir a la sala.

Arika asintió y Shizuru no salía de su anonadamiento hasta que la tomaron del brazo también. Pronto pareció recomponerse, pero no dijo nada, Natsuki tampoco lo hizo. Era otra de esas situaciones de tensión que tenían ahora cada vez que se encontraban.

— ¿Y qué película vamos a ver? —preguntó por fin Natsuki.

—La monja.

Palideció sin poder evitarlo abriendo mucho los ojos. Odiaba las películas de terror, pero no quería demostrar eso frente a una niña que acababa de conocer, aunque Nina y Shizuru ya deberían saberlo, especialmente esta última.

—Oh bien.

Vio a su mejor amiga dedicarle una mirada significativa, seguro que entendía su dilema, sin embargo, no dijo una palabra al respecto y le agradeció eso internamente.

—Un segundo, yo quiero palomitas —dijo Arika de pronto—. Vamos, Nina.

—Bien, ¿podrían buscar los asientos mientras tanto? —Dijo viendo la larga fila en la dulcería—. Me parece que esto va a tardar un poco.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperarlas —sugirió Natsuki.

—Sí, no sería ninguna molestia.

Arika ya había corrido a formarse y sólo esperaba a que su amiga le diera alcance.

—Estaremos bien, ¿quieren algo ustedes?

— ¿Quieres algo, Shizuru? —preguntó.

No había podido abstenerse de preguntar, no lo razonó, su mente sólo se dejó llevar por los recuerdos ya que usualmente le compraba cualquier cosa que al final terminaban compartiendo.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien así.

—Entonces iré con Arika, vamos, guarden nuestros lugares.

Las dejó solas y no tuvieron más opción que obedecer. Natsuki, que mejor la conocía, podía intuir que esto no era una casualidad, después de todo, estaba al tanto de que todavía le debían una salida todas juntas, pero no pensó que las fuera a engañar para conseguirlo.

La sala estaba ya a oscuras por lo que supo que los comerciales no tardarían en comenzar y subieron despacio por las escaleras hasta la penúltima fila donde encontraron sus respectivos asientos. No dijeron una palabra, se dedicaron a ver al frente donde ahora se desarrollaba un tráiler de un próximo estreno.

Verla ahí tan cerca y no saber qué decir era complicado pero no podía hacer nada si ella tampoco parecía interesada en comunicarse. La examinó sin que se diera cuenta, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y sus labios parecían de porcelana; fue inevitable evocar el recuerdo de su último beso. Si tan sólo pudiera darle la vida que ella merecía, entonces no seguiría conteniéndose.

Shizuru la miró provocando que se sonrojara, por suerte estaba oscuro así que no sería notable. Se quedaron así por un rato, podía sentir su cercanía, veía con claridad el brillo de sus ojos y sabía que el deseo venía de ambas. De pronto la pantalla gigante frente a ellas ya no parecía tener nada bueno que ofrecer, sólo unos centímetros las separaban, y si no hubieran llegado Nina y Arika con la bandeja de palomitas, seguramente habría terminado cediendo a sus impulsos.

—No había chocolates, así que les traje unos nachos. Ya sé que dijeron que no querían nada, pero no pueden venir al cine y no comer —dijo Nina entregándoles la comida.

Shizuru sonrió en agradecimiento y se los dejó a Natsuki para que ella los sostuviera.

Guardaron silencio en cuanto comenzó la película, aunque el pensamiento de lo que pudo haber sucedido no la dejó concentrarse del todo, fue inevitable no encogerse en su asiento cada vez que algo tenebroso sucedía. Cuando la monja se convirtió en un ser abominable le fue imposible seguir viendo y desvió la vista encontrándose con que Shizuru ya la estaba observando y le sonrió con calidez logrando tranquilizar su miedo. Sintió como tomaba su mano dando un apretón cariñoso que la inundó de sentimientos y recuerdos, en ese momento ya no parecía estar tan lejos de ella.

Entrelazó sus dedos sin poder evitarlo. Shizuru pareció sorprendida y no correspondió el gesto enseguida, pero al final terminó haciéndolo, así que ya más tranquila devolvió la vista a la pantalla y se recargó en su hombro absorbiendo ese aroma a lavanda que tanto la caracterizaba.

Dejó de comer los nachos y se concentró en la suavidad de su mano. Si tan sólo hubieran hecho eso desde antes, sentir en lugar de hablar, dejar que el corazón expresara lo que querían y no ponerse a pelear. Aun así, había algo que era necesario decir ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y volvieran a esa realidad donde se odiaban.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró en su oído. Ella no se movió, pero supo que estaba escuchando—. Sé que ya no me quieres cerca y lo merezco, pero quiero que te cuides. Necesito saber que dejarte es lo correcto.

—Nat —respondió ella en el mismo volumen—. No quiero seguir discutiendo, yo necesito saber qué es lo que puedo esperar de ti y que dejes de una vez de darme señales confusas.

Le hubiera gustado responder que quería darle todo, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó callada y alejó su cuerpo de ella, aunque no soltó su mano.

—Eres… Mi mejor amiga.

Lo dijo. Acababa de arruinar sus posibilidades de nuevo sin ayuda de nadie más, no podía quejarse si quería conseguir a alguien que la amara de verdad. Y eso estaría bien, lo más correcto sería que buscara al indicado y no atenerse a su presencia.

No volvieron a pronunciar palabra, nunca podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigas porque era lo peor que podría hacerle, así que esperó al menos no tener que despedirse nunca. Que no se fuera de su vida.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Gler Lin:** Que bueno saludarte de nuevo. Bueno, a mí siempre me encanta ver lo que piensan de los personajes, y todo las suposiciones :3 Saludos.

 **Langely:** Uy, pues ya veremos si lo que escribo se ajusta al desarrollo que te imaginas, me vas contando si tus suposiciones se confirman o no, es lindo. Y muchas gracias por el halago :3

 **Kati Villalobo:** Tranquila, yo he tenido un montón de problemas con la aplicación, así que te entiendo. Me da gusto leerte de nuevo, y tienes razón, todas las dudas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo. Espero tengas un gran día.

 **Setsuna M:** Estas dos se meterán en más enredos antes de poder salir, pero seguro que al final se dan cuenta. ¡Saludos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Tienes razón, la verdad es que ninguna quiere salir del problema y cada una con sus propios motivos, qué más se puede hacer.

Me alegra que alguien conociera el libro, haré caso a tu recomendación y me lo compraré :3 ¡Hasta pronto!

 **SaicoReisen:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara. owo

 **Daphne Parkinson:** Entonces que bueno que te animaras a leerlo. Sobre todo, es grato leer que te sirviera la recomendación del libro :3

 **Nota de autor:** Jamás me vi la película que ellas vieron, pero fue la primera que se me vino a la mente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, hola, personas.**

 **¿Quieren adivinar quién se ha puesto a trabajar muy duro en esta historia?**

Realmente espero que les guste este capítulo porque da paso a muchas cosas buenas.

En fin, gracias por los comentarios, amo cuando los dejan, son un amor.

Hoy me gustaría recomendarles una canción que se llama "Older" y es de Sasha Sloan, no sé si ya la conozcan, pero tiene mucho sentimiento (heart).

Los leo pronto, besitos.

* * *

—Eso ha sido una encerrona, ¿cierto?

Natsuki se había ofrecido para llevar a Nina a casa sólo para poder reclamarle. No porque no hubiera disfrutado la función y la compañía, sino porque estar cerca de Shizuru resultaba todavía muy doloroso.

Se sentía frustrada, si se acercaba mucho dolía pero si se alejaba era peor y por si fuera poco, conservarse en un punto intermedio era prácticamente imposible. Estaba cansada de intentarlo, de querer llevar las cosas a su manera cuando estaba quedando bastante claro que no podía controlar la situación, sus sentimientos se le estaban escapando de las manos, pero al menos la chica era lo suficientemente despistada como para notarlo.

Debía dejar de pensar en ella, su mundo no podía seguir girando alrededor de Shizuru, sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. El claro ejemplo de eso era lo que había pasado minutos antes, todavía recordaba la sensación de sus manos y lo relajante que resultaba escuchar su voz susurrando.

—Calma, Nat. Lo hice sólo porque ustedes me debían una salida —se defendió pegando la mejilla en su hombro.

A pesar del ruido de los coches a su alrededor y del propio sonido de la motocicleta, era fácil escucharla estando tan cerca.

—No pensé que fueras capaz de hacer eso. Lo esperaría de cualquiera menos de ti.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿No se supone que ya habías arreglado tus problemas con Shizuru?

No le respondió y eso fue suficiente para Nina.

— ¡No puede ser, Nat! ¿De verdad no arreglaron nada? ¿Pero qué pasa con ustedes dos? Es desesperante verlas pelear sabiendo lo mucho que se quieren.

Ya era fastidioso escuchar eso de todos. Sí, eran amigas —o al menos eso eran antes, ahora no estaba tan segura— y sí, hasta los chinos podrían notar el cariño mutuo, pero había cosas más allá de lo que los demás veían que no podían arreglarse tan fácilmente. Al menos hoy se comportaron de forma decente, sin gritos, sin escenas ni insultos y todo gracias a Nina; debería agradecerle.

En lugar de eso guardó silencio escuchando su regaño por no haberle contado que todavía tenían problemas, sin embargo, no estaba prestando verdadera atención sino pensando en las discusiones que habían tenido en esos últimos meses. Seguramente se arreglarían si decidiera ser sincera por primera vez en su vida y admitir que la quiere, que ella es lo más valioso con lo que ha tenido la suerte de encontrarse, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Ya le había quedado bastante claro que Shizuru era una persona única, no quería arruinarle su oportunidad de ser feliz, de que alguien le diera lo que merecía y, aunque la gente suele decir que el amor es suficiente, de eso no se vive.

La casa de Nina estaba silenciosa por lo que supuso que Sergay no habría llegado todavía.

—Creo que me quedaré un rato contigo —dijo intuyendo que la chica no querría estar sola.

Ella le dio una sonrisa y asintió.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó una vez dentro.

—No, gracias. Creo que fue suficiente con todo lo que me comí en el cine.

—Es verdad, casi te acabaste los nachos por tu cuenta.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

Shizuru le había comentado en alguna ocasión lo divertido que resultaba para ella hacer enojar a Natsuki y ahora entendía por qué.

Le tocó la mejilla con el dedo notando como su expresión cambiaba de repente, ya no estaba enfada, había volteado a verla con curiosidad en la mirada lo cual le pareció extraño.

— ¿Te dolió? —preguntó no muy convencida.

—No, tranquila —dijo tomando su mano para moverla de su mejilla—. Me recordaste algo, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Dudó un momento pero al final optó por decírselo.

—Shizuru solía hacer eso siempre que me veía molesta.

—Apuesto a que ella logra fácilmente que dejes de estar enojada.

Su silencio y una sonrisa la delataron dándole la razón a Nina.

— ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—No sabía que tú jugabas.

—Arika me pegó el gusto por ellos y suele dejar aquí su consola para venir a jugar.

—En ese caso, hagámoslo.

Pasaron buena parte de la noche jugando, tanto con los controles como con el Kinect, al final eso fue lo más agotador que podrían haber hecho. Terminaron recostadas en el sofá hasta que Nina se quedó dormida a su lado puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse.

Sonrió y la llevó cargando a la cama donde la arropó antes de irse. A pesar de todo el asunto con Shizuru, había sido un buen día, esa niña siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo sin importar cuál fuera la situación y se lo agradecía mucho, aunque no se lo dijera seguido en voz alta.

Estaba ya acostada en su cama a punto de dormir cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó de mal humor por la interrupción a tales horas de la noche y contestó de mala gana.

— ¿Quién es?

Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar el número.

—Natsuki, perdona por llamar tan tarde.

Era Mai. No podía estar enojada con ella siendo una persona tan amable así que suavizó su tono de voz.

—No te preocupes, Mai. ¿Pasó algo?

—No del todo, pensé que podrías venir mañana al restaurante, me gustaría ponerte al tanto de una salida que queremos organizar.

—Sí, claro. Ahí estaré mañana temprano.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, perdona de nuevo por la hora.

—Tranquila, apenas me había acostado. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Se preguntó de qué salida estaría hablado Mai, no recordaba haber hecho planes para una salida con ellas, aunque lo cierto es que la idea no le desagradó. Estaba por salir de vacaciones y le vendría de maravilla un descanso, especialmente si era lejos de su aburrida rutina diaria.

Se alegró de poder dormir bien. Después de aquellos días en los que había estado trasnochando por no poder sacarse a Shizuru de la cabeza, se acostumbró a estar todo el tiempo de mal humor, pero ahora el sueño se sentía casi reparador y se talló los ojos por la mañana tratando, sin mucho éxito, de evitar el sol que entraba por la ventana.

Sabía que había quedado de verse con Mai, pero las ganas de volver a acostarse le estaban ganando de modo que decidió levantarse antes de que pudiera ceder a la tentación.

La carretera estaba casi vacía, especialmente si sólo tenía que conducir un par de manzanas para llegar. La recibió un olor a comida recién hecha que le despertó el apetito y pensó que podía aprovechar para desayunar algo ya que estaba ahí, de modo que llamó a una mesera y le pidió el especial del día. Para cuando Mai salió de su oficina ya había terminado con más de la mitad del plato y se entretenía de momento jugando con su taza de té, observando su reflejo en el agua y pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría estar compartiendo esos momentos con Shizuru.

—Veo que sí viniste —dijo sentándose en el asiento frente a ella.

— ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

—Tienes razón, siempre cumples tu palabra. ¿Está rica la comida?

Asintió.

—La mejor del mundo, Mai —respondió—. ¿De qué viaje hablabas?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Lo hablamos la última vez que nos vimos todas juntas, dijimos que podíamos aprovechar las vacaciones para salir.

No recordaba nada como eso pero era lógico considerando que la última vez que estuvieron todas juntas ella estaba más pendiente del supuesto novio de Shizuru que de la conversación. Y después de la pelea en el baño donde la chica se terminó marchando, la velada prácticamente acabó sin muchos ánimos.

—Tendrás que recordármelo.

—Queríamos ir al hotel _la Vie_. Tiene actividades muy interesantes, desde piscinas con tobogán hasta caminatas por el bosque.

—Suena increíble —admitió.

— ¿Te gustaría ir?

— ¿Pero cuándo es? Porque yo trabajo y no tengo tanto tiempo libre.

—Serán sólo cuatro noches. Haruka y Yukino ya me confirmaron, pensaba hablarles a las demás pronto para ponerlas al tanto.

Natsuki se lo pensó, le gustaba la idea, pero no estaba muy segura de que el tiempo le fuera a alcanzar.

—Yo trabajo de lunes a jueves.

—Planeamos irnos el viernes y regresar hasta el martes en la mañana. Es por el paquete, nos cobran menos, pero los días son obligatorios.

Eso la desanimó y negó con la cabeza. Tal vez tendrían que ir sin ella.

—Definitivamente no llegaría a tiempo para ir el lunes a trabajar y no puedo fallarle a Sergay, lo siento.

—Vamos, pide permiso para el lunes y el martes estarás aquí antes de entrar al trabajo —rogó.

Mai era el tipo de persona que no acepta muy fácilmente una negativa, y era tan buena convenciendo a la gente que sería capaz de venderle un automóvil a un ciego de ser necesario.

—No lo sé.

—Por favor.

—Bien —respondió alargando la última silaba—. Le voy a pedir el día. Cuenta conmigo para esa salida.

—Perfecto —dijo con una sonrisa—. Es de este viernes al otro, así que tienes una semana para pedir el permiso.

—Se dice fácil.

La chica le sonrió complacida y la dejó terminar de comer mientras volvía a sus labores en el restaurante. Suspiró sabiendo que no tendría más opción que convencer a su jefe de que esto era lo suficientemente importante como para faltar a trabajar. Tenía una larga semana por delante.

Pasó unos días sin poder decirle nada debido al trabajo acumulado y a la etapa final en la universidad que no le dejaba tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran trabajos finales. Sin embargo, la oportunidad se le presentó a mitad de semana sin planearlo, había sido un día igual que los demás y ya estaba pensando en lo poco que dormiría esa noche haciendo tarea.

Estaba tan absorta en esto que no se percató de la presencia de Sergay hasta que lo vio recargarse en su cubículo atrayendo la atención de algunos colegas, aunque no hizo mucho caso a esto y se detuvo en lo que hacía para observar a su jefe. Parecía nervioso aunque tratara de ocultarlo, ella lo conocía bien.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No es nada importante. Tenemos la reunión de la que te hablé dentro de una hora y me pone de los nervios.

Ya se imaginaba que algo tendría que ver con la empresa.

—Lo harás bien.

—Eso espero, hay demasiado en juego.

—Nunca se te escapa un contrato, no sé de qué te preocupas. Además, estás bien preparado.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —dijo algo pensativo—. Nina dijo que habían salido. Estuviste en casa haciéndole compañía ¿verdad? No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco eso.

Natsuki le sonrió.

—No fue nada, sabes que me gusta estar con ella.

—Lo sé, yo también quisiera pasar más tiempo a su lado, pero es difícil con tanto trabajo que tengo últimamente —comentó un tanto cabizbajo—. Cuando estoy en casa no le prestó la atención suficiente por estar pendiente del teléfono. ¿Qué clase de padre estoy siendo?

Su mirada se endureció al saber que Sergay estaba comenzando a tocar un tema delicado. No eran cosas que debieran hablarse en la oficina y mucho menos frente a sus empleados, pero entendía que Nina era su prioridad y debía sentir que le estaba fallando no estando ahí para ella.

Se levantó del asiento y lo tomó del codo llevándolo a la cafetería sin decir nada. Él se había puesto tan alicaído de pronto que la siguió sin quejarse.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada después de haber pedido un café para cada quién. Sergay bebió enseguida separando la taza con brusquedad de sus labios al quemarse la lengua. El incidente sirvió para hacerlo despertar de su sopor.

—Gracias por sacarme de ahí.

Natsuki se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez sólo te hace falta un descanso. Deberías tomarte un fin de semana e ir con Nina a algún lugar.

Él negó con la cabeza todavía rodeando el café con las manos.

—Me encantaría, pero tenemos tantos pendientes que no puedo ausentarme.

—Sergay, no te lo tomes a mal, pero Nina está creciendo, se está convirtiendo en una mujer y te lo estás perdiendo por pasar demasiado tiempo dentro de este edificio.

Notó su intención de decir algo, sus palabras lo habían herido pero tenía que ser sincera con él si quería convencerlo de pasar tiempo con su hija. Y sabía que ambos merecían ese descanso en familia.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo consigo un momento para mí dentro de estas responsabilidades?

—No te creo que no tengas ni un momento libre.

—Tal vez paso más tiempo aquí del que debería —admitió.

—Sé que encontrarás la manera de repartir el tiempo, después de todo, se lo prometiste a Akane.

Sergay dio un largo suspiro que se le antojó demasiado melodramático.

—Estaría muy decepcionada.

—En lo absoluto, Sergay, eres un gran padre.

Se quedó callado un rato y volvió a beber de su café esta vez logrando no quemarse puesto que ya se había enfriado lo suficiente.

—El próximo fin de semana es el aniversario de su muerte, creo que podría tomarme un día e ir con Nina, así aprovechamos para distraernos juntos.

—Es un plan estupendo y ahora debes irte, tu junta empieza en quince minutos.

Lo vio revisar su reloj y se levantó apresurado.

—Una última cosa, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu amiga? —preguntó.

Natsuki se extrañó por la pregunta, no recordaba haberle dicho nada de su actual situación con la chica, y era poco probable que Nina hubiera dicho algo, solía ser bastante discreta.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Dijiste que no hablaban y pensé que tal vez ya habrían arreglado las cosas.

—Ah eso, bueno, en realidad las cosas siguen igual.

Recordó el día de su ida al cine, ni siquiera sabía cómo las dejaba aquella conversación, después de todo, no quedaron en nada.

—Ya veo, lo siento, Nat. Me tengo que ir o se me hará muy tarde.

—Espera, pasaré a verte al final del turno, tenía que hablar contigo y casi lo olvido.

—De acuerdo, te esperaré.

Salió casi corriendo y observó divertida cómo chocaba con una silla por el camino. Terminó de beber su café antes de irse ella también, había dejado en pausa su trabajo para consolar a su amigo y ya era hora de volver.

Pensó mucho en cómo le pediría permiso pero como no se le ocurrió nada útil decidió que lo mejor era improvisar, así que una vez que su turno hubo terminado se despidió de los pocos compañeros que todavía quedaban ahí y fue al único lugar donde sabía que estaría.

Tocó la puerta abierta del despacho para hacer notar su presencia. Sergay había estado concentrado en la computadora y levantó la vista al escucharla llegar. Llevaba puestas esas feas gafas que usaba de vez en cuando para leer.

—Pasa, siéntate.

Ella obedeció un poco incómoda. No acostumbraba pedirle tiempo libre, hasta el momento, después de algunos años en ese trabajo, sólo una vez había necesitado pedir un día y fue porque Shizuru se había enfermado estando sus padres de viaje, no podía dejarla sola.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar, Nat?

—Verás, las chicas quieren aprovechar las vacaciones para ir cuatro días a un viaje, pero regresamos en martes por la mañana, no podría venir el lunes y, no me gusta pedirte estas cosas, pero…

— ¿Quieres el día? Tómatelo, Nat. En realidad tienes varios días de vacaciones todavía que no has usado, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

— ¿De verdad?

Sonrió un poco más tranquila.

—Claro, ¿cuándo será?

—De este lunes al otro.

Él asintió juntando los papeles de su escritorio dentro de una carpeta.

—Creo que podré sobrevivir un día sin ti, así que no te preocupes.

—Sergay, eres el mejor jefe del mundo.

—No, soy el mejor amigo del mundo.

Natsuki sonrió dándole la razón y se despidió de él para ir a casa.

En todo el camino no dejó de darle vueltas al tema, iban a salir de viaje todas juntas y aunque le emocionaba la idea también temía que pudiera crearles momentos de tensión a las demás al estar junto a Shizuru. Negó de forma casi imperceptible, no podía estar pensando que en cualquier encuentro que tuviera con ella terminarían peleando, después de todo, la ida al cine le demostró que también podían comportarse de forma educada estando juntas. Tal vez no todo fuera un completo desastre.

Esa misma tarde, la joven maestra había decidido que era suficiente de estar evitando ver a sus padres, así que se arregló y tomó su bolsa para ir a su antigua casa y poder compartir un rato con ellos en lugar de sólo llamarlos por teléfono y no tener mayor intimidad que la que se podía tener a través de un auricular.

Estacionó el coche en la entrada y tocó la puerta. Tenía llaves, pero no quiso usarlas por educación ya que sentía como si después de marcharse no tuviera el derecho de entrar como si nada, después de todo, su hogar ya no era ese.

—Señorita Fujino, que sorpresa verla por aquí —dijo el ama de llaves cuando la recibió.

—Vine a ver a mamá, ¿está en casa?

—Por supuesto, se encuentra en la terraza. ¿Quiere que le diga que está aquí?

—No te preocupes, Dorothea. Iré a buscarla yo misma. ¿Podrías llevarme una taza de té?

—Claro que sí, señorita.

Dejó a la muchacha y subió las escaleras para ir a buscar a su madre, sabía que adoraba estar en la azotea donde tenían una especie de invernadero. Era algo muy pequeño y simple, pero a su madre siempre le gustó la jardinería, además, había una mesa de mármol pulido justo en el centro donde le gustaba sentarse a descansar y disfrutar de la vista de la ciudad.

La señora al verla la invitó a acercarse más con un gesto de la mano y la recibió con un beso en la mejilla antes de que tomara asiento frente a ella.

Tenía al menos dos meses sin ver a su mamá y quizá fuera su imaginación pero creyó notar más arrugas en sus ojos que la última vez, estaba claro que se sentía sola, después de todo, incluso con su padre en casa nunca compartían muchas cosas juntos ya que él era el típico hombre de familia que ama a su esposa y a su hija pero no tiene el tiempo para detenerse a preguntar cómo están. Aun así, su madre lo amaba y ella igual, pues lo entendían.

— ¿Cómo has estado mamá?

—Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí, me alegra tanto verte.

Shizuru sonrió.

—Lamento no haber venido antes.

—No te preocupes, cariño, tienes una vida ocupada. Yo lo entiendo, eres igual que tu padre en ese sentido, totalmente dedicada al trabajo.

Dorothea, el ama de llaves, regresó con su taza de té y la dejó frente a ella retirándose enseguida después de una señal de la señora.

—Supongo que sí, pero prometo estar más al pendiente.

—No me mientas, Fujino, te recuerdo que es lo mismo que dice el terco de tu padre todo el tiempo.

—No estoy mintiendo mamá.

Quiso decirle que ser maestra no es lo mismo que dirigir una compañía, pero eso sería darle a entender que todo este tiempo no fue a verla no por falta de oportunidades sino de ganas, y seguramente eso la haría sentir triste. Su mamá era muy sensible en esas cuestiones, especialmente al ser ella su única hija.

—Mejor cuéntame que te trae por aquí.

—Sólo venía a verte, a saber qué has hecho.

—No he hecho mucho más allá de atender mi jardín. ¿Cómo vas en el trabajo? ¿Esos niños no te dan muchos problemas?

—Mamá, ya no son niños, están en la universidad.

Ella hizo un gesto de la mano para restarle importancia y bebió un poco de su taza de café.

—Para mí siguen siendo niños.

Decidió darle por su lado mejor y cambiar de tema.

— ¿Papá está en el trabajo?

—Ese hombre vive en el trabajo. Puedes ir a verlo a la empresa si quieres.

—Tal vez después, no me apetece escuchar de nuevo las razones por las que debería quedarme a cargo de la compañía—dijo rodando los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—Entiéndelo, él confía en ti y eres su única hija.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… Siento que no respeta lo suficiente mi carrera.

—Sí lo hace, no sabes la cantidad de veces que te presume con sus socios de negocios. Eres nuestro gran orgullo mi amor.

La chica sintió las mejillas calientes y una oleada de felicidad la invadió al escuchar eso, aunque estaba acostumbrada a no demostrar esas reacciones y bebió un sorbo de té para ocultar el sonrojo.

Le gustaba que sus padre pensaran así de ella pero al mismo tiempo era poner una pesada carga sobre sus hombros al considerarla tan perfecta, como si fallar fuera no cumplir con sus expectativas.

—Gracias. —Suspiró—. A veces me gustaría tener un hermano que pudiera hacerse cargo de la compañía.

—Eso es imposible, Shizuru, lo sabes.

Ahora su madre parecía decaída, como si hubiera tocado una fibra sensible y quizás así fuera, a fin de cuentas, la que no pudo tener más hijos fue ella.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención…

—No pasa nada. —Guardó silencio un rato antes de cambiar de tema—. ¿Y cómo está Natsuki? Hace mucho que no la veo tampoco.

Shizuru se incomodó con la pregunta. Aunque a veces la tratara como una chiquilla que no sabe nada, sabía que su mamá le tenía bastante aprecio a su amiga. Cuando todavía vivía ahí, Natsuki solía ir varias veces a la semana e incluso comía en su mesa con sus padres. No tenía ganas de explicarle también a ella todo lo que había estado pasando entre las dos así que simplemente decidió mentir un poco al respecto y evadir la conversación.

—Ella está bien, mamá.

—Pero cuéntame qué ha hecho, antes no podías dejar de platicar de que esa niña hacía esto o lo otro y, ¿ahora eso todo?

—Bueno, ha estado trabajando en la empresa de Sergay, y también está muy ocupada, así que no la he visto mucho. No hay mucho que contar esta vez.

— ¿Quién es Sergay?

—La mayor competencia de papá.

—Oh vaya, esto no le va a gustar nada.

—Estoy de acuerdo, así que no se lo digas por favor. Se lo podría tomar personal, ya sabes cómo es.

—No te preocupes, mi boca está cerrada como una tumba.

Escuchó sonar su celular y al sacarlo vio el nombre de Mai en la pantalla. Recordaba con claridad su invitación y sabía que probablemente estuviera esperando una respuesta, pero seguía sin tenerla. Quería ir al dichoso viaje, sin embargo, la idea de que Natsuki estuviera ahí también era lo que la ponía incómoda. Cuatro días juntas y aisladas del mundo; no estaba segura de poder con tanto.

Se levantó dándole un gesto de disculpa a su madre y se alejó unos pasos para poder tener algo de privacidad en la llamada.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa, Mai?

— ¿Es Mai? Dile que le mando saludos —dijo la señora a la distancia.

Shizuru asintió.

—Mamá te manda saludos.

—Tu mamá es adorable, dile que me alegra saber de ella —dijo—. No sabía que estabas en tu casa.

—Fue de última hora.

— ¿Está tu padre también? —preguntó con algo de duda.

Sabía bien que tanto Mai como Natsuki siempre habían tenido miedo a su papá, a pesar de que no tuvieran motivos y eso la hizo reír.

—No, él está en la empresa.

—Ah, es verdad. —Sonaba aliviada—. Entonces… Irás a nuestras vacaciones ¿cierto?

Se mordió el labio pensando cómo negarse.

—Mai, no creo que…

— ¡Shizuru, por favor! Todas vamos a ir, hasta Nao estará ahí.

— ¿Eso lo dices para convencerme? Mencionarla no ayudará —dijo con tono divertido.

Escuchó la risa de Mai al otro lado de la línea.

—Imagina que no lo he dicho, sólo acepta venir con nosotras. Nos harás falta.

— ¿Pasa algo hija? —preguntó la señora acercándose.

Desde su asiento podía notar la incomodidad en la llamada y no lograba entender el porqué de su reacción si, hasta donde tenía entendido, Mai siempre había sido una gran amiga.

Shizuru cubrió la bocina con la mano antes de responder.

—Nada, mamá. Mai quiere que vaya con ella de vacaciones.

—Eso suena increíble —dijo emocionada—. ¿A dónde quieren ir?

—Al hotel _la Vie_ , Mai dice que es…

—Es increíble, sí. Ahí tuve una cita con tu padre —dijo de forma soñadora.

Ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios y volvió a contestar en su llamada con Mai.

— ¿Qué dice tu mamá?

—Está soñando despierta con una cita que tuvo con papá en ese hotel.

— ¿Ves? Eso es de buena suerte. Tienes que ir y podrían pasarte cosas buenas también a ti.

Supo que no la dejaría negarse ni en esta vida ni en la otra. No pararía de insistir hasta que no respondiera tal como ella quería.

—De acuerdo, Mai. Tú ganas, voy a ir con ustedes.

— ¡Bien! Al fin logré convencerte. Comenzaba a pensar que iba a tener que secuestrarte o llevarte a rastras.

—No planeabas irte sin mí ¿no es cierto?

—Todas deben estar ahí, sino no es divertido.

Echó una mirada a su mamá que había vuelto a sentarse en la mesa a terminar su café.

—Estoy de acuerdo —admitió—. Perdona que te cuelgue, pero…

— ¡Claro! Estás con tu mamá, lo lamento. Ya sabes cuándo nos iremos, espero que estés lista.

—Por supuesto. Hasta luego.

Volvió con su madre dándose cuenta de que su té se había enfriado y lo dejó de lado. Ya no tenía ganas de volver a tocarlo.

Respiró profundo, ¿será que había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar? ¿Y si terminaba en peores términos con Natsuki? No, no dejaría que eso sucediera, haría lo posible para no discutir, aunque para ello tuviera que ignorarla durante todo el viaje.

— ¿En qué quedaste con Mai? —preguntó su madre distrayéndola.

—Iré con ellas.

— ¿Ellas? ¿Todas van a ir?

—Eso parece. Al menos es lo que Mai dijo.

—No te ves muy emocionada —comentó.

¿Tan obvia estaba siendo?

—No es nada —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa—. Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos todas juntas.

—Estoy segura de que te vas a divertir. Sabes, hasta donde recuerdo ese hotel tiene aguas termales y tu padre y yo…

Se perdió en una historia que ya no le importó escuchar.

Apoyó la mejilla en su mano y soltó un suspiro casi inaudible tratando de olvidarse de la inquietud que estaba sintiendo. No valía la pena preocuparse antes de tiempo.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Mari Morson:** No la mates o no podrá remediar sus errores :c Aw, stop, me sonroja.

 **Querido invitado/a:** No mueras todavía, queda mucho por ver, lo juro, espero no haber demorado tanto uwu

 **Daphne Parkinson:** Bueno, espero no defraudarte con el desarrollo de la historia, o que al menos de momento lo sigas disfrutando. Y descuida, leer es cosa que se hace con calma cuando hay tiempo, no hay ninguna prisa.

 **Setsuna M:** Esa es una excelente pregunta que será respondida a su debido tiempo. Y yo tampoco he visto la película, no me llama la atención.

 **Gler Lin:** Uf, ni que lo digas, todos sabemos que Shizuru es tremenda mujer. Yo también espero lo mismo, hasta luego.

 **Sampa:** Graciaaas, es muy lindo que lo aprecien :3

 **Langely:** jaja no sabes cuánta curiosidad me dan tus suposiciones, aunque creo imaginar cuáles son, así que digamos que tengo suposiciones sobre tus suposiciones xD Trataré de no demorar mucho, descuida, te leo pronto.

 **Katy Villalobo:** ¡Me alegra mucho! Menos mal que conseguiste recuperarla.

Créeme, hasta yo quiero que tome las decisiones correctas. Muchas gracias por el reconocimiento, es súper lindo. Hasta pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Holi, peronaaas.

Oigan, yo de verdad no tenía idea de que terminaría haciendo un capítulo tan extenso, espero que no les parezca pesado y lo disfruten mucho :3

No les doy más introducción innecesaria, nos leemos pronto. Besitos.

* * *

Por fin, último día del semestre. Dio un gran suspiro cuando ya iba de salida al lado de Nao, quien no dejaba de decir lo mucho que había odiado cada segundo en ese lugar y las ganas que tenía de salir de vacaciones para distraerse.

Le vino a la mente el paseo al que había acordado asistir y se puso un tanto nerviosa, unos días más y estaría en aquel hotel cerca de todas, incluyendo a Shizuru, y seguía sin haber cruzado palabra con ella. Era como si lo del cine hubiera calmado la situación, pero estaba claro que no había conseguido arreglar nada del problema general.

Llevó a su amiga a su casa antes de irse al trabajo. Encontró a Nina rondando por la entrada y decidió abordarla. Sabía que apenas ese fin de semana había visitado junto a Sergay la tumba de la persona que fue su madre y era algo que la deprimía al menos unos días todos los años, o así era desde que la conoció.

La chica la vio venir desde lejos y le dedicó una tenue sonrisa. La enterneció tanto que, sin poder evitarlo, le dio un abrazo apenas la tuvo al alcance.

— ¿Cómo estás, Nina?

—No muy bien, pero pasará.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea —dijo acariciando su cabello con cariño.

—Lo sé.

Su corazón no soportaba ver a una niña a la que quería tanto, sufriendo de esa manera y sintió algo frío posarse en su pecho ante su triste mirada.

—A veces me pregunto… Qué pensaría ella de mí.

Le tomó las mejillas obligándola a verla a los ojos.

—Estaría tan orgullosa como lo está Sergay —aseguró—. Eres una persona impresionante, mucho mejor que yo, lo juro.

Nina sonrió genuinamente esta vez.

—Eso no es verdad, todavía me falta mucho para llegar a dónde estás. —Le dio otro abrazo—. Te agradezco por el intento, Nat. Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—Nina, tú no trabajas aquí.

Le pareció que sonreía, pero no volvió a girarse así que la dejó marchar. Estaría bien porque era una persona fuerte, a diferencia de ella, por ejemplo, que no podía ni acercarse a la chica que le gustaba sin ponerse a temblar.

Cuando iba de camino a su cubículo notó que Nina no era la única decaída ese día, Sergay estaba cruzando el pasillo y parecía querer matar a alguien con la mirada, pero de tanto que lo conocía, sabía que esa era su expresión cada vez que trataba de no mostrarse derrotado. Este era un tema especialmente delicado para él; Akane había sido su adoración. Se preguntó en silencio si esa clase de cosas llegan a superarse algún día.

— ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana? —preguntó Natsuki.

—Tan bien como puede ir una visita al panteón. —Suspiró—. Perdona, pero la verdad no estoy de humor en estos momentos para hablar de eso.

Asintió.

—Lo entiendo —dijo y optó por seguir caminando.

Él fue con ella sin decir nada por un buen tramo hasta que finalmente habló cambiando de tema.

—La próxima semana te vas de viaje, ¿cierto?

—Sí, estaré fuera todo el fin.

—Espero que te diviertas mucho —dijo con sinceridad.

Natsuki le dio las gracias y volvió al trabajo, no lo volvió a ver en el resto del día, así que pasó a despedirse en cuanto llegó su hora de salida, sin embargo, no logró encontrarlo por ningún lugar y terminó por marcharse a casa.

El viaje estaba por llegar, acercándose a pasos agigantados. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba llevando sus maletas a casa de Mai. Habían quedado en qué sería mejor dejárselas desde el día anterior porque se encontrarían todas en un punto en particular y al tener Natsuki motocicleta no podría cargar con ellas hasta ahí.

Llevaría a Nao también, por lo que ambas decidieron hacerlo de ese modo y a Mai no parecía importarle, en realidad prefería ayudarlas en lo que sea para que no terminaran perdiendo tiempo innecesario al día siguiente y llegaran puntuales.

—Deberías dormir en mi casa esta noche, así podemos despertarnos un poco más tarde —dijo una vez que salieron del porche de su amiga.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Tú vives más cerca.

—Sí, y de paso podríamos tomarnos una copa.

—Nada de bebidas —dijo con disgusto.

Nao rodó los ojos.

—Que aburrida.

Aunque al final logró convencerla, de alguna manera. En cuanto estuvieron en su casa y comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre su trabajo o sobre su relación con Shizuru, no pudo evitar comenzar a beber. Se encontraban en la mesa con una botella de tequila que ya llevaban por la mitad sin apenas darse cuenta.

Recordó de pronto el favor que había pedido a su amiga y dejó el vaso a un lado para preguntar por sus averiguaciones con respecto a Reito. A estas alturas ya sentía los estragos del alcohol en su cuerpo, aunque todavía estaba consciente de sus acciones.

—Oye Nao, ¿ya sabes algo sobre Reito?

Ella apuró su trago antes de responder.

— ¿Te refieres al novio de Shizuru?

Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación, odiaba que las personas lo dijeran de esa manera. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que explicar que ellos no eran nada? O al menos eso era lo que la chica le había asegurado, y le creía.

—No son novios ¿de acuerdo? Pero sí, hablo de él.

—Bueno, hasta el momento no hay nada. El chico hace todo bien, como un caballero. Algo muy anormal en esta época.

Apoyó la mejilla en la mano algo desanimada, en el fondo esperaba tener algo contra él para poder alejarlo de Shizuru, y porque confiaba en la palabra de Sergay, pero al parecer, o era muy discreto o de verdad era un buen tipo.

—Así que no hay nada.

—No te pongas triste tan rápido, seguro que encuentras cómo alejarlo de tu chica.

Natsuki le mostró la lengua por la forma en la que se había referido a su amiga y ésta sólo soltó una risa ante un gesto tan infantil.

No supo en qué momento se quedaron dormidas, pero debió ser poco después de eso. Se despertó con un peso sobre su espalda y trató de moverse escuchando quejas a modo de protesta. Al parecer Nao se había quedado dormida sobre ella y ahora no quería quitarse, ni siquiera se había despertado todavía.

Estaban en el sofá, ¿cómo es que ni a la cama habían podido llegar? Miró el reloj en su celular entrando en pánico, faltaban quince minutos para irse al hotel y si no estaban ahí a tiempo probablemente se marcharían sin ellas. Se levantó a toda prisa provocando que la chica se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo y despertara en un segundo viéndola molesta mientras se frotaba el lugar afectado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se quejó.

Natsuki cerró con fuerza los ojos. Igual y beber tanto un día antes de irse al viaje no había sido buena idea, pero tontamente se dejó engañar y ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias.

—Vamos muy tarde, si no salimos ahora no llegaremos —dijo entrando corriendo a la ducha.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan presionada para entrar a bañarse, por suerte había separado lo que iba a ponerse desde el día anterior y sólo tuvo que usar la misma velocidad en cambiarse.

Esperó impaciente a que terminara Nao y en cuanto salió no la dejó ni secarse el cabello, cada minuto perdido era una oportunidad más para dejarlas y después de haber tenido que pedirle el día a Sergay no planeaba perdérselo.

Por su parte, Shizuru comenzaba a impacientarse con la espera y entre más tiempo pasaba sus nervios empeoraban pensando que quizá Natsuki se arrepintió de ir sólo para no tener que verla de nuevo. Mai no quería moverse del lugar si no estaban todas, a pesar de que su amable esposo las estaba esperando.

—Te digo que no van a venir, vámonos ya —se quejó Haruka.

Estaba de acuerdo con eso pero no dijo nada sabiendo que sería imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a Mai.

—No, ella me juró que estaría aquí. Ambas lo prometieron.

—Pero no están, ¿o sí?

Estaba por volver a replicar cuando recibió una llamada y su rostro se iluminó.

—Es Nat —anunció.

No lograba escuchar del todo lo que hablaban, pero por la expresión de su amiga supo de inmediato que estarían ahí pronto.

No se equivocó, mientras trataba de no comerse las uñas, escuchó el ruido de una motocicleta que hubiera sido capaz de reconocer en cualquier lugar. Se veía tan desarreglada que fue fácil adivinar que se había quedado dormida, aunque sintió ternura combinada con otra cosa al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la forma en la que sonreía a modo de disculpa. Trató de no prestar atención a esos detalles y apartó la mirada, este viaje apenas estaba comenzando, no podía seguir por ese camino.

—Estuvimos a punto de irnos sin ustedes —se quejó Mai.

—Lo lamento tanto, no fue intencional.

—Y ya estamos aquí, ¿no? Deberíamos ponernos en marcha —sugirió Nao.

La chica asintió dándole la razón. Shizuru no pudo hacer lo mismo porque el tono que usó la había molestado, aunque para evitar problemas simplemente la ignoró y procuró sentarse lo más lejos de ella en el coche.

Por suerte Mai tenía una mini van y todas encontraron un lugar para sentarse sin dejar de conversar en ningún momento, incluso Tate se unía de rato en rato tratando de mantenerse alerta en la carretera.

—Te lo digo, esas aguas termales me esperan a mí —dijo Haruka.

Yukino la tomó de la mano dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Yo lo único que quiero es disfrutar el descanso de trabajo y universidad —comentó Natsuki estirándose en su asiento.

—Esto va a ser tan divertido.

Mai sin duda era la más entusiasta, aunque todas estaban disfrutando el viaje a su manera. Nao trataba de arreglar su cabello con ayuda de Mikoto, sin embargo, no estaban teniendo mucho éxito; Haruka y Yukino disfrutaban la vista y de vez en cuando se decían algo al oído que lograba sonrojarlas y hacerlas reír; lo mismo con Mai y Tate quiénes se encargaban de no perderse por el camino; Shizuru por otro lado, no dejaba de tararear casi en un susurro y Natsuki fingía prestar atención a su celular, aunque en realidad lo que hacía era escucharla.

El hotel fue visible incluso desde lejos, la vista era impresionante ya desde ahí pero entre más se acercaban mejor se veía todo. Era un lugar tranquilo rodeado de árboles y una enorme cascada a unos tres kilómetros al norte que supuso Mai, se vería perfectamente bien desde sus habitaciones.

Un botones les ayudó a bajar el equipaje y se quedaron asombrados con los pilares en arco que fungían como entrada al lugar. Una vez dentro notaron lo espaciosa que era la recepción, Mai y Tate se acercaron al encargado para pedir sus llaves mientras las demás se quedaron leyendo un folleto que encontraron con todas las actividades del hotel descritas en él.

—Yo necesito uno de estos masajes —exclamó Nao fascinada.

Hasta Shizuru se había olvidado momentáneamente de su incomodidad para admirar las maravillas que podrían disfrutar ahí.

—Chicos, tenemos las llaves —dijo Mai llegando de nuevo junto al resto—. Son cuatro habitaciones, dos camas en cada una, así que compartiremos.

Era evidente que Mai estaría con su esposo y Haruka con Yukino, contaba con Nao para no tener que complicar las cosas con Shizuru y sintió ganas de ahorcarla cuando vio que se estaba poniendo de acuerdo con Mikoto. Sabía que eran muy amigas, pero ¿no podía hacerle un favor al menos por esta ocasión? Al parecer la respuesta a eso era un rotundo no.

Tomó la llave de la última habitación sintiéndose más nerviosa a medida que avanzaban por el elevador, todas yendo a sus respectivas recámaras con una calma y emoción que se vio incapaz de igualar.

—Nos vemos en el restaurante en treinta minutos, me muero de hambre —dijo Mai antes de perderse por un pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Shizuru seguía estando muy callada, ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada en todo el rato que llevaban ahí, ni durante el camino. ¿Tan desagradable sería su presencia para ella? ¿Tanto la odiaba?

Suspiró tratando de ignorar el sentimiento que comenzaba a abrirse paso en su interior porque no era nada agradable.

Salió al balcón a ver el paisaje y sonrió un poco. Mai había elegido el mejor lugar para vacacionar, y entendía porque se mostró tan insistente en que todas debían estar ahí. Se dio vuelta recargando la palma de las manos en la baranda mientras observaba el interior de la habitación donde ahora Shizuru sacaba algunas cosas de su maleta. Cuatro noches con ella sin querer hablarle, esto iba a ser complicado.

Una vez en el restaurante fue más fácil dejar de pensar en eso al tener la compañía de otras personas con las que hablar. Se dio cuenta que Tate era una persona muy divertida, la estaba haciendo reír mucho con sus anécdotas. La última en llegar fue Nao acompañada de una Mikoto que parecía enojada, probablemente por provocar el retraso ya que ella amaba estar puntual cuando de comer se trataba.

Incluso la comida resultó ser algo digno de admirar. Tanto que ninguna habló mucho mientras duraba el festín, sólo una que otra oración suelta elogiando lo sabroso que estaba y lo acertado de haber tomado la decisión de ir a ese hotel en específico.

Shizuru no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su madre y la expresión soñadora en su rostro, estaba claro que tenía toda la razón cuando dijo que ese lugar era una maravilla.

—Creo que deberíamos acordar qué hacer antes de cualquier otra cosa —comentó Mai.

— ¿Hacer de qué? Hay mucho que hacer en este lugar.

—Lo sé, Nao, pero quiero decir que deberíamos hacer planes. Hay muchas actividades, pero sólo tenemos cuatro días.

—Mai tiene razón —concedió Haruka—. Yo digo que vayamos a lo más entretenido.

—Bueno, ya que hoy ya perdimos casi medio día, podríamos ir a las aguas termales y luego por un masaje, ¿qué opinan?

—A mí me encanta la idea, amor —respondió Tate.

Compartieron una diminuta sonrisa tratando de no desviarse del tema y todas estuvieron de acuerdo con un mudo asentimiento.

— ¿No quieren planear desde ahora las actividades para estos días?

—Hacer un itinerario no nos vendría mal —concordó Shizuru.

Estaba apoyada con la mejilla en la mano un poco incómoda al sentir una mirada sobre ella y notar que se trataba de Natsuki. A pesar de que todas prestaron atención a su comentario, sólo _su_ forma de observarla le causaba vértigo.

—Perfecto —dijo Mai sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsa—. Entonces… ¿Sugerencias?

— ¿Por qué llevabas eso en el bolso? —preguntó Nao señalando la pluma y el cuaderno.

—Es la costumbre, por el restaurante —se justificó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué tal voleibol en la piscina? Parece muy divertido —sugirió Mikoto con emoción.

—Y después un rato en las clases de baile.

—Bien dicho, Yukino —dijo mientras seguía anotando todo.

—Hay una obra en la noche, podríamos terminar el día con eso —dijo Shizuru.

—De acuerdo, junto con las horas de comida, tenemos ya el día de mañana lleno.

— ¿Sabes qué sería lindo, amor? Ir a ver la cascada. Hay un paso que lleva hasta la cima, será emocionante.

—Eso me gusta —comentó Natsuki apoyando al chico.

Al final tuvieron la agenda para esos cuatro días saturada de actividades que realizar y sin querer perder más tiempo se dirigieron a llevar a cabo su primer plan.

Natsuki se quedó al lado de Nao mientras llegaban al vestidor para quitarse la ropa y poder entrar a las aguas termales, quería reclamarle por no haber compartido habitación con ella pero no lo hizo para que las demás no fueran a escuchar sus quejas y se hicieran ideas equivocadas.

El agua fue como el tranquilizante que necesitaba y olvidó de momento cualquier cosa que no fuera la sensación de las burbujas contra su piel.

—Esto es vida —dijo Nao a su lado.

—No, es mejor que eso.

—Les dije que era un hotel excelente —comentó Mai.

—No podrías haber tenido una mejor idea, Mai.

Escuchar esa voz la hizo voltear enseguida. Shizuru estaba al lado de Mikoto y parecía disfrutar tanto como las demás, pero algo en su expresión le provocaba querer observarla todo el día sin cansarse, o tal vez fuera por esas partes de su cuerpo que el agua dejaba ver.

Su sonrojo se volvió tan fuerte que decidió ver cualquier otra cosa, topándose al instante con la mirada acusadora de Nao y su sonrisa maliciosa, quiso decirle que parara con eso, pero en su lugar decidió seguir la conversación que Mai había iniciado y en dónde Haruka junto a Yukino y Tate se vieron enfrascados, argumentando a favor de lo que consideraban correcto.

A la hora de cambiar de actividad e ir por el masaje las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, no echar un vistazo al cuerpo de Shizuru le estaba costando mucho trabajo, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió que era una buena idea venir al viaje o aceptar seguir el itinerario?

De cualquier modo, la chica no le dirigió la palabra durante todo el día, ni siquiera cuando volvieron a sus habitaciones. Por más que quisiera, ella tampoco la buscó por miedo a que la ignorara y las demás fueran a preocuparse o ser conscientes de la tensión entre las dos. Una vez que estuvieron en pijama a punto de acostarse fue cuando realmente decidió tomar valor e intentar mantener una conversación.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es? —preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Estaban de espaldas acomodando cada quién su respectiva cama antes de irse a dormir.

—Tienes un reloj a un lado de tu cama.

Echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta que era verdad, sobre una mesita se encontraba el reloj marcando las diez de la noche. Era bastante temprano, pero Mai planeaba despertarlas a buena hora mañana por eso optaron por irse a descansar.

—Ah, es verdad.

Ya ninguna dijo otra cosa y se quedó observando la luz de la luna reflejada en la pared hasta que pronto el sueño le ganó la batalla.

Shizuru lo notó, como la respiración de la chica comenzaba a ser más acompasada hasta caer en brazos de Morfeo. Siempre le gustó observarla al dormir porque sus párpados no se cerraban del todo y le resultaba muy divertido, sin contar la tranquilidad que emanaba de ella, ya no era la fría persona de siempre, a veces incluso sonreía entre sueños.

Se quedó de lado, viendo su cabello caerle en el rostro y se sintió un poco culpable por su última respuesta al intento que Natsuki había hecho para mantener una conversación. No es que no estuviera dispuesta a hablar, pero el comentario salió antes de que pudiera procesarlo. Igual y era mejor de esa forma, después de todo, tener contacto probablemente las haría pelear de nuevo y serían una molestia para las demás.

Decidió irse a dormir y dejar de pensar en ello, mañana tendrían un día muy ocupado como para distraerse en otras cosas.

Mai fue muy puntual con el horario y, aunque al principio tanto Nao como Haruka parecían enojadas por haber tenido que despertar tan temprano —a las diez de la mañana era muy temprano para ellas—, sus rostros parecían más felices una vez que tomaron desayuno y estuvieron frente a la piscina donde en esos momentos ya había otras personas jugando voleibol.

Entraron a los equipos ya hechos y, a pesar de estar conviviendo con desconocidos, fue muy divertido. Mai resultó ser buena en eso, mucho más que Tate incluso, quien sólo podía tocar la pelota de vez en cuando. Nao era evidente que no le estaba poniendo la atención suficiente al partido, pero todas las demás sonreían emocionadas y saltaban tratando de alcanzar la pelota cada vez que pasaba sobre sus cabezas, sin embargo, moverse en el agua era complicado, especialmente en una actividad que requería de movimientos rápidos.

La competencia fue reñida y, aunque terminaron agotados, eso no los detuvo de continuar con la siguiente actividad que tenían planeada. Clases de baile, algo que debía hacerse en parejas y, de nuevo, como si lo hiciera sólo por fastidiarla, Nao se quedó con Mikoto dejándole como única alternativa a Shizuru. Lo intentó, vaya que lo hizo, cada cosa que la maestra pedía lo realizaba sin rechistar. Sostuvo su cadera con ambas manos, acercó su cuerpo al suyo, ¿por qué tenía que ser salsa? La chica no decía nada, pero tampoco se veía cómoda con el asunto.

—Yo… No me siento muy bien —la oyó decir.

Lo cierto es que Natsuki no estaba equivocada, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar a toda esa cercanía, así que decidió poner en práctica su última opción; fingir que se sentía mal y salir huyendo a la habitación.

Dejarla ahí sola podría considerarse grosero, pero no podía seguir con esas clases, era demasiado para ella. Si quería lograr que su cariño desapareciera, ese tipo de actividades que involucraban demasiado contacto físico, estaban terminantemente prohibidas.

No las alcanzó hasta la hora de la cena, momentos antes de ir a ver la obra que presentarían en el gran salón y la cual sí le causaba emoción.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Shizuru? —preguntó Mai en voz baja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

La chica pareció extrañada por su respuesta.

—Natsuki me dijo que te habías sentido mal y que por eso te fuiste.

— ¡Ah! Sí, por supuesto, ya me siento mucho mejor, creo que sólo necesitaba un respiro.

—Ya veo. —Sonrió—. Me alegra escuchar eso.

Natsuki notó a medias la conversación entre ellas dos pero trató de ignorarlo, Nao y Mikoto le estaban contando de alguna cosa que habían hecho juntas el año pasado y había resultado ser muy divertido, sin embargo, al haberse distraído ya no entendía muy bien cuál era el punto.

No se alejó de ellas durante toda la noche, en la obra se sentó a su lado y trató de concentrarse en la historia que se desarrollaba frente a ella, con ese drama exagerado que caracteriza al teatro.

—Nat —escuchó su nombre en voz de Nao.

—Dime —respondió en un susurro.

En esos momentos una niña en el público comenzó a llorar y la madre se abrió espacio entre las personas para marcharse pasando por delante de ellas e interrumpiendo su visión de la obra.

—Este viaje es excelente para unirnos más entre todas, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Eso quiere decir que dejarás de pelear con Shizuru?

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero tú podrías, ustedes siempre se han llevado mejor.

—Ya. A mí también me gustaría que fuera posible.

—Has estado muy decaída estos días, a pesar de estar durmiendo con ella.

El rostro de Natsuki no podría estar más rojo al escucharla decir las cosas de ese modo.

—No es como si durmiéramos juntas. Además, sé que eso había sido a propósito.

— ¿El dejarte con ella? Por supuesto. Pero es porque parece que no puedes ser feliz sin estar a su lado, y al parecer tampoco estando juntas consigues sonreír. Es frustrante.

—Calla, Nao, por favor —reclamó—. Podrían escucharte.

Sonrió, pero le hizo caso y no volvió a mencionar el tema, aunque no se pudo sacar de la cabeza el comentario. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo se veía ante toda esta situación, pero a juzgar por las palabras de su amiga, su tristeza era notoria a kilómetros, en ese caso, ¿por qué Shizuru no parecía percatarse? ¿Es que acaso era obvio para todos menos para ella? Tal vez estaba demasiado ocupada ignorándola como para darse cuenta.

Esa noche todo fue exactamente igual que la anterior, la chica volvió a dormirse sin dirigirle la palabra. Suspiró con fuerza, este viaje estaba resultando bastante tortuoso, más de lo que llegó a pensar que sería.

Le extrañó que al día siguiente Mai pareciera nerviosa cuando se encontraron todas juntas en el desayuno, le daba la impresión de que quería decirles algo y no sabía cómo. Tate le infundió ánimo apretando su mano con suavidad haciéndola sonreír y decidirse a hablar por fin.

—Chicas —dijo y esperó a que todas pusieran atención para continuar—. Sé que teníamos una actividad planeada temprano, pero… Hay una clase de yoga para parejas que me gustaría ir a ver si no les importa.

—No te preocupes, Mai, deberías ir —respondió Natsuki.

—Sí, podemos dejar de lado el itinerario por hoy.

— ¿Qué les parece entonces si nos vemos más tarde para la caminata hasta la cascada? Eso sí es algo que quisiera compartir con todas.

Las demás asintieron.

—Bien, nos vemos en el vestíbulo a las cuatro ¿les parece?

—Perfecto, Mai —dijo Haruka.

Esta vez no dejó que Nao se le escapara y se fue junto a ella y Mikoto a relajarse un rato de nuevo en las aguas termales. Ese día había menos gente que cuando habían ido antes, así que se sintió mucho más tranquila.

Mikoto contaba una anécdota de su época en el bachillerato y enseguida comenzaron a recordar los viajes que habían hecho juntas hasta ahora. No sólo ellas, sino con todas las demás.

—Antes teníamos más tiempo para esas cosas —dijo Nao.

—Sí, y creo que era más divertido. Me gusta este hotel, pero se siente como si faltara algo en nuestra convivencia que antes siempre fue una constante.

Natsuki vio la mirada acusadora de su amiga cuando Mikoto hizo ese comentario. Sabía lo que quería decirle con ese silencio; pensaba que ese hueco que mencionaba la chica era por su culpa, porque antes podía estar cerca de Shizuru y divertirse bastante y ahora ni siquiera volteaban a verse a pesar de estar en la misma habitación.

No dijo nada, en lugar de eso se distrajo con los alrededores fingiendo prestar atención a la decoración.

—Seguramente todo volverá a la normalidad al final de este viaje —la oyó decir.

Ella no estaba muy segura.

—Eso espero —comentó—. Ya quiero ir a esa caminata.

Al final no habían hecho más que eso y luego una comida rápida en el restaurante para cuando se llegó la hora pactada. Ya la mayoría estaban ahí, sólo Mai llegó en el último lugar con una expresión tan risueña que no fue necesario preguntarle sobre su tiempo a solas con su esposo.

—Veo que se la pasaron increíble —dijo Nao en tono divertido.

Ellos no respondieron pero nadie pasó por alto el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga.

—Será mejor empezar la caminata antes de que se haga más tarde.

La senda era un paso de tierra entre los árboles de fácil acceso para los huéspedes. Algunas personas iban por delante de ellos, pero como no querían caminar demasiado rápido para poder admirar el paisaje, nunca lograron alcanzarlos y pronto los perdieron de vista.

El agua se escuchaba caer incluso a esa distancia y le daba al aire cierta frescura que hacía más sencillo sobrellevar el calor que se apoderaba del entorno en esos momentos. Por suerte todas las actividades en ese lugar —o la mayoría—, tenían algo que ver con agua, lo cual ayudaba bastante precisamente en esta época.

Nao iba al lado de Natsuki viendo como mantenía la vista gacha sin atreverse a mirar en una dirección en particular y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante esto. Comenzaba a sentirse estresada por su comportamiento. No soportaba seguir viéndola de esa manera, había estado alicaída desde que llegaron ahí y ahora mientras caminaban por la senda que les habían indicado decidió hacer algo a su favor.

Se retrasó unos pocos pasos quedándose en última lugar, Natsuki iba delante por corta distancia y ni siquiera prestó atención a su movimiento.

Sonrió pensando lo divertido que sería y dio a su amiga el empujón que necesitaba, literalmente. La vio caer llevándose con ella a Shizuru por accidente rodando por la pequeña colina a un costado. Sabía que en ese tramo podrían salir con facilidad, de lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho.

Natsuki no pudo hacer nada, el golpe por la espalda la había tomado desprevenida y sintió cómo resbalaba dando vueltas por el césped junto a la chica a la que menos hubiera querido molestar. Se golpeó la cintura con algo duro y sólo entonces logró detenerse y escuchar, todavía desde el suelo, los gritos de sus amigas aunque no lograba entender qué decían; estaba demasiado aturdida.

Cuando por fin logró abrir los ojos vio que Shizuru estaba entre sus brazos, al parecer la había protegido sin darse cuenta, sin embargo, eso no la salvó de tener también un par de rasguños en rostro, brazos y piernas.

— ¡Natsuki! ¡¿Están bien?! —escuchó gritar a Mai.

—Sí, yo… Eso creo —dijo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada.

No es que hubieran caído tan lejos, podrían volver a subir caminando en cuánto lograran ponerse en pie y si es que no les había pasado nada grave.

Se levantó ayudando a Shizuru a hacer lo mismo y notó que un tronco a medio cortar las había detenido, al parecer fue eso lo que golpeó y entendió porque había dolido tanto. Sin duda al día siguiente tendría un hematoma en esa parte del cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien, Shizuru?

—Sí, estoy bien.

— ¡Bajaremos por ustedes! —gritó Haruka.

— ¡No! Podrían resbalar, nosotras subimos —respondió para luego voltear a con Shizuru—. Toma mi mano y pisa donde yo lo haga.

Ella asintió siguiéndole el paso con las manos entrelazadas. Tal como había predicho no fue difícil llegar a la cima otra vez, aunque ahora ambas eran un desastre de tierra, ramas y sangre, no podían volver a la caminata como si nada.

—Será mejor que las lleve al hotel.

—Yo lo hago —se ofreció Nao—. Ustedes deberían seguir con el recorrido, ellas estarán bien, no son más de un par de arañazos.

—Yo no creo que sea correcto.

—Nao tiene razón, Mai, estaremos bien, deberían continuar. Que no las detenga éste pequeño accidente.

— ¿Tú qué opinas, Shizuru?

—Estoy de acuerdo con ellas, Yukino, por favor no se detengan sólo por esto.

Después de largas miradas todos asintieron conformes con la decisión.

—Está bien, más te vale cuidarlas bien —amenazó Haruka.

Entonces se separaron. Nao las llevó de vuelta al hotel dejándolas unos pasos por detrás.

Natsuki ni siquiera había notado que seguían tomadas de las manos y la soltó al percibirlo, no sin un poco de vergüenza. Ninguna dijo nada en todo el camino y al llegar Nao las mandó directo a la habitación.

—Seguro que hay botiquín de primeros auxilios en cada recámara.

— ¿Tú no vienes con nosotras?

—Para nada, creo que ya están grandecitas. Pero gracias por la excusa para escaparme de la caminata, se me estaban ensuciando los tacones.

Natsuki rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Vamos, Shizuru.

Subieron las escaleras bajo la mirada de algunos curiosos. Al llegar Shizuru comenzó a sacar ropa de su maleta con rapidez, ni siquiera se molestó en darle una explicación, aunque tampoco la necesitaba, estaba claro que quería darse una ducha después de tremenda caída.

Decidió esperar sentada en el suelo donde no pudiera ensuciar las camas, entraría ella en cuanto hubiera salido así que se relajó y pensó en el accidente. Ella sintió claramente un empujón, estaba segura que Nao había tenido todo que ver con eso, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa era su queja por estar todo el tiempo melancólica sin atreverse a tener una conversación real con Shizuru. Ya se lo había reclamado antes, pero no creyó que fuera capaz de tirarla por una colina sólo por eso.

Abrazó las rodillas al pecho sintiendo el ardor de los rasguños en su carne, sin contar el golpe que todavía palpitaba en su espalda baja. A pesar de todo, podría haber sido peor, la herida más grave que tenía era una cortada en el hombro donde veía ya su camisa manchada de sangre.

Cuando Shizuru salió lo hizo sólo enrollada en la toalla, aunque pudo notar por el tirante que la ropa interior sí la llevaba puesta. No fue capaz de apartar la mirada de ella y tampoco comprendió porque había salido así, después de todo, en esos días siempre se llevaba la ropa al baño y se cambiaba dentro, ¿por qué ahora no?

—Natsuki, deberías entrar a la ducha también en lugar de estarme mirando. Me pones nerviosa.

Su rostro no podría estar más rojo, se levantó aprisa del suelo y miró fijamente la puerta.

—L-Lo siento —dijo sin poder controlar el temblor en su voz—. Lo lamento también por haberte tirado conmigo, me resbalé y…

—No pasa nada —la interrumpió. Seguía aferrando la toalla a su cuerpo y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Tú me protegiste. Gracias.

La había vuelto a mirar sin poder resistir la tentación. Las únicas ocasiones en las que llegó a verla con tan poca ropa era cuando iban a la playa, pero estar en bikini era diferente a estar recién bañada y en ropa interior, ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de tal cercanía con las actividades de los días anteriores.

Viéndola de esa forma no podía evitar ser consciente de lo perfecta que era, incluso ahora con el cabello húmedo pegado al rostro, sus labios tenían un ligero tono rosado y varios rasguños pintaban su cuerpo. La toalla ni siquiera le cubría el muslo por completo.

—Estás mirándome fijamente de nuevo —dijo ya más como acusación, aunque una sonrisa maliciosa se le había dibujado en el rostro.

— ¡Lo siento!

Había hablado más fuerte de lo que pretendía y se molestó consigo misma por eso. Optó por llevarse su ropa al baño y dejar de estar en su presencia antes de comenzar a babear y que pudiera darse cuenta de todo lo que llevaba ocultando.

Una vez en la ducha notó que ya el golpe en su cadera se había tornado lila con toques amarillos, y era bastante grande. Chasqueó la lengua, sólo eso le faltaba para completar de tener una semana horrible. Aparte de no poder hablarle a la chica, iba y la empujaba al caer haciéndola rodar con ella colina abajo entre un montón de arbustos espinosos y hojas secas.

Salió ya vestida con el cabello todavía húmedo por lo que prendió la secadora mientras observaba a Shizuru perder el tiempo en una revista de moda, probablemente de las que habían encontrado en la habitación al llegar.

No bien hubo terminado decidió hablar con ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando que levantara la vista. Agradeció que ya no estuviera a medio vestir o de lo contrario no iba a poder concentrarse en sus palabras y hubiera tenido que dejar la conversación para después.

Shizuru bajó la revista dejándola a un lado y levantó una ceja sabiendo que quería decirle algo. En realidad ya no le importaba no mantener la distancia con ella, no después de ver cómo se la comía con la mirada. El temor había desaparecido, al menos de momento.

—Sé que hemos intentado ya arreglar nuestros problemas muchas veces —dijo—, pero realmente me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigas. O a dirigirnos la palabra como mínimo.

—Ara, no sabía que era yo la que tenía la culpa de nuestro distanciamiento.

—No, la culpa es mía. No debí haber sido tan cruel contigo aquella vez cuando…

De repente no sabía cómo continuar la oración, sentía el rostro caliente por el bochorno de tener que decir lo que había pasado con palabras, pero tenía que hacerlo porque nunca podría arreglar las cosas adecuadamente si no pedía disculpas por lo más importante.

—Cuando te besé —la ayudó ella.

Asintió todavía con las mejillas rojas.

—Perdón por haberte lastimado tanto. Nunca quise hacerlo, y te prometo que ya no lo haré si me das otra oportunidad.

Shizuru suspiró pasándose la mano por el rostro y mordiéndose el labio, aquel momento le traía muy mal sabor de boca cada vez que lo recordaba.

—No sé, Natsuki, lo que me duele es que tú realmente piensas eso de mí.

— ¡Yo no…! Mira, sé que parece que me das asco o algo así, pero…

—No lo parece, Nat, eso fue lo que tú dijiste.

—Lo sé, sólo deja de reprochármelo cinco minutos y deja que te explique.

—Entonces adelante, te escucho.

Se lo pensó un poco, no estaba segura de cómo defenderse sin decirle la verdad.

—Quería que dejarás de quererme de esa forma y pensé…

—Que si eras cruel conmigo me desenamoraría de ti, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero ya no me importa, sólo quiero que te quedes por eso te estoy pidiendo perdón y sabes que no es algo que haga muy seguido.

— ¿Y si no puedo contenerme? ¿Y si no he dejado de quererte y vuelvo a cruzar la línea me dirás de nuevo todas esas cosas horribles? —preguntó mientras se acercaba quedando a sólo unos pocos centímetros.

Natsuki podía sentir su enojo y el reclamo en sus palabras. Sus ojos la estaban acusando y supo que su pregunta era en serio, ella quería saber si no volvería a tratarla mal porque estaba consciente de que su amor seguía ahí. No debería reavivar esa llama, pero no quería volver a perderla.

—No lo haré, no voy a insultarte de nuevo porque… —Le tomó el rostro—. Tú no eres nada de lo que dije, nunca sentí asco hacia ti, ni te odio, ni me resultas desagradable. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido, sólo quiero que vuelvas.

La chica no supo que decir, se había quedado sorprendida ante sus palabras y volvió a morder su labio pensativa. Bajó su rostro recargándose en el hombro sano de Natsuki.

—Tienes que prometer que no volverás a mentirme, ni me dirás tanta basura.

—Lo prometo… ¿Estoy perdonada?

Asintió todavía recargada en ella.

—Lo estás por ahora.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa.

—Me parece justo.

Esa noche dormir en la misma habitación fue de todo menos incómodo, se habían quedado hablando hasta muy entrada la madrugada e incluso al irse a acostar seguían soltando oraciones de tanto en tanto sobre cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. Pensó en preguntar por su relación con aquel chico pero no quiso enturbiar su calma en esos momentos por lo que prefirió no hacerlo y al final escuchó las últimas respuestas en un tono que le advirtió que estaba quedándose dormida. No tardó mucho rato en cerrar también ella los ojos y descansar.

Por la mañana se levantó temprano y salió sin querer despertar a Shizuru. Fue al bar sabiendo que necesitaba un trago, tal vez era demasiado temprano, pero no le importó, después de la conversación de anoche quería poder mantenerse relajada durante el día y no había mejor manera de hacerlo. Para su buena o mala suerte, encontró a Nao ya en la barra y decidió confrontarla por lo que había hecho, ya que no pudo hacerlo ayer.

Se sentó a su lado llamando su atención con un manotazo a su hombro.

—Pudiste habernos matado —le recriminó.

—Claro que no, lo calculé bien, la colina no era tan grande como para hacerles daño —dijo sin dejar de beber.

—Maldita sea, Nao. ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?

— ¿De verdad lo preguntas? Llevamos tres días aquí y ustedes ni siquiera se hablan, ya me tenías cansada con tu expresión de cachorro herido.

—No era necesario que te involucraras, este es mi asunto. Shizuru es problema mío.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se sirvió un vaso de la botella que Nao tenía a un lado, no supo bien qué era hasta que lo probó.

—Bastante temprano para whisky.

—Nadie te dijo que bebieras. Y si tanto te molesta que me entrometa entonces no lo haré de nuevo, lamento haberte tirado sobre el amor de tu vida —dijo con ironía.

—Por tu culpa tengo éste enorme moretón adornando mi cadera.

Se levantó la camisa lo suficiente para mostrarle su piel morada ignorando que otras personas pudieran verlo también. El lugar estaba casi vacío, así que no se preocupó.

—Te queda bien.

—Muy graciosa —resopló—. ¿Por qué todo mundo quiere meterse en mi vida?

—Porque somos tus amigos y te queremos ver feliz, por eso te aconsejamos pero nunca haces caso.

—Yo ya tomé mi decisión, lo sabes. Shizuru no puede enterarse.

— ¿Enterarme de qué, Nat?

Sintió sudor frío en la espalda cuando escuchó su voz y la vio sentarse a un lado de ellas. Nao había vuelto a su bebida y era evidente que no planeaba intervenir para ayudarla.

Shizuru la seguía observando expectante mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la barra. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba a la vista unos cuantos golpes del accidente, sin contar el escote que se estaba esforzando por no mirar.

—Sobre… Nada en especial.

—A mí me pareció que era importante. ¿Acaso me estás escondiendo cosas después de lo de anoche, Natsuki? —preguntó con malicia acercándose más de lo necesario.

Se puso nerviosa al sentir su respiración contra su rostro y desvió la mirada buscando a su amiga como medio de escape.

Nao se levantó de su banquillo dispuesta a irse, después de todo, eso ya era asunto de ellas.

—Yo creo que me hablan por allá —dijo dándole el último trago a su vaso antes de irse.

Ahora no tenía a nadie y definitivamente no pensaba decirle la verdad, aunque quisiera hacerlo, había hecho ya demasiado sacrificio para ocultarlo así que no tenía sentido romper su voluntad ahora.

—No lo digas de esa forma, Shizuru. No hicimos nada anoche aparte de hablar.

—Prometiste que serías siempre sincera conmigo.

—Entonces no me obligues a mentirte.

Ella frunció el ceño y se alejó para tranquilidad de Natsuki.

— ¿Es malo?

—No exactamente y te prometo que no te involucra a ti, son cosas mías.

— ¿Entonces por qué no puedes decírmelo?

—Porque no puedo, es… Complicado.

—Ara, realmente piensas dejarme con la duda.

—Yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo apareció Mikoto y las saludó con la mano desde lejos.

—Chicas, vamos a desayunar todas juntas, las estamos esperando —dijo una vez que llegó junto a ellas.

—Claro, ya vamos.

Suspiró sabiendo que se había salvado por muy poco. De todos modos, Shizuru la retuvo un segundo antes de comenzar a seguir a la chica que ya iba saliendo del bar.

—No creas que voy a dejar las cosas así, Nat.

Tragó saliva viéndola alejarse, sabía que cuando se proponía algo siempre lo terminaba consiguiendo y entendió que algún día se terminaría enterando de sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Langely:** Espero que tus dudas sobre este siguiente capítulo se hayan esclarecido y ahora sepas porque dije lo que dije. Aw! Me alegra mucho que disfrutes leer lo que escribo, y por mí puedes suponer tanto como sea necesario, es re-entrete.

Creo que no me he tardado casi nada, así que espero haber complacido esa última petición :3

 **Setsuna M:** Esas cosas pasan hasta en la vida real, lamentablemente. ¡Exacto! Creo que sí pasaron cosas buenas.

 **Sev.01:** why?

 **Train09:** jaja, ow, que dulce leer eso. Me imagino que es la misma expresión que yo hago cuando disfruto algo, por eso me alegra tanto que alguien pueda disfrutar de la misma forma lo que escribo. Yo debería agradecerte por ser parte de esos lectores que alimentan mi inspiración con bonitos mensajes.

 **Querido invitado/a:** Creo que no pude darte gusto con que Tomoe apareciera, pero siento que igual ha quedado bastante decente ¿a que sí? En fin, espero que te guste :3 (aunque yo igual disfruto ver cuando pelean por Shizuru jaja).

 **Katy Villalobo:** ¡Hola, que gusto leerte! Tus ruegos han sido escuchados, creo yo que ha pintado bastante bien este viaje para ellas dos, que al final han conseguido avanzar un poco. Saludos :3

 **Gler Lin:** Cuando leí tu comentario me dio mucha risa, pero porque para ese momento llevaba la mitad o poco más escrito y ya sabía que se iba a extender demasiado el capítulo y pensé "ni te imaginas cuando largo se volvió el viaje" jaja. Espero que hayas quedado complacida con el resultado de este viaje, te leo pronto.

 **Soy Yo:** No tienes ni qué decirlo, me pasa lo mismo, no me gusta leer historias incompletas porque ya conozco cómo son la mayoría de los escritores. Ow, muchas gracias, es bueno ver que te ha gustado. ¡Hasta pronto!

 **Estefan Ruizito:** ¡Hola! Claro que sí, tenía ya en mente que este viaje las ayudaría mucho en su relación.

Y por supuesto que no podría olvidar mandarte saludos, ¡hasta un abrazo! Espero leerte de nuevo :3

 **Daphne Parkinson:** Un viaje muy fructífero a decir verdad, y me alegra leerte de nuevo, a pesar de tener poco tiempo libre. Gracias por eso :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, personitas.**

Ya les vengo con una nueva actualización.

Debo confesar que me apresuré en terminar estos días porque si no mal recuerdo Mari me dijo que estaría ocupada y casi no tomaba el celular, así que digamos que era como una pequeña travesura (?) para molestarla xD (Si lees esto, es bromi).

¡En fin! Lo importante es que aquí estoy y les gustará el capítulo (tal vez).

Un abrazo gente y mucho love.

* * *

Llegó cansada notando enseguida que la puerta ya estaba sin llave y sonrió para sus adentros. Shizuru estaba sentada en su sillón tomando una taza de té y giró a verla en cuanto escuchó la puerta.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí —admitió.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero me verás muy seguido de ahora en adelante.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—No es ninguna decepción.

El momento de deliciosa tensión duró lo que les pareció una eternidad hasta que Natsuki carraspeo viéndose incapaz de continuar con esa bella tortura.

—Tal vez sea muy atrevido ya que acabas de volver, pero ¿Hay comida?

La chica río por la forma en la que su pregunta había sonado, como si fuera un error preguntar algo tan sencillo.

—Claro, sabía que llegarías cansada y probablemente te irías a dormir sin comer si yo no hubiera estado aquí.

No tenía sentido negar lo evidente. Especialmente ante alguien que la conocía tan bien como ella.

—Gracias.

Era lindo tenerla en su casa de nuevo con esa familiaridad casi olvidada, comiendo en su mesa como en los viejos tiempos mientras le contaba cómo había estado su día no sin interesarse también por el suyo.

—Estuvo bien.

— ¿Sólo bien? ¿Viste a ese chico?

No pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco más áspera al preguntarlo.

Shizuru dejó de comer un momento para verla a los ojos y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.

—Ara, si continúas actuando así comenzaré a pensar que estás celosa, Nat.

—No estoy celosa —se apresuró a responder—. Pero él no me cae bien.

—Si lo conocieras no dirías lo mismo.

— ¿Él te gusta?

Devolvió la vista a su plato.

—Creo que es un buen chico.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

Habían dejado de comer, pero Shizuru no le estaba dando la cara y eso comenzaba a desesperarla porque si no quería verla sólo podía significar una cosa.

Por fin levantó el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo suficiente.

 _¿Lo suficiente para qué?_ Se preguntó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto, Nat?

—Porque eres mi amiga y él no me agrada, ya te lo dije.

—Puedes estar tranquila, lo quiero mucho, pero desgraciadamente sigo enamorada de una idiota y no le puedo dar a él nada del amor que busca.

—No tienes por qué insultarme.

— ¿Quién dice que hablo de ti?

Se congeló en su asiento con los ojos muy abiertos y no parpadeó hasta que la vio reír.

—Mira la cara que has puesto —dijo y apoyó el codo en la mesa—. ¿Qué me ocultas, Nat?

Cada vez era más complicado sacarle la vuelta al tema del dichoso secreto, y Shizuru sabía que mentir era difícil para ella, por suerte esta mentira la tenía tan practicada que le salía de maravilla.

—Nada, nada. Volvamos a la comida que no quiero desperdiciarla.

A pesar de todo, se sentía dichosa, con las energías que creía pérdidas de vuelta en su sistema nervioso trabajando a mil por hora como no lo habían hecho antes. Haciendo todo de buena gana e incluso siendo más amable de lo usual, pero dichas acciones eran sencillas ahora que la chica había vuelto.

Días después se encontraba en su horario de comida en el trabajo, casi no había comido nada por estar contestando los mensajes a Shizuru. A pesar de ello, no sentía hambre en lo absoluto al tener tan eficiente distracción una vez más en su vida.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Nina se sentó a su lado hasta que no le cubrió la pantalla con la palma de la mano. Subió la vista encontrándose con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

Era consciente de que en los últimos días se la pasaba feliz de la vida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que era difícil pasar por alto incluso por ella misma, pero le resultaba inevitable. Tenía tantos meses deseando volver a tener el mismo contacto con Shizuru, desde los mensajes hasta las visitas frecuentes y ahora lo había conseguido.

— ¿Te gustó tu viaje?

Ella sonrió.

—No estuvo mal.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué te tiene tan feliz?

Pensó si debía decírselo, y decidió que, seguramente, una de las personas que mejor se tomaría su reconciliación con la chica sería Nina.

—Shizuru y yo arreglamos las cosas.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? Después de todo este tiempo pensé que jamás iba a escuchar esas palabras.

—Tampoco exageres.

— ¡Pero tú lo dijiste! Según tú, lo suyo ya no tenía arreglo.

—Bueno ya —dijo avergonzada por su drama anterior—. Al parecer me equivoqué. Y me gusta que así fuera.

—Estoy tan feliz —comentó apoyando la barbilla en su mano—. Por fin podré verlas a las dos sin necesidad de trampas. Pero cuéntame cómo fue.

No le costó mucho explicar la conversación que había tenido con la chica, e incluso le habló del pequeño percance que tuvieron, aunque omitió el hecho de que Nao lo provocó.

—Me estaba preguntando por qué tenías tantos arañazos.

Se dio cuenta de que Nina tenía razón. Los golpes no habían desaparecido por completo, como el moretón que todavía adornaba su cadera y dolía cada vez que se golpeaba con algo por accidente debido al lugar tan complicado en el que se encontraba. Pero disminuía, eso era lo importante.

—Sí, no es gran cosa.

— ¿Shizuru anda igual que tú?

—Un poco, ella recibió menos daño así que sus rasguños han desaparecido casi por completo.

—Ya veo, me alegra que no haya pasado a mayores, esas caídas son peligrosas.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, estamos bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Le dio una leve sonrisa. Después de todo, ese tiempo había sido suficiente para dejar de sentir la melancolía que atenazaba su pecho, ahora todo lo que había quedado era nostalgia, y eso no es precisamente malo.

—Me siento mejor... Quería pedirte un favor, si no te molesta.

—Claro, cualquier cosa que quieras. ¿De qué se trata?

—Papá saldrá de viaje y no me quiero quedar yo sola en casa. Una semana es bastante tiempo, sabes.

—Ya veo ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—Casi. Me gustaría quedarme en tu casa, si no hay problema claro.

—Para nada, Nina. Puedes quedarte en mi casa todo lo que necesites, aunque debo avisarte que todas las tardes yo estoy aquí —dijo señalando la mesa—. En el trabajo.

Eso pareció desanimarla, pero se recompuso enseguida.

—Aun así, prefiero tener medio día contigo que estar sola todo el tiempo.

—En ese caso, eres bienvenida ¿Cuándo te mudas?

—Mañana.

— ¿Mañana? Vaya, que rapidez.

— ¿Está mal? —preguntó algo temerosa.

—No, no lo está. Te esperaré, pero ahora debo volver al trabajo.

Respondió por última vez a Shizuru antes de meterse de lleno en las actividades de la empresa. No volvió a encontrarse con Nina por lo que supuso se habría ido a casa a empacar sus cosas, después de todo, ella no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de quedarse.

Sergay parecía igual de atareado que siempre y no era para menos, al parecer tendría una junta con un accionista importante fuera del país y debía irse antes de tiempo para preparar la exposición, o al menos asegurarse de que todo fuera según sus especificaciones. Se lo comentó en un breve descanso que se dio para llegar junto a ella sosteniendo una taza de café entre sus manos.

—Siento que voy a morir, Nat.

—No seas exagerado, no vas a morir.

—Pues me gustaría, así podría librarme de estas responsabilidades.

—Tú amas estas responsabilidades —replicó.

Natsuki no podía ocultar su sonrisa ante el comportamiento infantil de su amigo, CEO de una de las empresas más importantes en el país. Sabía que era el drama normal que adoptaba cada vez que algo lo ponía nervioso, aunque sólo frente a ella dejaba que salieran todas esas tonterías; cuando tenía que ser profesional, no había ni rastro del niño que luchaba por salir en esos momentos.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no sea cansado de vez en cuando.

—Claro que lo es, todo trabajo es agotador.

— ¿A ti te agota trabajar aquí? —preguntó más serio de lo usual.

Pensó que tal vez no se había expresado bien.

—Me cansa, pero me gusta bastante.

Una sonrisa de tranquilidad apareció en su rostro.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Y hablando de cosas alegres, te ves bastante contenta últimamente.

Por supuesto, no podía no preguntarle, a fin de cuentas, había pasado de ser un muerto viviente a alguien con vida de verdad.

Se encogió de hombros tratando de no darle mucha importancia y evitando sonreír como idiota en cuanto las palabras abandonaran su boca.

—Estoy hablando de nuevo con Shizuru.

— ¿En serio? Es increíble. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Recordó todo lo que había tenido que soportar durante el viaje para tener la oportunidad de mantener una conversación con la chica, pero en lugar de darle los detalles de todo, optó por resumirlo.

—Una colina nos unió.

— ¿Qué?

Se río de la cara de desconcierto de Sergay antes de explicarse.

—Nos caímos, y decidimos hablar.

—Ya veo —dijo todavía algo confundido—. ¿Y qué pasa con su novio?

Eso le borró la sonrisa. ¿También él consideraba que ese tipo era novio de Shizuru?

—No es su novio.

—Oh bueno, me alegro, no le conviene.

Natsuki se quedó pensativa y lo observó con suspicacia.

—Ya van dos veces que me das a entender que Reito no es buena persona ¿Tú sabes algo, Sergay? ¿Por qué no me lo dices y así me evitas todas las averiguaciones?

Él bebió de su café. Ya no parecía un niño pequeño sino un adulto acorde a su edad, con un odio especial en la mirada que sólo logró confundirla.

—No es que lo conozca, Nat. Apenas me lo he encontrado un par de veces, pero no tengo pruebas que puedan confirmar lo que te digo, así que tendrás que confiar en mí. Supongo, por tu pregunta, que no has encontrado nada de información sobre ese tipo.

—Él está limpio, Sergay. Sabes que yo quiero creerte, pero las evidencias señalan otra cosa.

—Tal vez no estás buscando en el lugar adecuado.

—Entonces dime dónde buscar, cualquier cosa sería útil y si tú tienes razón, me daré cuenta más rápido.

Comenzaba a preocuparse por sus palabras y por tanto secretismo ¿Qué no podía hablar claro respecto a lo que supuestamente el chico estaba haciendo mal?

—Tal vez esto sea demasiado para ti, sólo no dejes que se acerque mucho a ti o a tu amiga, tiene tratos con gente muy miserable.

— ¿Entonces no es él quién tiene la tierra bajo la alfombra sino sus contactos?

—Una cosa lleva a la otra —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Y si tuviera las pruebas, créeme que ya los habría sacado del mapa.

Natsuki lo miró un rato con los brazos cruzados sin poder entender de dónde venía tanto odio. Según él, sólo se habían encontrado pocas veces antes, pero la forma que tenía de hablar del asunto era bastante cruda como para poder confiar en eso.

—Quiero que sepas que si hay algún asunto personal entre ustedes dos es mejor que me lo digas tú porque si me entero por otro medio me voy a sentir muy traicionada, Sergay.

—No tengo nada en contra de Reito, te lo aseguro, apenas y lo conozco. No es más que un estorbo.

— ¿Un estorbo?

—Bueno, es una forma de decirlo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Supongo que me molesta porque le ofrecí trabajo en mi empresa y me rechazó.

Ahora de verdad estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Y por qué harías algo así si dices que no es un buen sujeto?

No estaba entendiendo nada. Sergay no era de los que va por la vida ofreciendo trabajo a todo el mundo, si realmente había querido contratarlo, sería porque Reito era lo suficientemente capaz, pero eso no tenía sentido con sus acusaciones anteriores.

—A veces es bueno tener al enemigo cerca para fines mayores, Nat. Lo entenderás algún día —dijo recargando la mano en su hombro un segundo—. Me tengo que ir, gracias por la charla, me ayudó a estar más tranquilo para el viaje. Mañana me voy muy temprano, así que Midori se quedará a cargo mientras regreso.

—Eh… Espera —lo llamó.

Sergay ya no le hizo caso, la dejó de nuevo con tantas dudas que eran difíciles de asimilar al mismo tiempo. ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo?

No pudo sacarse esa conversación de la cabeza ni siquiera cuando ya estaba en su casa, acostada en el sillón viendo una caricatura con un pedazo de pizza ya frío sobre un plato de plástico frente a sí.

Sabía que debía dormir temprano o de lo contrario no lograría estar despierta para cuando Nina llegara al día siguiente, pero por más que lo intentaba no paraba de dar vueltas, así que optó por irse a la cama, tal vez ese fuera el problema.

Observó el techo largo rato hasta que la vibración de su celular en la almohada la hizo dar un respingo y tomarlo enseguida. Era un mensaje de Shizuru.

Eso fue suficiente para olvidar todo lo demás y sacarle una sonrisa, tenerla de vuelta se sentía maravilloso. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo pudo haber aguantado tanto tiempo sin hablarle porque ahora que la tenía de vuelta le parecía imposible el simple hecho de contemplar la posibilidad de marcharse otra vez.

Esto sin duda terminaría siendo su perdición. Si algún día Shizuru llegaba a enterarse de sus sentimientos, la culpa sería suya por creer que podía mantener las cosas en orden estando tan cerca de alguien capaz de descontrolar sus sentidos y dejar su cerebro como gelatina en tan sólo segundos o con un gesto tan simple como un mensaje.

Sonrió ignorando de momento todo lo que podía salir mal. Quería disfrutar mientras le fuera posible y se dio vuelta apoyando los antebrazos en el colchón al tiempo que escribía su respuesta.

Esperó a que contestara, pero ya no sintió cuando volvió a vibrar, el sueño le ganó la batalla cuando el reloj daba las dos de la mañana. Al día siguiente el sol le dio directo en el rostro, despertándola; tenía dormidos los brazos por la posición en la que había quedado y se asustó al no encontrar su teléfono por ninguna parte.

Alguien tocaba la puerta insistentemente de modo que dejó su infructuoso intento de encontrarlo para ir a ver quién era todavía con el cabello revuelto y en pijama.

Era Nina y recordó de pronto que ese día se mudaría a su casa. Estaba tan empecinada en enfocarse en otras cosas que lo había olvidado por completo.

—No lo olvidé —dijo sin pensar.

Nina entorno los ojos.

—Mentirosa.

—Bien, lo olvidé, pero no importa porque ya estás aquí. Te mostraré la habitación en la que puedes instalarte.

Tomó las dos maletas con rueditas que llevaba la chica en la mano y la guio a su habitación de reserva, esa que usaba Shizuru cada vez que se quedaba ahí, igual que hace unos días.

—Huele bien. Me parece familiar.

—Es el perfume de Shizuru, seguramente.

— ¿Ella duerme aquí? Juraría que dormía en tu cama.

Las mejillas de Natsuki se tornaron rojas al imaginarlo y negó con la cabeza sin que Nina se percatara de ello.

—Por supuesto que no, Nina.

Se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo. Me encanta la habitación, es muy acogedora. ¿Qué tal si te hago el desayuno como agradecimiento?

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —respondió.

—En ese caso, mi cocina es tu cocina. Creo que iré a darme una ducha ¿Bien?

—Claro. Verás que haré algo delicioso de comer.

Salieron de la recámara y quedaron de pie en la sala.

—No lo dudo.

Y no mintió, su comida era casi tan buena como la de Shizuru. Seguro que extrañaría eso cuando tuviera que volver a casa, pero por ahora incluso se chupó los dedos, fascinada.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?

—El ama de llaves me enseñó.

—Dale mis felicitaciones, por favor.

—Lo haré —dijo ella con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared y se levantó aprisa, si no se iba en ese mismo momento llegaría tarde.

—Gracias por la comida, Nina, me tengo que ir. Te dejaré mis llaves, pero procura abrirme cuando llegue ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Natsuki. Gracias de nuevo.

—No es nada —dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Hoy menos que nunca podía retrasarse puesto que Sergay no estaba para pasarle por alto los retrasos, aunque Midori tampoco era tan estricta, sabía que no le crearía un gran conflicto por una demora de cinco minutos, pero seguramente se lo terminaría descontando al final de la semana y era algo que no podía permitirse.

Nina había insistido en ayudarla con los gastos al menos en el corto tiempo que estuviera viviendo ahí, pero se negaba a aceptarle dinero o cualquier otra cosa a una niña, especialmente si sólo se trataba de un favor. Vivir sola ya era complicado, pero cubrir los gastos de dos, a pesar de ser por pocos días, supondría un desequilibrio en su economía, por más insignificante que pudiera parecer.

Al llegar quiso enviar un mensaje a Shizuru para avisar que estaría trabajando, pero recordó no haber encontrado su celular esa mañana y chasqueó la lengua con disgusto; tendría que soportar estar todo el día sin comunicarse con ella.

Se propuso buscar bien en su habitación al llegar a casa, los teléfonos no desaparecen de la nada, así que lo más seguro es que al quedarse dormida con él se cayera terminando abajo de algún mueble.

—Espero que Shizuru no se preocupe por mi ausencia —dijo para sí.

Natsuki no era la única alegre por la reconciliación, Shizuru también se sentía muy feliz y esto no pasaba desapercibido para sus compañeros maestros en la universidad. Mucho menos para Reito que tan bien había llegado a conocerla.

Mandó el tercer mensaje en el día, ya comenzaba a sentir algo de miedo por no obtener respuesta, después de todo, su relación le parecía tan frágil que no podía dejar de pensar que la chica se había arrepentido de sus palabras, por más que tratara de confiar en ella el pensamiento no se iba.

Se distrajo tanto en su camino que terminó chocando con alguien.

—Lo siento, ni vi por dónde…

—No pasa nada, Shizuru —dijo Reito todavía sosteniéndola por los brazos.

Tenía una sonrisa divertida y se notaba a kilómetros que estaba disfrutando la posición en la que habían quedado. A tan corta distancia el uno del otro.

— ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? —Preguntó dándose cuenta de los rasguños—. Y en los brazos.

—Un pequeño percance nada más, nada de qué preocuparse.

— Uhm, de acuerdo y ¿Por qué tan distraída?

Shizuru se alejó unos pasos de él manteniendo libre su espacio personal. No quería que se pudiera malinterpretar la situación.

—Nimiedades.

— ¿Segura?

— ¿Desconfías de mí acaso? —preguntó en tono juguetón tratando de desviar el tema.

—No, no es eso. Sólo… Bueno, no importa.

—Reito, no te preocupes por mí, estoy perfectamente —dijo reanudando su camino.

—A eso me refiero, estos días pareces tan feliz. Si los estudiantes estuvieran ya aquí, hasta ellos se darían cuenta.

Él se mantenía a su lado siguiéndole el paso con la mirada entristecida. Sintió pena por ese gesto, sabía que la quería más lo que a veces expresaba y después de todo ese tiempo saliendo con él, tratándolo, ella también lo apreciaba, aunque quizá, como le dijo antes a Natsuki, no lo suficiente.

—El… El viaje, fue muy entretenido. Creo que hace mucho no me divertía así con mis amigas —dijo tratando de zanjar el tema.

Lo cierto es que no quería decirle el resto de la historia porque seguramente lo terminaría lastimando más. Y ya podía imaginarse qué pensaría de su reciente reconciliación con la chica a la que tanto odio parecía haberle tomado.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tal si te invito a comer y me cuentas qué hicieron? Y a dónde fueron porque en realidad nunca supe.

—Lo siento, no es un buen momento. Estaré… Ocupada.

Tenía planeado ir a casa de Natsuki ya que la chica no contestaba los mensajes, y así saber a ciencia cierta el motivo.

—Se trata de ella ¿Verdad? Por eso no dejas de darme evasivas —dijo tomándola del brazo.

La detuvo acorralándola contra la pared, pero aun con toda su incomodidad no hizo por moverse porque Reito era su amigo y al menos merecía la verdad.

—Dime algo ¿Se reconciliaron?

—Sí, en ese viaje pasaron muchas cosas y tuvimos tiempo para hablar.

—No lo puedo creer, Shizuru, después de todo lo que te hizo vas y te lanzas a sus brazos de nuevo ¿Qué pasa si vuelve a lastimarte? Porque sabes que lo hará, esas personas no cambian ¡Maldición no puedo creer que seas tan tonta!

Con cualquier otro, esas palabras hubieran sido suficientes para darle una bofetada para callarlo, pero tratándose de él decidió dar un largo suspiro para no terminar enojada. Lo entendía, de cierto modo, le estaba dando a conocer la preocupación de la que estaba siendo presa al saber que había vuelto a tomar un camino que tanto daño le había causado en el pasado y su reacción era comprensible, hasta ella se ponía a dudar si realmente había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Reito, entiendo cómo te sientes. Yo también estoy asustada por esto, no necesito que me metas más miedos. Además —dijo tomando sus brazos—, Natsuki es la única que me alegra así los días.

Dejó de aprisionarla entre sus brazos y bajó el rostro. Parecía derrotado, como si esa última frase hubiera sido un duro golpe y tal vez así fuera.

—Mira Shizuru, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. —Levantó la vista—. Y te lo digo porque sé que tarde o temprano vas a volver a necesitarme y entenderás que esa chica no te traerá más que sufrimiento. Ella no sabe querer, Shizuru. No te merece.

—Tú no la conoces, Reito.

Ahora sí estaba molesta, no sabía si podría soportarle una sola palabra más en contra de Natsuki.

—No es necesario conocerla para saber eso. Lo que te hizo habla claramente y me sorprende que no seas capaz de darte cuenta.

—No diga nada más —le advirtió—. Por favor, cállate.

Él sonrió sin una pizca de humor.

—Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Cuando se fue, creyó ver sus ojos llorosos y por un momento el remordimiento la golpeó. Acababa de discutir con la única persona que estuvo para ella cuando Natsuki, con su egoísmo, la terminó alejando. Reito se portó como un caballero y a pesar de que en aquel momento estuvo tan frágil, nunca intentó sobrepasarse, ni siquiera con un simple beso.

Lo siguió alcanzándolo poco antes de entrar a la sala de maestros donde deberían estar trabajando en esos momentos con las cosas que tenían pendientes antes del inicio oficial de clases. Tomó su mano arrastrándolo hasta un aula cualquiera, a fin de cuentas, todas estaban vacías en esos momentos.

— ¿Ahora qué, Shizuru?

Estaba de pie cruzado de brazos, dándole la espalda a la puerta y la chica frente a él.

—Lo lamento. Sabes que aprecio mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí y no quisiera hacerte pasar por lo mismo que yo he pasado.

Pareció relajarse un poco tras sus palabras.

—Está bien, es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que tú quieras. Ya te dije que yo seguiré aquí.

—No tienes que hacer eso, Reito, yo no creo que pueda darte lo que tú esperas de mí.

—Te estás equivocando en algo. Yo no espero nada de ti, Shizuru —dijo dándole una sonrisa—. Es verdad que me gustas mucho y si algún día pasara algo entre nosotros me haría muy feliz, pero no me quedo a tu lado por esperar que eso suceda sino porque te quiero. Conmigo o sin mí, quiero verte bien y me preocupo por ti.

Dejó que acariciara su mejilla. Sus palabras sin duda la habían sorprendido porque era la primera vez que trataban el tema tan directamente, y todo ese tiempo se la pasó pensando que Reito esperaba terminar a su lado, pero al parecer lo subestimó. La libertad que le estaba dando era la más pura muestra de amor que le hubieran dado en toda su vida.

Le dio un beso en la comisura, apenas llegando a tocarse en realidad y vio su expresión de asombro al alejarse.

—Gracias por todo. Eres la mejor persona que conozco.

— ¿Esto qué significa? —preguntó tocándose los labios.

—No es lo que crees.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —dijo con apenas una sonrisa—. No deberías besar a los demás cuando lo que quieres es su amistad... Nos vemos después, Shizuru.

Esta vez ya no lo detuvo. Se sentía incapaz de continuar con sus labores del día por lo que se marchó antes de tiempo sin poder sacarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar, sus acciones tan irracionales y el desenlace de esto.

No es que quisiera ilusionar a Reito, pero después de una declaración tan bonita lo mínimo que se merecía era eso, aunque no fuera con el significado que a él le hubiera gustado.

Decidió pasarse a casa de Natsuki sabiendo ya de antemano que no la iba a encontrar pues sus horas de trabajo no habían terminado todavía. Estacionó frente a su puerta y apoyó el rostro en el volante tratando de ignorar todo por un rato.

Suspiró con fuerza, no tenía caso seguir así de modo que entró a la casa, sólo que no esperaba que hubiera ya alguien ahí. Nina se detuvo en su camino al sofá, llevaba una bolsa con bolitas de queso que seguramente había tomado de la alacena de Natsuki pues sabía bien que le gustaban mucho y solía tener siempre en sus reservas.

—Nina, no esperaba verte aquí.

—Me estoy quedando con Natsuki unos días —respondió superando su sorpresa inicial—. Ella no está ahora.

—Lo sé, yo… Tal vez debería volver después.

— ¡No! Quédate conmigo, estaba por ver una película ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— ¿No te molesta? —preguntó.

Nina negó con la cabeza así que le respondió con una sonrisa y decidió sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Nunca creyó tener tanto en común con ella, a pesar de haber hablado antes, esta vez sólo estaban ellas dos y tenían tanto que decirse que terminaron ignorando la película.

—Y mi mamá adora a Natsuki, no sé cómo hace para ganarse a la gente.

— ¿Crees que yo les caería bien?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Nina! Cualquier día te llevaré a desayunar con mis padres y verás que les caerás increíble.

La chica sonrió ofreciéndole más bolitas de queso que no dudó en tomar.

—Me encantaría hacer lo mismo por ti, pero es imposible.

—No pasa nada, ya conozco a tu papá al menos ¿No?

Nina entorno los ojos y luego pareció caer en cuenta de algo y negó con la cabeza.

—Si hablas de Sergay te equivocas.

Shizuru la miró confundida y pensó mucho antes de hablar otra vez.

— ¿Acaso Sergay no es tu papá?

De alguna forma terminaron llegando a un tema tan privado que no pensó que la chica quisiera hablar de eso con ella, pero al parecer a Nina no le importaba contarle esa parte de su vida. Esa cantidad de confianza debía tenerle.

—No, pero me ha cuidado todo este tiempo como tal sólo por mi mamá.

—Disculpa que pregunte, pero ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

—Mi mamá se llamaba Akane, era la hermana de Sergay, así que en realidad él es mi tío, pero yo le digo papá y él me trata como su hija.

No supo que decirle. Por cómo había dicho las cosas, era lógico que su mamá ya no se encontraba con ella, probablemente habría muerto, pero prefirió no ahondar por ese lado.

—A mi verdadero padre nunca lo conocí, pero tampoco es que me haga falta. Sergay dice que era una mala persona y que estoy mejor sin él. Supongo que quiere quitarme la curiosidad, pero la verdad es que no hace falta porque le creo.

— ¿De verdad no tienes nada de curiosidad?

—Hubo un tiempo en el que sí la sentí, pero a estas alturas ya no me interesa en lo absoluto.

—Eres muy fuerte, yo no sé si habría podido evitar querer conocerlos.

—Te acostumbras, Shizuru.

El sonido de la puerta las distrajo de su conversación y vieron entrar a Natsuki con gesto aburrido con los brazos colgando sin muchas ganas y el cuerpo medio encorvado, aunque se enderezó en cuanto las notó.

—Hey.

—Hola Nat —saludó Nina.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Ella las miró alternativamente un segundo antes de darles una sonrisa.

—Bien, un poco agotador, pero no estuvo mal. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Shizuru?

—No contestabas mis mensajes.

—Lo lamento —dijo acercándose a ellas para dejarse caer en el centro del sofá—. La verdad no encuentro mi celular desde esta mañana y no tengo la menor idea de dónde lo habré dejado.

—Yo lo encontré —mencionó Nina—. Estaba haciendo aseo en la casa y lo vi debajo de tu cama. Lo dejé en tu peinador.

— ¿De verdad? Gracias, Nina, aunque ya te dije que no tienes por qué hacer tantas cosas por mí.

—No me molesta, y ahora las dejo porque… —dijo soltando un bostezo—. Quiero dormir. Hasta luego, Shizuru, me dio gusto verte.

—A mí también, Nina, descansa.

—Buenas noches —dijo Natsuki a modo de despedida.

No dijeron nada por un rato. Shizuru no quería comenzar la conversación porque tenía miedo de terminar contando lo que había pasado ese día con Reito. Claro, Natsuki le llevaba aclarando infinidad de veces que sólo eran amigas, así que no tendría por qué molestarle, pero sabía que igual se enojaría. La conocía bien.

—Lamento no haberte respondido.

—No pasa nada. Ahora sé que no fue a propósito.

—No lo fue, en realidad estuve preocupada todo el día justamente por eso, no quería que pensaras que te estaba evitando.

Eso la hizo sonreír. Había ocasiones en las que podía comportase de forma muy considerada y pensar que casi lo había olvidado después de todo ese tiempo separadas.

—Ara, ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto lo que pueda pensar?

—No seas así, Shizuru, siempre me ha preocupado. Me importas.

— ¿Qué tanto? —preguntó acercándose un poco más.

—B-Bastante.

Tenerla tan cerca siempre le provocaba nervios logrando que al hablar le temblara la voz. Odiaba que eso sucediera porque Shizuru podía llegar a notar todo lo que estaba escondiéndole y su amor quedaría al descubierto.

— ¿Tanto para dejar que me quede aquí hoy?

—Por supuesto, pero… Nina está usando la única habitación libre que tenía. Puedes dormir en mi habitación si quieres y yo dormiré aquí.

— ¿Cómo crees que voy a dejarte dormir en el sofá, Nat? Duerme conmigo, te prometo que no te haré nada.

La tomó de la mano llevándola a la recámara, estaba claro que la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto pues sólo la siguió.

—Date vuelta —le pidió una vez que entraron.

Natsuki obedeció casi de manera automática y miró fijamente la pared sin detenerse a pensar en nada en particular hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de Shizuru.

—Ya puedes mirar.

Abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo al verla en su cama, bajo una sábana tan transparente que podía notar su ropa interior a través de ella. Notó su ropa doblada con pulcritud sobre un mueble cercano.

— ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche ahí o vas a venir a dormir? Pensé que estabas cansada también.

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para que tuviera algo de privacidad en caso de que quisiera cambiarse de ropa. No quitó en ningún momento su sonrisa de autosuficiencia al saber que esa expresión en su rostro era por su causa.

— ¿No quieres que te preste algo de ropa para dormir? —la oyó preguntar.

—Sinceramente, dudo que tu ropa me quede, Nat. Además, hace mucho calor.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Sintió moverse el colchón a su lado y supo que había terminado aceptando dormir con ella. Se dio vuelta de nuevo quedando de frente, viendo cómo las mejillas de la chica se tornaban rojas y se puso algo nerviosa de repente. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea estar tan cerca, especialmente con tan escasa ropa.

Natsuki sí había usado su pijama, aunque fuera sólo un pequeño short con una blusa de tirantes que poco dejaba a la imaginación, a pesar de ser consciente de que la más expuesta era ella misma. Ignoró el pudor que había sentido hace un momento y sonrió sabiendo que la estaba poniendo en un aprieto al ver su expresión contrariada. Comenzaba a sospechar que Natsuki la quería más de lo que dejaba ver y pensaba provocarla hasta que contenerse le fuera imposible.

Rodeó su cintura pegándose un poco más y al no recibir un rechazo decidió quedarse en esa posición. Cerró los ojos cuando su nariz casi tocaba la de ella.

—Buenas noches, Nat.

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

—Buenas noches, Shizuru.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Train09:** Espero seguir con actualizaciones seguidas siempre y a decir verdad, no andas tan mal con eso de que Shizuru la obliga jaja Muchas gracias por tus palabras :3

 **Gler Lin:** Jajaja vamos a calmarnos que los besos apasionados llegarán a su debido tiempo.

Cuídate mucho tú también :3

 **lezamab01:** Ya los abrió uwu Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Langely:** ¡Aiñ! Nunca me habían dicho eso sobre mis descripciones, que maravilla. Espero llenar tus expectativas mi querida Langely y perdona por dejar los capítulos en las partes más interesantes, pero como bien me dijeron, es lo que Televisa nos enseñó con las telenovelas xD jaja Hasta la próxima.

 **Katy Villalobo:** Ow, entonces disfrutarás estos capítulos uwu Nos seguimos leyendo, un abrazo.

 **SaicoReisen:** Las historias sin terminar tienen su encanto ;3

 **Daphne Parkinson:** jajaja no cuenta como intento de asesinato, creo (?) Uf, y vaya que Shizuru se va empecinar en averiguarlo, muchas gracias por comentar, un abrazo.

 **Setsuna M:** Y los irá descubriendo sin duda. Saluditos.

 **Soy Yo:** Nao es una excelente amiga jaja Aw, gracias, te aseguro que lo harán bien.

 **Querido invitado/a:** jaja pero no le pasó casi nada, Nat la cuidó. Aw, mil gracias.

 **Estefan Ruizito:** Gracias a ti por leer, jaja te aseguro que se la comía mentalmente, igual que en este capítulo. Saluditos.

 **Mari Morson:** Principalmente, sabes que lo de la descripción era juego xD

Claro, los amigos están para ayudar y Nao no era la excepción ;3 jaja no odies a Reito sin razón, yo lo adoro, pero no te puedo decir antes de tiempo si es bueno o malo.

Oww, tan lindo eso último, adoro que les guste lo que escribo, pero que le guste a la persona de la que soy fan es otro nivel diferente (heart). Nos leemos pronto, Mari. Un abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaa.**

Si me estoy tardando un poquito más que de costumbre culpen a mi universidad, pero igual creo que no ha sido tanto tiempo... Espero.

Uf, vaya que me divertí haciendo este capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.

Una cosita ¿sabían que al short se le dice "pantalón corto"? Donde yo vivo siempre le decimos short, pero quise ponerlo aquí como pantalón corto para que se escuchara más "neutral" o más en español. Pero quería que lo supieran porque si yo veo esa palabra se me vendría a la mente algo muy diferente.

En fin, nos leemos pronto. Besitos.

* * *

Sobrevivió, de alguna forma logró salir de la situación en la que Shizuru la obligó a estar esa noche y ahora que ella se había ido a trabajar sentía que al fin podía respirar con tranquilidad. Tenerla cerca sin poder ponerle una sola mano encima era un martirio. ¿Qué pretendía la chica haciéndole eso? ¿Es que acaso quería provocarla? Porque si ese fuera el caso, lo estaba haciendo tan bien que si seguía de esa forma, mantener la compostura por más tiempo sería muy difícil, sino es que imposible.

Los días siguientes fueron igual o peor, ya no sabía cómo evitar la tentación, incluso pensó dormir en la misma habitación que Nina con tal de no volver a ver el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Shizuru, o de lo contrario, no podría responder por sus acciones.

— ¿Quedarte conmigo? —Preguntó Nina—. ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso te enojaste con Shizuru de nuevo?

—Baja la voz —respondió en un susurro—. No se trata de eso.

Había aprovechado que su mejor amiga estuviera en la ducha para hablar con Nina sin que se diera cuenta. No quería que creyera que otra vez la estaba evitando, aunque así fuera.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa?

—No puedo… No quiero hablar de los motivos, sólo deja que me quede. Dormiré en el suelo si hace falta, pero por favor.

La chica entorno los ojos sin entender el porqué de esa actitud desesperada.

—Si no te conociera diría que le estás huyendo de nuevo. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? Te dejaré quedarte si me das una explicación convincente.

Intentó mentirle, pero no fue capaz y tampoco tenía pensado decirle la verdad, de modo que guardó silencio desviando la mirada hacia el espejo en la pared donde ambas estaban reflejadas. Se dio cuenta de que era un desastre, con el cabello suelto y el rostro a medio desmaquillar. Tendría que arreglar eso.

—Supongo que eso significa que dormirás de nuevo con Shizuru hoy —comentó extendiendo las cobijas en la cama—. Honestamente, no sé porque te quejas tanto si se nota que amas estar cerca de ella.

—Ese es el problema —murmuró.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada…

Salió de la recámara un tanto abatida y entró a la propia donde la chica ya estaba acostada y daba la impresión de haberse quedado dormida. Se veía preciosa y entre más la observaba más insignificante se sentía. En momentos así recordaba la razón por la que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos y creer que todo estaría bien. Engañarse no era algo propio de ella. Se acostó a su lado sabiendo que al menos tenía esos instantes para disfrutarla. Podía sentir su calor corporal al estar a tan corta distancia y por más que quería permanecer despierta para continuar con su admiración, el sueño le fue ganando la batalla.

Usualmente no la encontraba al despertar porque se iba muy temprano a la universidad, pero esta vez notó su presencia moviéndose por la habitación y se levantó a medias tallándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Te desperté?

Shizuru todavía llevaba la blusa a medio abotonar, sin nada más que eso.

—N-No, descuida.

La vio terminar de arreglarse y subirse la falda con meticulosa lentitud, tanto así que comenzó de nuevo con su tortura. Natsuki no podía creer que tuviera que estar pasando por una situación tan complicada cuando apenas eran las seis de la mañana.

—Ya que estás despierta, ¿Podrías subirme el cierre de la falda?

Era una de esas prendas que tienen el cierre en la parte trasera. No pudo hacer otra cosa que ayudarla cuando se acercó a la cama dándole la espalda. Fue imposible no prestar atención a la forma en la que se ceñía a su cuerpo y tragó saliva mientras sus dedos se movían temblorosos.

—Listo.

—Gracias, Nat —dijo alejándose para verse en el peinador mientras se arreglaba el cabello—. Deberías volver a dormir.

No respondió. No podía hacerlo, toda la escena parecía algo irreal, como si estuvieran en una relación de pareja viviendo juntas y esto fuera parte de su rutina diaria. La observó atusarse el cabello con los dedos y recogerlo en un moño sin mucho interés. Probablemente no le dio tanta importancia porque las clases no habían comenzado todavía y no tenía la presión de ir presentable para sus alumnos. Básicamente, en esos momentos la universidad estaba llena de maestros desganados poniéndose al pendiente con sus esquemas de trabajo, entre otras cosas.

—Este sábado no podré venir a hacerle compañía a Nina —comentó sacándola de su trance.

No pareció notar el escrutinio con el que la observaba y lo agradeció internamente, aunque se sintió algo desanimada por sus palabras y supo que Nina se sentiría igual puesto que en este poco tiempo habían conseguido congeniar bastante bien.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Mis padres me invitaron a cenar, así que estaré con ellos toda la tarde.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Perdona que no las invite a ir, pero a mamá se le escapó que Nina es hija de Sergay y papá está algo paranoico. Esperaré a que se le pase un poco antes de llevarla.

—Claro, tiene sentido. De todos modos, a ella no la odian, tiene más posibilidades de ir que yo.

Shizuru dejó lo que hacía frente al espejo para observarla, negando con la cabeza mientras iba a sentarse en la cama, a su lado y le tomó la mano con delicadeza.

—Sabes que mi mamá te adora y papá… Bueno, él es complicado, pero no te odia.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, Shizuru.

— ¿Cómo podría odiarte, Nat? —Dijo tomando su mano—. Eres encantadora. Te ganaste a mi mamá en días y seguro que papá te aprecia, aunque no lo diga.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Ten más confianza en ti —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Me tengo que ir, pero te veré esta tarde.

—Claro. Cuídate mucho.

No la acompañó porque no hacía falta, ella conocía de sobra el camino. Se quedó otro rato sentada, escuchando la puerta al cerrarse y el rugir del automóvil al encenderse alejándose por la carretera.

Le gustó esa versión de las cosas, pero por más que lo intentara no podía olvidar fácilmente aquellas palabras que torturaban su mente. Ya acostada de nuevo, dejó el brazo sobre sus ojos siendo apenas consciente de la luz que comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana gracias a la manía que tenía Shizuru de dejar las cortinas corridas.

Seguía pensando que a su padre le agradaba, pero Natsuki sabía bien que no era así y nunca había sido capaz de decirle la verdad a su amiga. De contarle lo que sucedió cuando todavía iba a visitarla en casa de sus padres. Nunca hizo falta porque poco después de eso ella se salió de su hogar y no tuvo que volver a ver a los Fujino, pero ahora no podía dejar de recordarlo, tan vívido como aquel día.

 **Flashback.**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la casa buscando algo que beber mientras Shizuru terminaba de vestirse en su recámara. A esas alturas ya había comenzado a percatarse de sus sentimientos y se sentía nerviosa estando en su presencia, quizá por eso no había podido decirle todavía que la quería, aunque planeaba hacerlo pronto.

Se topó por accidente con el señor Satoru, era uno de esos escasos días en los que podías encontrarlo en casa y no en el trabajo.

—Natsuki, no esperaba verte por aquí hoy.

—Shizuru me invitó —dijo algo nerviosa.

—Ya veo. Sabes, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo, si tienes tiempo.

Ella asintió incapaz de negarle algo al padre de la chica que le gusta y lo siguió cuando comenzó a caminar al jardín en la azotea. En aquel entonces apenas estaba la mesa con un par de retoños a los lados y la invitó a sentarse haciendo él lo mismo mientras abría su saco para tener mayor comodidad.

— ¿De qué quería hablarme?

—Tú eres la mejor amiga de mi hija, y estoy un poco preocupado porque últimamente la veo como en las nubes, sabes. Si tuviera que adivinar, juraría que está enamorada.

Natsuki trató de aparentar calma pues conocía de sobra los sentimientos de Shizuru hacia ella.

—Ella es hija única y es mi más grande orgullo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Me temo que si se enamora de alguien comience a bajar su rendimiento. Tú entiendes ¿No? Las personas enamoradas son muy distraídas.

Quería contradecirlo, pero no se atrevió y terminó por asentir.

— ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

—Porque no sé de quién se ha enamorado y me gustaría que tú me lo dijeras. Tarde o temprano te lo dirá, sino es que ya lo hizo —explicó—. Cómo comprenderás, Shizuru es una Fujino, no permitiré que esté con cualquier pelafustán que quiera aprovecharse de ella.

—Tal vez… Termine con alguien que sí la quiera ¿No lo ha pensado? No importa si su apellido no pesa tanto mientras ella sea feliz ¿No?

El hombre sonrió y la observó con atención poniéndola nerviosa.

—Dime Natsuki ¿Crees que mi hija merece menos de lo que está acostumbrada a tener?

—N-No, yo...

—Porque no es así. Créeme, no sería feliz. Shizuru es una niña rica y eso nada lo podrá cambiar. Merece a alguien a su altura, que nunca le haga padecer carencias y la trate como la princesa que es.

—Pero el amor…

—El amor no paga las cuentas. Eso es un romanticismo insignificante. ¿Qué pasaría si se enferma y no puede ir al doctor? ¿Si no puede ir a comer a dónde ella quiera? Dime, Natsuki ¿Qué pasa si al final le terminan faltando cosas tan básicas por culpa del amor?

— ¡Yo no dejaré que…! —Se calló de pronto dándose cuenta de que se había descubierto a sí misma.

Tuvo miedo de su reacción pero él sólo le dio una sonrisa burlona y se recargó en la silla.

—Lo sabía. Esa mirada que le das no podía ser otra cosa que amor, pero quiero que recuerdes esto, Natsuki. Tú no eres suficiente —dijo de forma tajante—. Me agradas, pero si continúas por ese camino voy a asegurarme de que se aleje de ti porque jamás podrás darle todo lo que necesita.

—Puedo trabajar mucho —se defendió.

—Ni siquiera estás estudiando y con tu sueldo actual no podrías pagar ni el pan. Te lo digo por tu propio bien, mi hija consigue en una semana el dinero que tú te tardarías meses en juntar. Nunca podrás darle nada, aunque quieras creer que sí.

Por más que quisiera seguir rebatiéndolo no pudo porque comenzaba a darle la razón. Ella no tenía ni por asomo lo mismo que ellos, su apellido no tenía el mismo peso y había tenido que postergar sus estudios precisamente por la falta de dinero. El señor Fujino estaba diciendo la verdad, el amor no lo es todo en la vida y como padre de Shizuru, lo único que quería es que no le faltara nada.

Agachó la cabeza con las manos aferradas a sus piernas y pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse al ser consciente de que jamás iba a poder estar al lado de la persona que quería y todo por haber nacido en mundos diferentes.

Escuchó al señor Satoru levantarse y sus pasos resonaron en las baldosas al salir de la azotea. La dejó ahí, martirizándose con las palabras que sentía como cuchillos desgarrando algo muy dentro. Cuando volvió con Shizuru había pasado ya una hora sola, meditando, y la decisión de renunciar a su amor estaba tomada. La chica no iba a saber nunca sobre sus sentimientos.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Si hubiera seguido en casa de sus padres probablemente no habría podido verla nunca más porque Satoru no se lo hubiera permitido. Incluso ahora que estaba a punto de terminar su carrera y que tenía un sueldo bastante decente se seguía consideraba insuficiente. Y no iba a arruinarle la vida de esa forma.

No pudo dormir más y terminó por levantarse. Estaba tan ausente rememorando cosas del pasado que hasta Nina lo notó, aunque no dijo nada por un rato dejándola encerrarse en sí misma. Tal vez el hecho de que no le dijera palabra incluso en el desayuno fue lo que terminó por hacer que la confrontara ya enojada.

— ¡Natsuki!

Ella dio un respingo en su asiento y volteó a verla como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que se encontraba ahí también.

— ¿Por qué gritas? Sólo estamos nosotras dos —dijo una vez que se recompuso y continuó comiendo.

—Estás muy distraída hoy. Cada vez que te pones así pienso que has tenido una nueva pelea con Shizuru.

—No hemos peleado, Nina —comentó moviendo un trozo de brócoli de un lado a otro sin mucho interés—. He estado pensando, eso es todo.

Nina no estaba tocando su plato y la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras.

— ¿Y en qué piensas?

La miró dándose cuenta por fin de que la chica no tenía por qué verla de esa forma y que martirizarse por cosas así ya no tenía mucho sentido a estas alturas de su vida. No había manera de cambiar el pensamiento del padre de Shizuru, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel día.

Seguro le encantaría verla en brazos de Reito. Tal vez él fuera lo suficientemente digno para enamorarla y darle esa vida que Satoru quería para ella.

—En el pasado, pero no tiene importancia —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ya pasó.

—A veces actúas muy raro.

Natsuki río sin poder evitarlo. Tal vez tuviera razón en eso, su comportamiento podría parecer extraño para cualquiera si se ponía así tan de repente. Recordó lo que Shizuru había dicho esa mañana sobre la cena con sus padres y decidió decírselo de una vez.

—Por cierto, el sábado tendremos la tarde para nosotras. Shizuru no podrá venir.

Tal como lo pensó, la noticia le dejó una expresión de tristeza.

—Oh ¿Por qué?

—Tiene que ir a casa de sus padres. Dijo que te llevaría la próxima vez, pero que en esta ocasión no podía.

—Está bien —dijo con un suspiro—. ¿Te molesta si invito a Arika ese día?

—En lo absoluto, puedes traer a quien tú quieras. Siempre y cuando no te dé por hacer una fiesta.

La chica sonrió y clavó el tenedor en la pasta antes de responder.

—Tranquila, si se me ocurre hacer una te invitaré.

Natsuki rodó los ojos. Terminaron de comer en silencio y se marchó al trabajo donde ya una pila de papeles la esperaba en el escritorio. Por alguna razón siempre tenía más trabajo cuando Sergay estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero terminaba todo con tiempo y forma, después de todo, no era difícil algo que tanto le gustaba, por más cansado que fuera.

A la hora de comida recibió una llamada que le sacó una sonrisa. Llevaba apenas unos días lejos y ya extrañaba verlo por los pasillos comiendo una dona como la que ella tenía ahora sobre una servilleta.

— ¡Nat! Me alegra tanto poder hablar contigo ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, Sergay ¿Y tú?

—Podría estar mejor. ¿Cómo está Nina? Me habló ayer, pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar.

—Ella está muy bien, parece divertirse en mi casa. Supongo que le gusta tener compañía.

—Es verdad, Nina me comentó que Shizuru ha estado ahí casi todos los días. Si las cosas siguen así creo que pronto pasarás a segundo plano, Nat.

Terminó de dar un trago a su taza de té para poder responder.

—Sí bueno, le hace compañía mientras yo estoy en el trabajo. Se han tomado mucha confianza en tan poco tiempo, lástima que el fin de semana tendremos que pasar la tarde sin ella.

— ¿Shizuru no irá?

—No, tiene una salida en casa de sus padres —dijo mordiendo su dona—. No regresará hasta tarde. Pero sólo el sábado, tranquilo.

—Ya veo, que pena, aunque supongo que no importará mientras tú estés ahí. ¿No ha llevado a Arika? No me extrañaría que la tengas pronto por allá.

Eso la hizo reír y tragó antes de contestar.

—A decir verdad, me pidió permiso para llevarla.

— ¿Qué te dije? Esas dos se la pasan pegada la una a la otra.

—A mí no me molesta, la niña es muy simpática.

—Hablas como una anciana —dijo su amigo riendo al otro lado de la línea.

Rodó los ojos, Sergay no podía dejar de molestarla ni siquiera estando fuera del país; a pesar de eso, dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Ya cállate, mejor cuéntame cómo van las cosas allá.

Lo escuchó soltar un bufido.

—Ni te imaginas el desastre que hace esta gente con la organización, parece que nunca hubieran trabajado con empresas como la nuestra.

—No desesperes, seguro que conseguirás tener todo listo.

—Eso espero, pensé que harían las cosas bien y mi preocupación sería en vano. Así hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para relajarme y turistear un rato, pero supongo que era pedir demasiado.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para eso después, no es como si no pudieras ir en cualquier otro momento.

—Tienes razón. Será mejor que te deje, no quiero que echen a perder lo mucho que hemos avanzado.

—Claro, anda y hazte cargo de eso. Buena suerte.

—Gracias, la voy a necesitar.

Sonrió, ya esperaba verlo volver con una expresión de felicidad cuando pudiera dejar todo ese estrés de lado; una vez que tuviera el contrato firmado en su posesión. Y ya no faltaba mucho para eso, un par de días, no más.

Se levantó del asiento donde había estado descansando en la cafetería terminando de una vez con su dona antes de volver al trabajo. No podía evitar sentirse un poco ansiosa, quería salir para ver de nuevo a Shizuru en su casa, conviviendo con ella y con Nina como si fueran una bonita familia feliz. Sabía que era lo más cercano que podrían tener, de modo que pensaba aprovecharlo ¿Y quién no lo haría? Esa mujer era un sueño.

Por otra parte, Shizuru se encontraba ya haciendo compañía a Nina después de haber terminado con los asuntos en la universidad. Esa mañana se había topado a Reito de nuevo y al parecer seguía enojado con ella porque ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse a saludar. No era agradable sentir tensión en su relación con él puesto que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, pero justamente por eso sabía que lo más adecuado era darle su espacio y esperar a que se le hubiera pasado el berrinche.

Suspiró deseando que eso sucediera pronto. Las vacaciones estaban a un palmo de terminar y los alumnos no tenían por qué sufrir por sus asuntos personales, pues estaba segura de que el chico se desquitaría con ellos de alguna u otra forma. Hablaría con él la próxima vez que lo viera, tal vez incluso tendría que citarlo fuera del área escolar y rogarle que aceptara verla.

Notó a Nina moverse a su lado y recordó el lugar en donde estaba. Tenerla recargada en su hombro como una niña pequeña mientras continuaba comiendo un regaliz, probablemente disfrutando de las caricias que estaba dando a su cabello, era una sensación enternecedora.

—Si mi mamá viviera, me gusta pensar que tendríamos momentos cómo éste —comentó.

Se detuvo un segundo por la sorpresa y pronto reanudó lo que hacía tratando de enfocarse sólo en ese instante pues su compañía merecía tener toda su atención.

—Estoy segura de que se hubieran divertido tanto como nosotras —dijo—. Eres como una hermanita para mí, Nina.

Ella se recostó en sus piernas dejando que colocara la mano sobre su brazo arrullándola con su tacto.

— ¿De verdad? Yo siempre quise tener una hermana.

Se dio cuenta que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado al decirlo y le pareció un gesto muy tierno. A pesar de aparentar lo contrario, Nina seguía siendo una niña después de todo y al parecer, con asuntos que uno creería no le preocupaban en lo absoluto, hasta que no te detuvieras un segundo a escucharla.

—Yo puedo hacer ese papel, si no te molesta.

—No me molesta, eres una persona increíble, Shizuru. Tú y Nat hacen la mejor pareja.

No pudo evitar detenerse de nuevo y pensar en todo lo que la chica parecía comprender sin hacerlo notorio ¿Cuánto le habría tomado darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Natsuki? ¿O se estaría refiriendo sólo a su amistad?

— ¿De qué hablas exactamente, Nina?

—A nada en especial, es lindo verlas juntas.

Decidió no decir nada al respecto y cambiar de tema, por su propio bien.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena?

—Por supuesto —dijo levantándose con energías renovadas—. Me encanta cocinar.

Con la ayuda de Nina no fue difícil tener la comida lista incluso antes de que la dueña de la casa llegara. Estar juntas era fácil y, aunque antes ya habían tenido oportunidad de hablar, nunca fue algo como lo que habían experimentado estos días. Había aprendido tanto de ella que la sentía más cercana que nunca, llegar a quererla como una amiga y no sólo una conocida, resultó inevitable.

Una llamada las interrumpió cuando estaban terminando de hacer los hot cakes.

—Atiende, yo me encargo de terminar.

—Gracias, Nina.

Tomó el celular y salió a la sala a contestar. Se trataba de Haruka así que no podía ser nada tan importante; la mayoría de las veces que hablaba era para sermonearle sobre algún asunto que consideraba había hecho mal o cosas por el estilo, aunque eso o hacía que la quisiera menos, sabía que ella tenía su forma particular de ser.

— ¿A qué debo tu llamada, Haruka?

— ¡Todavía preguntas! —respondió casi gritando. Shizuru alejó el auricular con expresión impávida pues estaba ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones—. No te hagas la que no sabe, bubuzuke, pronto será el cumpleaños de Yukino y lo vamos a celebrar en el restaurante de Mai, ya dijo que nos lo iba a rentar toda la tarde.

—Por supuesto que voy a ir ¿Cómo podría faltar?

Escuchó la puerta del departamento y vio a Natsuki llegando. Probablemente no quiso molestarla estando al teléfono y sólo le dio un saludo con la mano desde lejos. Ella respondió con un gesto igual, pidiendo que se acercara y sonrió al ver que la obedecía.

—También Natsuki está invitada ¿Verdad? —preguntó tomándola del brazo.

—Por supuesto, Yukino no me perdonaría si no las invito a todas —dijo y luego añadió con suspicacia—. Ustedes dos… La perdonaste ¿O me equivoco?

—Haruka —dijo no queriendo hablar de eso con la chica a unos centímetros de distancia—. Hablamos de eso cuando nos veamos. Te lo prometo.

—Pero yo…

No la dejó terminar y colgó el teléfono dando un beso en la mejilla a Natsuki quién parecía algo incómoda de estar tan cerca, aunque tampoco hacía nada por alejarse.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Dónde está Nina?

—En la cocina. Vamos, debes tener hambre.

—Bastante —dijo con una sonrisa.

No se separó de ella hasta que no estuvieron sentadas cada quien en su respectivo asiento y disfrutó de ese aire familiar que podía respirarse en el ambiente, a pesar de que apenas hace un par de días los momentos que compartían juntos no eran otra cosa que pura tensión. De pronto parecía haber entrado a un universo diferente donde nada de lo anterior ocurrió jamás y era lindo pensar que no volverían a pelear de aquel modo; a pesar de que todavía sentía cierto miedo al respecto, no dejaba que eso arruinara sus momentos, en especial viendo que Natsuki también se estaba divirtiendo. ¿Por qué les había costado tanto llegar a esto? ¿Habría sido su culpa por no aceptar las explicaciones de Natsuki desde el principio? Quizá era por culpa de ambas, de Natsuki por querer volver a tener todo esto sin explicar sus acciones de rechazo ni su antipatía y sin molestarse en pedir disculpas por lo dicho y ella por no presionarla para que lo hiciera y huir de la situación en lugar de darle la cara.

Sonrió, de los errores se aprender y no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir de nuevo este sentimiento de calma que inundaba la mesa.

—Así que salí de compras hoy —seguía diciendo Nina—. No había ya nada en tu refrigerador, Natsuki, no sé cómo sobrevives así.

—Siempre le he dicho que no compra suficiente comida. Y lo peor es que tampoco deja que la compre yo —comentó apoyándola.

Tenía que admitir que si había algo muy presente en la actitud de Nat era su marcada independencia. Ese querer hacer todo por cuenta propia sin que alguien le ayudara y, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ello, usualmente respetaba su decisión.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso es el día de molestar a Natsuki? —preguntó ella fingiendo enojo, aunque su sonrisa la delataba.

—Tal vez lo sea —respondió Shizuru.

—No importa lo que pienses, Nat. Vas a tener que aceptar que yo compre comida también porque tú ni tiempo tienes y tampoco te veo las ganas —opinó Nina.

Dio una mordida a su comida y volvió a mirarla cuando habló.

—No es como si pudiera evitarlo, ya la compraste.

Sorbió a su taza de té notando que Shizuru la observaba y le sonrió sabiendo que odiaba que hiciera ese ruido al beber algo. Algo predecible si se ponía a pensar el lugar en el que había crecido Shizuru, teniendo que cuidar cada aspecto de lo que hacía con todo el mundo, excepto con ella.

—No te preocupes, Nina —dijo ella quitando la vista de Nat por un segundo—. Mañana es el último día que va a trabajar durante la semana, así que la tendremos aquí para nosotras.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a las nuevas atracciones que llevaron a la feria de juegos mecánicos?

—Me encantaría, Nina ¿Tú qué dices, Shizuru?

—Por supuesto, no le tengo miedo a un par de jueguitos —dijo apoyando su mejilla en la mano.

Nina se fue a dormir poco después de eso y ellas decidieron hacer lo mismo. Natsuki no sabía si amaba u odiaba ese momento del día porque verla en pijama era de las mejores cosas en el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba una tortura que no le deseaba a nadie y comenzaba a creer que la chica hacía todo a propósito ¿Cuántas veces no habían dormido juntas en el pasado? Ella jamás dormía en ropa interior. Era como si fuera otra persona, alguien más audaz y poco inhibida ante situaciones así, en cambio ella seguía temblando cada vez que la sentía abrazarla por la espalda dejando que sintiera el cuerpo entero recargado en el suyo y no conforme con eso, apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro hablándole al oído y dejando que su aliento chocara en su cuello poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Shizuru sabía bien cómo jugar sus cartas y no lo desperdiciaba un sólo segundo, esto de poner a prueba la resistencia de Nat se estaba volviendo un pasatiempo muy divertido, ya ni siquiera quería ser ella quien diera el primer paso porque sabía que todavía no era seguro que fuera a aceptar su cariño tan de repente. Quería acercarse tanto que fuera la misma Natsuki quien terminara buscándola, que no le quedara más remedio que admitir lo evidente. Ya no tenía ninguna duda de cuál había sido el tema de aquella conversación mantenida con Nao durante el viaje.

—S-Shizuru, no puedo vestirme si me estás abrazando.

Se había quedado medio vestida, sólo con el pantalón corto puesto y se sentía avergonzada porque Shizuru no dejaba de acariciar su abdomen con el pulgar sin soltarla.

— ¿Por qué no duermes así? Hace mucho calor —dijo a modo de justificación.

—No es buena idea, yo…

—Ara, estás temblando, Nat ¿Te asusta estar conmigo?

Se separó sólo para darle la vuelta y quedar de frente, cruzando sus brazos por su cuello. De nuevo se encontraban a sólo un beso de distancia, sin tocarse por menos de un centímetro.

Natsuki no podía abrazarla de vuelta y no porque no quisiera sino porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal acción. Seguramente en cuanto sintiera la suavidad de su piel, habría perdido para siempre la batalla. Aferró las manos a la tela de su pantalón corto para evitar la tentación y ni siquiera pudo responder a su pregunta, aunque tampoco apartó la mirada de esos bonitos ojos verdes.

—Tal vez… Debería alejarme porque yo no te gusto ¿Cierto? —dijo en un susurro que probablemente no hubiera oído de no ser por la cercanía en la que se encontraban.

Y ella, cayendo vilmente en la trampa, acercó sus manos dispuesta a abrazar su cintura y decirle, casi de forma automática, toda la verdad. Que supiera, de una vez por todas, que lo que sentía no era otra cosa que amor, pero que la dejara besarla en ese mismo instante porque ya no podía seguir teniéndola tan cerca y no hacer nada al respecto.

— ¡Nat, olvidé decirte que…! —En cuanto escucharon la voz y vieron la cabeza de Nina asomarse por la puerta, el telón se cayó y la magia del momento quedó rota. Se separaron evitando el contacto visual entre ellas y Shizuru trató de cubrirse con la sábana mientras Natsuki terminaba de vestirse viendo a la recién llegada con las mejillas encendidas—. Lo lamento, no quería interrumpir.

—No es nada, Nina —respondió todavía tratando de regular su respiración—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que… Olvidé decirte que Nao vino a buscarte poco después de que te fueras. Dijo algo sobre decirte algo importante y que pasaras mañana a su casa.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias por el recado —respondió.

—De nuevo, lamento mucho la interrupción. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondieron ellas al unísono.

Cuando la puerta se cerró compartieron una mirada avergonzada y Shizuru se acostó dándole la espalda que observó largo rato, antes de atreverse a acompañarla mirando hacia el lado contrario. Estaba claro que ese día ya no retomarían la conversación y suspiró con tranquilidad; estuvo a punto de echarse de cabeza, si no hubiera sido por Nina, su secreto mejor guardado ahora sería del conocimiento de Shizuru. Se mordió el labio, esto se estaba volviendo complicado.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Gler Lin:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este igual :3

 **Setsuna M:** Ya llegará pronto el momento de saberlo. Uf, y vaya que casi la hace caer esta vez con esas provocaciones. ¡Saludos!

 **Estefan Ruizito:** jaja en algún momento seguro que sucederá, pero todavía no llegamos a eso. Gracias a ti por ser tan amable siempre, un abrazo :3

 **Train09:** No continúa en esa posición, pero creo que han pasado cosas muy interesantes ¿a que sí? jaja todos amamos la seducción.

 **Langely:** jaja yo ni siquiera lo había visto como un beso, pero que lindo optimismo. Aww súper cute, si trato de estar pronto aquí es por ustedes (heart).

 **Katy Villalobo:** No te preocupes, has llegado justo a tiempo. Espero que adores también este y nunca dejaré de escribir, por eso no te preocupes, nos estamos leyendo c;

 **Mari Morson:** jaja Mari no lo tires, recuerda que esto es la vida real y los celulares son caros. Tus deseos han sido cumplidos con respecto a la seducción y espero que ese final no te haya hecho arrojar el teléfono jaja Te leo pronto :3 Un abrazo.

 **Querido invitado/a:** jaja Tomoe era muy cruel en el anime xD Quiere a Nat, vamos, ya casi le dice la verdad uwu jaja ¡Muy bien dicho! Saludos :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Holi, gente bonita.**

Les pido perdón por la demora, quería que el capítulo quedara bonito y los que me siguen en fb saben que estaba por actualizar.

En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo, besitos.

* * *

Se mantuvo de pie en la sala con los brazos cruzados esperando a que dijera algo y no perder más tiempo del que no tenía. En cambio Nao no parecía muy dispuesta a soltar de la nada lo que había averiguado y se dejó caer en el sofá con una botella de refresco en la mano.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué querías verme?

—Será mejor que te sientes para escuchar esto —le dijo palmeando el espacio junto a ella.

Natsuki la observó con suspicacia y terminó por obedecer soltando un suspiro de resignación. Dio un vistazo a la hora por última vez antes de enfocar su mirada en su amiga.

—Adelante, te escucho.

—Estaba a punto de rendirme con lo del chico, sabes. Todo indicaba que él es un ángel hasta que decidí revisar su trabajo, entonces me di cuenta de algo muy interesante, pero para que me creas tienes que verlo por ti misma.

Le entregó un folder que tenía en la mesa y Natsuki leyó con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de lo que era.

—Esto…

—Son las cifras de la empresa en los últimos años.

—Esto es ilegal —dijo levantando la vista—. ¿Cómo pudiste conseguirlos?

— ¿Eso importa? Lo que me pediste hacer tampoco es legal, así que no te pongas de doble moral ahora.

Se calló porque sabía que tenía razón.

— ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

—Tengo mis fuentes. ¿No ves nada raro?

Volvió la vista a los documentos analizando con mayor atención hasta dar con lo que Nao quería que viera. Era el mismo patrón año tras año.

—No puede ser…

—Así es, el angelito ha estado robando millones a la empresa durante años.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no se hayan dado cuenta?

—Bueno, es fácil, no deja muchas huellas. Tú sabes de estas cosas, Nat.

Y sí, ella conocía bien algunas maneras de hacer una estafa de esa magnitud sin dejar rastro, tanto por su carrera como por sus contactos con las calles. Sin embargo, saber sobre ello no hacía esto menos impactante porque le estaba robando a la familia de Shizuru; seguramente sólo quería el dinero de la chica y por eso la pretendía. No iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así, pero tenía que pensar bien su siguiente movimiento y de pronto entendió a Sergay; si él ya sabía ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? Recordó que una vez expresó la inseguridad de que no le creyera y quizá tuviera razón, sin pruebas esto hubiera sido difícil de creer.

—Tengo… Tengo que irme —dijo—. Guarda bien estos papeles por mí.

—De acuerdo.

No le dio mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando ya se había marchado sin poder sacarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de descubrir. ¿Cómo podían ser tan ciegos? Si seguía de esa forma el padre de Shizuru y sus inversionistas terminarían en la ruina y, aunque ella no fuera una persona del agrado del señor, eso no le impediría advertirle del asunto.

Lo agitado de las actividades laborales lograron distraerla, pero no por completo. Al menos se enteró que Sergay estaría de regreso ese fin de semana; según los rumores en la empresa, había obtenido el contrato que tanto deseaba. Después de toda la agitación y las emociones, ver a Shizuru en casa le dio la paz que necesitaba. Sonrió mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta observando con atención su rostro. Le quedaba claro que se había quedado dormida en la cocina sólo por esperarla, así que se acercó y la tomó en brazos.

Contuvo el aliento, la hazaña no era tan fácil como las películas te lo hacían creer pero verla así, recargada en su cuello, hacía que el esfuerzo valiera la pena. La dejó sobre la cama con cuidado y se sentó a su lado acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

—Eres tan linda —susurró sabiendo que era el único momento en el que podría ser totalmente sincera sin que ella lo supiera—. Perdóname por ser tan cobarde y no decirte que te amo más de lo que creí poder amar a una persona.

Besó su frente antes de comenzar a cambiarse de ropa para acostarse y descansar después de un día tan complicado. Observó su rostro una vez más pasando el brazo por la cintura de la chica y sonriendo para sus adentros.

Despertó al día siguiente con el cuerpo de Shizuru prácticamente sobre el suyo y en lugar de moverla se quedó así un segundo pensando en lo cerca que estaba de la felicidad en esos momentos, admirándose de poder compartir con ella sus mañanas y sus noches. En toda la semana Shizuru durmió ahí, en su casa y no podía dejar de verlo como una de las mejores cosas que le hubieran pasado en la vida. Ni siquiera en otros tiempos eran tan unidas como ahora que las cosas se habían arreglado.

Vio el haz de luz que comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana pero no tenía prisa, después de todo, era su día de descanso y el de Shizuru también por lo que, momentáneamente, podía continuar disfrutando de la sensación de su pecho contra su brazo y la pierna que mantenía todavía enredada en las suyas.

Cuando ella despertó le dio una sonrisa y bajó de la cama estirando sus brazos sobre la cabeza. Gesto que le dio una vista impresionante por lo que se cubrió el rostro con la sábana.

— ¿Quieres entrar primero?

Le costó un par de segundos entender de lo que estaba hablando.

—Ah, claro.

Cuando salió todavía llevaba las mejillas sonrojadas por el vapor de la regadera y mientras Shizuru terminaba de ducharse fue a la cocina donde encontró a Nina preparando ya el desayuno. Le dedicó una sonrisa al percatarse de su presencia.

—Siéntate, ya casi está listo.

—No hay motivos para que hagas esto, Nina —le dijo aunque obedeció su orden.

—Shizuru lo hace todo el tiempo.

—Pero… Eso es diferente —respondió desviando la vista y pensando en qué sentido era diferente pues ni ella misma creía en sus palabras.

—Yo no veo la diferencia, además me gusta hacerlo así que no te preocupes.

— ¿Estás lista para ir al carnaval? —Preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Por supuesto, estoy muy emocionada —respondió con una sonrisa—. Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Arika.

La ayudó a terminar de poner la mesa.

—Sabes que no me molesta. —Se quedó pensativa—. Tal vez será mejor que vayamos en el auto de Shizuru.

— ¿Hablan del carnaval? —Preguntó la chica entrando a la cocina.

—Sí, ¿podemos ir en tu coche?

—Por supuesto.

No pasó mucho rato para que estuvieran en el lugar disfrutando de la música, el ruido y los caramelos. A donde quiera que dirigieran la vista había juegos o comida y pasaron un rato increíble, a pesar del gentío. Nina ganó en un par de juegos y Arika no perdía oportunidad en comprar más dulces en cada puesto que veía. Natsuki, por su lado, estaba disfrutando la compañía más que cualquier cosa que pudieran encontrar ahí; lo mismo le pasó a Shizuru.

El cielo se tornó rosáceo con la puesta del sol y se tomaron de la mano como si fuera cosa de todos los días, fingiendo que no las ponía nerviosas un gesto tan simple como ese.

—Mira Nina, intentemos ese ejercicio de confianza —dijo Arika.

No la dejó ni responder cuando ya la llevaba casi a rastras a una pequeña tarima desde donde las personas se dejan caer de espaldas confiando ciegamente en que su compañero podrá atraparlo.

La chica no protestó mucho. Shizuru y Natsuki las observaron sorprendidas por la tranquilidad con que Nina se dejaba caer, así se dieron cuenta que por más quejas que pudieran haber escuchado sobre Arika, la chica la quería, incluso más de lo que quería dejar ver.

Sonrió pensando lo mucho que eso le recordaba a Nat, a veces le parecía que ellas eran como dos gotas de agua. Volvieron con una expresión que no le auguró nada bueno, ya podía imaginar lo que dirían con sólo ver su sonrisa.

— ¡Tienen que intentarlo!

— ¿Nosotras? No creo que…

—Claro, por qué no —dijo Natsuki interrumpiendo su negativa.

¿De verdad acababa de aceptar? Ella era quién menos disfrutaba de ese tipo de actividades. Además, a pesar de todo lo que habían compartido recientemente todavía no estaba segura de tenerle tanta confianza. Sin embargo, no le dieron tiempo de seguir pensándolo y tampoco pudo negarse cuando Nat le tomó la mano para llevarla al lugar mientras esta vez, Arika y Nina las observaban a la distancia.

— ¿Tenemos que hacer esto?

— ¿No confías en mí? —Preguntó levantando la ceja.

—No se trata de eso, es que…

—Vamos, Shizuru, te prometo que no voy a dejarte caer.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que logró infundirle valor. Lo hizo, todavía con algo de nerviosismo, llegando a pensar por un momento que no lograría atraparla. No pudo evitar sentir cierta calma una vez que notó sus brazos al sostenerla y su aroma impregnar sus fosas nasales con ese característico olor a vainilla mezclado con humo de la motocicleta en la que tanto tiempo solía pasar.

No se apartó enseguida sino que aprovechó para darle un abrazo y morder su mejilla de forma tan repentina que Natsuki quedó con la cara roja. Después de eso volvieron junto a las otras chicas quienes, por culpa de la distancia, no habían notado el pequeño gesto entre ellas. Incluso así, parecían felices y con justa razón, ese día era el más divertido que habían pasado todas en mucho tiempo. Caminaron por todos lados y pronto compraron algodón de azúcar del cual Shizuru no perdía oportunidad de quitarle a Natsuki, a pesar de tener el propio en sus manos. De todos modos, eso no parecía molestarla.

—Esto es como el año nuevo chino —susurró mientras veían los fuegos artificiales.

Shizuru no respondió, pero apretó su mano con cariño y se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Arika y Nina se veían igual de felices compartiendo algún comentario entre ellas dos tan cerca la una de la otra que comenzó a preguntarse algo en silencio.

Dejaron a Arika en su casa primero. Era tarde y estaban demasiado cansadas como para mantener una conversación, aunque no era necesario, el silencio que las envolvía no resultaba incómodo sino todo lo contrario.

—Creo que Nina se ha quedado dormida —dijo viendo por el espejo retrovisor.

Shizuru echó un vistazo y lo confirmó. La chica estaba recargada en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Al menos parece feliz.

Cuando salieron del auto Natsuki se acercó dispuesta a llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Crees poder cargarla? No quiero que vayas a dejarla caer, Nat —dijo sosteniendo su manga.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shizuru? Ha sido mucha desconfianza hoy. Si puedo contigo, con mayor razón podré con Nina.

Alzó una ceja ante la insinuación no dicha y todavía la retuvo un rato más a su lado sin dejarla acercarse al coche donde la chica seguía durmiendo, ajena a la conversación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda? —se quejó.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, Shizuru, yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero crees que soy pesada.

Natsuki supo que se había metido en un embrollo y sería difícil salir bien parada del asunto. ¿En serio Shizuru pensaba que podría considerarla gorda? Como si no supiera que su cuerpo era todo menos eso. La observó fijamente pensando en ello y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al notar que su pensamiento comenzaba a desviarse a otras cosas que poco tenían que ver con la situación.

—No…

—Lo dudaste.

— ¡Shizuru! Basta, sabes que no es así.

Cargó a Nina y entraron a casa en silencio. Intentó no demostrar que el esfuerzo la estaba cansando y suprimió un suspiro cuando al fin la dejó en su cama. Quizá estar tanto tiempo en una oficina estaba comenzando a arruinar su condición física, antes hubiera podido llevarla incluso por escaleras sin apenas sudar y ahora se cansaba entrando a su propia casa.

Ellas también optaron por descansar y se marcharon a su habitación, Shizuru siempre era la primera en estar lista para dormir y se sentó a observarla en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó todavía terminando de colocarse la blusa.

—Nada en especial —dijo—. Ven, tienes algo en el cuello.

Natsuki se acercó inclinándose y sintió cómo Shizuru recorría su piel. Apoyó las manos a cada lado de ella para sostenerse.

— ¿Qué es? —cuestionó.

No respondió. De nuevo estaban a pocos centímetros la una de la otra y quiso alejarse al darse cuenta, sin embargo, Shizuru se lo impidió.

—Nat, tengo que preguntarte algo.

—C-Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Por qué me mientes? Dijiste que serías siempre sincera conmigo y no lo estás siendo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Estaba confundida, pero sobretodo asustada. No quería pensar que de algún modo hubiera descubierto lo que sabía de Reito y fuera a reclamar no haberle dicho nada; no es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero debía pensar en ello todavía, no era una información fácil de procesar.

—No me digas, parece que te está dando algo de amnesia, Nat.

La cercanía en la que la obligaba a estar no ayudaba mucho a aparentar la calma que se le estaba escapando del alma.

—No es lo que crees, Shizuru, yo no te dije nada porque...

— ¿Por qué? No hay justificación para esto, Nat. Me alejaste de ti tantas veces por un supuesto amor unilateral y ahora me sales con esto.

Parecía enojada. Natsuki abrió la boca y procesó sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—De cómo todo este tiempo me has escondido que me quieres ¿No hablabas de eso tú también?

—Sí… De eso hablo. No es lo que piensas.

A decir verdad no era lo que se esperaba, pero no por eso era menos sorprendente ¿Cómo se había enterado? La única que sabía sobre sus sentimientos era… Nao.

—Te lo dijo Nao ¿Verdad? Maldición, le pedí que se callara y…

—No, no —la interrumpió—. Me lo dijiste tú. Ayer, en la noche.

Se quedó atónita e intentó defenderse sin resultado alguno. Tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta porque sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera ahora resultaría inútil; la había escuchado. ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes?

—No estabas dormida —balbuceó.

—No, no lo estaba —dijo y agachó la mirada soltando al fin su cuello—. Estaba tan sorprendida que opté por callar y pensar por mi cuenta en ello, pero por más vueltas que le doy no entiendo tus motivos para alejarme y decirme que no me querías. ¿Es que acaso no soy suficiente para ti? Es la única explicación que se me ocurre.

Esta vez fue turno de Natsuki para tomar su nuca y terminar con la distancia hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

—No se te ocurra volver a pensar eso, Shizuru. Tú eres la persona más increíble que he conocido en mi vida, el problema aquí soy yo, no tú. —Suspiró dispuesta a ser completamente sincera con ella, en esta ocasión no iba a ocultarle nada—. Tú eres demasiado para mí, no puedo ser nada tuyo porque… No soy suficiente, al menos todavía no... Y probablemente jamás lo sea.

Shizuru, en lugar de decir algo, terminó con la distancia y la besó. La acercó más tomando con fuerza su hombro disfrutando de algo que había estado anhelando desde hace mucho tiempo y que pensó que jamás podría volver a repetir, pero eso no le quitó el enojo con Natsuki por ser tan idiota y le mordió el labio con fuerza provocando que se separara con un quejido de dolor tocándose la boca con una mano.

Se levantó y le dio una cachetada que dejó roja su mejilla. La tomó tan desprevenida que Natsuki no atinó a reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, Shizuru?! Me hiciste sangrar el labio y ahora me golpeas…

—Es que más idiota no podrías ser, Natsuki. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que no eres suficiente para mí?

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar tú que no lo eres?! —Contratacó—. Entiende, entre nosotras dos la que más brilla aquí eres tú. Eres una Fujino, tus padres se bañan en dinero y estás acostumbrada a cosas que yo jamás podría darte y si te quisiera sólo para un rato eso no me importaría ¡Pero estoy enamorada de ti! Te quiero… Para toda la vida y me mata la idea de que te llegue a faltar algo por mi culpa.

Adelantó el paso dispuesta a volver a golpearla, pero Natsuki advirtió sus intenciones y detuvo sus brazos, incluso había cerrado los puños ¿Tan molesta estaba que quería darle un puñetazo?

— ¡Pero que imbécil! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar así?! —le gritó zafándose de su agarre y comenzó a caminar a un lado y otro de la habitación.

Natsuki quería prestar atención porque sabía que era un momento importante, pero verla moverse en ropa interior era una distracción demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla.

—Shizuru, entiéndeme…

— ¡No! —Tenía sentimientos muy confusos, por un lado era feliz de escucharla decir que estaba enamorada de ella y por el otro quería matarla por alejarse a causa de un motivo tan tonto—. ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? ¿Por qué no me dejaste decidir a mí si quería estar contigo o no?

— ¡Porque era mi problema! Shizuru, yo nunca he tenido mucho, ni siquiera fui capaz de pagar mi universidad y este apartamento hace tiempo ya que lo hubiera perdido de no ser por Sergay. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pretenderte? —Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

Su enojó se calmó al escucharla porque no la justificaba, pero al menos era capaz de entender sus razones y nunca le gustó verla triste. Dejó de lado sus reclamos y se acercó acariciando sus mejillas; dio un beso a sus labios con ternura antes de decir algo.

—Lo entiendo, pero déjame ser parte esta vez a mí también… Te amo, lo sabes y me hace muy feliz saber que me correspondes—respondió—. Danos una oportunidad, podemos intentarlo y ver si de verdad sería tan difícil como dices en lugar de arruinarlo antes de empezar sólo por miedo.

Se quedó callada, seguía con la vista gacha porque no era capaz de darle la cara. Se sentía patética, pero sobretodo libre, porque al fin había podido deshacerse de esa pesada carga, dejar de hundirse a sí misma y contenerse todo el tiempo. Una tímida sonrisa apareció una vez que se hubo convencido de que esta conversación era para bien. Abrazó su cintura y esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y la besó cómo había deseado, mordiendo con suavidad sus labios, saboreando el roce de sus bocas y dejando fluir el sentimiento extraño que crecía en su pecho al tenerla entre sus brazos.

La situación comenzó a subir de tono, el beso se volvió más pasional y pronto sintió las manos de Shizuru en su cintura acariciando la piel bajo su blusa antes de que la empujara en la cama. Tuvo una sensación de miedo mezclado con algo más al ver a Shizuru siendo tan asertiva cuando en otro tiempo no era capaz ni de acercarse a más de dos pasos. Quizá porque ahora que sus sentimientos habían sido confirmados se estaba dejando llevar.

La chica apoyó las piernas a un costado de su cuerpo quedando a horcajadas sobre ella y volvió a tocar su abdomen tratando de quitarle la blusa que comenzaba a volverse un estorbo.

—Shizuru, espera… —Pidió entre suspiros sosteniendo su hombro para alejarla unos centímetros—. Yo… No sé si estoy lista para esto.

Verla tan avergonzada le dio ternura y sólo la abrazó. No la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera, pero había perdido el control por un momento aun cuando para Natsuki quizá fuera demasiado pronto.

—No te preocupes, vayamos a dormir ¿Sí?

Asintió y esa noche Shizuru durmió, de forma consciente, entre sus brazos con el rostro apoyado en su pecho y con una felicidad que pocas veces había sentido en la vida.

Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Yukino igual que el almuerzo que tenía planeado con sus padres, por eso se levantó temprano e intentó estar lista. Era una mañana perfecta, Natsuki ayudaba a Nina a empacar sus cosas y se despidió brevemente antes de salir de la casa.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando el coche no encendió. Lo intentó una y otra vez sin resultado alguno y todavía se quedó otro rato ahí esperando que el problema se solucionara como por arte de magia.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Preguntó Natsuki asomándose por la ventanilla del copiloto.

—Descuida, tomaré un taxi.

Bajó del auto e hizo una llamada rápida.

—No me supone ningún problema llevarte, sabes —insistió.

—Sigues en pijama, Nat —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Me iré en un taxi y le pediré al chófer de mi familia que me lleve con Mai a tiempo para celebrar a Yukino ¿De acuerdo?

—Si tú lo dices.

La tuvo que dejar ir y Nina no pudo acompañarla al cumpleaños por quedarse a seguir guardando sus cosas. Llegó sola al restaurante y Mai, la más cercana a la puerta, fue la primera en recibirla.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Shizuru? Creí que llegarían juntas —Preguntó.

— ¡Más le vale venir! —Protestó Haruka llegando hasta ellas.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero llegará tarde porque primero tenía que ir a comer con sus papás.

— ¿Por qué precisamente hoy?

—No lo sé, Haruka —dijo tomando una copa de vino de la mesa—. Puedes preguntarle cuando llegue.

— ¿Están hablando de la víbora esa? No entiendo cuál es el problema, todas las demás estamos aquí ¿No?

—No lo sé, tampoco veo a Mikoto.

—No pudo venir —respondió Mai—. Está de viaje.

—Ya veo.

Nao había llegado tarde, aunque ya llevaba un trago en la mano y se quedó de pie a un lado de Natsuki quién no pudo evitar rodar los ojos por su comentario. Ya a nadie le importaba cómo insultara a su amiga —ni siquiera a la misma Shizuru— y lo veían normal, después de todo, sabían que igual se querían por más que se pelearan.

—En algo tiene razón, Nao, deberíamos comenzar con la fiesta. La festejada sí está aquí —dijo Nat alejándose de ellas para ir con Yukino.

En esos momentos no tenía ganas de lidiar con todas juntas porque, por más que quisiera, extrañaba a Shizuru. Revisó el reloj en la pared y suspiró; todavía era muy temprano.

Por otro lado, Shizuru había llegado a casa de sus padres hace rato y encontró a su mamá en la sala tomando una taza de café. La vio sonreír al percatarse de su presencia y se levantó a saludarla.

—Mi niña, nadie me dijo que habías llegado.

—Entré por mi cuenta —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla—. No me digas que papá no está aquí.

—Claro que sí. Se encerró en el estudio, dijo que le avisara cuando fuéramos a comer porque tenía algunos asuntos de la empresa que revisar.

Shizuru asintió.

—Iré a decirle que salga.

—Yo me encargaré de que la mesa esté puesta.

Se encaminó al estudio de su padre y tocó la puerta antes de entrar, a pesar de que estaba abierta. Entró y se sentó en una butaca frente a él que había dejado los papeles de momento y llevaba unas gafas en la punta de la nariz que amenazaban con caerse; las acomodó con el dedo índice.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste pequeña?

—Acabo de llegar. Venía a decírtelo para que salgas de aquí y estés con nosotras.

— ¿Acaso crees que me quedaría aquí cuando mi hija está en casa?

—No sería la primera vez —dijo con una sonrisa.

En realidad no estaba molesta, probablemente nada podría arruinar su buen humor después de lo sucedido la noche anterior con Natsuki. Su padre notó su expresión y terminó por reír también.

—Vamos al comedor.

Natsuki veía por la ventana esperando que Shizuru llegara en cualquier momento, pero por las calles no se veía nadie que se le asemejara. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y gruesas nubes grises cubrían la vista. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y llamó sin poder evitarlo; ella no tardó en contestar.

— ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? —preguntó—. Está oscuro y parece que va a llover.

—Descuida, el chófer va a llevarme. Te lo dije esta mañana.

— ¿Estás segura? Puedo tomar un taxi y…

—Nat, tranquila, estaré bien. —Podría jurar que sonaba divertida—. Llego pronto ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien, te espero aquí.

Suspiró después de colgar. No podía comportarse de esa manera sólo porque estuvieran saliendo… ¿En realidad estaban saliendo? No habían acordado nada parecido, pero confesar sus sentimientos y saber que son correspondidos era suficiente para mantener algo ¿No? Tal vez no una relación pero algo…

Casi se le cae el trago cuando Nao golpeó su hombro haciendo que volteara a verla. Sus mejillas se veían sonrojadas y la sonrisa en su rostro delataba que ya había bebido más de la cuenta. Conociéndola, estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso le sorprendía.

— ¿Por qué te ves tan distraída? Tu víbora llegará pronto, no desesperes.

—No estoy desesperada.

—Pues díselo a tu cara. —Se quedó callada un momento observándola fijamente—. Pareces muy feliz hoy y estoy segura que no es por la bebida, ¿sucedió algo bueno con Shizuru?

Casi se ahoga con el vino y tosió hasta recomponerse.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Yo creo que aprovechaste rápido la información sobre Reito ¿No es así? —Sonrió con malicia.

—No —dijo con seriedad—. Y no vayas a mencionarlo ante nadie ¿Me oyes?

—Sí, sí.

Miró a través de la ventana una vez más donde la lluvia ya había comenzado a caer, las calles estaban casi desiertas a excepción de los coches que pasaban haciendo resonar las llantas. Era contradictorio el ambiente de afuera con el de adentro donde la música sonaba de fondo opacada por voces que se sobreponían unas a otras.

Los minutos pasaban y comenzó a desesperar, tamborileaba en la copa con los dedos fingiendo prestar interés a lo que Nao decía. No es que quisiera ignorarla, pero Shizuru estaba tardando demasiado y llegó al punto en que volteaba a ver cada vez que escuchaba un auto pasar.

—Nat, por favor, basta.

— ¿Qué? No estoy haciendo…

Su celular interrumpió y se disculpó con un gesto de la mano. No pudo identificar el número, así que contestó todavía con algo de duda.

— ¿Hola?

La copa cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos contra el suelo. Todos los presentes la miraron intrigados y confundidos al ver que se había puesto pálida. Nao y Mai, que eran quiénes estaban más cerca, fueron de inmediato a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Natsuki? —Preguntó Mai tomando su hombro.

—V-Voy para allá —dijo sin responder a su pregunta.

Ahora se encontraba rodeada de sus amigas y las apartó con brusquedad para poder pasar e ir a la puerta. Haruka la tomó con fuerza del brazo evitando que se fuera y sólo consiguió hacerla girar con furia contenida. Se zafó del agarre tomando por sorpresa a los presentes.

— ¡Déjame!

—Natsuki, debes decirnos lo que sucede. ¿Por qué te has puesto así tan de repente?

—Shizuru… —Se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Shizuru? —Preguntó Mai preocupada.

Natsuki no pudo decir nada, negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo con las chicas tras ella. Mai fue la primera en alcanzarla, no podía dejarla ir así, viéndola tan alterada. La sostuvo del hombro antes de que pudiera subirse a su motocicleta.

—Déjame llevarte, no puedes irte de esa forma. Por favor.

Asintió conforme con su razonamiento y todas entraron a sus respectivos autos pues no estaban dispuestas a quedarse a esperar ahí.

—Al hospital —dijo Nat tapándose el rostro con las manos.

No disimuló su sorpresa, pero tampoco preguntó nada al verla tan abatida. La lluvia fuera seguía cayendo sobre el capó y la desesperación era grande al ver que todos los semáforos parecían odiarla pues no les tocaba ni uno solo en verde.

— ¿Podrías cruzarte el semáforo? No viene nadie —Sugirió.

—No quiero provocar un accidente, Natsuki. Con esta lluvia y la neblina, apenas puedo ver unos metros por delante de los faros.

Chasqueó la lengua y miró por la ventana tratando de abstraerse lo suficiente para no notar el paso de cada segundo resonando en su cabeza. Cuando por fin llegaron fue la primera en bajar y entró corriendo con las demás siguiéndola de cerca. No esperaba encontrarla acompañada; había dos oficiales y Reito, que estaba sentado a un lado de ella, se levantó en cuanto las vio. Shizuru no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse, estaba mojada de los pies a la cabeza y el cabello húmedo se le pegaba al rostro, la ropa estaba rasgada en algunas partes como si hubiera tenido un accidente sin contar los rastros de hematomas en su piel.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Increpó Natsuki al chico sin poder contenerse.

—Este no es momento para rabietas —dijo él con molestia—. Shizuru me pidió que te llamara, pero como puedes ver, en estos momentos está ocupada.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó Haruka al borde de la histeria.

—Sobre eso… —Parecía incómodo de tener que hablar de ello—. Tal vez no sea yo el más adecuado para contarles esto, pero son sus amigas y lo sabrán en algún momento, entonces… Intentaron… Hacerle daño y, aunque por suerte no lo consiguieron, ella está bastante afectada. Su chófer resultó herido, pero no es nada grave, estará bien, Shizuru lo mandó a casa mientras los oficiales le tomaban declaración.

— ¿Quién trató de hacerle daño?

Se sentía enojada consigo misma por no ser ella la que estuviera ahí desde el principio, pero sobre todo por haber aceptado un no como respuesta cuando quiso traerla de casa de sus padres.

—Como si yo lo supiera —respondió con disgusto.

Nadie preguntó más, pero por la mente de todas rondaba la misma teoría que no compartieron en voz alta por respeto a una situación tan delicada como la que ahora estaba pasando Shizuru.

— ¿Por qué no están sus padres aquí? —Preguntó Haruka de repente.

—Ella no quiso preocuparlos y me pidió que no les dijera nada.

Cuando por fin los oficiales se despidieron Shizuru se acercó a ellas; para estar tan afectada como lo dijo Reito lo disimulaba bastante bien, pero sólo Haruka y Natsuki que mejor la conocían, advirtieron el leve temblor en sus manos y supieron ver más allá de la fachada de tranquilidad que les estaba mostrando a todos.

—No tenían que venir todas, chicas. Estoy bien.

Natsuki trató de acariciar su brazo a modo de consuelo y no pasó por alto que la chica evadiera su contacto discretamente.

Hablando todas al mismo tiempo era difícil entenderlas y supo que si seguían de esa forma iban a terminar poniendo peor a Shizuru por lo que decidió intervenir, a pesar del rechazo sufrido antes.

—Chicas —dijo para callarlas—, creo que será mejor que lleve a Shizuru a casa.

Quedó viendo a Reito con mirada retadora, esperando si se atrevería a decir algo al respecto, pero él sólo calló.

—Me haría bien descansar.

—Puedes llevarte mi camioneta, mañana paso a recogerla —dijo y le dio las llaves.

—Si es así, ya no tiene caso que estemos todas aquí ¿No? —Comentó Nao—. Cada quién a su casa.

Nadie discutió sus palabras, ni siquiera Reito que miraba preocupado a Shizuru de tanto en tanto. Fue el viaje más silencioso que habían hecho en toda su vida y al llegar ni siquiera la miró; fue directo a la habitación.

—Shizuru… ¿Quieres hablar de…?

—No. —La interrumpió—. Me daré una ducha.

—Pero…

La puerta del baño se cerró de golpe y quedó sola en mitad de la recámara.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Nota de autor #2:** Perdón xD

 **Langely:** jaja cuando vi tu comentario pensé "pero que buena intuición" xD Al menos hubo amor antes de lo malo (?)

 **Setsuna M:** Concuerdo en que le hace falta confianza uvu

 **Gler Lin:** jajaj todos pensamos lo mismo sobre Nina y no, al papá no le gusta Nat para su hija. ¡Saludos! UwU

 **Daphne Parkinson:** Perdón! Pero ahora sí les he dado beso (heart) tranquila, yo entiendo esas cosas, igual esta vez fui yo quién tardó en actualizar. Te leo luego :3

 **Katy Villalobo:** Porque era necesariooo jajaj me van a matar con comentarios así xD Saludos :3

 **Leedoraespectral:** ¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar comentario! La verdad me parece comprensible que ellos dos te caigan mal, a todos les pasa. Ah, sobre eso del short, gracias por decirlo, siempre me tomo muy en serio escribir de la forma más neutral que pueda por lo mismo de que algunas personas prefieren leer una palabra antes que otra. Un abrazo.

 **Querido invitado/a:** Eh... Perdón uwu

 **Nefi:** ¡Ya lo hizo! Por fin ha escuchado sus voces.


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaaa, lamento mucho la demora gente, fueron días ocupados.

Les doy las gracias por todos sus comentarios y por su apoyo (heart).

Éste capítulo es un regalo con cariño para Mari Morson, como pequeño gesto que espero sea de su agrado. :3

* * *

Se quedó a un lado de la puerta, esperando. Con todo el peso de la situación tenía que admitir que necesitaba un trago, pero se negaba a caer en eso porque no le sería de utilidad; en estos momentos tenía que mantenerse alerta y prestar atención a cualquier pequeña oportunidad que tuviera para acercarse de nuevo a Shizuru.

Tres días habían pasado desde aquello y, aunque por fuera todo parecía estar bien, sabía que no era así. Su relación con ella y todo lo que comenzaron a tener se cae a pedazos debido a la lejanía impuesta obligatoriamente. Por eso estaba ahí, para evitar que eso sucediera.

Cuando por fin la vio salir se acercó. Ella parecía sorprendida de verla y volvió a darle esa sonrisa de mentiras, como si no supiera que eso no podría a engañarla. ¿Qué pretendía mintiéndole de esa manera si ambas conocían ya la verdad? Shizuru no estaba pasando por un buen momento, eso era claro, pero no podía ayudarla si no la dejaba hacerlo. Y si tenía que forzarla a escuchar, entonces así sería.

—Ara, no esperaba verte tan temprano.

—Necesito hablar contigo… Shizuru, lo que sucedió…

—Tal vez después —le cortó la palabra—. Si no me apresuro llegaré tarde.

Suspiró tratando de tomar su mano y llevándose un nuevo rechazo. La vio alejarse un paso, pequeño, apenas unos milímetros que parecían ser del tamaño del océano.

—Sé que todavía falta bastante tiempo, Shizuru. Déjame hablar contigo y…

—Por favor, Nat —la interrumpió de nuevo, tenía los ojos acuosos—. Necesito irme.

Asintió al no saber cómo ayudarla. Tal vez estaba forzando demasiado las cosas, quizá lo único que necesitaba era tener algo de tiempo a solas y después volvería a buscarla. La vio subirse al coche y partir dejando una estela de polvo tras de sí, de modo que optó por hacer lo mismo.

La universidad era lo último en lo que podía pensar en estos momentos, pero sabía que faltar tampoco mejoraría nada. Se sentó en su asiento habitual y trató de prestar atención sin conseguirlo. Incluso Nao se dio cuenta de que su mente no estaba en ese lugar. Durante el almuerzo apenas probó bocado y se dedicó a jugar con la comida hasta que la voz de su amiga la sacó del trance.

— ¿Has podido hablar con Shizuru?

La observó y negó con la cabeza bajando la vista de nuevo.

—Esto no está bien, no lo está en lo absoluto.

Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y miró afligida el mantel. La situación se estaba complicando y necesitaba hablar con alguien, poner en palabras la hecatombe en la que se convertía su cabeza debido al cambio repentino que Shizuru estaba teniendo.

— ¿Tan mal está la situación? —Preguntó Nao con una seriedad poco característica en ella.

—Shizuru no me deja ayudarla. Ni siquiera me permite acercarme y no sé qué más hacer, estoy desesperada.

—No deberías dejarla sola ahora.

— ¿Crees que quiero hacerlo? Pero ella se fue a trabajar como si no hubiera pasado nada y yo tenía que venir a la universidad, no servía estar en casa si ella no iba a estar ahí.

—No sé qué decirte, siempre ha sido muy terca —dijo revolviendo el jugo con un cuchillo—. Pero no te des por vencida tan fácil, es normal su comportamiento y si alguien puede ayudarla eres tú.

—Me estás dando demasiados méritos, tal vez Haruka pueda ser más útil que yo en estos momentos.

—Para nada, ella es bastante imprudente, terminaría arruinando más las cosas.

—Es su mejor amiga —dijo con un suspiro.

—Y tú eres su novia.

Esa simple frase la sacó del combate y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. La miró sin dejar de parpadear, aturdida de momento.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó al fin—. Shizuru y yo no somos novias…

En realidad ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo definir lo que habían empezado y de todos modos, ahora se estaba terminando tan fácil como inició.

— ¿En serio? Pero algo pasó ¿No es verdad?

—No tiene importancia eso ahora. Shizuru no quiere que me acerque.

—Lo superará en algún momento.

—Supongo…

No hablaron más del tema. El día continuó tan normal como podría serlo teniendo la cabeza ocupada y, contrario a su habitual desempeño, cometió varios errores en el trabajo. Vio a Nina, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con ella y la evitó mientras pudo, sin embargo, fue inevitable saludar cuando chocaron de frente.

— ¡Natsuki! No te había visto en todo el día, pensé que no habías venido… ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó al notar su mirada apagada.

Hizo un gesto hacia una mesa cercana y se sentaron a conversar. Traía un té en la mano que ni siquiera había probado todavía, al darle un sorbo notó que estaba frío y le dejó de vuelta en la mesa.

—No quiero agobiarte con cosas, Nina. Pero digamos que hemos tenido algunos problemas últimamente.

— ¿De quién hablas? ¿Tú y Shizuru?

—Sí, pero no peleamos si eso es lo que piensas. Ella tuvo… Problemas y estoy preocupada, eso es todo.

— ¿Tuvo problemas? ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó levantándose a medias.

Había olvidado el cariño que Nina le tomó a Shizuru, era lógico que estuviera preocupada. Pensó en decirle la verdad, pero no le correspondía y sólo lograría preocuparla más, de forma que mintió.

—Nada serio, no te preocupes —dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente, te aseguro que pronto todo estará como antes.

— ¿Crees que pueda verla?

— ¿A Shizuru?

—Claro, si tiene problemas quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo.

Tragó saliva, preocupada. No estaba segura de que Shizuru estuviera en condiciones de mantener una conversación con cualquier persona, y mucho menos con Nina, se vería forzada a fingir como llevaba haciendo todo este tiempo y no quería eso para ella.

—Le diré que quieres verla ¿De acuerdo? Yo creo que por ahora lo mejor es dejarla tranquila, sabes. Voy a intentar ayudarla y después iremos a comer juntas ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien —aceptó algo desganada.

—No me lo tomes a mal, me ha pedido espacio y quiero respetarlo.

—Descuida, Nat, lo entiendo. No quiero molestarla, hablaré con ella cuando todo esté mejor.

—Gracias.

Nina era una niña increíble. La vio alejarse por los pasillos y dar la vuelta en la esquina. A pesar de haber regresado hace un par de días, todavía no tenía oportunidad de ver a Sergay, temía que el contrato le hubiera sido negado puesto que de ser las cosas diferentes ya la habría buscado. Decidió ir a verlo en su despacho; estaba tan ensimismado en la computadora que no la vio llegar, parecía molesto. Pensó en irse, pero ya estaba ahí de modo que se aclaró la garganta. El sonido cumplió su función, Sergay la notó y cerró de golpe la computadora. Al ver que era ella pareció relajarse.

—Maldición, me asustaste.

— ¿Estabas viendo cosas indecentes en el trabajo? —preguntó con una sonrisa alzando la ceja.

Él devolvió el gesto sin dar una respuesta.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—En realidad nada, sólo quería saber que estás bien. Has estado muy extraño desde que volviste y… Espera, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro?

Un golpe adornaba su pómulo derecho, pero por la escasa luz no lo había notado al entrar.

— ¿Esto? —Preguntó tocando su mejilla—. No es nada, fue una tontería.

— ¿Alguien te golpeó?

—Pues sí, pero no es importante.

— ¿Quién te hizo daño? —preguntó preocupada.

—Un raterillo de cuarta. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Se irá en unos días.

—Si tú lo dices.

No dejó de mirar su golpe de todos modos hasta que el silencio se volvió demasiado incómodo y optó por despedirse.

—De acuerdo, iré a mi puesto. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

—Gracias, Nat.

Había algunas cosas en su vida en estos momentos que quería arreglar, pero al menos en su trabajo podía estar tranquila. Ahí dentro era como pausar el mundo un momento y dar un largo respiro. A pesar de todo, sabía que esas situaciones complicadas seguirían perturbando mientras no hiciera algo al respecto, quizá por eso al día siguiente decidió saltarse su última clase para ir a buscar a alguien a la universidad.

Vio a Shizuru de lejos y se apartó de ella en la medida de lo posible para no ser vista. No quería que le hiciera preguntas innecesarias y siguió esperando hasta verlo salir. Reito; apareció entre la gente con un maletín en las manos y una expresión entre aburrida y cansada, no supo distinguir desde lejos.

Él la vio cuando iba a medio camino de la salida. Parecía sorprendido y luego enojado, como si su simple presencia fuera algo desagradable a su vista.

—Si buscas a Shizuru ya se fue.

—En realidad quería hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué podríamos hablar tú y yo? —Dijo sin dejar de avanzar.

Natsuki se cansó de seguirle los talones y se detuvo a mitad del pasillo viendo como él continuaba su camino. Sólo entonces volvió a hablar, lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada.

—Tienes razón, sólo debería ir directo con Shizuru y decirle que le estás robando a su padre.

Se detuvo de golpe y giró la cabeza a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando que no hubiera otra persona en el pasillo escuchando sus palabras. Regresó y la tomó del brazo para sacarla de ahí.

Lo siguió sin objeciones pues supo que en esta ocasión sí se tomaría el tiempo de escucharla. El estacionamiento estaba vacío y se detuvo al lado de un auto que imaginó sería el suyo.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—No te atrevas a decirle nada —dijo soltando su brazo.

— ¿Por qué habría de ocultarlo? Si no se lo he dicho es porque no es el momento, pero tiene derecho a saber. Eres un maldito ladrón.

Él la observó como quien ve una rata durmiendo plácidamente en su zapato; con asco y desprecio, queriendo que desaparezca sin tener que tocarla.

—Si hablas de esto con alguien meterás en problemas a los Fujino. Shizuru jamás te lo perdonara.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— ¿Crees que oculto todo ese dinero para mí? ¿No te parece que si así fuera viviría mejor o tendría un auto último modelo?

—Seguramente no eres tan estúpido como para tener riquezas de forma inexplicable.

Lo vio caminar de un lado a otro antes de darle la cara de nuevo. Parecía enfadado y se preparó para defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario.

—No debería decirte esto, pero si abres la boca echarás a perder todo lo que hemos trabajado —dijo—. Ese dinero no es mío. Es el señor Satoru quien lo está tomando de los inversionistas, mi único trabajo es esconder el robo, y si dices algo arruinarás la vida de Shizuru ¿Entiendes?

—No te creo nada —respondió, aunque dudosa—. El señor Satoru no necesita robar ¡Es su empresa!

—Está en quiebra. Necesita el dinero para aparentar que no es así y seguirle dando a su familia la misma vida que han llevado hasta ahora y no dejaré que por tu culpa vaya a prisión el padre de la mujer que amo.

Era demasiado que digerir. Se quedó callada sin prestar atención a la forma que usó para referirse a Shizuru y pensó en el fraude y las consecuencias que tendría para la familia Fujino si las personas llegaran a saberlo.

—No querrás dejarla sin padre ¿No es así?

Ese último comentario fue la guinda del pastel. Si eso era verdad no podría hacer nada al respecto, aunque quisiera. Ahora era cómplice de un fraude, pero era imposible delatarlo porque tenía razón, estaría llevando a prisión al padre de Shizuru.

—No lo menciones a nadie, no por mí sino por Shizuru. Investígalo si quieres, sólo probarás que estoy diciendo la verdad —dijo al tomar sus hombros—. Y por ningún motivo se lo digas a ese imbécil de Sergay, él no perdería la oportunidad de hundir a la familia Fujino.

— ¿Qué?

Reito no dijo una palabra más. Se quedó sola y recargó la espalda en el muro mientras pensaba en sus palabras. Sergay no haría nada en contra de la familia Fujino porque sabía lo importante que era Shizuru para ella. Era su mejor amigo y no dudaría de él por la palabra de un ladrón.

Una vez que pasó la sorpresa se dio cuenta que no había preguntado sobre lo ocurrido con Shizuru en el cumpleaños de Yukino, ya que hasta el momento no podía ni acercarse tal vez él le diría, pero comprendió: no iba a decirle nada. Quizá hasta creyera que ser el único en saber sobre los acontecimientos le daba cierta ventaja con la chica, pero por lo visto estaba equivocado o de lo contrario Shizuru hubiera permitido su compañía para llevarla a casa y alcanzó a ver el rechazo que sufrió.

Decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer y fue a verla de nuevo. Como no tenía trabajo ese día podía darse el lujo de tomarse su tiempo y en cuanto llegó se quedó un momento sobre la moto decidiendo si esto era lo correcto en lugar de esperar a que ella estuviera lista para hablar, pero ya iban cuatro días y seguía huyendo como si fuera a hacerle daño cuando en realidad todo lo que quería era protegerla.

Dio un largo suspiro y tomando valor de algún lugar desconocido bajó de la motocicleta y tocó la puerta. Al principio no escuchó un sólo ruido al otro lado, pero sabía que estaba en casa porque podía ver su coche a través de la ventanita en la cochera. La puerta se abrió; Shizuru llevaba una bata de baño y el cabello húmedo. Recargó el cuerpo en la puerta un poco molesta, arrugando las cejas y habló con un tono más duro del que esperaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?

—Tenía que hablar contigo.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo —dijo relajando su expresión—. Necesito que me entiendas.

— ¡Lo hago! Pero no quiero dejarte sola en estos momentos, sólo deja que me quede. —Entró con la mirada de Shizuru fija en sus movimientos—. No me iré de tu lado, me quedaré contigo esta noche aunque tenga que dormir en el sillón ¿Entiendes? Sé que lo que te sucedió es horrible y que quieres olvidarte de ello, pero no puedes sólo ignorarlo. No funciona así.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Sus hombros se sacudían, con suavidad al principio; lloraba. Quiso decir algo, pero ya lo había dicho todo, ahora estaba en sus manos dar el siguiente paso, cualquiera que fuese. Esperó sin acercarse para no volver a incomodar; se lamentaba en silencio de verla así, de no haber podido ayudarla aquel día y en especial de que Reito fuera al final el héroe. La impotencia y la culpa roían su interior con todas aquellas decisiones que podrían haberle evitado este sufrimiento al amor de su vida.

Le tendió su mano, la cual ella observó un rato antes de atreverse a tomarla. La llevó al sillón donde se acomodaron una frente a la otra y la vio limpiarse el llanto del rostro con la manga de la bata.

—Es muy difícil.

—Lo sé.

—No, crees que lo sabes y te agradezco que quieras hacerme sentir mejor, pero no puedes entender —dijo. Apretó los dientes, pero sabía que el enojo no era hacia ella sino a la situación vívida—. Esos hombres… Trataron de abusar de mí.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, aunque ya todas fueran conscientes o tuvieran alguna idea de lo ocurrido, Shizuru no había sido capaz de explicar lo sucedido.

—Entiendo que te duela hablar, pero hay que sanar las heridas para purgar el dolor, e ignorar la situación no cuenta como solución.

Dio un apretón a su mano para instarla a continuar y ella asintió mordiendo su labio inferior mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla con más fuerza. Controló su respiración, o lo intentó.

—Había salido de casa de mis padres con el chófer cuando se detuvo por culpa de un neumático que al parecer se pinchó con algo. Me dijo que esperara dentro porque llovía, que él iba a encargarse de todo, pero no quise dejarlo solo mojándose, así que salí y cubrí su cuerpo con el paraguas mientras cambiaba la llanta… No los vi llegar… Te juro que no lo noté… Golpearon a Takato…

— ¿El chófer?

—Sí… Uno de ellos le dio un golpe y lo dejó inconsciente. —Calló un momento, hipando—. Eran tres, tal vez cuatro… Podía sentirlos, tocándome…

No pudo continuar, pero no hizo falta. Tampoco quería obligarla a revivir cada detalle de lo sucedido a modo de tortura.

—No tienes idea de lo que fue sentir como me sujetaban —dijo con rabia—. Si no fuera por Reito yo… Si no fuera por él. Me defendió cuanto pudo y poco después llegó la policía y la ambulancia. Estaba muy alterada así que no tengo muchos recuerdos de esa parte; me dieron un calmante.

Miró al suelo con la vista empañada. No podía decirle que debido a eso entraba a la ducha al menos tres veces al día tratando de arrancarse de la piel esa horrible sensación de manos desconocidas acariciando su cuerpo bajo la ropa. No quería hacerle saber cómo la atrapaba el insomnio por las noches y que lo poco que lograba dormir no le servía para descansar; las pesadillas invadían su mundo onírico provocando que despertara temblando a mitad de la noche. Se negaba a quedarse con ella para que no se diera cuenta lo atormentada que estaba. Su única razón para poner distancia era seguir pareciendo la misma persona fuerte pese a lo miserable que se sentía.

Lágrimas caían en la falda que estrujaba con fuerza entre las manos. Notó movimiento por parte de Natsuki y no quiso mirar; rogó con el propósito de detener cualquier intención de tocarla pues desde aquel día no podía soportar el contacto físico más allá de un saludo.

La vio de rodillas frente a ella, sintió sus manos aferrar las suyas y levantó la vista lo suficiente para ver sus ojos empañados. No entendía su llanto si no había tenido que padecer tal horror, incluso se diría que tuvo la suerte de no estar ahí.

—Debí protegerte. Si hubiera insistido más en traerte de casa de tus padres…

—No. Por favor, no te culpes por eso.

—Pero te prometo que estaré contigo, voy a tener paciencia y cuidaré de ti mejor que nadie —dijo besando sus manos antes de recostar la cabeza en ellas—. Y me gustaría que vieras a un psicólogo porque te ayudará en todo aquello que yo no pueda.

—No sé si estoy lista para hablar de esto, ni siquiera con un psicólogo.

—No tienes que decirle todo —replicó—, pero sé que te servirá. Hazlo por mí, por favor.

No buscó más excusas. Recargó la cabeza sobre la suya con suavidad tratando de entrar en calma. El llanto había cesado y aunque nada había cambiado, sintió que muy dentro de sí una puerta acababa de abrirse.

Natsuki se quedó toda la noche sin acercarse demasiado. Incluso se esforzó en hacerle la cena y, aunque no salió del todo bien, lo comió todo porque estaba feliz de verla esmerarse tanto por ella. No quiso irse y tampoco la obligó a dormir juntas, se quedó en el sillón a pesar de no poder estirarse en toda su estatura.

Una vez en la cama susurró un gracias, algo que debería decirle directamente a Natsuki y que tarde o temprano terminaría por hacer. Le debía demasiado pese a las peleas sufridas antaño, ahora estaban juntas e incluso después de… El pensamiento la entristeció porque quizá ahora fuera ella quien no era suficiente y sin embargo, Nat estaba haciendo lo posible por volver a acercarse, por ayudarla a superar el horror y estaba dispuesta a esperar todo lo que fuera necesario con tal de volver a estar juntas como antes. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no le daba miedo perderla, que tanta espera terminaría por cansarla porque a fin de cuentas ni siquiera sabía cuánto le tomaría poder aceptar de nuevo un abrazo, un beso, por no decir algo más.

Lloró de impotencia con la mano en la boca para que sus sollozos no fueran escuchados fuera de esa habitación. Trató de dormir, pero despertó dos horas después con perlitas de sudor en todo el cuerpo; otra pesadilla. Se sentó a medias en la cama y apoyó la palma en su frente sin poder dejar de temblar. No quería volver a dormir, en su lugar decidió levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha sin importar que fueran las tres de la mañana.

Para cuando Natsuki despertó ya tenía listo el desayuno y ambas salieron de casa al mismo tiempo a sus respectivos compromisos. Por su parte, no dejó de pensar en la conversación y decidió hacer algo por sí misma e ir a ver a Haruka, después de todo, era su mejor amiga y si con alguien podía ser totalmente sincera era con ella.

Reito iba a verla todos los días a la universidad a pesar de no tener trabajo ese día y le llevaba comida, pero no era capaz de estar mucho tiempo con él porque el recuerdo la invadía. Era injusto para Reito, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Debo irme.

—Puedo llevarte.

—No te preocupes, necesito estar sola. Quiero ver a mi amiga.

Él se cruzó de brazos con la mirada triste.

— ¿Te refieres a Natsuki?

—A Haruka.

No pudo decirle que Nat pasó la noche en su casa haciéndole compañía.

—Vale, entonces te veo mañana.

—De acuerdo.

Yukino le abrió la puerta, llevaba el bolso en la mano así que imaginó que iría de salida. Parecía sorprendida de verla ahí y la hizo pasar enseguida.

—Que sorpresa. ¿A qué viene la visita?

—Necesitaba hablar con Haruka.

—Entiendo. Está en la cocina —dijo y volvió a caminar a la puerta—. Yo debo salir un momento, pero no tardo.

—Con cuidado.

—Gracias.

Dio con Haruka en donde Yukino le indicó. Estaba distraída por lo que tuvo que sentarse frente a ella en la mesa para que al fin pudiera notarla.

— ¡Bubuzuke! No esperaba verte. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Sólo quería hablar contigo.

Haruka asintió ya un poco más tranquila.

— ¿Quieres un té?

—Sí, gracias.

Dejó una taza frente a ella y volvió a sentarse. Decidió empezar la conversación enseguida porque quería evitar crear tensión innecesaria.

—Hablé con Natsuki de… Lo que sucedió.

— ¿Hablaste con ella antes que conmigo? —reclamó Haruka sorprendida.

—Tal vez, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga —respondió esperando que el comentario lograra distraerla—. Ella me pidió que fuera al psicólogo y creo que lo haré, quizá de esa forma logre superar todo esto que siento.

— ¿Al psicólogo? ¿Para qué? Fue una mala experiencia, no quiere decir que estés loca.

Haruka parecía molesta y apoyó las manos en la mesa, supo que tendría que explicarle las cosas de forma que pudiera entenderlo. Algunas ideas se arraigan tanto dentro de las personas que es difícil hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

—No se trata de locura, Haruka. Con un psicólogo se puede hablar de cosas como esta, de problemas que te hunden la vida… Se trata de que un profesional me ayude a encontrar el camino para continuar.

La vio desplomarse en su asiento con los ojos bien abiertos. Era consciente de que nunca antes le había hablado de esa manera, con sus palabras denotando derrota, como si la vida fuera demasiado y no pudiera ver la valía en ella, pero era necesario hacerle ver la importancia de ir a terapia.

—Si lo dices así no parece tan mala idea... ¿Y no vas a contarme a mí lo que sucedió?

Desvío su atención al té sobre la mesa y tomó un trago. No quería volver a hablar de ello, sin embargo, a Haruka no le gustaba sentirse desplazada ante Natsuki; tenía que encontrar la forma correcta de negarse.

—No hace falta que te cuente, seguro lo has deducido ya por tu cuenta. No se te escapa nada.

—Es verdad —dijo orgullosa—. Lo he deducido.

Librarse de la situación fue sencillo, cuando Yukino llegó les hizo compañía hasta tarde y no preguntó nada con respecto a aquel día; no pudo hacer más que agradecerlo, quizá fuera la única persona que no la estaba forzando a mentir o, en el mejor de los casos, negarse a hablar.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **invitado/a:** Sorpresa!

 **Leedoraespectral:** Hola! lamento hacerte sentir mal, son sólo cosas que deben pasar en la historia uvu Te aseguro que lo hará, todo esto sólo las va a unir más. Aw, gracias por los halagos :3

 **Nefi:** Lo siento! De todos modos, sí la está apoyando, Natsuki no la dejará sola. Hasta la próxima, un abrazo!

 **Langely:** jaja no soy tan cruel, el mal momento ya pasó, o al menos no están alejadas ni nada, ya después veremos de quién es la culpa... Saludos ;3

 **Gler Lin:** En este capítulo se explica ese cambio uwu Oh! En fb me encuentras con el mismo nombre que aquí, o puedes ver el link aquí mismo, en mi perfil :3

 **Reiko:** Bueno, de culpables ya se verá en otro capítulo jaja Saludos!

 **Mari Morson:** Aw! siii, ahora ya tienen algo, aunque les falte hacerlo oficial es como si lo fuera. Gracias a ti, Mari! Espero te haya gustado, un abrazo OwO

 **Setsuna M:** Gracias por tu apoyo :3 Me encantaría confirmar o desmentir eso sobre Reito, pero todavía no puedo, será después, un abrazo.

 **Daphne Parkinson:** jaja perdón! Ya las volví a juntar uwu

 **Katy Villalobo:** Orden cumplida ;3 ellas dos no van a separarse tan pronto. Saluditos.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Gracias por comentar en cada capítulo, que dulce! Pronto se aclararán otras dudas, te lo aseguro. Un enorme abrazo!

 **Estefan Ruizito:** No te preocupes, esto las va a unir :3 Saludos mi querido lector.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, personitas.

¿Cómo han pasado este tiempo?

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste mucho.

Estamos por llegar a los cien comentarios (sólo falta uno) y les juro que no puedo creerlo, son increíbles, al final este mérito es todo suyo y me sorprende que hayan llegado a tal cantidad en tan sólo once capítulos, wow (heart). Les mando muchos besitos y abrazos.

* * *

Se pasó la mano por la barbilla. Seguía observando el techo con curiosidad, notando las figuras que habían quedado como consecuencia de una mala pintada. Por fin volvió la vista hacia las latas en el suelo y tomó un rodillo para comenzar con la tarea que tenía por delante. Supo en cuanto comenzó que terminaría haciéndolo igual de mal que la persona antes que ella; una gota cayó sobre su rostro, en mitad de la frente y escurrió por entre sus ojos provocando la risa de su acompañante.

La miró con una expresión de reclamo que se convirtió en sonrisa antes de sacudir el rodillo en su dirección.

— ¡Basta, Natsuki! Vas a ensuciar los muebles.

—Están cubiertos con plástico —dijo y continuó.

— ¡Ya! —reclamó y dio un golpe al aire con su brocha arrojando una ráfaga de pintura en su dirección.

Cayó en su cabello dejándolo de color salmón. Sólo entonces se detuvo y ambas se observaron un rato antes de soltarse a reír al darse cuenta de que habían hecho bien al usar ropa vieja e inservible puesto que al parecer no podían actuar como personas adultas y responsables. De seguir así gastarían toda la pintura por comportarse de forma tan pueril.

A pesar de todo, Natsuki era feliz en momentos así donde Shizuru parecía olvidarse de su mala experiencia; nada podía igualar la dicha que sentía al verla sonreír de esa manera, la diversión y el brillo en sus ojos, aquellos orbes que se confundían en un color ígneo fuera de este mundo.

Dejó de reír pero no fue capaz de borrar la sonrisa. Shizuru se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas resultado de la divertida situación y le dedicó una mirada de ternura. Le daba la impresión de que cada vez que la observaba de esa forma quería decirle gracias y ella respondía del mismo modo que no había motivo alguno para agradecer porque estar con ella no era ningún sacrificio.

—Así no vamos a terminar nunca —comentó rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Fuiste tú quién comenzó.

—Eso te pasa por reírte.

—No seas injusta, fue muy gracioso.

—Bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Admito que pudo ser un poco divertido, pero avancemos. Quedamos en terminar al menos el techo antes de esta noche.

Shizuru asintió y se subió a su pequeña escalera para comenzar a pintar. Por un breve instante se dedicó sólo a observarla moverse con ese ajustado overol, ¿de dónde había sacado algo así? Su cabello se balanceaba sobre su espalda recogido en una coleta dejando parte de su cuello a la vista. No podía tocarla todavía, pero Shizuru aceptó ir con un psicólogo y en tan sólo dos semanas podía notarse en cosas pequeñas su progreso. Sabía que había dejado de evitar a Reito y, aunque seguía desconfiando de él, no había querido hacer ninguna investigación por el momento pues su prioridad era cuidar a Shizuru y asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Era la única razón por la que había estado posponiendo cualquier otro asunto, pero cada noche durmiendo en el sofá no podía evitar darle vueltas al tema.

Nunca lo mencionó a Shizuru y ella tampoco había dicho nada, pero el hecho de que Reito apareciera en el momento justo para rescatarla era muy sospechoso, por otro lado ese odio entre él y Sergay que no terminaba de comprender. Probablemente se vería obligada a hacerle algunas preguntas a su amigo al respecto, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que algo estaba sucediendo a su alrededor sin que ella se enterara. Y como olvidar la última conversación con Reito.

Enfocó de nuevo la visión en la espalda de Shizuru, si era verdad que su padre estaba cometiendo fraude a sus propios inversionistas no sabría cómo actuar. Quizá por eso no se estaba esforzando en averiguar la verdad, ya que de resultar cierto, se vería atrapada entre el deber y el amor; era algo con lo que no quería tener que lidiar ahora.

— ¿No piensas ayudarme? —Preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto, sólo me quedé pensando.

Levantó el rodillo al techo. Esta vez era Shizuru quien estaba observándola trabajar y se detuvo enarcando una ceja a modo de interrogación.

— ¿Está todo bien, Nat?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

— ¿Seguimos?

—Por supuesto.

A pesar de sus intentos, no lograron terminar. Natsuki se tiró al suelo encima de los periódicos y se quedó ahí sin importar las gotas de pintura fresca que pudieran adherirse a su ropa y Shizuru la observó un rato antes de decidirse a acompañarla. El único contacto que tenían era tomando sus manos, pero fue suficiente para hacerla sentir tranquila y cerró los ojos pensando que quizás en esta ocasión no tendría pesadillas; le dolió saber que se había equivocado. Despertó de nuevo a mitad de la noche, pero esta vez la chica a su lado se dio cuenta y acarició su mejilla —otro de los pequeños triunfos obtenidos en terapia— para tranquilizarla. Se miraron a los ojos, Natsuki con los párpados entrecerrados y una lánguida sonrisa en el rostro que logró darle algo de control sobre su subconsciente.

—Estás conmigo —dijo suprimiendo un bostezo—. Y no te pasará nada mientras estés a mi lado.

Fue una frase bastante simple y pese a todo pronóstico, funcionó para hacerla dormir. Por primera vez en días durmió sin sueños de nada y al despertar estaba más cerca de Natsuki de lo que habría podido creer. Incluso había apoyado la mejilla en su hombro, aunque al despertar se alejó casi de forma inmediata.

Puso unos centímetros de por medio y miró en derredor. Su casa era un desastre, incluso los lugares en los que se suponía que habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para pintar estaban con tonalidades distintas al haber pasado el rodillo o la brocha de forma irregular. Definitivamente habría sido mejor aceptar el ofrecimiento de su padre y contratar a alguien para el trabajo, pero de ser así no habría pasado todas esas cosas divertidas junto a Natsuki y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

Se enderezó y acto seguido estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza escuchando tronar sus huesos. Vio a Natsuki darse vuelta y encogerse sobre sí misma de forma tan tierna que una sonrisa se le escapó y casi sin darse cuenta ya había besado su mejilla.

Se alegró del progreso notando como poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su sociabilidad y la interacción con personas importantes para ella. A pesar de que nunca mencionó aquel día con nadie, todas habían terminado por entender y no volvieron a preguntarle al respecto porque no hacía falta. Lo pasado, debía quedarse atrás donde no pudiera lastimarla.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? —Preguntó una voz provocándole un sobresalto.

—En que si no nos levantamos ahora llegaremos tarde.

Natsuki soltó un gruñido sin girarse y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo. Tuvo que moverla un poco para que decidiera sentarse al menos y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados; ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba más que acostumbrada a su enojo matutino. Y aunque nunca antes conoció la fórmula para disiparlo, esta vez intentó con algo nuevo y besó su mejilla dejándola sorprendida antes de que su rostro se tornara rojo de vergüenza.

—Ve a darte una ducha, sólo así despertarás por completo.

Sonrió. La prueba había resultado efectiva si era capaz de hacerla poner esa expresión a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

—Me alegra tanto ver que ya te acercas más a mí.

Mentiría si dijera que su respuesta no la conmovió. La vio marchar y se dispuso a empezar con el desayuno, sólo así lograrían estar listas a tiempo.

Había preparado una rica sopa de pollo y mientras Natsuki se vestía en la habitación fue su turno de entrar a la ducha, lo que le tomó menos tiempo del que se había estado tomando durante estas semanas. Tal vez otro pequeño síntoma de su mejoría.

—Mis papás vendrán a comer mañana ¿Quieres venir? Pensaba invitar a Nina también —comentó en el desayuno.

Detuvo la cuchara a medio camino de su boca y la devolvió al plato. Sabía que encontrarse con el padre de Shizuru era una pésima idea, pero su madre le caía bien.

—No lo sé —dijo al fin—. A tu papá no le caigo muy bien, pero me parece una idea excelente que invites a Nina.

—Ara, creo que alguien sigue teniendo miedo a mi papá, a pesar de tantos años.

—No le tengo miedo —se apresuró a responder—, pero quiero evitar momentos incómodos.

Continuó comiendo su sopa escuchando sólo el chocar de los utensilios contra la cerámica. No era un silencio denso pero se sentía como si fuera un método de la chica para hacerla claudicar. No le dio el gusto, al menos los primeros cinco minutos; al ver su expresión decepcionada supo que sería incapaz de abandonarla y en cuanto rechinó los dientes la vio sonreír; ambas eran conscientes del significado de ese gesto.

Terminaron de comer sin decir una palabra y una vez que salieron de casa se detuvo junto a su motocicleta.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Preguntó antes de que siguiera alejándose.

—Creo que puedo llegar sola a la universidad —dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsuki también sonrió, pero parecía preocupada y eso la enterneció. Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla con tal de tranquilizarla, pues sentía que ya no había motivos para temer aun cuando ella misma no pudiera todavía convencerse del todo de eso.

—Estaré bien —repitió.

Su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

— ¿Me dejas llevarte? No estoy en calma cada vez que te veo partir sola.

No pudo negarse ante eso.

—Con una condición.

—La que tú quieras.

—Usemos mi auto.

Aceptó. Aunque le gustaba más llevar su moto era consciente de que Shizuru todavía tenía problemas con el contacto físico y no quería forzarla, de manera que se dejó llevar por la chica hasta la universidad y una vez ahí tuvieron una breve despedida.

—Pasaré por ti en la salida para llevarte a tu casa y recoger mi moto —dijo con la ventana del auto abajo.

Ella asintió y se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de entrar. Se quedó observando hasta que desapareció tras la enorme puerta de cristal del edificio.

Shizuru no podía disimular su felicidad, tanto que incluso sus alumnos la notaron radiante y más de uno le hizo preguntas al respecto que ella evitó responder. Su estado de ánimo tampoco pasó desapercibido para Reito quién aprovechó el descanso para abordarla. Lo vio venir desde lejos mientras se preparaba una taza de té en la sala de maestros.

—Te ves maravillosa.

—Gracias.

Se acercó a la tetera y habló sin mirarla.

— ¿Se puede saber cuál es la razón de tanta felicidad?

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar dando un largo trago a su té.

—Tal vez no te guste escucharlo —dijo al fin.

Reito era un gran amigo, pero ahora menos que nunca podría verlo como algo más; y él debía saberlo.

—Supongo que no me gustará, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

—Natsuki… Corresponde mis sentimientos y ha estado cuidándome estos días. Me hace feliz.

—Pues me alegro por ti, por lo que veo ya estás superando aquel mal momento, supongo que con su ayuda… Por fin hace algo bien.

—Reito —dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento.

—Sé que nunca te ha agradado, pero es la persona que amo.

—Y yo lo entiendo, Shizuru —dijo volteando a verla con la taza entre sus manos—. Supongo que es algo que he sabido desde el principio.

Se hizo el silencio. Cada vez era más difícil mantener una conversación con él porque tarde o temprano terminaban hablando de Natsuki y la conversación se desplomaba.

Ignorar el sentimiento de culpa era difícil, no quería lastimarlo y, sin embargo, era inevitable. Ocultarle las cosas no era una opción viable; por suerte la hora de descanso terminó y volvió a sus clases, para cuando éstas terminaron estaba agotada, casi había olvidado que Natsuki iría a recogerla hasta que la vio de pie recargada en el coche. Le dedicó una sonrisa y subió dejando su maletín en el asiento trasero donde descansaba también una bolsa de plástico con un extraño logo.

— ¿Compraste algo? —Preguntó fijando su vista en ella.

—Es sushi, sé que es de tus comidas favoritas —dijo sin darle mucho importancia.

Shizuru se quedó callada pensando en aquella ocasión en que Reito la llevó a comer sushi, recordaba haber pensado que Natsuki no sabía mucho de sus gustos y que ni siquiera le interesaba aprenderlos, pero al parecer estaba equivocada y eso la hizo feliz. De pronto quería averiguar qué tanto sabía sobre ella.

—Ara, no sabía que supieras mi comida favorita.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Realmente crees que no te conozco después de tanto tiempo?

— ¿Qué más conoces de mí?

Lo pensó un segundo sin entender del todo a qué venía la pregunta ahora, pero contestó de todas formas con lo que sabía.

—Sé que eres la niña consentida de tus padres —dijo haciéndola reír—, sé que amas las películas viejas, especialmente las de romance. Tu té favorito es el de menta, tu color favorito es el púrpura, cumples años en diciembre… Tienes el alma más bondadosa que haya visto jamás en una persona y tocas mucho tu brazo cuando estás nerviosa... Aunque admito que me gustaría saber más de tu infancia, en esa época estoy casi en blanco.

—No hay mucho que contar, Natsuki.

—Siempre dices eso —dijo al estacionar el auto—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

Ya con el automóvil detenido pudo girar a verla, no la dejaría bajar hasta que no respondiera.

—Está bien, responderé todas tus dudas, pero no ahora.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque tienes que ir a trabajar ¿No?

Vio la hora en su celular y notó que se estaba haciendo tarde. Apenas salieron del coche recordó algo importante.

— ¿Quieres que le diga a Nina que nos acompañe mañana?

—Sí, por favor.

— ¿Te veo en la noche?

—Claro, sabes que mi casa es tu casa.

Le lanzó un beso de lejos, no sin algo de vergüenza, y subió a la motocicleta a toda prisa. Shizuru la convertía en una persona cursi y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba, porque era agradable ver su expresión risueña con pequeños gestos como ese.

Rememoró todos los momentos difíciles en su relación y lo mucho que le costó aceptar estar con ella y sonrió sin poder evitarlo; quería pedirle que fuera su novia de forma oficial, pero no encontraba el momento y le daba pánico sólo pensar en decirlo mientras sus padres estuvieran presentes, no estaba lista para una cosa así.

Shizuru por su parte, se quedó en casa con pensamientos similares. No podía negar que esto que tenían la hacía feliz y, aunque quería más de Natsuki, le daba miedo pedirlo. Habían tardado tanto en llegar a tener algo sólido y real, era inevitable no pensar que el punto actual de su relación era lo más lejos que llegarían. Y en su estado actual ni siquiera podía dejarse tocar ¿Cómo sería capaz de pedirle ser pareja si no iba a poder ni besarla? Estando sola su mente volvía a caer en ese bucle infinito de pensamientos irracionales sostenidos por miedos infundados pues la parte más inteligente de su cerebro la hacía reconocer que en tan sólo dos semanas la mejoría era notoria y no podía darse por vencida así nada más, tan cerca de la meta.

Fue a preparar una taza de té con la cual distraerse mientras terminaba los pendientes de la universidad. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar cuando apenas había entrado en la cocina y tuvo que volver aprisa para responder. Frunció el ceño al ver el identificador de llamadas pensando que quizá su padre habría cambiado de opinión sobre la cena de mañana y rogó porque no fuera el caso.

—Hola, papá.

— ¿Cómo estás mi niña? —Preguntó al otro lado del teléfono.

—Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Estás en el trabajo?

—Efectivamente, sólo llamaba para hablar sobre la comida de mañana.

Shizuru se dejó caer en el sillón y cuando habló sonó con más dureza de la que pretendía.

—No vas a cancelar ¿Verdad?

El señor río.

—No se trata de eso. Me encontré con Reito y me pareció buena idea invitarlo, espero que no te moleste; me agrada ese chico.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Por qué su papá se había tomado esa atribución? Le molestó que no la hubiera consultado antes de hacerlo, Reito era un buen chico, pero era una cena familiar y pensaba llevar a Nina y sobre todo a Natsuki quien definitivamente estaría incómoda con la presencia del chico y quizá también él con la de ella.

—Ay papá…

— ¿Hice mal? —Preguntó con inocencia.

—Dime algo ¿Lo tenías planeado desde el principio? ¿Por eso querías tener una cena en familia? Para juntarme con alguien de tu agrado…

Tenía la mano libre tomando con fuerza su pierna porque, aunque quisiera negarlo, su padre acababa de arruinar un momento que ella creía especial. Se sintió traicionada.

—Shizuru, hablamos de eso mañana ¿De acuerdo? Estoy ocupado.

Eso la hizo enojar. Nunca había sido una persona desobediente o grosera con sus padres, incluso cuando era niña las nanas y su mamá solían estar encantadas con ella y pasó su vida escuchando constantemente frases de aprobación hacia su persona, y esta vez no fue la excepción. No estaba en sus genes contradecir una decisión de su padre, lo respetaba demasiado; se tragó el coraje y contestó con los dientes apretados.

—Hasta mañana.

Hizo una mini rabieta y se levantó de golpe. Intentó por segunda vez preparar su té y mientras el agua hervía soltó un suspiro y supo que debía llamar a Natsuki. Tenía que saber cómo había tergiversado los planes su padre y entendería si no quería estar presente. La pobre Nina... Estaba cansada de tener que cancelarle.

Por su parte, Natsuki aceleró en la motocicleta y pasó entre los autos con facilidad. Pronto se encontró ante las puertas de la oficina, no le costó trabajo encontrar a Nina, quería hablar con ella antes de que el trabajo terminara absorbiéndola. La vio recogiendo unos papeles de la secretaria y sonrió con malicia; se acercó con sigilo y tocó su cadera de improviso.

La chica dio un respingo y soltó las carpetas que acababa de tomar, las hojas se desperdigaron por el suelo y Natsuki recibió una mirada ceñuda. A pesar de todo, no pudo contener la risa, aunque la ayudó a recoger lo que había tirado.

—Creí que la niña era yo, Nat —se quejó.

—Perdona, es que no he podido evitarlo.

—Por supuesto —dijo con enojo, aunque no pudo evitar reír también.

Ya más tranquilas caminaron juntas a los cubículos. No dejaba de pensar en la cantidad de cosas que tenía pendiente, no sólo en su trabajo sino en su vida: el asunto con Shizuru, los descubrimientos con respecto a Reito, la riña que tenía el chico con Sergay y para acabar el hecho de que tendría que enfrentarse mañana a los padres de Shizuru. Rogó por no terminar discutiendo con su papá, a pesar de saber de antemano que era una petición inútil.

—Nina, mañana vamos a comer con los papás de Shizuru y ella me dijo que te invitara.

— ¿De verdad? —Parecía sorprendida—. Debo admitir que llegué a pensar que no llegaría el día de conocerlos.

—Cómo crees, sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado, sabes que Shizuru te adora y honestamente, a mí también me gustaría que estuvieras ahí.

—Claro, ahí estaré.

No dejaron de caminar e incluso habían cambiado de tema cuando entró una llamada de Shizuru. Contestó todavía con una sonrisa bailando en los labios la cual menguo al escuchar su tono decaído.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

Ambas se detuvieron a un costado del pasillo, Nina la miró preocupada pero no dijo nada y esperó. La expresión de Natsuki cambió de pronto a una de fastidio.

— ¿Es en serio? —Dijo indignada—. No, no te preocupes por eso, ahora con mayor razón vamos a ir, no tienes que lidiar con esa situación tú sola.

Volvió a sonreír y se despidió con un te quiero antes de colgar la llamada.

— ¿Era Shizuru? ¿Qué dijo?

—Al parecer a su papá le dio por invitar a Reito —dijo y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Oh, y no te agrada —comentó al ver su expresión.

—Pues no, no lo trago —admitió.

— ¿Y aun así piensas ir?

—No voy a dejar que su padre le entregue su hija a quien se le dé la gana.

Nina se quedó pensando en sus palabras y respondió unos minutos después cuando ya habían reanudado su andar y estaban cerca de los cubículos.

—He visto a ese chico en casa una que otra vez.

— ¿Eh? ¿Haciendo qué?

Se detuvo volteando a verla, confundida.

—Peleando con papá. Siempre que hablan terminan gritándose.

— ¿Sobre qué pelean?

—Bueno…

— ¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sergay caminaba hacia ellas y les dio alcance sin quitar la sonrisa. Pasó los brazos por los hombros de ambas quedando en el centro; en esos momentos no daba la impresión de ser su jefe, más bien daba la impresión de que eran un par de amigos dando una caminata.

—Invité a Nina a casa de Shizuru mañana —dijo omitiendo la última parte de la conversación que tenía que ver con él.

— ¿A casa de Shizuru eh? ¿Y qué harán?

—Comer con sus papás —respondió Nina—. Por fin podré conocerlos.

No dijo nada y se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. Ellas voltearon a verlo por lo repentino de su movimiento y esperaron a que dijera algo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes ir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Qué pasa, Sergay? Ya conoces a Shizuru y yo soy tu mejor amiga, no podría estar en mejores manos.

—Lo sé —dijo—, pero no irá, Nat. Lo siento.

— ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué no puedo ir?

—Nina, no quiero berrinches.

Su expresión no dejaba espacio para juegos, de modo que decidió tomarse las cosas con la misma seriedad que él. Hasta Nina parecía haber captado el mensaje y dejó de insistir, asintió a sus palabras y salió de ahí.

Natsuki la vio marcharse y volvió la vista a Sergay sin entender su reacción. ¿Ahora también tenía algo contra los papás de Shizuru? ¿O era algo más?

— ¿Me vas a explicar por qué te ves tan molesto? Sólo es una cena.

—No me cuestiones tú tampoco, Nat. Ella es mi hija y si digo que no, entonces no va.

Parecía molesto; levantó la ceja, pocas veces era capaz de hablarle así y no supo bien que decirle porque hasta cierto punto tenía razón, él era su padre y Nina era menor de edad, no podía salir a ningún lado sin su consentimiento.

—Sergay, primero lo de Reito y ahora esto ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—No te preocupes por eso, no es asunto tuyo.

Comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió a unos pasos de distancia. Ya no podía seguir ignorando estas cosas, en especial si siempre era sobre personas cercanas a Shizuru.

—Claro que es asunto mío. Sergay, una vez te dije que si me enteraba por mi cuenta que tenías problemas con Reito desde hace tiempo me iba a enfadar mucho, pues ahora te lo repito: si tienes problemas con los padres de Shizuru o con ella y no me lo dices me voy a enojar.

Él se detuvo. Sólo unas cuantas veces lo había visto tan serio, conteniendo el enojo de esa forma, y los resultados habían terminado en desastre, pero esta vez tenía que confrontarlo o nunca sería capaz de hablar directamente con ella.

—Me encantaría decirte, pero no puedo. Entiende, esto no te incumbe.

—Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

A pesar de la cólera que la invadió, tuvo que quedarse porque no podía evitar el trabajo sólo por sus asuntos personales.

Tanto secretismo estaba comenzando a cansarla, y por el bien de Shizuru se propuso averiguar qué tenía que ver Sergay con ella, porque ya ni siquiera estaba en su mente que el problema fuera Reito o los padres, era demasiada casualidad que todos fueran de su círculo cercano, por eso, por primera vez en años, desconfió de él.

Esa noche, antes de ir a casa pasó con Nao. Era la única persona que podría averiguar en su lugar las cosas que comenzaban a comerle la cabeza. La chica abrió la puerta casi enseguida, llevaba puesto un vestido tan elegante que era difícil de ignorar.

— ¿Interrumpo?

—Un poco, pero quizá tengo unos minutos ya que mi cita aún no llega.

—Creo que deberías tener más cuidado con las personas que frecuentas —dijo pensando en lo acontecido con Shizuru unas semanas atrás.

—Sé cuidarme sola. ¿Sólo a eso venías?

—En realidad no, es importante. ¿Puedo pasar?

Se hizo a un lado y llegaron al sofá, aunque ninguna se sentó. No sabía cómo expresar sus dudas en palabras y calló un rato hasta que decidió ser directa.

—Sé que estoy abusando de tus habilidades, pero quiero averiguar qué sucede con Sergay y te necesito.

—Tienes razón, estás abusando ¿Ahora desconfías de él?

Se cruzó de brazos con expresión confusa y le pareció normal su comportamiento, después de todo, ni siquiera ella se hubiera imaginado que en algún momento tendría que averiguar más cosas sobre la vida de su amigo.

—Nina me dijo que ha visto a Reito varias veces en su casa —dijo y logró picar la curiosidad de la chica. Lo notó cuando cambió de posición inclinándose un poco al frente—. Además, actuó muy extraño cuando supo que Nina quería conocer a los padres de Shizuru. Se negó rotundamente a que fuera.

—Entiendo toda tu confusión, Nat, y es verdad que soy buena averiguando cosas, pero no sé si tanto.

—No importa si es poco lo que consigues, con lo que sea me basta.

Nao se encogió de hombros.

—En ese caso iré a ver a alguien. Es un amigo y me debe un favor.

Natsuki se olvidó de forma momentánea de la situación y pensó en los contactos de su amiga y el tipo de personas que frecuentaba. A pesar de ser su mejor amiga, no tenía idea de la mayor parte de las cosas que sucedían en su vida, como los hombres con los que sale, su habilidad para encontrar información oculta y sus salidas a lugares desconocidos para ella. ¿Qué tanto se había molestado en conocerla? No le agradó saber que ignoraba todo lo referente a su segunda vida, como la misma chica solía decirlo.

— ¿Cómo lo haces, Nao?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó ajena a sus pensamientos.

—Toda esa vida secreta que no le cuentas a nadie… ¿Cómo logras mantenerla en secreto? ¿Por qué lo haces?

Nao le dio una enigmática sonrisa, pero el timbre de la puerta interrumpió las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

—Creo que mi cita llegó.

—Algún día haré que me cuentes —advirtió.

Ella no hizo caso a su comentario y abrió la puerta. Un hombre al que no había visto nunca la saludó con un beso en la mejilla; era alto, de cabello marrón y con la figura definida bajo ese traje gris. Se sonrieron de forma cómplice sin prestarle atención a pesar de salir todos al mismo tiempo de la casa. Nao no los presentó y Natsuki prefirió no preguntar, todavía debía llegar a casa de Shizuru donde ella la estaba esperando. Sonrió al subirse a su motocicleta; mañana sin duda sería un día importante y debía estar lista para ello.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Gler Lin:** Trataron de hacerlo, pero no lo consiguieron gracias a que Reito llegó (?) Lo demás no te lo puedo responder, pero lo verás por ti misma c; Saluditos.

 **Leedoraespectral:** Me encanta que captes todas esas cosas porque quién sabe, igual y tienes razón. Y con lo de la opinión de Haruka, pues sí jaja sé que es de esas opiniones antiguas y eso era lo que buscaba, reflejar ese pensamiento tan bobo. Ow, que lindo, un abrazo para ti, querida lectora.

 **Reiko:** Exactamente, era por eso uwu Gracias a ti por leer, saluditos.

 **Lezamab01:** Muchas gracias :3

 **Shiro-san 001:** Natsuki ya se pregunta las mismas cosas que tú OuO pero no te preocupes, por el momento las cosas seguirán mejorando entre ellas y pronto tus dudas serán aclaradas. Saludos :3

 **Katy Villalobo:** Aw, espero no ausentarme tanto, en especial cuando ya pronto vienen vacaciones, así que tal vez me dé tiempo a actualizar más seguido. Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre es grato leerte :3

 **Setsuna M:** A mí me encanta y me la paso muy bien cuando me dicen sus teorías, así que gracias a ti por comentar. Saluditos, hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **Estefan Ruizito:** jaja perdóname, pero esa es la intención. Intentaré actualizar seguido, hasta pronto :3

 **Train09:** Ow, es bueno verte de vuelta, gracias por seguir al pie del cañón :3 Hasta pronto.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Todas tus teorías son bastante factibles, ansío llegar a dónde los secretos al fin queden al descubierto. Pero sobre ellas dos, de momento su relación sólo seguirá hacia adelante. Un placer leerte, hasta la próxima. ¡Saludos!

 **SaicoReisen:** jaja me gusta hacer eso, lo sabes.

 **Mari Morson:** ¡Muchas gracias, Mari! De verdad agradezco que pienses así y me alegra que te guste lo que escribo, es un honor :3 Un abrazo de osito.

 **Langely:** Tal vez sí se te escapa algo porque hay un misterio más que ni se ha asomado todavía, pero lo hará pronto ;3 Aw! Que amable, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar y por todo. Un fuerte abrazo, hasta pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaa, personas.**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones y les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo, creo que esta es mi historia más comentada y me sorprende bastante, pero sé que es por ustedes. Mucho love.**

 **Los leo pronto (heart).**

* * *

—¿Entonces de niña jamás hiciste travesuras?

—No, ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido.

Shizuru había cumplido su palabra y respondía todo aquello que quisiera saber sobre su vida; se encontraban acostadas en la cama muy cerca la una de la otra viéndose fijamente pero sin tocarse, aunque no hacía falta, sus sonrisas hablaban por ellas.

—¿Hacer un berrinche?

—No.

—¿Qué tal hablar con desconocidos?

—Siempre me acompañaba una nana, el chófer y un guardia que contrató papá en aquel entonces, de forma que, aunque quisiera no habría podido hablar con desconocidos.

—¿No era aburrido?

—Te dije que no había mucho que contar. Mi vida fue muy aburrida cuando era niña, papá era demasiado sobreprotector y mamá… Bueno, ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, no se le pasó nunca por la cabeza que pudiera haber una forma diferente de tratar a su hija pequeña.

—¿Y qué hay de la Shizuru de diez años? ¿Tampoco se portó mal?

—En realidad no. —Sonrió—. Acéptalo, Nat, yo siempre fui una hija modelo.

—Aún lo eres, Shizuru —respondió con el mismo gesto y tras una pausa, agregó—. ¿No hay ni una sola ocasión en la que hayas decidido hacer lo que tú querías en lugar de obedecer a tus padres?

Lo pensó y vaya que trató de recordar, pero en su infancia fue una chica ejemplar acostumbrada a obedecer la opinión de papá, ni siquiera en la primera etapa de su adolescencia llegó a pensar en hacer las cosas de forma diferente; fue complaciente en todo hasta los dieciocho años, cuando por fin levantó su voz y se negó a tomar las riendas de la empresa de su padre.

—Sólo cuando entré a estudiar educación.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

De nuevo una pausa.

—¿Fue por eso que decidiste vivir sola? —Preguntó sabiendo que ella había salido de su casa a los veinte.

No respondió, pero su mirada evasiva lo dijo todo. A Shizuru nunca le gustó ser la niña consentida, tanto así que prefirió salir de su hogar dejando de lado todas sus comodidades con tal de tener un poco de libertad; una libertad que ahora disfrutaba con gusto viviendo por su cuenta sin nadie que le dijera qué hacer. Sus padres podían aconsejarla, no obstante, la decisión final recaía en ella.

No faltó mucho para que ambas sucumbieran al sueño, pero cómo no hacerlo si se sentían tan a gusto la una con la otra y era algo nuevo en sus vidas, después de todo, habían pasado la mitad de su amistad escondiendo sus sentimientos y la otra mitad peleando mientras trataban de correr en dirección contraria; al parecer olvidaron que el mundo es redondo y al final terminarían chocando de nuevo.

Era agradable abrir los ojos al lado del amor de tu vida y poder disfrutar su cercanía. Quizá por eso Natsuki tenía un gusto especial por despertar temprano cuando se quedaba a dormir con Shizuru y ella nunca se daba por enterada, o al menos eso esperaba. Sería vergonzoso que supiera de los minutos que pasaba contemplándola, de modo que procuraba estar ya en la ducha cuando ella despertaba.

Se quedó recostada en el sofá viendo el televisor hasta que la vio aparecer con el cabello húmedo y le sonrió. Se sentó a su lado mientras terminaba de secarse con la toalla.

—¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?

—No te preocupes, iremos a desayunar al restaurante de Mai.

—De acuerdo.

—¿No quieres saber por qué? — preguntó levantando la ceja.

—No realmente.

—Pero sí quieres ir, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces vamos, yo invito —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Shizuru le devolvió el gesto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al restaurante donde encontraron a Nao sentada en una de las mesas. Se vieron por un segundo y a Shizuru le fue inevitable no torcer el gesto.

—¿Este era tu plan? ¿En serio?

—Yo no sabía que estaría aquí —respondió—. Mi plan era desayunar pastel.

Eso cambió el ánimo de la chica quien no pudo evitar reír ante su respuesta.

—¿De verdad era ese tu gran plan?

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

El hecho de que no se diera cuenta lo gracioso que era lo hacía más gracioso.

—No, nada. Vayamos con Nao.

Se acercaron al lugar donde la chica se mantenía ocupada comiendo su desayuno; no levantó la vista hasta que Natsuki tocó en la mesa con los nudillos, sólo entonces las vio sin ocultar la sorpresa en su mirada por la aparición tan repentina.

—¿Podemos sentarnos?

—¿Tengo alternativa?

—No.

Una mesera se acercó ante un gesto de Natsuki quien al parecer hablaba en serio sobre pedir pastel para desayunar. La decisión descolocó a la muchacha, pero no dijo nada y se marchó a cumplir con los pedidos.

—¿Por qué pastel? ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente azúcar cuando están juntas?

—Por supuesto, pero quería compartir algo dulce con ella.

Nao sacó la lengua fingiendo nauseas. Y Shizuru podría haberse indignado por su reacción, pero la respuesta de Natsuki la enterneció lo suficiente como para no prestarle atención.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cursi?

—Desde que ya no tengo que esconder lo que siento por Shizuru —dijo un tanto sonrojada.

No es que fuera una persona muy dulce, pero sabía que a Shizuru le gustaba escuchar ese tipo de cosas y que Nao las odiaba, así que tenía dos fuertes motivos para seguir diciéndolas. Además, sus palabras no eran mentira, sentía por ella algo que era difícil de explicar y por lo cual no le importaba avergonzarse a sí misma con tal de hacerla feliz.

Shizuru tenía las mejillas encendidas ante tanta miel repentina y tomó su mano sin poder evitar la expresión de cachorro enamorado. Nao rodó los ojos tratando de ignorarlas y al girarse vio a Mai caminar entre las mesas. Aprovechó su cercanía para tomarla del brazo.

—Siéntate con nosotras. Me están matando con tanta cursilería —suplicó.

Mai sonrió y no dudó en sentarse con ellas. Casi enseguida les llevaron el pastel; tenía trocitos de fruta que saboreó con lentitud mientras la dueña observaba complacida que la comida de su restaurante causara tal reacción.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —cuestionó.

Shizuru decidió probar su pastel, no con menos entusiasmo que Natsuki pues conocía de sobra la calidad que su amiga imprimía en su cocina.

—Desbordan miel desde que comenzaron a salir —respondió Nao.

Tosió sin poder evitarlo. Claro que para ella era agradable pensar que eran pareja, pero hasta el momento ninguna de las dos había tratado el tema directamente y no quería verse forzada a hacerlo sólo por culpa de Nao, aunque sentía que negarlo complicaría las cosas, de manera que hizo lo que cualquier mujer responsable de veintisiete años haría en una situación similar.

—Necesito ir al tocador.

Huyó.

Ellas la observaron marchar y Mai sonrió divertida.

—No la molestes demasiado, Nao. Iré a ver si está bien.

Natsuki sonrió ante la reacción de Shizuru, sabía que al no hablar explícitamente sobre la situación era normal estar confundida con el tipo de relación que tenían, aunque para ella fuera claro que era su novia, quizá debería hacérselo saber a la chica con palabras. Estaba segura de que no se negaría.

Nao comenzó a hablarle sobre lo que había hecho esos días y los lugares a los que había ido con algunos "amigos" —así los llamaba ella—, pero no le prestó demasiada atención porque recordó la conversación con Reito, la actitud de Sergay y lo que habló con Nina, supo que era un buen momento para conversar del tema con alguien pues llevaba días dándole vueltas en la cabeza y comenzaba a desesperar.

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Nada podía resultarle más interesante que esa frase de modo que calló y esperó a que continuara. Así se enteró de todo lo que Natsuki había descubierto por cuenta propia en días recientes, y al igual que a ella, lo que más llamó su atención fue el comentario lleno de inocencia que había soltado la niña sin querer.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Sergay te mintió?

—No lo sé… Me gustaría pensar que no. Él es mi mejor amigo, Nao, y lo conozco hace una vida, no me gusta pensar que me oculta cosas.

—Pero sabes que así es, Natsuki, de lo contrario te hubiera dicho hace tiempo lo de Reito.

Había dejado de comer su pastel y estaba tan atenta alrededor para interceptar cuando regresaran las chicas que incluso podía escuchar la suave melodía proveniente de la cocina. Sabía que Mai no tenía ningún problema en dejar que sus empleados eligieran la música, aunque nunca subía lo suficiente el volumen como para escucharla en las mesas y ella la notó.

—Sí, lo sé. Te juro que espero que no sea nada serio porque de lo contrario no sé cómo acabaría mi amistad con él.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto esto? —preguntó comiendo su última zanahoria.

—Porque de alguna forma todo esto involucra a Shizuru y no quiero que nada malo le suceda.

Dio un vistazo a la puerta del baño y miró la hora en el celular cuestionándose en silencio si no estaría tardando demasiado. Devolvió la vista a su amiga cuando la escuchó carraspear para llamar su atención.

—Veo que te interesa su seguridad. Aunque no lo creas a mí también me importa, es mi amiga después de todo, así que te ayudaré todo lo que pueda con esto.

Natsuki le mostró una sonrisa burlona. Nunca había escuchado a Nao decir que Shizuru le importaba y aunque en ocasiones lo demostraba, era diferente que lo dijera en voz alta y en presencia de alguien.

—Así que ella te importa.

—Si se lo dices te voy a tirar por un acantilado y esta vez me aseguraré de que no puedas salir.

—No importa, juraría que ella lo sabe.

Las chicas volvieron y terminaron juntas de desayunar. A juzgar por la tranquilidad que ahora mostraba Shizuru, no era difícil deducir que había mantenido una conversación con Mai sobre el asunto del noviazgo, aunque ellas no fueran a confirmárselo. Pronto se encontraban de camino al supermercado en el auto pues Shizuru todavía se negaba a subirse a su motocicleta así que no tenía más remedio que complacer sus necesidades.

—Te dije que sería agradable ir con Mai —dijo empujando el carrito de mandado.

—Pero si no he dicho lo contrario —se quejó ella.

—Sé que no te agrada ver a Nao, entonces…

—Nat, a pesar de todo, ella sigue siendo mi amiga.

Asintió y se quedaron un rato en silencio sabiendo que debían tener todo listo para cuando llegaran sus padres. Shizuru se encargó de decidir lo que les sería útil en la cena mientras ella seguía nerviosa por tener que estar ahí, especialmente si Reito también había sido invitado; estaba claro que su padre quería a su hija con la persona que él escogiera así que tarde o temprano tendría que decir algo al respecto.

—¿Pasa algo, Nat? Te ves distraída.

—No, nada. Estaba pensando en la cena con tus padres. Supongo que me pone algo nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo —admitió.

—No te preocupes por eso, ellos te adoran.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó el carrito a un costado acercándose a Shizuru. La notó nerviosa por su acercamiento de modo que conservó su distancia, no quería incomodarla.

—Shizuru… ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que dijo Nao…

—No quiero que tengamos esta conversación únicamente por lo que ella dijo —la interrumpió.

Natsuki besó sus manos y sonrió ignorando un niño al final del pasillo que se había quedado observándolas.

—No se trata de ella sino de esto que tenemos. A mí me gustaría hacer formal nuestra relación.

—Pero yo en estos momentos no puedo tener una relación normal —dijo con tristeza—. Apenas y puedo acercarme a ti, o a cualquiera.

—Shizuru, eso no me importa. Yo quiero estar contigo.

Shizuru no respondió, pero su sonrisa le dijo lo que necesitaba. Continuaron con sus compras por otro rato y al llegar a casa la ayudó en lo que pudo para hacer la comida de sus padres y se dio cuenta que no era la única que estaba nerviosa, Shizuru se veía muy inquieta e incluso usó un nuevo mantel; Natsuki no entendió cómo podría eso tener relevancia en la cena, pero no objetó. Poco después tocaron a la puerta y ambas contuvieron el aire; lo más difícil estaba por empezar.

Para su sorpresa, la cena transcurrió con normalidad. Sus padres parecían felices de estar con su hija y apenas prestaron atención a Reito y a ella, casi obligándolos a interactuar por más que desearan evitarlo.

—Tu comida es asombrosa, Shizuru —la alabó en cierto momento el chico.

Natsuki rodó los ojos sin poder evitarlo e hizo reír a Shizuru.

—Gracias, Reito, eres muy amable.

Se quedaron a conversar en la sala; el ambiente estaba tenso, la madre de Shizuru era agradable, pero no así su padre, y la presencia de Reito sólo empeoraba las cosas. No dejó que eso la desanimara, habló largo y tendido con la señora quien no se cansó de contar anécdotas sobre su hija, a lo que ella protestaba, avergonzada.

Reito también escuchaba, aunque con más nerviosismo que las chicas, pues él no estaba acostumbrado a su familia, en especial a su madre con quien nunca había convivido más allá de un saludo al ir a buscar al señor Satoru.

—Mamá, ¿por qué siempre tienes que contar esas cosas?

—Deja de avergonzar a nuestra hija, mujer —dijo el padre de la chica.

—No es ninguna vergüenza hablar de lo linda que es nuestra hija.

—¡Mamá, basta! Por favor —rogó Shizuru.

Natsuki observó que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y le causó ternura su intento de que sus padres dejaran de exponerla de esa manera frente a ellos. El chico sonreía, pero no volteó a verla en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí por lo que trató de no prestarle atención, cosa inevitable cuando lo sorprendía con esa expresión de amor que tanto la disgustaba, a pesar de que Shizuru no se diera ni cuenta.

Sorprendentemente, la reunión no estuvo tan mal, aparte del momento en el que su padre comenzó a hacer preguntas personales que no le apetecía responder en ese momento en presencia de Natsuki y mucho menos de Reito. Fue tan repentino que no supo actuar enseguida para cambiar de tema y cuando se dio cuenta ya su madre también había comenzado a poner en tela de juicio sus planes a futuro; algo que ni ella conocía todavía pues su relación era muy reciente para saberlo y después de aquel incidente, su cabeza no parecía tener tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

—Por supuesto que mis nietos van a heredar todo lo que tengo —decía el señor—. Tal vez alguno de ellos quiera encargarse de mi empresa ya que a Shizuru no le interesa.

—Una niña y un niño estaría bien —lo secundó la mamá de forma soñadora.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—¿Por qué? Es normal que las parejas tengan hijos, y tú los tendrás también en algún momento cuando consigas a alguien bueno que valga la pena —respondió.

Sus padres parecían ajenos a la creciente incomodidad que suscitaban con sus comentarios. Incluso Reito parecía no querer asistir a tal conversación, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlos parar y comenzaba a temer lo peor. Miró a Natsuki suplicándole por ayuda sin decir una palabra, pero supo que no hacía falta porque ella sería capaz de entender.

—Disculpen, pero… —comenzó ganando la atención de todos. En realidad no tenía muy claro lo que iba a decir, pero quería ayudar a Shizuru y después de un momento en silencio dijo aquello para lo que tanto se había estado preparando, no sin un poco de pánico—. Shizuru ya está con alguien.

Guardaron silencio. La primera en romperlo fue la madre de la chica que parecía muy feliz por la noticia, al contrario de su papá y de Reito. Por otro lado, Shizuru no atinaba a reaccionar temerosa tanto de lo siguiente que fuera a decir como de la reacción de sus padres.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no nos habías contado, Shizuru? Somos tus padres. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Su mamá mantenía la vista fija en ella, sin embargo, no podía concentrarse y en su lugar esperaba no fuera su responsabilidad explicar la situación que Natsuki había creado.

—En realidad… Verán… —Enfrentarse a sus suegros era más complicado de lo que había imaginado—. Shizuru está conmigo.

El padre de la chica se levantó, molesto. Los siguientes acontecimientos fueron una reacción en cadena; su madre comenzó a interrogarlas al respecto, Reito optó por entrar a la cocina y zafarse de una situación en la que no había lugar para él y el papá no dejaba de intercalar la vista en ambas, esperando que alguna se dignara a hablar sobre ello.

Al final Natsuki decidió seguir respondiendo, después de todo, la situación era su culpa y dio un largo suspiro antes de ponerse en pie también para que el señor Satoru no creyera que podía intimidarla. Aunque en el fondo supiera que sí le causaba miedo, no era suficiente para dar marcha atrás.

—¿De qué se trata esto, Natsuki?

—Es justo lo que escuchó —dijo a la mamá que seguía observándola sin terminar de creer sus palabras—. Shizuru y yo estamos saliendo y me gustaría que lo entendieran porque son los padres de la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Habló con seguridad mientras sus mejillas se convertían en dos tomates. Sus palabras lograron ablandar a la señora y derretir a Shizuru quien por fin sonrió. Se levantó del sofá y se detuvo a su lado, sabiendo que esto era algo que debían enfrentar juntas.

—No lo acepto —dijo de pronto su papá.

—No se trata de que lo aceptes o no, papá. Nuestra relación no va a cambiar sólo porque a ti no te parezca bien.

—Esta chica es un pésimo ejemplo para ti, antes de conocerla jamás contradecías mis decisiones y ahora, ¡mira cómo me hablas!

Por suerte su mamá decidió intervenir por ambas. No quería ninguna discusión entre su marido y su única hija.

—Satoru, déjalas tranquilas. Si ellas son felices, ¿cuál es el problema? —dijo sosteniendo su brazo.

—No te metas en esto.

Se zafó de su agarre con violencia. Estaba muy alterado, Shizuru nunca lo había escuchado hablarle así a su madre y por primera vez en su vida, le dio miedo la actitud de su padre, a pesar de saber que no pasaría de ahí pues él no era una persona violenta, pese a su apariencia lo sabía incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca.

—Papá, calma. No le hables así a mi mamá, ella no tiene nada que ver.

Se acercó colérico y levantó la mano dispuesto a darle una bofetada como si recordara de pronto que su enojo iba contra ella. De no haber sido por Natsuki, quien se interpuso entre ambos, seguramente le habría pegado y Shizuru no podía estar más sorprendida.

—¡Quítate del medio!

—¡No! No permitiré que le ponga un dedo encima a Shizuru.

Satoru la tomó de las muñecas, bastante molesto, y no hizo caso a las protestas de su esposa y su hija pidiéndole que dejara de lastimar a la chica.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —escupió—. ¡Te advertí que alejaras tus manos de mi hija!

Natsuki hacía lo posible por defenderse, pero el hombre la sostenía con fuerza lastimándola, lo único en lo que podía pensar era seguir manteniendo el equilibrio entre tanto zarandeo para no terminar estampada contra la pared o cayendo en algún mueble. Cansada de verse atrapada, giró ambas manos hacía dentro y las extendió con rapidez logrando librarse del agarre; no supo porque no logró recordar la técnica antes, se hubiera evitado las marcar rojas en sus manos.

Tuvo que retroceder a pasos acelerados puesto que el padre de Shizuru no parecía dispuesto a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente. El alboroto atrajo la atención de Reito quien al ver la situación se interpuso entre ellos y se encargó de sostener al señor lejos de Natsuki.

—No necesito que me defiendas.

—A mí me parece que sí.

Pero Shizuru no prestó atención a su discusión porque su padre había dicho algo que ella no entendía y necesitaba averiguar a qué se refería. Se plantó frente a él logrando que dejara de clavar su vista en Natsuki y la viera a los ojos; él sabía lo que iba a preguntar, era consciente de que había cometido un error al decir esa frase que ahora lo obligaría a hablar de algo que no quería.

—Dime cuándo le dijiste a Natsuki que no se me acercara. ¿Acaso tú sabías sobre sus sentimientos?

—No, por supuesto que yo no…

—Papá —lo interrumpió—. No me mientas.

Natsuki no se había esperado este giro en los acontecimientos y, a pesar de todo, tenía que hacer algo para que no supiera la verdad o terminaría enojada con su padre y ella no quería eso porque sabía lo difícil que era enojarse con alguien de su familia y no poder hablarle, aunque quisiera.

—Me lo dijo hace poco, Shizuru —dijo antes de que el padre pudiera contestar—. En realidad no es relevante.

—Tampoco lo protejas, Natsuki. Te conozco lo suficiente y sé que eres una buena persona, pero si mi padre tiene el valor suficiente me dirá la verdad.

El señor había empujado a Reito, logrando apartarlo del camino y las observó en silencio por un rato. Ni siquiera la madre de Shizuru se atrevió a decir algo porque sabía que esta discusión les concernía sólo a ellos dos, además, también estaba ansiosa por saber cuándo había hablado su marido con Natsuki del tema.

—Llevo años sabiendo que ustedes dos sentían algo y hablé con Natsuki hace tiempo para evitar que llegaran a esto —dijo con sinceridad y sin un asomo de culpa.

—¿Y me lo dices con tanto cinismo?

Si en algo se parecía la chica a su padre era en el carácter y cuando estaba molesta lo mejor era no meterse en su camino. Todos en la sala eran conscientes que de no hacer algo las cosas sólo continuarían empeorando hasta alcanzar un punto crítico de forma que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, cariño —le dijo la señora a su hija.

—No. Papá tiene mucho que explicar.

—Shizuru, tu mamá tiene razón, no es el momento —respondió Natsuki.

Sin embargo, ninguno se movió.

—No hay mucho que explicar. No apruebo esta relación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Natsuki la conocía de sobra como para saber por su tono de voz que ya no era enfado lo que sentía sino tristeza pero no se atrevió a confortarla por la incomodidad que todavía demostraba ante el contacto físico. Se quedó en el mismo lugar, escuchando la discusión.

—Eres una Fujino y me gustaría que te dieras cuenta que vales más que esto.

Después de eso no hubo más que decir, principalmente porque Shizuru no podía creer que pensara de esa forma y se quedó en silencio viéndolos partir; su mamá se tomó el tiempo para darle un beso en la frente antes de ir tras Satoru; Reito tampoco tardó en dejarlas solas, ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse, sabía bien que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir estaba de sobra porque Shizuru tenía a Natsuki para hacerla sentir mejor.

La chica se quedó de pie, nerviosa. Sabía que todo lo ocurrido era su culpa por sacar el tema y se arrepentía sinceramente de hacerla pasar un rato tan desagradable, así que cuando la vio desplomarse en el sofá, se sentó a su lado.

—Lo lamento, todo esto es mi culpa. Si tan sólo no hubiera dicho nada, tu papá no…

—No se trata de eso —dijo cortando sus palabras—. Me alegra mucho que les hayas dicho a mis padres que estamos saliendo, pero me duele que mi papá haya reaccionado de esa forma. Pensé que le gustaría verme feliz.

—Tu papá quiere verte feliz, Shizuru, pero a veces las personas creen saber lo que es mejor para sus hijos y se aferran a eso.

Shizuru había estado mirando por la ventana y volteó a verla con los ojos cristalinos. No pudo seguir aguantando mucho el llanto, aunque una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.

—Incluso después de cómo te trató lo sigues defendiendo —dijo con tristeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que tomaba sus manos—. Eres mejor persona que él.

—No digas eso, es tu papá.

—Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, mi único sueño era ser libre. No voy a dejar que siga controlando mi vida, ya no.

Natsuki sonrió.

—Así que soy tu primera travesura.

Shizuru intentó devolverle el gesto, pero todo lo que consiguió fue seguir llorando.

—Creo que sí.

La abrazó a pesar de tener miedo a incomodarla, y para su sorpresa, Shizuru no hizo esfuerzo por separarse, en lugar de eso terminó acurrucándose más entre sus brazos y flexionó las piernas sobre el sofá quedando recostada a su lado.

—Te amo, Nat.

—Y yo a ti, Shizuru. Te juro que nadie podrá separarme de ti.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Leedoraespectral:** jaja tranquila, la confusión es parte de la trama. Aw, gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, un abrazo.

 **Querido invitado/a:** Gracias por decirlo :3

 **Reiko:** Hasta para mí es lindo ver sus momentos juntas jaja saludos, espero leerte pronto.

 **Setsuna M:** Me encanta leer ese tipo de cosas, muchas gracias. Saludos, ¡hasta pronto!

 **Estefan Ruizito:** Entiendo que haya desconfianza con muchas cosas, pero al menos ellas están juntas :3 Gracias por comentar, nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Gler Lin:** Gracias a ti por leer, y bueno, ni siquiera yo sé cuándo se va a aclarar todo uwu

 **Katy Villalobo:** Nao tiene sus contactos, lo bueno es que todo comienza a encajar y pronto tendrán la vista completa del rompecabezas. ¡Hasta pronto!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Efectivamente, su amor las ayudará mucho en lo que viene. Bueno, sabes que no puedo confirmar ni negar teorías, pero la respuesta llegará a su debido momento. Un abrazo para ti también, ¡hasta pronto!

 **Kitsune Kuga:** Owww, créeme que comentarios así me inspiran a continuar. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por comentarlo. Un abrazo :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaa, lamento la demora, pero ya estoy aquí.**

 **Espero que disfruten mucho éste capítulo como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, son increíbles. Un beso.**

* * *

Según la receta, el pastel debería estar listo en unos minutos, pero el calor de la cocina estaba acabando con su paciencia. Recargó la espalda en la pared más alejada del horno y se pasó la mano por el rostro, ignorando los residuos de la mezcla que habían quedado prendidos en ella. Suspiró, sabía que al terminar tendría que correr a la ducha antes de ir por Shizuru a la universidad; observó el reloj con impaciencia siendo inevitable que comenzara a golpetear con el pie en una irrefrenable acción de estrés y ansiedad.

Había sido lo suficientemente preventiva como para recoger su cabello en una coleta, aunque unos mechones rebeldes le entorpecían ahora la visión y los acomodó tras su oreja con un resoplido de disgusto. Ser una novia considerada y cariñosa resultó ser más agotador de lo que habría pensado, pero de eso no podía quejarse porque le gustaba serlo, después de todo, sentía que le hizo mucho daño al fingir que sus sentimientos no eran igual a los de ella; con la indecisión que muchas veces la obligó a tragarse todas las palabras de amor que quería decir. Ya había sufrido suficiente por su causa así que estaba intentando hacer mejor las cosas esta vez, para variar. Esa mañana cuando se enteraron de la gran oportunidad que le estaban ofreciendo a Shizuru, supo que debía hacer algo para felicitarla y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que lo más cliché del mundo: preparar un pastel.

Hizo una mueca instintivamente al recordar que tendrían que separarse una semana si ella decidía aprovechar la oferta, y no dudaba que lo hiciera, impartir un seminario en otro país era un sueño que llevaba mucho tiempo postergando, no porque no hubiera sido invitada antes sino por las responsabilidades que se vio obligada a atender y que le imposibilitaban viajar, ahora que todo estaba resuelto podría irse si la universidad le firmaba el permiso.

Su lado más egoísta deseaba que no pudiera ir, pero era porque le preocupaba estar lejos de ella. Llevaba días notándolo, el terror que invadía su cuerpo cada vez que tenía que dejarla sola, como si algo terrible estuviera acechando en la oscuridad, esperando el instante perfecto para quitársela. No era de extrañar el sentimiento después de lo que sucedió, todavía no podía dejar de pensar que las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes de haberla acompañado y regresar juntas aquel día. No pudo evitar tensar la mandíbula como cada ocasión en la que el recuerdo la asaltaba sin proponérselo. Shizuru por fin lo tenía controlado, superar los acontecimientos le fue difícil, pero los días se convertían en semanas y las semanas en meses; no era tiempo pasado en vano. El avance era rápido, aunque no fue de extrañar puesto que una de las tantas cosas que podía reconocerle a su novia —amaba llamarla así, a pesar de que en su presencia terminara sonrojada hasta las orejas— era su fortaleza. Quizá también ayudaba el tener el amor de todos sus amigos y el apoyo de sus padres, al menos hasta hace poco.

La situación le dejaba un regusto amargo, eso también había sido resultado de su ineptitud. Debería haber entendido que no era el momento adecuado para esas cosas, quizá de tratar el tema en privado con el padre no se habría librado de la reprimenda, probablemente física, pero al menos Shizuru no tendría por qué saberlo y su relación con el señor Satoru seguiría igual que siempre. Su madre, por otra parte, ella era una persona adorable y si se puso de su parte en aquel altercado entonces quizá no estuviera enfadada con ninguna de las dos; pero no habían llamado y eso mantenía a su novia triste esos últimos días, por eso la reciente noticia fue como un bálsamo a las heridas con las que tenían que lidiar. Una sombrilla con la cual cubrirte de los molestos rayos del sol.

El sonido del horno la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se colocó los guantes con premura. Un bizcocho redondo y perfectamente esponjado le sacó una sonrisa. No esperaba que saliera tan decente, aunque sabía alimentarse a sí misma, la repostería era tema aparte y nunca antes había podido lidiar con las cantidades correctas en los ingredientes para que saliera bien. Se sintió orgullosa de haberlo conseguido pues estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo.

Lo dejó sobre la encimera viendo el desastre que había hecho y supo que el trabajo estaba lejos de acabar. No tenía idea en que momento provocó tanto caos por una simple tarea, la harina estaba desparramada sobre el suelo, había un huevo roto dentro del cartón y la mantequilla comenzaba a derretirse, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera del refrigerador? Su celular, el cual no se tomó el tiempo de revisar antes, lucía una delgada capa de… ¿azúcar? Decidió que se preocuparía de eso después, cuando terminara de poner la cubierta a su pastel, lo cual consideraba lo más difícil de todo cuanto había hecho hasta ahora.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada la desconcertó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y levantó la vista con el ceño contraído en una mueca de confusión. Observó el reloj en la pared, era muy temprano para que Shizuru estuviera de vuelta así que se mantuvo en tensión sin hacer ruido escuchando fuera las pisadas pasearse por la sala.

— ¿Nat, estás en casa? —escuchó una voz que conocía bien.

Sólo entonces se permitió respirar con normalidad, aunque no dejó de lado la sorpresa cuando salió de la cocina. Shizuru se había quitado el saco que descansaba sobre el respaldo del sillón y llevaba los primeros botones de la blusa abiertos. A pesar de verla tantas veces en su atuendo de maestra, todavía se veía en la necesidad de hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para concentrar su atención en su rostro, en lugar de recorrerla de arriba abajo con la mirada como si fuera una jugosa presa. Y en momentos así, donde se veía tan desaliñada, adquiría un toque sensual difícil de ignorar.

—Llegaste temprano —dijo a modo de saludo.

Shizuru la observó y levantó una ceja, ignorando su comentario. Su cabello tenía manchas blancas y su rostro no se encontraba en condiciones muy diferentes, era como si un torbellino le hubiera pasado por encima.

—Ara, ¿Qué te pasó?

Por primera vez fue consciente de su propia apariencia y de pronto se sintió cohibida al darse cuenta que Shizuru lucía de maravilla mientras ella parecía salida de alguna película de muertos vivientes.

—Uno pensaría que las películas y los anuncios de televisión mienten cuando dicen que cocinar es terminar sucia hasta las cejas, pero al parecer sí sucede —explicó tratando de limpiarse las manos en la camisa.

—¿Qué estabas cocinando? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Todavía no respondes mi pregunta.

—¿Cuál pregunta?

—¿Por qué llegaste temprano? —cuestionó de forma directa.

Shizuru río quitándole importancia.

—Hubo una fuga de agua y mandaron a todos a casa mientras se arregla.

—No me llamaste para ir por ti —se quejó—. ¿Regresaste sola? Podría haberte pasado algo.

—Pero no me pasó nada, Nat. Estoy aquí.

—No puedes subir al auto de desconocidos, Shizuru. No importa si es un taxi, tampoco son muy confiables —continuó haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras—. Debiste llamar.

—Sí llamé —dijo con un grado menos de paciencia, no entendía la actitud de Natsuki, actuaba como si hubiera hecho algo terrible—. No contestaste y Reito me trajo a casa.

Sintió una aprensión en el estómago ante su confesión; desconfiaba de todo mundo, en especial de él.

—¿Por qué aceptaste que te trajera?

Ya no sonreía. Al principio le había parecido tierna su preocupación e incluso estaba gozando admirarla siendo un desastre, pero ahora comenzaba a enojarse por sus respuestas. No le encontraba sentido a sus reclamos.

—¿Acaso querías que me quedara en la universidad hasta que respondieras el teléfono?

—¡Sí!

—¡Es ridículo! —protestó—. No sé qué pasa hoy contigo, pero comienzas a sonar igual que papá.

Natsuki por fin hizo sinapsis y comprendió que estaba actuando de manera irracional, siendo justo eso lo que había estado tratando de evitar. Parpadeó y tomó la mano de Shizuru quien no se mostró muy conforme, pero se mantuvo quieta.

—Tienes razón, lo lamento, fue una tontería… Creo que estoy nerviosa, eso es todo —dijo y cambió de tema—. Te hice un pastel. Quería darte algo para celebrar lo del seminario.

No le sorprendió que sonriera. Sin contar la separación que ahora se veía como algo muy lejano, sus enojos jamás se mantenían por mucho tiempo, lo cual podría haber cambiado mientras se mantuvieron separadas y le alegró saber que no fue así.

—No tenías que hacer eso.

—Te lo mereces —dijo sin poder quitar su expresión de culpabilidad.

No le gustaba tener discusiones con Shizuru, especialmente si eran por su causa. Y su novia, nada tonta, se dio cuenta enseguida de sus pensamientos cambiando de tema para devolverle su seguridad.

—¿Puedo ver el pastel?

—Aún no está listo.

De pronto recordó que lo había dejado sin decorar, no podía dejar que lo viera antes de tiempo, sin contar el desastre en el que dejó la cocina. Si la dejaba entrar se llevaría como mínimo una mirada reprobatoria.

—Espera aquí, lo terminaré y lo traeré hasta ti.

—¿Por qué no te ayudo a terminarlo?

Seguían sosteniéndose las manos con cariño.

—No me parece justo, si es un regalo tengo que hacerlo yo misma.

—Pero es más divertido si lo hacemos juntas. No seas aburrida.

Trató de encontrar otra excusa sin éxito. Tendría que enfrentarse a lo que tuviera que decirle al ver lo desordenada que era al cocinar.

—De acuerdo, pero te advierto que la cocina se ve igual que yo en estos momentos. Y de verdad lo lamento mucho, prometo limpiar todo cuando…

—Nat, eso no importa. Si hacemos las cosas juntas es menos trabajo.

Sonrió logrando por fin poner en calma su miedo y entraron a la cocina donde el pastel aguardaba sobre la encimera.

—Ara, tal vez tengan que ponerle tu nombre al próximo huracán —dijo con una sonrisa a medias.

Natsuki la conocía de sobra como para saber que no hablaba en serio y sólo quería burlarse un poco a costa suya así que no le dio el gusto y se concentró en terminar su trabajo con el pastel. Así, mientras terminaba de decorar, su novia se encargó de recoger las cosas que habían quedado desperdigadas por el lugar. Quiso detenerse a ayudar, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

—No dejaré que te alejes de ese pastel hasta que no hayas terminado —le recriminó.

No tuvo más opción que obedecer. Unos minutos después se encontraba terminado, aunque no se parecía a lo que había visto en su imaginación, quizá por eso se quedó un rato observándolo sin poder ocultar la decepción. De no ser por la voz de Shizuru llamando su atención, seguiría con la vista fija en el glaseado.

—Me encanta.

—No mientas, es horrible.

Ella se acercó rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Ya la mitad de la cocina estaba en orden y la otra mitad podía esperar con tal de quitar ese ceño del rostro de la chica, que ahora desviaba la mirada al suelo sin dejar su enojo de lado.

—Me encanta porque tú lo hiciste.

—Pero es un desastre, debería tirarlo.

—¡No se te ocurra! —reclamó—. Lo importante es el sabor y confío en ti, se nota que te has esforzado.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse y llevarse el pastel. Natsuki, todavía algo decaída, la siguió al comedor sin ocultar el temor que le causaba ver a Shizuru comiendo algo que consideraba mal hecho. Pero la chica no se quejó, saboreó con calma la cucharada que se llevó a la boca e incluso deslizó el dedo por el betún para comer un poco más.

En momentos como ese no podía dejar de pensar en lo lindo que era pasar el tiempo juntas y en las telarañas que seguro estarían invadiendo su propio departamento. Hacía días que no se pasaba por el lugar, era como si hubieran comenzado a vivir juntas sin siquiera tener que hablar de ello.

—Deberías llevarle pastel a Nina mañana —dijo desviando su atención.

—¿Quieres que la intoxique? Creí que te agradaba.

—No seas exagerada, está delicioso. Yo le guardaré un poco.

—Si tú lo dices. Tal vez eres demasiado buena conmigo.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, soy tu novia.

Después del pleito con sus padres pensó que no aceptaría hacer formal la relación, así que escucharla decir eso fue tan sorpresivo como grato. Las mejillas de ambas se tornaron coloradas, pero Shizuru no dijo nada más, en su lugar le dio una sonrisa que ella devolvió. Todavía era incapaz de comprender la facilidad con la que una persona puede llevarte tan lejos de la tierra sin despegar los pies del suelo; cómo puede alguien conseguir un estallido en tu interior con tan sólo una mirada.

—Te amo —le dijo de repente.

Shizuru, que había comenzado a cortar el trozo que pensaba guardar a Nina, se detuvo en su labor. A pesar de ser consciente de que esas palabras eran verdad, todavía se desataba algo muy intenso en su interior cada vez que lo decía de forma tan directa. Se dio vuelta y la abrazó por el cuello, besando sus labios por primera vez en meses; de haber sido en la mejilla no sería suficiente para demostrarle todo lo que le provocaba, pero ahora podía hablarle claro sin decir nada porque no era necesario; el contacto de sus cuerpos abrazados, la sensación de su cabello entre sus dedos mientras Natsuki aferraba con fuerza su espalda, eran gestos muy significativos que darían a entender todo lo que quisieran expresar.

Se separó cuando el fuego en su interior comenzó a propagarse y pudo ver la misma intensidad en los ojos de Natsuki quien buscó de nuevo sus labios sin éxito. Shizuru se alejó sólo un paso, mordiéndose el labio un poco frustrada.

—Todavía no puedo —admitió—. Pero pronto.

Asintió sin decir una palabra. No poder acercarse a Shizuru había sido complicado durante un tiempo, pero ahora que al menos ya podían besarse, la tentación sería incluso más fuerte y debía saber lidiar con eso.

Al día siguiente se levantó a cumplir su rutina; dejó a Shizuru en la universidad quién insistió en llevar otro pedazo de pastel para el almuerzo y se marchó sólo hasta verla entrar al edificio. Llegó a la universidad donde Nao la esperaba y la fastidió durante todo el día; lo único importante que dijo fue su aviso de que no tenía avances todavía con respecto a lo que provocaba los roces entre Reito y Sergay.

—Así que tu chica se va.

—Sólo unos días —respondió tratando de ignorar la desazón que sentía por la noticia.

—No pareces muy feliz. Sabes que es una gran oportunidad para ella.

Nao estaba usando el tono con el que siempre se burlaba de las cosas. Sabía que era una acusación de lo más divertida para ella.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy.

—Díselo a tu cara.

Toda la conversación fue más o menos por los mismos temas hasta que en algún punto se desvió para contarle de un chico al que acababa de conocer por internet. Sólo entonces logró respirar y olvidar el viaje de Shizuru, al menos por un momento.

En la tarde pasó a recogerla antes de irse al trabajo y recibió un beso de despedida que la dejó sonriendo durante su turno laboral en la empresa. Esta vez fue Nina quién no dejó de molestarla por eso; llevaba la ropa de vestir que usaba cuando estaba ahí, como si realmente fuera otra empleada más y no la futura dueña; probablemente le caía tan bien porque siempre fue una persona muy sencilla y agradable, además de haberla visto crecer. La chica había agradecido mucho el trozo de pastel y lo comió con el mismo gusto que Shizuru, lo que logró darle un poco de seguridad conforme a sus habilidades en repostería.

—Dice el jefe que necesita apoyo con esto —dijo trayendo unos papeles a su mesa—. No te lo está exigiendo porque sabe que la hora de salida está muy cerca, pero dijo que agradecería mucho tu ayuda.

—No te preocupes, Nina, yo me encargó.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias, le diré.

El tiempo pasó volando, las personas habían salido ya y en las instalaciones sólo quedaron ellos tres. Nina se quedó a hacerle compañía mientras Sergay iba por unos vasos de café a una cafetería cercana que tenía por costumbre permanecer abierta las 24 horas.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte.

—Está bien, ya casi termino y podremos irnos —dijo sin desviar la vista del computador.

Nina la observó en silencio por un rato hasta que decidió volver a hablar.

—Tal vez estudie lo mismo que tú.

—Eso sería increíble, ¿tanto te gusta lo que hago?

—Eso creo.

Mantenía el codo apoyado en la mesa mientras su mejilla descansaba en su mano.

—Seguro que encontrarás algo que ames hacer, Nina. No te encierres en una sola opción todavía.

—Pero mi graduación está muy cerca, debo saber qué quiero estudiar.

—Tienes derecho a no saberlo —respondió dejando de momento su trabajo para mirarla—. A veces necesitas prueba y error para encontrar lo que te apasiona.

—¿A ti te pasó?

—No realmente, siempre supe lo que quería hacer, pero tú no eres yo. No todos pasamos por las mismas cosas.

—Es un poco aterrador —confesó.

 _Nina actúa como adulta en muchas cosas, pero al final del día sigue siendo una niña_ , pensó. Entrar a la universidad era un gran paso y recordó cuando no era más que una niña que gustaba de pasearse por la empresa en su uniforme escolar; aunque las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, después de todo, seguía muy interesada en todo lo concerniente a la empresa y Sergay le dejaba puertas abiertas para ir y venir a su antojo e incluso le asignaba uno que otro trabajo sencillo de realizar.

—Prométeme que vas a buscar lo que a ti te guste —dijo recuperando la visión de la joven casi adulta sentada frente a ella.

Nina asintió y Natsuki volvió a su trabajo después de darle una sonrisa.

—Creo que iré a buscar a papá, escuché el sonido del auto en el estacionamiento y seguro necesitará ayuda con el café.

—De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado —respondió.

La vio partir y continuó con su trabajo que ya estaba prácticamente listo. Tal vez ni siquiera hiciera falta el café. Estiró los brazos por detrás de su espalda cuando al fin logró terminar y se levantó guardando los archivos en el computador, seguro que no le molestaría a su jefe dejar la revisión para mañana.

Pensó en llamar a Shizuru y avisar que seguía en el trabajo para evitar que se preocupara así que guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo, de manera que pudiera tenerlo a la mano mientras recogía sus cosas.

No se esperaba ver a Nina entrar corriendo, alterada, con el rostro rojo y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas; fue inevitable no pensar lo peor y la sostuvo por los codos al darse cuenta que la chica podría desplomarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada.

Era una persona muy tranquila y razonable, para perder el control de esa forma debía tratarse de un asunto de suma importancia. Quería ayudarla, pero ella se veía incapaz de completar una sola frase al no dejar de llorar.

—Si no hablas no puedo hacer nada, Nina.

La niña al fin respiró hondo y se tragó el llanto limpiando su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—Tienes que alejarlos, por favor. Va a matar a mi papá… —hipó.

Natsuki pudo sentir su pulso desestabilizarse, pero no obtuvo muchas explicaciones por parte de Nina quien al parecer estaba demasiado asustada para decir algo más que la palabra estacionamiento.

—Tranquila, yo lo voy a arreglar —dijo para calmarla.

La dejó descansando en su cubículo mientras ella corría al lugar indicado. Bajó los escalones de tres en tres porque de haber tomado el elevador la desesperación se apoderaría de su mente.

Escuchó ruidos que identificó como una pelea; había participado en las suficientes y reconocía el sonido de los puños acertando en el cuerpo del oponente, los jadeos, las quejas y el golpe seco contra el asfalto o los muros. Dos siluetas se confundían entre la oscuridad de la noche y los faros encendidos de algún automóvil; identificó a Sergay en el suelo tratando de protegerse inútilmente de alguien que no quería detener los golpes a su rostro.

Corrió hasta ellos tomando del cuello de la camisa al agresor de su amigo y lo empujó lo suficiente para mantenerlo lejos. Mientras Sergay se limpiaba la sangre de la boca pudo reconocer a la persona que mantenía a unos centímetros de distancia, sujeto de los brazos, respirando agitado y con una mirada de odio que le sorprendió.

—¿Reito? ¿Qué rayos haces?

—Molestar, sólo eso sabe hacer —respondió Sergay.

Se levantó a duras penas del suelo sosteniéndose de una columna. Estaba encorvado, tocando su abdomen con una mueca de dolor; no pudo evitar pensar en la fuerza que al parecer escondía el chico bajo el traje de empresario. Le había dado una paliza a su amigo, a pesar de que él era más alto y ancho que el otro.

Reito tenía un par de rasguños en el rostro y su barbilla ahora era de un color rojo intenso que seguramente al día siguiente se convertiría en hematoma. Por lo demás, se encontraba perfecto, sudoroso, pero con energía suficiente para tratar de escaparse de sus brazos y seguir golpeando a su jefe.

—Apártate del centro, Natsuki —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Ese imbécil no merece tu protección.

—Me van a decir ahora mismo qué diablos sucede entre ustedes dos —advirtió.

Se mantuvo entre ambos para evitar que se atacaran de nuevo, en especial porque podía notar que Sergay no soportaría un sólo golpe más y si algo le sucedía a él, Nina se vería afectada también.

—Claro que sí, creo que debes saber la verdad —dijo Reito sonriendo con amargura.

Lo observó sin saber qué esperar, por el momento no confiaba en ninguno de los dos, así que cualquier palabra podía terminar por inclinar la balanza.

—Estoy de acuerdo —comentó Sergay con expresión resuelta tratando de enderezar su cuerpo sin conseguirlo—. Debes saber la verdad que trataba de evitarte, Natsuki, porque todo lo que le sucedió a tu amiga es culpa de este sujeto.

Natsuki que alternaba la vista entre uno y otro, tuvo que volver a forcejear con Reito.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a mentirle así!? ¡Fuiste tú quien le hizo daño! —respondió colérico.

Estaba sin habla ante las acusaciones, le hubiera gustado moler a golpes al responsable con sus propias manos, pero ¿a quién creerle?

—¿De qué diablos están hablando?

—¿No es obvio? Reito mandó que le hicieran daño para quedar como el héroe.

—¡No! ¡Él mandó que le hicieran daño! Y todo porque odia a su padre —explicó dando un paso en su dirección de forma amenazante.

Ella seguía interviniendo entre ambos sin saber quién mentía al respecto pues le parecía que los dos tenían motivos, en caso de que la acusación fuera real y de verdad uno de ellos hubiera hecho una bajeza como esa.

—No puedes creerle —continuó—. Te ha mentido antes, lo sabes. Lo único que le importa es destruir la empresa de los Fujino bajo cualquier precio.

—Yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien que te importa tanto, Natsuki, me conoces.

Trató de ver en sus ojos la mentira, pero parecía sincero, aunque Reito también. A Sergay lo conocía desde hace tanto que no podía imaginarlo haciendo algo como eso.

—Yo jamás dañaría a Shizuru. La amo.

—¿Yo por qué habría de hacerle daño? Tú harías cualquier cosa por tenerla contigo.

—Te equivocas… Natsuki, tienes que creerme a mí, ¿por qué te mentiría?

—Se me ocurren muchos motivos —intervino Sergay con una sonrisa irónica.

—¡Ya basta! —los detuvo—. No entiendo nada, no sé por qué están diciendo todo esto ni que tiene que ver Shizuru en ello, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Reito—. ¿Sabes qué hago aquí? Este imbécil volvió a amenazarme con hacerle daño si no le digo cómo destruir a mi jefe.

Natsuki lo miró, esperando una respuesta.

—¡Ay, por favor! No puedes confiar en eso, es ridículo. Está aquí porque quería hablar con él para que dejara en paz a la persona que es tan importante para ti. Te consta que siempre he velado por tu bienestar.

Reito logró empujar a la chica a un lado y le dio un puñetazo que lo volvió a tirar al suelo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y detenerlo. Comenzó a gritarle cosas que no entendió, todo se sentía de repente como si estuviera bajo el agua y sus palabras no pudieran ser comprendidas a totalidad. Decidió que por su propio bien y por el de Sergay, lo mejor era detener esto, sin importar quién tuviera razón; eso lo descubriría después.

Se inclinó junto a su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse, extendiendo la mano para darle a entender a Reito que no se acercara y extrañamente, obedeció. Ahora todo estaba en silencio, aunque la tensión continuaba en su punto límite.

—Nos vamos de aquí, tienes que ir al hospital.

—¡No confíes en él! —le gritó.

—Ve a casa, Reito. Una niña está allá arriba esperando por su papá.

Eso pareció tranquilizarlo, pero no se movió de su lugar y los observó mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto. Llamó a Nina para que bajara y esperó de frente al chico sin que ninguno emitiera palabra.

La niña no tardó en aparecer y subió al coche enseguida sin más en su mente que cuidar de Sergay, aunque ya se veía más tranquila que cuando fue a buscarla.

—Si confías en él te arrepentirás —le dijo al ver que subía al coche con ellos—. Yo no pienso dejar que ella esté en peligro por tu culpa.

Su silueta fue lo único que quedó a la vista de él hasta perderse en la distancia conforme avanzaban. Podía ver a Nina por el retrovisor, no se había movido de su posición y seguía callada sin quitar la vista de su padre quien bufaba cada vez que el auto se sacudía con movimientos bruscos.

No pudo sacarse la conversación de la cabeza, a pesar de acompañar a Nina durante el diagnóstico de Sergay, no escuchó una sola palabra; logró deducir que no necesitaba quedarse, pero sí se vería obligado a tomar reposo por unos días. No había pensado en llamar a Shizuru hasta que vio su nombre en el identificador de llamadas; tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que la más importante la había pasado por alto. Dejó la habitación donde seguían colocando el yeso a su amigo y contestó.

—¿Dónde estás? Es tardísimo, pensé que te había pasado algo —dijo en cuanto respondió.

—Llegaré en unos minutos, lamento haberte preocupado.

Apoyó la mano en la pared sintiendo de pronto todo el peso de la situación. Estaba tan confundida que no confiaba ni siquiera en su mejor amigo, por más que trataba de justificarlo, la duda persistía nublando su juicio a voluntad sin darle la opción de recuperar ese sentimiento de antaño, aquel que le permitía poner sus manos al fuego con tal de defenderlo.

Shizuru seguramente notó que algo andaba mal porque su tono de voz se suavizó.

—Te esperaré ¿de acuerdo? No tardes mucho.

—No lo haré.

En el trayecto de vuelta Nina se veía exhausta, pero no quiso cerrar los ojos. Incluso después de entrar a su casa y dejar a Sergay en la recámara, todavía no parecía convencida de que fuera a estar bien, como si pudiera desaparecer de su vista de un momento a otro y comprendió que su miedo debió haber sido terrible. La abrazó y dio un beso a su frente; sin importar todas las dudas de las que era presa, podía tener la certeza de que Nina era inocente y necesitaba darle apoyo.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse a acompañarla, pero después de la charla con Reito y Sergay lo único que quería hacer era estar al lado de Shizuru, cuidándola de cualquier cosa o persona que pudiera hacerle daño.

—Tienes que dormir —le dijo—. Promete que lo harás.

—No sé si pueda —admitió.

—Quisiera no dejarte sola, pero debo irme… Quizá deba llamar a Arika para que te haga compañía.

—No, no quiero molestarla. Es muy tarde —dijo soltando un suspiro—. Te prometo que intentaré dormir, y el ama de llaves está al pendiente de la situación, así que no te preocupes.

—Vendré a verte mañana ¿bien?

—Sí, hasta mañana.

Apenas se alejó de ahí su mente volvió sobre sus pasos, obligándola a ignorar su entorno al grado de no darse cuenta cuándo llegó a casa de Shizuru. Podía ver la luz encendida en la cocina y entró con la llave que la chica le había dado; trató de aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero la energía acababa de abandonarla.

La encontró sentada en el sofá y la vio levantarse cuando se acercó. Trató de darle una sonrisa y lo único que consiguió de vuelta fue una mirada horrorizada; al parecer no notó antes la sangre en su camisa dejada por las heridas de Sergay, debió haberse ensuciado cuando lo ayudó a llegar al auto.

—¿¡Qué te sucedió!?

—Nada, tranquila, no es mi sangre.

—¿Tuviste una pelea?

—Algo parecido, pero ahora estoy muy cansada. Te contaré mañana ¿de acuerdo?

Shizuru parecía inconforme con la decisión, pero asintió notando el bajo ánimo de su novia. Nunca antes le pareció que la noche fuera tan larga como en esos momentos; Natsuki apenas habló, ni se molestó en cambiarse de ropa y entró a la cama, dando vueltas constantemente. Tenía que ser paciente si quería averiguar lo sucedido y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Kitsune Kuga:** Uf, ni que lo digas, yo también quiero que las respuestas salgan a la luz.

 **Katy Villalobo:** Concuerdo contigo, adoro escribir las escenas de amor entre estas dos :3

 **Gler Lin:** Bueno, progreso entre ellas va a seguir habiendo, te leo en el próximo c;

 **Mari Morson:** Aw, no sufrirás, creo… Lo importante es que están juntas apoyándose en todo :3

 **Shiro-san 001:** ¡Muchas gracias! Después de este capítulo creo que la desconfianza se vuelve peor, ya Natsuki no sabe ni qué hacer ni en quién confiar. Pero el progreso de relación es lindo. Saluditos.

 **monserrat-montgomery-3:** Es muy halagador leer tus palabras y las agradezco. He visto a muchos escritores decir que se escribe para uno mismo, pero personalmente, creo que escribimos para que nos lean, por eso es tan lindo encontrar personas que le den ese valor a lo que uno hace :3 ¡Saludos! Y un fuerte abrazo.

 **Reiko:** Sí, ya todo está más tranquilo en ese aspecto. Saluditos.

 **Uzuki Forland: ¡** Muchas gracias! Espero que lo sigas disfrutando :3

 **Estefan Ruizito:** jaja concuerdo contigo, en todas las historias siempre le toca un suegro horrible. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo.

 **Setsuna M:** Todo se vuelve más complicado de entender, supongo, pero lo único real aquí es el amor que se profesan esas dos. ¡Saludos!

 **Leedoraespectral:** ¡Hola! Tienes toda la razón, sólo falta esperar que todo se vaya aclarando por sí solo. Hasta yo pensé que este sería el capítulo que despejara las dudas y al final no fue exactamente lo que creí, pero al menos ellas están bien :3 Un gusto leerte, hasta pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaaa, personitas.**

 **Verán, algunos (los que siguen mi página) saben que mi demora fue por dos cosas:**

 **1\. Tenía el final de semestre encima.**

 **2\. Me robaron el celular donde ya tenía poco menos de la mitad del capítulo escrito.**

 **No lo digo por justificarme, pero sí lo menciono porque quiero que sepan que trato de actualizar tanto como puedo, después de todo, me gusta mucho esta historia y me tiene entusiasmada, sobre todo porque estamos muy cerca de saber la verdad.**

 **En fin, este capítulo me ha encantado, y espero que ustedes también lo disfruten. Nos leemos pronto. Besitos.**

* * *

 _Se detuvo a mitad de camino porque no recordaba hacia donde estaba yendo y observó en derredor bajo el influjo de una nueva luz, como si hubiera despertado de repente de un letargo. Las personas caminaban por las calles con prisa sin detenerse a mirarla, algunos incluso chocaban contra ella y se iban sin pedir disculpas; era extraño porque de pronto sentía como si no existiera._

 _Dio media vuelta tratando de volver por donde imaginó que había venido, a pesar del mar de gente empeñada en entorpecer sus movimientos. Con tanta confusión, no pudo menos que alegrarse al ver una cara conocida, Shizuru estaba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia y la instaba a acercarse por medio de señas; ella también parecía feliz de haberla encontrado, de modo que no dudó ni dos segundos en obedecer. Sin embargo, cuando los metros que las separaban se habían reducido considerablemente, notó a un hombre acercarse a su novia por la espalda y, a pesar de estar lejos todavía, tenía un mal presentimiento que la obligó a querer llegar cuanto antes a su lado._

 _Todo fue muy rápido, quiso correr y alcanzarla, pero dos figuras salidas de la nada se lo impidieron; Reito y Sergay la sostenían con fuerza por los brazos, ignorando sus suplicas de ir al lado de Shizuru, aunque en ningún momento dejaron de observar en dirección a la chica._

 _Pataleó y gritó para liberarse y alcanzar a hacer algo ante esa sombra que cada vez estaba más cerca de su novia, acechándola, sonriendo de una forma escalofriante mientras la observaba, como si quisiera asegurarse de que viera lo que estaba por suceder. Por desgracia no consiguió que la soltaran; vio el filo de un objeto relucir bajo los rayos del sol antes de que la ropa de Shizuru se tiñera de rojo y su cuerpo cayera inerte al suelo._

La habitación seguía sumida en la oscuridad, la única luz provenía de la ranura que se abría entre las cortinas debido al viento matinal; fuera, las calles también continuaban en penumbras. Todo estaba como siempre: la ropa reposaba sobre una silla y Shizuru dormía plácidamente a su lado sin percatarse de la agitación que ahora recorría su cuerpo y del golpeteó escandalizado de su corazón como protesta ante el sentimiento de pérdida experimentado hace un segundo —por más falso que fuera.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello húmedo y dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse. Salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y llegó descalza a la cocina; la luz del refrigerador le recordó que seguía con la misma ropa manchada de sangre, pero no le dedicó más de dos segundos al pensamiento. Se quedó con el rostro casi dentro del electrodoméstico, no porque tuviera duda de lo que necesitaba sacar, sino para mantener un poco más de tiempo el aire frío golpeando su rostro, como una ayuda refrescante para despejar su mente de la pesadilla que acababa de vivir y ordenar sus pensamientos por prioridad para poder analizarlos con detenimiento; se enfocó en la realidad, pero eso tampoco resultó ser una perspectiva más alentadora. Tenía claro que el peligro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, acechando entre las sombras, y ese sueño no hizo sino reafirmar el sentimiento de impotencia. La puñalada podría venir de Sergay o de Reito, eso era lo que menos le importaba; quería entender por qué los problemas de esos dos debían involucrar a Shizuru y le molestaba no saber a quién creer.

Antes no hubiera dudado de la palabra de su amigo, pero habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ¿qué se supone que debía creer? Necesitaba información contundente, y rápido, para evitar a toda costa que su sueño se hiciera realidad; no podía dejar que nada malo le ocurriera a Shizuru.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Dio un respingo golpeando su cabeza con el refrigerador. Tomó lo primero que tuvo a su alcance sin molestarse en ver el envase y se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a su novia, quien la observaba con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. No se le ocurría nada peor que sentir su mirada penetrante, casi acusadora, con una preocupación notoria. Un sentimiento irrefrenable de culpa se extendió por todo su cuerpo como un escalofrío.

—Sólo vine por… —observó por primera vez lo que llevaba en la mano—, ¿Leche?

—Qué tontería —replicó con un deje de molestia—. A ti ni siquiera te gusta.

Natsuki asintió y dejó la leche olvidada en la encimera sabiendo que su explicación sonaba absurda, pero no podía hablarle del sueño tan aterrador que la había despertado con el corazón en la garganta.

—Es verdad —admitió, pero no agregó nada más.

Mentirle le revolvía el estómago y le creaba un regusto amargo en la boca, después de todo, estaba de por medio su promesa, aquella que las unió de nuevo durante su estancia en el hotel; dijo que siempre sería sincera y se dejaría de secretismos, sin embargo, no estaba cumpliendo su palabra porque las circunstancias habían cambiado. Así que, a pesar de la presión incrustada en su pecho, molestando como astillas, no planeaba hablar sobre el asunto. Shizuru estaría más tranquila en la ignorancia, sin preocuparse por su vida, sin traer nuevamente a colación el incidente cuando ya casi lo tenía superado, y sin preocuparse por el empleo de su padre.

—¿Piensas contarme lo que pasó anoche, o vas a seguir guardando silencio?

No quería hacerlo, pero decidió decirle al menos parte de la verdad; la versión donde los acontecimientos no tenían nada que ver con ella. Era evidente que la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

—Sergay se metió en una pelea y Nina estaba preocupada por él.

Shizuru bajó los brazos y en su rostro leyó genuina preocupación, además de sorpresa.

—¿Están bien?

La empatía era una cualidad innata en ella y siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por otros.

—Sí, me aseguré de llevar a Sergay al hospital y Nina sólo estaba asustada, se le pasará.

Por un momento pareció haber olvidado los secretos que le mantenía ocultos, pero su expresión volvió enseguida a la seriedad acostumbrada estos días. Preguntaría algo más, podía leerlo en sus ojos y esperó pacientemente para conocer su duda, rogando fuera una pregunta fácil de responder.

—¿La sangre era de Sergay?

Asintió. No hacía falta decir mucho y no quería explicar cuan magullado quedó su amigo —o ex amigo—, entonces optó por guardar silencio.

—Debió haber sido difícil.

—Un poco.

Esconderle las cosas podía resultar peligroso, estaba consciente de ello porque en algún momento terminaría enterándose de todo y entonces la perdería, haciendo inútil el esfuerzo y lo que tuvo que pasar antes de poder aceptar su amor; los días de negación, el costo de aceptar su sentir, y lo complicado de obtener su perdón y recuperar la credibilidad.

—No fue una pelea callejera ¿Verdad?

—No.

Su novia tenía un sexto sentido difícil de burlar, por eso cuando clavó en ella sus hermosos ojos café, sintió miedo; en días normales se pondría a temblar de amor como una hoja al viento, pero en esos momentos su mirada era tan intensa que la hacía sentir expuesta porque siempre fue buena para leerla sin necesidad de palabras y esta vez eso jugaba en su contra.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Con quién peleaba?

Evitar la pregunta no era una opción, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta al ver a Reito en la universidad, así que decidió decirlo.

—Con Reito.

Como ya lo esperaba, su rostro denotaba confusión.

—¿Con Reito? ¿Qué problemas podría tener con él?

Se encogió de hombros, ¿tenía sentido molestarse en inventar una mentira? Shizuru parecía preocupada y supo que, aunque seguro le interesaban los motivos, lo más relevante de momento sería la salud de su amigo, por quien demostraba tener un especial afecto.

Si él llegaba a ser culpable de algo… No le perdonaría la desfachatez de mentirle a la cara, así como tampoco ella perdonaría a Sergay si resultaba ser el responsable de lo sucedido.

Shizuru tomó sus manos y, ante su sorpresa, su mirada mostraba decisión.

—Te prometo que lo averiguaré.

Su respuesta, pensada para tranquilizarla, consiguió todo lo contrario porque sabía que hablaba en serio y cuando tuviera posesión de la información completa, la situación se convertiría en un gran problema para su relación. En el fondo le resultaba preocupante si lograría perdonarla por ocultar tanto, pero la sinceridad a estas alturas, tampoco haría ningún bien, sino al contrario. Sólo le daría más cosas de que preocuparse.

Shizuru no era tonta, ignorar los silencios y la incomodidad presentes en Natsuki no era sencillo. Tenía días actuando extraño, pero hoy ese cambio de actitud había llegado al límite como para pasarlo por alto; la invadía el miedo al pensar en su relación, ¿y si Natsuki se lo había pensado mejor? Después de todo, quizá sólo estaba a su lado por no perderla como amiga y terminó confundiendo las cosas. Aquel día en el hotel prometió no mentirle de nuevo, pero era evidente que no lo estaba cumpliendo.

Aunque tuviera razón en sus conjeturas, no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada; si había cambiado de opinión respecto a lo suyo, estaba en todo su derecho, y no tendría más alternativa que decir adiós.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea —dijo soltando sus manos.

—Lo sé.

No se atrevió a decir más por temor a revelar todo accidentalmente.

—Si cambiaste de opinión sobre… lo nuestro, no te reprocharía nada.

Fue como si de pronto oprimiera el botón de pausa. Las preocupaciones que tenía volando de un lado a otro en su cabeza se detuvieron todas de golpe con esa simple frase. La contempló con mayor atención y entendió el miedo y la incertidumbre en su mirada, preguntándose cómo no fue capaz de verlo antes. Shizuru la había perdonado, pero jamás olvidó lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a este punto; veía su relación como si fuera más frágil que el cristal cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario. Sólo hasta entonces supo la intensidad del daño recibido por su culpa y, a pesar de todo, seguía ahí, arriesgándose una vez más a ser lastimada sólo por tenerla en su vida.

Tomó sus mejillas con cariño y apoyó sus frentes una con la otra, cerrando los ojos en el momento justo en que se tocaron.

—Puedes dudar de mí en lo que quieras, Shizuru, pero no del amor que te tengo.

Abrazó su cintura y escondió el rostro en su cuello, aspirando a profundidad el olor de su cuerpo —una mezcla rara entre flores y el olor de las sabanas recién lavadas—, y se dejó envolver por el sentimiento dentro de un gesto tan pequeño.

Ninguna dijo una palabra, cualquier sonido, por pequeño que fuera, estaría de más y arruinaría la magia de momento, así que se dedicaron a abrazarse con más fuerza como si no lo hubieran hecho en años; podía sentir los latidos de su corazón golpeándole el pecho y supo que la protegería a costa de todo, y se esforzaría por eliminar hasta la más mínima duda sobre su cariño. En estos momentos de locos, donde no era capaz de creer en nada, su amor por Shizuru era lo único seguro. Ella era real.

No quería separarse y pensó que al mantener un gesto tan íntimo, no podía seguirle escondiendo cosa alguna; era la persona más importante en su vida y merecía la verdad, especialmente si esa verdad le atañía directamente.

Shizuru se separó antes de que pudiera decir algo, siguió su mirada hacia el reloj en la pared y notó la hora por primera vez desde que se levantó.

—Tengo que alistarme —dijo y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

Natsuki se quedó un momento a solas en la cocina, luego suspiró y decidió darle alcance. Al final no logró decirle nada, la llevó a la universidad en silencio mientras la radio sonaba de fondo con alguna canción de los 80's. Volvieron a besarse como despedida y esperó a verla entrar en el edificio para marcharse a seguir con su día.

Incluso Nao la notó más pensativa de lo usual e hizo lo que pudo para arrancarle una sonrisa. Podía llegar a ser muy pesada en ocasiones, pero no confiaba tanto en ninguna otra persona como en ella, por eso decidió contarle lo sucedido. Se sentaron en la mesa de todos los días dentro de la cafetería; Nao tenía un pudin de chocolate que devoraba con parsimonia dándole tiempo de hablar, pero Natsuki no podía dejar de darle vueltas a su cuchara, raspando el vasito de su yogurt sin decidirse a comerlo, ni a decir una palabra.

—Mai me llamó ayer, dijo que estábamos invitadas a su restaurante porque quería vernos.

—¿Dijo para qué? —preguntó agradeciendo el tiempo extra que su amiga le estaba dando.

—Creo que para nada en especial. Hablar un rato y ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas —se encogió de hombros y chupo la cuchara.

—Le diré a Shizuru, seguro que la idea le encantará.

—Es esta noche.

—Ahí estaremos.

—Ya están saliendo, ¿no es así? No sé porque se molestan en ocultarlo, llevan meses viviendo juntas. Por lo que sé, Mai se siente triste de que no confíen en nosotras siendo sus mejores amigas, y Haruka… Ya la conoces, está muy indignada.

Nao tenía razón, no habían dicho nada para hacer oficial su relación más allá de la conversación con sus padres, pero no era porque trataran de ocultarlo; en los últimos días, meses incluso, no habían podido reunirse todas juntas y después de lo sucedido con Shizuru, hacer pública su relación no era prioridad en su cabeza, hasta hace relativamente poco. De ahí en adelante no había dejado de pensar un sólo segundo en hablar con las chicas al respecto, pero la oportunidad no se presentó, hasta ahora.

Se puso incomoda al saber que llevaba tanto tiempo postergándolo, y dejó de lado su yogurt de forma definitiva para mirarla a la cara cuando respondiera.

—Lo siento, tú sabes que hay otras cosas ocupando mi mente en estos momentos.

—Dentro de tanta intriga, deberías darte un momento para dar las buenas noticias, después de todo, no es como que sea un secreto.

Sus mejillas habían enrojecido, de pronto no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con todas cuando supieran que, efectivamente, Shizuru y ella llevaban ya un tiempo saliendo de forma oficial.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

En el rostro de Nao se dibujó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Entonces es verdad.

Bajó la vista y raspó la mesa con la uña un rato. Si le costaba admitirlo ante Nao, no quería imaginar cómo sería hablarlo con el resto de las chicas.

—Sí, no puedo mentirte a ti. Estamos saliendo.

—Me alegra que por fin se hayan dejado de tonterías. Decirlo en voz alta no es tan difícil ¿verdad?

Natsuki no respondió, pero la pateó por debajo de la mesa y lo único que consiguió fue que Nao se pusiera a reír en voz alta. Pensar en enfrentar las reacciones de las demás, posiblemente similares a la de Nao, le daba dolor de cabeza.

Sonrió, casi le agradecía que la molestara de esa forma. Gracias a eso había logrado despejar su mente lo suficiente para poder hablar de lo más preocupante; Reito, Sergay y su extraña conexión —que todavía no lograba descubrir— con la familia Fujino, especialmente con Shizuru.

—Ayer encontré a Reito peleando con Sergay.

Nao prestó atención a su anécdota donde le contó las acusaciones que cada uno había lanzado contra el otro, la preocupación de Nina por su padre, pero sobre todo, el miedo de dejar sola un sólo segundo a su novia debido a todo esto. Era frustrante no poder entender porque estaban actuando de esa forma o quién era el verdadero peligro.

—Por eso quieres saber cuál es la relación entre esos dos.

No era una pregunta, pero asintió de todos modos sin decir nada, ya había hablado lo suficiente y no tenía otra cosa que agregar a la pila de confesiones del día.

—Todavía no lo sé, Nat, lo lamento. Lo único que he podido descubrir es que se han visto un par de veces antes y que todo parece girar en torno a la empresa del padre de Shizuru, pero no logro entender porque.

—¿Crees que de verdad alguno de ellos haya tenido que ver con lo que le pasó a Shizuru?

—No tengo idea —dijo con sinceridad—, pero de ser así, no estarás librando la batalla tu sola. Todas somos amigas de Shizuru, y no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

Eso la hizo sonreír porque recordó la cantidad de peleas absurdas que tenía Nao con su novia, y aunque no fueran a admitirlo abiertamente, era obvio cuánto se querían y se preocupaban por el bienestar de la otra. Si Shizuru estaba sufriendo, Nao no dudaría en ir a ayudar, y viceversa.

—Gracias, de verdad, por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Incluso por arrojarme de aquel acantilado.

Su amiga rio.

—Eso fue todo un placer —dijo ganándose otra patada.

Las dos comenzaron a reír.

La charla logró tranquilizarla lo suficiente para llevar una sonrisa relajada en el rostro cuando fue a recoger a Shizuru. Aprovechó para comentarle de la reunión en el restaurante de Mai y por un minuto se permitió olvidar toda la información que tenía, disfrutar de la compañía, la buena música sonando en la radio y la charla. Por supuesto, Shizuru no se negó a ir esa noche al restaurante, pero prometió a Natsuki que la esperaría en lugar de intentar llegar por su cuenta.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí, se lo mucho que te preocupas por mi bienestar, así que quiero evitar problemas. Vamos a pasarla bien hoy.

—De acuerdo. Gracias —sonrió.

Estaba por salir cuando la voz de Shizuru la hizo detenerse.

—¿Crees que Nina quiera ir?

—No lo sé, probablemente esté ocupada cuidando a Sergay, pero le preguntaré cuando pase a verla.

—Está bien, dile que pasaré el día con ella mañana, si no tiene ningún inconveniente.

—Por supuesto.

De camino al trabajo pasó a casa de Nina, su padre seguía en cama y no dejó de quejarse sobre los cuidado que, según él, eran excesivos; lo estaban tratando "como a un niño", decía. Natsuki sonrió por las quejas, pero no se le borraban de la memoria las acusaciones de Reito en su contra, por lo que no se entretuvo mucho en su habitación.

Habló un rato con la niña en privado para preguntarle sobre su asistencia a la fiesta, aunque ya intuía la respuesta, después de todo, Sergay seguía estando mal herido y ni siquiera podía levantarse sin ayuda porque le dolían las costillas.

—Nos veremos todas en el restaurante de Mai esta noche, me gustaría que nos acompañaras. Shizuru también quiere verte.

Nina suspiró. Se veía más adulta que de costumbre.

—Y yo a ella, pero no voy a dejar a mi padre solo.

—Pensé que dirías eso —respondió—. De todos modos, dijo que mañana estaría contigo, si no tienes problema con ello.

—Por supuesto que no, me encantaría.

La noticia la animó, podía notarlo en su rostro y la forma como se achinaban sus ojos al sonreír. No le resultaba extraño que hubieran congeniado porque ambas eran muy similares en algunos aspectos, además, tenían la facilidad de caerle bien a todo el mundo. Nina era encantadora y risueña, cualidades que sólo Shizuru era capaz de igualar.

—En ese caso le avisaré que tiene tu permiso.

—Ella puede venir cuando quiera, Nat. Y tú también.

Sonrió y decidió contarle sobre su relación.

—Hay algo que… quisiera contarte —dijo con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo en voz alta?

Nina la observó con interés, no era usual ver a Natsuki tan nerviosa por algo, siempre desprendía un aire de tranquilidad que lograba convencerte de su control absoluto sobre cualquier cosa. A excepción de temas sentimentales, por supuesto.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… Voy a decirlo en la reunión, pero como no vas a ir, quiero que sepas que… —No sabía cómo continuar—. Sabes que yo quiero mucho a Shizuru y…

Nina sonrió, había captado de inmediato, a pesar de la vaguedad en su intento de explicación.

—¿Están saliendo? —preguntó directamente.

Asintió con las mejillas rojas, aunque en ningún momento bajó la vista al suelo.

—Hace poco, pero sí.

El abrazo la tomó por sorpresa, Nina siempre era muy correcta y las demostraciones de afecto las dejaba para momentos específicos.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes, hacen una pareja tan bonita.

Parecía emocionada y no pudo evitar reír ante esto. Poco después se despidieron porque el tiempo seguía corriendo y debía llegar al trabajo, a pesar de que el jefe estuviera ahora en cama incapaz de asistir.

Sin Nina y Sergay el trabajo era aburrido y más pesado de lo usual. El reloj parecía avanzar a rastras a propósito entre el silencio extendido por los cubículos. Era como si a la empresa le faltara el corazón y la vida, después de todo, Sergay era un buen jefe, siempre paseando entre las distintas áreas para conversar con el personal, contaba chistes tontos que hacían reír a la gente precisamente por su carencia de gracia; por otra parte, Nina sonreía tanto estando ahí que terminaba contagiando a los empleados, era imposible no fijarse en la niña distribuyendo el trabajo mucho mejor que su padre.

Quizá por la falta de ellos dos, la oficina se sentía tan lúgubre, los empleados se veían desanimados e incluso durante el almuerzo eran pocas las conversaciones que lograban escucharse. Agradeció internamente cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la noche y pudo salir de ese lugar; iba a extrañar a Sergay y a su pequeña mientras duraba el reposo de éste.

Ni siquiera entró a la casa al llegar, era tarde y sus amigas debían estar ya reunidas con Mai. Se estacionó enfrente y tocó el claxon; Shizuru no demoró en salir, llevaba un sencillo vestido un palmo arriba de la rodilla. No importa cuántas veces la viera, no podía dejar de admirarla, por eso tardó más de la cuenta en volver a arrancar el vehículo y recibió como regalo un suave beso de su novia.

Se sentía halagada cuando la miraba de esa forma, en especial después de la sincera conversación que habían tenido. Podía notar el amor en sus ojos, aunque le costara admitirlo como verdadero porque su vida en estos momentos era casi salida de un sueño, y eso podía llegar a ser aterrador. Los sueños nunca duran para siempre.

El restaurante de Mai tenía el letrero de cerrado en el frente, pero las luces seguían encendidas y podían ver a sus amigas a través de los cristales sentadas en una mesa en el fondo. La anfitriona fue quien les abrió con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, daba la impresión de no haberlas visto en años, pero tan sólo habían pasado un par de meses.

—Por fin llegan —se quejó Haruka.

—Perdóname por tener que trabajar —respondió Natsuki.

—Ya estamos aquí, Haruka.

Mai había preparado la cena, así que no perdieron tiempo con discusiones innecesarias. Natsuki casi no habló mientras contaban anécdotas sobre lo sucedido en estos meses sin verse porque estaba ocupada acabando con su comida; se dedicó a escuchar y asentir de vez en cuando. Mikoto hizo lo mismo pues tampoco se veía capaz de separarse de su plato ni por un segundo.

Shizuru a ratos las observaba divertida, limpiaba con una servilleta alguna mancha prendida en los labios de Natsuki, y después volvía a la conversación.

—Fuimos a cenar por nuestro aniversario, y terminamos en un viaje improvisado —seguía contando Mai.

—Que romántico —exclamó Yukino.

—Tú y yo también podríamos hacer eso.

—Ara, creo que alguien se está comportando como la esposa ejemplar.

—¿Y qué? —se quejó, avergonzada—. Todos saben que estamos casadas, es normal que sea cariñosa.

—Tal vez pronto tengamos otra boda —comentó Nao mirando a Natsuki.

Ésta se atragantó con la comida y tosió un poco mientras Shizuru sobaba su espalda asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Cuando se tranquilizó le reclamó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada; a veces Nao era tan imprudente que le daban ganas de ahorcarla.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Mikoto.

—Sólo digo que, aparte de ustedes tres —dijo refiriéndose a Mai, Yukino y Haruka—, todavía hay personas en este grupo que podrían tener una relación, y casarse algún día.

Natsuki quiso reclamarle y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Para su sorpresa, fue Haruka quien soltó un quejido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Yukino.

—¿Quién se atrevió a patearme?

Nao había soltado la carcajada. La situación le resultaba hilarante y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, en cambio, para todas las demás, era confuso verla reírse sin saber de qué.

—¿Fuiste tú? —le recriminó al ver su burla.

—¿Por qué la pateaste, Nao? —preguntó Mai.

—¡Yo no lo hice! —se defendió, pero no podía dejar de reírse.

Shizuru conocía bastante bien la cara de vergüenza de Natsuki; sus mejillas se ponían rojas y no podía mantener la vista fija en nadie. La patada había venido de ella, no tenía la menor duda.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Natsuki? —le preguntó.

Ella la miró como un cachorro asustado, a punto de recibir un regaño. Le hizo gracia, pero intentó no reírse para conservar la autoridad en su expresión.

—Yo… —se aclaró la garganta y trató de enfocarse en Mai porque de seguir viendo a Shizuru se pondría más nerviosa, la cara de Nao sólo lograba enfadarla y el resto no le inspiraban la calma que necesitaba—. Sí, tengo algo que decir, y es sobre… Shizuru y… yo…

De pronto se sintió incapaz de decir algo más. Tener las miradas sobre ella no ayudaba a apaciguar su nerviosismo. Por suerte, su novia era una persona relajada y maravillosa que no dudó en salir a su rescate cuando la vio paralizada.

—Estamos saliendo —dijo sin reparo—. Y ahora que lo saben, es completamente oficial.

Natsuki asintió; era su forma de hacer notar su consentimiento ante las palabras de su novia.

Por un momento ninguna dijo nada, aunque Nao no quito su expresión de burla. Las demás estaban evidentemente sorprendidas, no porque no lo hubieran sospechado antes —entre esas dos había más química que en la tabla periódica—sino porque fue raro escuchar la admisión de forma tan directa, y después de tanto tiempo.

Al final la primera en reaccionar fue Mai quien formó una sonrisa entusiasmada. Le siguieron Mikoto y Yukino, sin embargo, Haruka se había cruzado de brazos y parecía molesta.

—Bueno, hasta que se dignaron a decirlo. Creí que al menos podría saberlo yo antes que nadie, ya que soy tu mejor amiga, bubuzuke.

—Haruka, no seas así, ya nos lo están diciendo a todas, si no lo hicieron antes, sus razones tendrían —intervino la siempre empática Mai.

—No te equivocas —admitió Shizuru—. Creo que incluso a nosotras nos costó todo esto. Ustedes saben que hasta hace poco todavía estábamos enojadas.

Tomó la mano de Natsuki quien permanecía en silencio, al no saber cómo contarlo le estaba dejando la tarea a su novia, y estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en poner al tanto a sus amigas. Además, tampoco quería decir que ella le había contado a Nao desde antes o empeoraría las cosas con Haruka.

—Está bien, supongo que te perdono —dijo todavía de mala gana.

Yukino le acarició la mano y besó su mejilla con afecto. Nao, por su parte, apoyó el codo en la mesa recargando su barbilla en la mano.

—Perfecto, ahora las únicas solteronas del grupo somos Mikoto y yo. Tal vez podríamos ser pareja, ¿no crees, Mikoto? —preguntó mirándola.

—Si cocinas bien, me lo pensaría.

Nao bufó.

—Olvídalo, ni siquiera me gusta hacerlo para mí.

Las demás se rieron. El ambiente estaba lleno de comentarios al azar y anécdotas de todo tipo; no recordaba haber pasado un día tan alegre como aquel, entre sus amigas, con comida de por medio y sin nadie de mal humor.

Fue como haber retrocedido en el tiempo a cuando eran un par de estudiantes sin preocupaciones ni más obligación en la vida que obtener las notas suficientes para pasar de curso; se reunían en un restaurante donde Mai trabajaba de camarera en ese entonces y pedían el postre antes de la comida, a veces ella se tomaba un descanso y las acompañaba, en cambio cuando tenía mucho trabajo, procuraban no molestar más de la cuenta. Nao había trabajado un tiempo en el mismo lugar, pero se arrepintió enseguida al notar que no podría tratar a los clientes con la misma amabilidad.

Después de un rato hablando del pasado, comenzaron con la charla sobre el futuro. Nao y Natsuki, por ejemplo, estaban a punto de graduarse de la universidad, y era un logro digno de festejarse en compañía de todas.

—Todavía quedan unos meses —opinó Nat restándole importancia.

—Sí, como dos meses, Natsuki —se burló Nao—. Y con lo que tardamos en organizarnos.

—No hemos tardado esta vez.

—Fue casualidad que todas tuviéramos tiempo —la secundó Mikoto.

—Yo también pienso que sería lindo organizar algo —dijo Mai.

—Tal vez podamos ir a las cabañas que tiene mi familia en Kioto.

—Esa idea me agrada, bubuzuke.

—A mí también, suena muy romántico —comentó Yukino.

—¿Ven? Ha sido tan fácil como eso.

—Ya deja de ser aguafiestas, Natsuki —le recriminó Nao—. Hay que celebrar, este tipo de cosas no pasan todos los días.

Natsuki se cruzó de brazos como un infante haciendo berrinche y logró sacarle una sonrisa a Shizuru quien parecía morir de amor con cada pequeño gesto de su novia.

—Hablando de grandes logros —interrumpió Haruka—, ¿te dieron el permiso para viajar, bubuzuke?

Todas centraron su atención en ella, en especial Natsuki. Casi se había olvidado del dichoso viaje, y en cuanto vio su sonrisa supo cuál era la respuesta.

—¡Sí! Me iré dentro de una semana —respondió entusiasmada.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Mai—. Nadie lo merece más que tú.

—Es verdad, te has esforzado tanto, Shizuru —dijo Yukino.

—Menos mal, bubuzuke, sería un desperdicio perder esa oportunidad.

Mikoto y Nao asintieron ante las palabras de las demás.

—¿Y tú no piensas decir nada a tu novia, Nat? —le preguntó divertida ante su expresión de sorpresa.

Por fin reaccionó. La preocupación por su bienestar no la dejó alegrarse por completo, pero supo fingir frente a las chicas y compuso una falsa sonrisa bastante creíble.

—Sí, por supuesto. Me ha sorprendido, pero es grandioso.

Después de la noticia todas estaban emocionadas, sugiriendo a Shizuru los lugares a visitar durante su tiempo libre mientras Natsuki trataba de ocultar su descontento. Sabía que a su novia no podría engañarla, se conocían demasiado como para conseguirlo, pero al menos esperaba que no dijera nada hasta llegar a casa.

—No son vacaciones —les reprochó con una sonrisa.

—Sólo es un seminario, no creo que vayas a estar tan ocupada —comentó Nao.

Para cuando se marcharon el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Se la pasó todo el camino tamborileando en el volante sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera notó que Shizuru la observaba entre enojada y confundida por su actitud, pero una vez dentro no se libró de su reclamo; se había detenido a mitad de la sala, y después de dejar el bolso en el sofá se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Natsuki.

Cuando adoptaba esa pose lo veía como una sentencia de que no podría dormir hasta haber aclarado las cosas.

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar. ¿No te alegra mi permiso?

Natsuki suspiró y se acercó a acariciar sus brazos con ternura.

—Sí me alegra, estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Entonces no entiendo porque te comportas de esa forma —dijo alejándose de su agarre.

Para Shizuru podía parecer un comportamiento muy infantil, pero estaba preocupada. Si se iba a quién sabe dónde, estaría sola y no podría protegerla —otra vez—. No quería volver a cargar con la culpa de que le sucediera algo sólo por no haber estado ahí para cuidarla.

—Estoy asustada —admitió.

—¿Asustada de qué? Son sólo unos días.

—¿De qué? —preguntó con ironía—. Pues de que te pase algo malo, Shizuru. Ya una vez estuviste en peligro y no pude protegerte, me volvería loca si algo así pasa de nuevo.

—No me pasará nada —respondió un poco más tranquila—. Te prometo que seré cuidadosa.

Natsuki no respondió, lo consideraba insuficiente porque lo sucedido no se debía a ninguna casualidad ni mala suerte, ahora sabía que había sido a propósito. Quien quisiera hacerle daño, buscaría la manera de hacerlo, y ni todas las precauciones del mundo serían suficiente.

—Tal vez no deberías ir —dijo enfrentándose con su mirada.

Su novia estaba perpleja, por unos minutos no fue capaz de decir nada y la observaba confundida. Quizá esperaba una risa para adjudicarlo como una broma, pero no fue el caso.

—¿Que no vaya? Sabes lo importante que es esto para mí —dijo indignada.

—¡Pero no estarás a salvo!

Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, ¿por qué Shizuru no podía confiar en su palabra? Tenía razones suficientes para creerla en peligro.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!? —dijo enojada—. ¿Cómo esperas que lo acepte si no eres capaz de decirme tus razones?

—¿No podrías confiar en mí esta vez?

—No me estás dando muchas razones para hacerlo.

Apenas lo dijo se arrepintió. No estaba hablando con sensatez, pero no supo cómo remediarlo y se quedó observando la expresión herida de la chica.

Eso fue para Natsuki un golpe bajo. Estaba haciendo su mejor papel como novia sólo por ella, aunque incluyera hacer cosas cursis o vergonzosas. Y sí, le estaba escondiendo algunas cosas, pero jamás la pondría en peligro ni haría nada para incomodarla, y se lo había demostrado antes, en cada oportunidad. No iba a aceptar esas palabras ahora.

—Debes estar bromeando. Desde que volvimos a hablar he hecho todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, y me esfuerzo todos los días para ser una buena novia, sólo por ti. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no confías en mí?

—Lo lamento, no lo dije en serio, hablaba mi enojo —dijo con sinceridad mientras le tomaba las manos–. Por supuesto que confío en ti y me haces muy feliz, es sólo que me desconcierta tu actitud. No entiendo qué sucede y tú no quieres decírmelo.

—Porque es mejor que no lo sepas —dijo después de pensarlo un rato.

—Sé que quieres protegerme, pero necesito que seas sincera, Natsuki, te lo ruego. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Yo…

Los ojos de Shizuru le rogaban salir de esa incertidumbre, pero su mente estaba confundida. Por un lado pensaba en decirle la verdad y de esa forma convencerla de no irse sola de viaje; por el otro, no quería preocuparla ni mucho menos decirle que alguien pudo haber planeado aquel intento de… No tenía pruebas, ¿cómo iba a creer en algo así sin un respaldo de sus palabras?

—¿Me vas a contar?

—Sí… Voy a hacerlo, te lo prometo, pero no ahora. Quiero estar segura, y creo que al menos puedes concederme eso.

No estaba feliz por la decisión, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Asintió, todavía algo molesta y alejó sus manos de Natsuki.

—De acuerdo, pero yo tengo mis propias reglas también —dijo con autoridad—. Mientras no hables conmigo, no voy a cancelar el viaje, ni permitiré que me lleves a la universidad, y tampoco dormirás en mi cama.

Se quedó callada un rato. No podía decir que no lo tuviera bien merecido, aunque no por eso estaba conforme con sus peticiones, le dolían, y la ponían entre la espada y la pared; o conseguía cuanto antes esa información o le contaba las cosas tal como las conocía hasta el momento.

—Al menos deja que te siga acompañando a la universidad —pidió a modo de consuelo.

—Olvídalo. Si ya tomaste tu decisión, yo también tomé la mía —dijo de forma tajante—. Piensa en ello mientras duermes en la habitación de invitados.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Reiko:** De eso se trata, mi amigo, de confundirlos un poquito :3 Gracias por leerme y comentar, te mando un abrazo.

 **Vitaly Al:** Muchas gracias por decirlo, me hace muy feliz.

 **Leedoraespectral:** Uf, muchas gracias, me encantan tus comentarios y leer tus opiniones sobre los acontecimientos. Te mando un abrazo y espero leerte pronto.

 **Langely:** Je, je, eso es bastante probable, pero sabrás de ese giro muy pronto.

 **Setsuna M:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta saber cómo ven lo que está sucediendo. Un abrazo.

 **Estefan Ruiz:** Hey, ¿cambiaste el nombre? Me gusta :3 Muchas gracias por leer, yo también creo que esas dos son adorables y me encanta narrar las escenas cursis en medio de tanta locura. Te mando un abrazo, espero leerte pronto.

 **Shiro-san 001:** Yo sé, es difícil confiar en alguno de los dos, pero eso se resolverá pronto. Gracias por tu comentario, nos seguimos leyendo. :3

 **Katy Villalobos:** Su amor es fuerte, hay que confiar en eso. Muchas gracias por leer, un abrazo.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Más develaciones quedarán al descubierto pronto, pero por ahora, gracias por los comentarios. ¡Saludos! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Holaaa, personitas.**

 **Lamento la demora, pero ya regresé y debo decir que nuestra historia se nos acaba, pero ya les diré después si el próximo capítulo es el último o no. Por el momento, espero que disfruten mucho esto porque creo que van a enterarse de un par de cosas.**

 **Les mando un abrazo y besitos, chao.**

* * *

Shizuru había cumplido su palabra. Se le antojó extraño manejar sola a la universidad pues estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a la presencia de su novia, pero no iba a cambiar de idea tan pronto. Tomó sus llaves, su saco y su bolsa antes de dar un beso de despedida a Natsuki quien no dejaba de verla con ojos de cachorro triste.

—Shizuru, por favor —rogó.

—No hay nada más que decir, Nat, tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas?

El enojo no había remitido lo suficiente, todavía seguía molesta con ella y salió de casa, tomando el volante por primera vez en meses. Quién diría que podría perder la práctica de una actividad aparentemente sencilla como conducir, al grado de avanzar a la mitad de la velocidad permitida.

Llegó al trabajo estresada por el tráfico y las bocinas sonando todo el tiempo tras ella. Incluso sus alumnos se dieron cuenta de su mal humor, lo notaba en sus expresiones o cuchicheos, pero no le importaban mucho sus rumores inventados, su atención estaba en otra parte y no desplegó una sonrisa hasta encontrar a Reito; no lo había visto en días porque no tenía turno en la universidad, pero hoy sí. Tenía decidido no dejarlo escapar de su cuestionario, él iba a contarle todo aquello que Natsuki no le estaba diciendo.

Todavía podía ver en su rostro las secuelas de la pelea, a pesar del maquillaje cubriendo los moretones más notorios. Fue inevitable no compadecerlo; se acercó con lentitud a donde él estaba sirviéndose un café. En cuanto la vio le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Hola, Shizuru.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

Reito dio un respingo y retrocedió por el dolor, sosteniendo su mano con ternura.

—Nada importante —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero gracias por preocuparte.

Shizuru se alejó de su tacto con parsimonia.

—Sé que tuviste una pelea.

Él hizo una mueca de fastidio y volvió la vista a la taza humeante llena de café.

—Natsuki te lo dijo —adivinó.

—¿Por qué estaban peleando?

—¿Acaso Natsuki no te lo explicó? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo, creo que es mejor si no lo sabes.

Comenzaba a sentirse enojada, ¿por qué de pronto todos creían saber lo mejor para ella? Tenía derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones y a saber lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Hasta el momento habían mantenido la voz baja para no hacer partícipe de su conversación al resto de los maestros en la sala, sin embargo, ya no podía seguir en calma. Tomó la mano de Reito y lo sacó a rastras, alejándose lo suficiente de cualquier oído indiscreto; fueron a parar a la sala de música donde los alumnos de la banda sólo iban por las tardes a entrenar.

—Hey, ¿por qué tanta brusquedad? —se quejó.

—Estoy cansada de que me quieran ver la cara, Reito —dijo subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz—. Ahora mismo me vas a decir porque peleabas con Sergay.

Él también se veía molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Se veía imponente en esa posición, pero nada habría podido hacer retroceder a Shizuru en esos momentos.

—Ya te lo había dicho —respondió—. Ese sujeto no es una buena persona y sus acciones ya me cansaron. No voy a seguirlo tolerando.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿qué daño te ha hecho Sergay a ti?

Reito clavo su vista en ella largo rato, como si quisiera decirle algo con la mirada que no fue capaz de entender.

—Lastimó a alguien que me importa —dijo. Se dio la vuelta buscando la salida y se masajeó el cuello—. Es personal, no necesito contártelo.

No supo que decir y cuando quiso reaccionar el chico ya había salido del salón. Fue tras él, dispuesta a averiguar más sobre el asunto, pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió; se detuvo a mitad del corredor y soltó un bufido, frustrada.

—Maldita sea.

Vio la espalda de Reito perderse por el pasillo entre los estudiantes y dio un largo suspiro antes de volver a su clase. No podría averiguar más cosas por hoy; la situación no podría ser más desesperante, después de soportar los secretos de Natsuki, ahora también su amigo optaba por la misma estrategia. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo, decidió.

Nat terminaría por decírselo, podía verlo en sus ojos; no quería estar más tiempo lejos, absteniéndose de los cuidados que le había estado dando hasta el momento.

Pronto se quebraría, por más cruel que sonara decirlo de esa forma. Su novia era una persona dulce de buenas intenciones, pero no siempre tomaba las decisiones más certeras, como ahora, empeñándose en ocultarle información para protegerla cuando en realidad le gustaría más su sinceridad.

Trató de relajarse con el sonido de la radio de fondo, después de todo, había quedado en ir a hacerle compañía a Nina y no quería llegar de mal humor con alguien ajeno a sus problemas, por eso todavía se quedó con la cabeza recargada en el volante largo rato dando pausadas respiraciones hasta soltar una última exhalación y decidir que había sido suficiente melodrama, el resto del mundo no tenía por qué arruinar su momento con ella.

La chica la recibió feliz y su sonrisa fue el bálsamo necesario para dejar fuera de la casa cualquier pensamiento negativo, dejar de pensar en los demás y concentrarse sólo en ese instante, en la chica frente a sí y su contagioso entusiasmo.

—Me alegra mucho verte, ¿cómo sigue tu papá? —preguntó al entrar.

—Mejor, aunque todavía está convaleciente. No dejo que salga de su habitación y se enoja por eso —respondió con una pequeña risa.

La siguió a la cocina donde una mujer les dejó unas tazas sobre la mesa antes de retirarse y recordó el cumpleaños de Nina cuando todavía estaba enojada con Natsuki; su conversación había sido justamente en ese lugar, llena de tensión mientras todos los demás se divertían.

—Pedí algo de té porque sé que te gusta —comentó una vez sentadas frente a frente.

Shizuru sonrió y levantó su bebida para darle un corto trago. Estaba delicioso.

—Que bien me conoces, Nina.

—Por supuesto, eres como mi cuñada —dijo con una expresión juguetona.

No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de la implicación en sus palabras y supo que Natsuki había hablado con ella sobre su relación, o al menos habría insinuado algo. Al quererse como hermanas —o familia, en general—, tenía sentido verla de esa forma.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes. Natsuki debió decírtelo.

Nina rio con la inocencia de una niña.

—Ya lo sabía, ella sólo me lo confirmó.

—¿Cómo?

—Eran un poco obvias, incluso cuando estaban peleadas se veía lo mucho que se quieren.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza y optó por excusarse en su taza de té para no seguir por ese camino, en su lugar, desvío la conversación fingiendo curiosidad con una pregunta de la que ya conocía la respuesta.

—¿Tanto la quieres?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Ella ha cuidado de mí desde que tengo memoria —respondió con una expresión risueña—. Y es mi ejemplo a seguir desde entonces.

—Ya veo, ¿por eso decidiste teñirte el cabello?

Nina tomó las puntas de su cabello y las observó como si apenas se diera cuenta del color, sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro y una mezcla entre ensoñación y vergüenza se dibujó en sus facciones.

—Supongo que sí. Recuerdo mirarla con asombro durante toda mi niñez e incluso tengo unas fotos que lo demuestran. ¿Quieres ver?

—Por supuesto —sonrió.

Se levantó dejándola unos minutos a solas, el tiempo suficiente para dar otro trago a su taza de té; cuando volvió llevaba un álbum antiguo de pastas gruesas con un grabado de su nombre en la portada. Le recordó al suyo en casa de sus padres.

Nina acercó la silla a su lado y lo dejó sobre la mesa, pasando las páginas con rapidez hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando. En la fotografía se veía a Natsuki de joven con una pequeña niña de cabello castaño a su lado, mirándola casi con devoción; en aquel entonces Nina no tendría más de diez años, pero ya observaba a su ahora novia con admiración, a pesar de que también era una niña.

En esa fecha todavía no se conocían, pero no había cambiado mucho con los años y sonrió al conocer esa etapa de Natsuki. Cuando era adolescente, antes de conocer a las chicas, su vida se dividía entre la casa y la escuela, sin tiempo para divertirse, a diferencia de la muchacha en la foto, quien tenía la sonrisa de una persona feliz.

Al ver la mirada pérdida de Shizuru asumió que no haría ningún comentario; comenzó a cambiar las páginas, había bastantes fotos de Natsuki entre sus memorias, en algunas aparecían juntas y en otras no, aunque le costaba reconocer a Nina después de un cambio tan drástico en su cabello, sin embargo, sus ojos la ayudaron a identificarla. Incluso Sergay posaba a su lado en algunas, en otras, en cambio, aparecía de joven al lado de una hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño. Arrugó el entrecejo y dejó su dedo sobre el retrato tratando de descifrar por qué su rostro le resultaba tan conocido.

—Es bonita, ¿cierto?

Shizuru asintió, aunque esa no era la razón de su escrutinio.

—¿Quién es?

—Mi mamá —respondió con nostalgia.

La observó detenidamente y devolvió la vista al papel comparando sus rostros; eran muy parecidas.

Nina cambió la página buscando algo y se detuvo casi al final para sacar del álbum una fotografía en donde aparecía la misma muchacha unos años mayor, con la mirada más entristecida y sintió pena al tomarla entre sus dedos, preguntándose si Nina notaría la aflicción demostrada por su madre.

—Es de las últimas fotografías que tenemos de ella —dijo sin dejar de observarla.

Shizuru se quedó callada mirando con mayor atención. Le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta porque le resultaba tan conocida y su mirada se iluminó con la verdad; se vio a sí misma de niña corriendo por el patio antes de dejarse caer en el césped con una persona a su lado acariciando su cabello mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

—Tu mamá… —comenzó sin saber continuar, ¿debería decírselo?

—¿Sí? —la animó Nina.

No tenía motivos para ocultarlo, en especial cuando estaba insistiendo tanto por sus propias verdades. La chica merecía lo mismo.

—Yo la conocí —dijo al fin—. Tu mamá fue mi niñera.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio.

Ambas observaron la fotografía como si pudieran obtener las respuestas de ella y un silencio sobrevino en la habitación. Shizuru quería decir algo, pero estaba sorprendida y no encontraba las palabras correctas; pensó en Natsuki, ¿podría ser esto parte de lo que le estaba ocultando? ¿Qué razones tendría para ello?

—¿Recuerdas cómo era? Papá no me cuenta mucho sobre su vida y cuando le pregunto se pone triste y enojado, así que…

Se llevó un dedo a los labios en actitud pensativa. Llevaba años sin pensar en Akane; aparecía en sus recuerdos más antiguos, pero de un momento a otro ya no estaba, como si hubiera sido arrancada de su vida; de pronto había una niñera diferente y, aunque al principio se preguntó por el motivo, nunca cuestionó a sus padres al respecto, el tiempo pasó y terminó por olvidarlo.

—Era una persona encantadora —dijo con una sonrisa—. Mis padres siempre han tenido una idea clara de cómo debe comportarse una señorita, pero cuando Akane y yo nos quedábamos solas, me dejaba romper un rato las reglas. Corríamos sin zapatos por la casa y me dejaba acostarme en el patio.

Nina sonrió y apoyó la mejilla en su brazo sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla.

—Cuéntame más —pidió.

No pudo resistirse a esa expresión e hizo memoria para contar sus anécdotas de la infancia con la mayor fidelidad posible.

—Ella era la única persona que me consentía en la casa, me daba dulces antes de comer y si tenía un mal día me llevaba por un helado —dijo sin poder suprimir un suspiro.

—Me hubiera gustado vivir algo así también.

De pronto parecía triste y Shizuru decidió dejar de hablar del pasado para no seguir creando más desolación en la muchacha. Todo lo vivido junto a Akane debería haberlo pasado Nina al lado de su madre y el hecho de haber tenido ella esos momentos la hizo sentir culpable.

—Lo lamento.

No sabía la razón de su disculpa, pero no había podido evitarlo.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

Había dejado de apoyarse en el brazo, sin embargo, continuaba observándola sin comprender su repentino cambio de actitud.

—No lo sé, por todo.

—Shizuru, no hay razón para sentirlo. Me gusta saber de mamá por alguien que no sea Sergay, eso sólo me confirma lo buena persona que era.

Sonrió. Nina era una niña muy especial, a veces le dejaba claro que su madurez iba más allá de la propia, a pesar de su corta edad. No estaba segura de poder decir lo mismo de sí en caso de estar en la misma situación, después de todo, ni siquiera fue capaz de solucionar los problemas con Natsuki sin herirse mutuamente en el proceso.

Tomó la taza entre sus manos, pero ya no podía sentir el calor desprenderse del té y evitó beberlo. La fotografía seguía frente a ella en la mesa como una presencia más en la habitación; esa persona ahora era una conexión entre las dos.

—El mundo es tan pequeño —comentó.

Ella asintió.

—Más de lo que pensé… Nunca lo hubiera imaginado —vio su propia taza casi vacía—. Creo que me serviré más té, ¿tú quieres?

—Sí, por favor.

Aprovechó la distracción de la chica para tomar una fotografía con su celular de la mujer que seguía observándola con ese aire de tristeza en la mirada. Quería saber más sobre ella, sobre su presencia en la familia y sabía a quién acudir para conseguir la información, sin embargo, optó por no decir a Nina sobre el asunto. Todavía.

Por suerte, poco después el tema había sido olvidado, pasaron el resto del día hablando sobre nimiedades y recordó las razones por las cuales estaba tan tranquila en su compañía, empezando por la transparencia; algo que recientemente se estaba ausentando mucho de su vida.

Nina compartió sus inquietudes respecto al futuro; todo ese miedo a elegir la carrera equivocada o no ser lo suficiente, sentir la presión de los logros de los demás alrededor y no poder alcanzarlos. Era una visión aterradora, pero no podía olvidar los consejos de Natsuki y la promesa hecha apenas unos días antes. Estaba bien equivocarse.

Sergay no se dejó ver mientras duró la visita, sin embargo, recordó las palabras de Nina sobre su convalecencia y no le dio importancia. Todavía tenía lesiones a medio sanar adornando su cuerpo, seguramente, aunque ella no lo hubiera visto.

¿Él lo sabría? Era imposible que no conociera el trabajo de su hermana en su casa ¿no? Después de todo, era su hermano. ¿Por qué no habría dicho nada? Aunque quizá sí se lo hubiera mencionado a Natsuki, a fin de cuentas, eran buenos amigos, confiaban el uno en el otro, pero si su novia lo sabía ¿no pensó que sería relevante mencionarlo? A pesar de ignorar la importancia de Akane en su vida, debió haber hablado con ella al respecto, pero no queriendo saltar a conclusiones precipitadas decidió aclarar el asunto de frente en cuanto estuviera en casa. Sin embargo, el tiempo parecía avanzar con lentitud a propósito y sin darse cuenta comenzó a contar los segundos restantes para regresar cuando ya pudiera encontrar a Natsuki en casa.

A pesar de que Nina trató de retener su atención cuanto pudo, no lo estaba consiguiendo, pero fingió no darse cuenta de que sólo estaba escuchando la conversación a medias y le agradeció internamente por respetar su silencio.

Había tantas cosas sin explicación, ya no podía decir cuáles se relacionaban entre ellas y cuáles no, y mucho menos distinguir las respuestas de cada pregunta girando en su mente. Nunca antes se sintió atrapada dentro de un bucle tan inmenso de secretos, y lo peor no era estar en él sino permanecer al margen de manera obligatoria.

Cuando se despidió de Nina le prometió volver en algún momento después del viaje —Si es que llegaba a realizarlo— y expresó sus mejores deseos para la recuperación de su padre. Casi respiró aliviada al marcharse y no porque quisiera poner distancia sino por la urgencia de ver a Nat.

Condujo a casa con la radio encendida tratando de controlar su ansiedad y no terminar pisando el acelerador; las calles mantenían el flujo habitual de transeúntes por las aceras pues los últimos rayos de sol seguían dando claridad al día. Mientras tanto, entrecerró los ojos tratando de escapar de la luz directa a su rostro y bajó el parasol del auto.

Unos eternos minutos después por fin logró llegar a casa donde encontró estacionada en el frente la motocicleta de Natsuki, a quien se topó en la cocina, preparando la mesa donde descansaba una caja de humeante pizza; al verla sonrió y sintió un nudo en la garganta por no poder corresponder su gesto como le gustaría.

Debió notar algo raro porque de pronto bajó la vista y soltó un suspiro ruidoso y prolongado antes de apoyar su peso en la silla más cercana. Tenía la expresión de alguien que intenta buscar el valor necesario para hablar.

—Shizuru, tienes motivos para estar enojada conmigo pero ¿podrías escucharme al menos?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría, eres tú quien no quiere hablar —respondió sin rodeos cruzando los brazos.

Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir peleando contra la verdad, si Shizuru quería enterarse de todo, entonces se lo diría. Apretó los labios, consciente de que estaba en lo correcto y levantó la mirada. Quizá lo mejor para protegerla —y para mantener viva su relación— fuera enterarla de la situación.

—Si tanto quieres saber… —se resignó—. ¿Podemos comer mientras hablamos? La pizza se va a enfriar.

Rodó los ojos por el comentario, pero no pudo evitar reír. La tensión se había disipado gracias a una frase tan simple e insignificante como esa.

—¿Crees que eso es prioridad ahora? —preguntó, aunque ya estaba sentada frente a ella.

—Es importante para mí —dijo tomando una rebanada.

—En lugar de centrarte en la pizza, deberías decirme lo que sabes sobre la madre de Nina.

Natsuki estaba por dar una mordida, sin embargo, se detuvo y frunció el ceño en una mueca de incomprensión. No era precisamente como había imaginado el inicio de la charla.

—¿Te refieres a Akane? Creí que… No sé, que querrías saber sobre otras cosas. ¿Por qué es relevante la mamá de Nina ahora?

Shizuru entendió por su respuesta que no sabía nada al respecto, ¿sería sólo un tema sin importancia? Sonrió ya más tranquila. Quizá era sólo una casualidad del destino.

—Es verdad, pero acabo de descubrir que Akane fue mi niñera —explicó—, pensé que sabrías algo, pero veo que no.

Sin querer, la chica acababa de darle la relación que estuvo buscando entre Sergay y la familia Fujino; aunque eso seguía sin explicar el resto de la historia, al menos era el primer hilo de dónde tirar. Dejó la pizza olvidada en el plato y se limpió las manos en una servilleta mientras observaba fijamente a su novia con renovado interés.

—Creo que es hora de contarte un par de cosas.

Natsuki, con su seriedad, logró atrapar su atención y asintió sin palabras, esperando.

—Aunque no sé por dónde empezar —admitió.

—Por el principio, ¿no crees?

Carraspeó un rato sin atreverse a decir nada, pero la mirada de reproche en Shizuru consiguió hacerla hablar con todo y nerviosismo.

—He estado investigando sobre Reito… —la vio con intención de protestar y aclaró—: o al menos su relación con Sergay.

—¿Cuál relación?

—Ese es el asunto, Shizuru, no entendía cómo es que había una conexión entre ellos y lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero Sergay no paraba de insistir en lo mala persona que era y me convenció de que podías estar en peligro, así que lo investigué.

–¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó más como un reto.

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaba de acuerdo con su forma de llevar las cosas. De todos modos, asintió.

—Lo que vas a escuchar será difícil de digerir y puedo mostrarte pruebas en otro momento, pero debes prometer que me darás el beneficio de la duda.

Shizuru la observó con suspicacia y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—De acuerdo.

A su lado, una mosca revoloteaba alrededor de su pizza y la alejó con la mano para cerrar la caja junto con la rebanada que había sacado antes.

—Supe que Reito estaba robando a los inversionistas de la empresa y cuando lo confronté por ello me advirtió que no se lo dijera a nadie porque ese fraude lo hacía por petición de tu papá… Yo no podía estar segura y no quería estarlo porque jamás delataría a alguien importante para ti.

Shizuru se mordió el labio en un evidente intento por no reclamar sobre esa información y cuando habló su voz sonaba más tranquila de lo que en realidad se sentía.

—¿Lograste corroborar su excusa? —preguntó.

—Aun no, por el momento no sé mucho de eso, pero no es todo, hace poco, durante le pelea entre ellos dos, dijeron cosas…

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

Esta era la parte más complicada, no quería recordarle el momento del ataque, pero insistiría en saberlo todo.

—Se acusaron mutuamente de haber orquestado tu… tu accidente —Shizuru había quedado lívida—. Sergay jura que Reito lo planeó todo para quedar como el héroe y Reito dice que fue Sergay al negarse a darle la información necesaria para destruir la empresa de tu papá...

—¿Quieres decir que esos hombres…? ¿Todo por una maldita empresa?

Su rostro se había puesto pálido, sus labios tampoco tenían color y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que temió su siguiente movimiento. Ya era demasiado por digerir y ni siquiera era todo.

—No lo sé —dijo—, pero eso no tendría sentido, por eso seguí investigando a Sergay y los posibles nexos con tu familia. No había encontrado nada, hasta ahora que mencionas a Akane.

—¿Cuál sería el papel de ella en esto? —soltó a modo de reclamo. Se levantó de la mesa, enojada, y caminó en círculos—. Es ridículo.

Natsuki no sabía cómo tranquilizarla, pero debía terminar de hablar, contarle sus descubrimientos.

—Es lo único que parece tener sentido. Sergay siempre ha demostrado tener un odio especial hacia tu papá y ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Por otro lado, tampoco estoy diciendo que él sea el culpable, quizá está siendo sincero y es todo culpa de Reito.

—Él no haría algo así —respondió sin pensar todavía caminando.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No lo conoces más de lo que yo creí conocer a Sergay e incluso así estoy dudando de él.

Se levantó también, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, un tanto molesta debido a ese despliegue de confianza ciega por el chico.

—Lo sé porque Reito… él renunció a su amor al saber que era feliz contigo y si quisiera ser el héroe me habría acompañado hasta el final cuando sucedió aquello, en cambio dejó que fueras tú quien estuviera conmigo.

—Quizá mintió o no salió como él planeaba.

—¡Está bien! —dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Supongamos que es así, ¿por qué cada vez que nos encontramos parece triste y se va enseguida? Ya no me habla cada día y ni siquiera ha estado al pendiente de mi progreso.

—¡No lo sé! Pero me molesta que tengas tanta fe en él. En todo caso, lo importante es que ahora sabes porque no te dejo sola y porque te pido que canceles el viaje… Si fue a propósito, nada lo detiene de intentarlo de nuevo y no voy a estar ahí, otra vez.

Se acercó y la detuvo, sosteniendo sus brazos con ambas manos a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia.

—No lo entiendo, Nat. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi papá, o yo?

Natsuki la abrazó con fuerza acariciando suavemente su cabello. Verla tan indefensa no era propio de su novia, quizá debió haberle dicho la verdad en pequeñas dosis y no de golpe.

—Eso quiero averiguar. Nao dijo que está haciendo todo lo posible con sus contactos.

La mención de la chica consiguió que Shizuru se separara con premura. El destello furioso de sus ojos no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Nao sabe de todo esto?

—Tenía que buscar ayuda —dijo tratando de explicarse.

—No lo puedo creer.

Soltó una risa vacía y caminó a la habitación con Natsuki siguiendo sus pasos, llamándola por su nombre desesperadamente al ver que no se detenía.

—¡Shizuru!

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

En realidad su molestia iba dirigida a la situación, pero debía mostrarle indignación ante el hecho de que incluso Nao supiera sobre el asunto y no le hubiera dicho nada a ella, a pesar de la relación con personas importantes de su vida.

Entendía sus motivos, sin embargo, no los justificaba. Ni siquiera se molestó en responder a los golpecitos tras la puerta y la voz susurrante de Natsuki diciendo su nombre, tenía cosas más importantes en mente y la principal era averiguar si las acusaciones contra su padre eran reales, pero eso no tenía sentido porque su familia tenía dinero, no necesitaban más.

Por otro lado, aunque su novia se enojara, confiaba en la integridad de Reito y no sería capaz de hacer una bajeza así sólo para quedar como su rescatista, aunque si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, era extraño verlo llegar en el momento preciso. Tal vez Nat tuviera otra respuesta para eso, pero no quería hablar con ella por el momento.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Sentía tanta impotencia y rabia al descubrir la cantidad de mentiras y enredos por parte de personas que apreciaba. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir volver a creerles? Incluso a su novia; se había sincerado, es verdad, pero primero habían pasado tantas cosas.

Quizá por eso no le costó decidir ir a casa de sus padres al día siguiente, a pesar de los recientes problemas; debía saber sobre aquellas piezas que no parecían encajar en ningún lado, como Akane, por ejemplo, o aquel presunto desfalco de su padre a sus propios inversionistas.

Natsuki no la vio al marcharse porque se aseguró de hacerlo cuando el sol todavía ni siquiera había salido. Sus padres no estarían despiertos y no podía negar el miedo escalando por su cuerpo al saber que su ataque fue intencional; las calles desiertas a esa hora de la mañana sólo lograban empeorar sus nervios, pero no sucedió nada, llegó a casa donde la recibió el ama de llaves todavía algo adormilada. A pesar de su sorpresa, la dejó entrar enseguida.

—Avisaré a sus padres que está aquí —dijo y salió dejándola sola en la sala.

Cuantos recuerdos acumulados en esas cuatro paredes. Sus primeros pasos, los juegos compartidos con las mucamas, incluso recordó los cuentos leídos por Akane para dormirla mientras acariciaba su cabello con cariño.

Una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos; su madre llevaba una bata de dormir y el cabello revuelto. En otras circunstancias, esa imagen la habría hecho reír.

—Shizuru, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sé que no quieres verme ahora, mamá, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

La señora miró el reloj blanco en su pared y de nuevo a ella, parecía confundida.

—¿A las cuatro de la mañana? ¿No podía esperar?

El aire frío se colaba por la ventana abierta provocando escalofríos en ambas, pero no hicieron ningún intento por cerrarla.

—Quiero saber qué pasó con Akane —dijo sin rodeos.

Su madre se envolvió más en su bata con un gesto de incomodidad reflejado en el rostro.

—¿Tu niñera? ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente? Si es una excusa para hablar de Natsuki y tú…

—Mamá, lo mío con Natsuki no es de importancia ahora —la interrumpió—. Sólo quiero saber sobre Akane.

—¿Segura que estás bien, Shizuru? Si tuviste algún problema…

—¡Mamá! Sólo respóndeme.

Se miraron fijamente un largo rato hasta que su madre parpadeó y apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo. Para empezar, ¿por qué se fue?

—Cómo voy a saberlo, nunca le pregunté sus motivos. Se fue como cualquier otro empleado.

Había vivido los suficientes años al lado de sus padres como para saber cuándo estaban mintiendo y no le creyó; quizá fuera una verdad a medias, pero no le estaba diciendo todo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sabes de su hija?

Su madre palideció, por más que tratara de fingir demencia, su reacción la delató.

—No tenía idea de que tuviera una.

—¡No me mientas! Te conozco y sé que eso no es verdad.

El señor Satoru apareció por el pasillo con gesto cansado, llevaba una bata parecida a la de su madre, pero en color azul rey y se tallaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano mientras trataba de contener un bostezo sin mucho éxito.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué son esos gritos? —cuando la vio se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos, dudando de que realmente estuviera ahí—. ¿Shizuru? No esperaba verte, en especial a esta hora.

—Ya lo sé, papá, pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes sobre…

—¿Es sobre esa niña? —preguntó molesto.

—¡Que no se trata de Natsuki!

—Deberías ir a alistarte, querido, yo atiendo a nuestra hija —pidió la señora tratando de sacarlo de la sala.

—En realidad prefiero que estén ambos.

—No hace falta, Shizuru, sólo son tonterías lo que estás preguntando —se quejó.

Su madre siempre fue más dulce y cariñosa que su padre, quizá por eso su reacción los sorprendió a ambos. Satoru las observó con curiosidad y no hizo caso a las protestas de su mujer para echarlo del lugar.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Respuestas. Quiero saber todo lo que sucedió con Akane.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, de pronto dejo de verse tan imponente; sus músculos se habían relajado y su expresión entristeció recordándole la fotografía en casa de Nina donde la muchacha demostraba la misma tristeza.

—No había escuchado ese nombre en mucho tiempo.

—La recuerdas —no había sido una pregunta.

—No es un tema que valga la pena discutir —trató de intervenir su madre, pero la ignoraron.

—¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿La has visto?

Shizuru estaba confundida, no sabía cuál de los dos estaba actuando más extraño. Por primera vez veía a su madre alterada mientras su papá se comportaba como un niño en navidad, lleno de añoranza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—No, papá. ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de ella?

—Fue tu niñera, por supuesto, y… luego se fue porque ya no quería seguir con esto. Con el trabajo, quiero decir.

—¿Lo ves, Shizuru? No entiendo tu obsesión por… —decía su madre cuando la interrumpió.

—¿Y sabían que es hermana de Sergay?

—Por supuesto —admitió su padre con una mueca de disgusto.

La señora estaba aferrada al brazo de su marido y parecía incomoda, con ganas de terminar la conversación cuanto antes. Sabían algo más, estaba segura.

—¿Y qué saben de su hija?

Entonces lo vio. Su madre contrajo el rostro como si hubiera recibido un golpe y desvió la mirada, su padre, en cambio, parecía genuinamente sorprendido; por un largo rato no pudo decir nada y se dedicó a balbucear.

—Mamá, lo sabías —dijo acercándose unos pasos.

Satoru se soltó de su agarre poniéndose del lado de su hija.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó enfadado.

—No vale la pena hablar de eso ahora. Esto es una tontería.

Trató de regresar a la habitación, pero su padre se adelantó y la retuvo por un brazo sin importar sus protestas.

—Vas a decirnos ahora mismo lo que sabes de Akane.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Leedoraespectral:** Lamento estar teniendo contratiempos siempre jaja lo hago tan rápido como puedo, y me alegra mucho ver cómo perciben a los personajes y sus interacciones :3 Un abrazo.

 **Setsuna M:** Cuanta razón, pero creo que al fin Natsuki ha entendido. Gracias por el comentario, te dejo un afectuoso abrazo. ¡Saludos!

 **SaicoReisen:** Aquí no hay amor, sorry jajaaj por el momento hay que esperar para eso.

 **Estefan Ruiz:** Gracias por esperarme y recibirme tan bonito :3 jajaj está bien, el apellido se ve bien de ambas maneras. Saludos, un abrazo.

 **Alita:** Me gustaría saber cómo resultaron esas teorías, ¿sí era lo que esperabas? Gracias por comentar, besitos.

 **Katy Villalobo:** Ups, lamento lo del amor, pero quizá para el próximo. Por lo demás, cada vez se aclaran más cosas y ya sabrán qué sucede tras el telón. Un abrazo.

 **Marco:** Okey (?)

 **Gaby:** Ow, gracias por leer y lamento la demora, espero que no debas esperar tanto por el siguiente. Saludos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaaa, personas.**

 **Lamento la demora, la última escena no quería salir.**

 **En el capítulo de hoy: revelaciones.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo, los quiero. Besitos.**

* * *

Se despertó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y por un momento se encontró desorientada. Había dormido en el sofá para poder hablar con Shizuru en cuanto saliera de su habitación, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo. Se asomó por la ventana en el instante perfecto para ver su auto alejarse en la oscuridad y se preguntó en silencio a dónde estaría yendo tan temprano.

Llamó a su teléfono sin obtener respuesta; lo había arruinado, pero ahora las cosas ya no podían ir peor ¿verdad? Soltó un suspiro y decidió ir a molestar a Nao para tener en su posesión las pruebas que prometió a su novia. Ya no podía hacer más, todo estaba dicho, ahora era cuestión de esperar por su perdón.

Estaba nerviosa al no saber el desenlace, los motivos de los chicos, el papel de Akane e incluso el de Shizuru y su familia. Había intentado hacer lo mejor para todos y no resultó, entre más datos sabía más dudas se acumulaban en su cabeza y estaba comenzando a pensar en alejarse, quizá si se iba al viaje junto a su novia estuvieran a salvo durante unos días, pero no podía huir así, aunque quisiera.

Su estómago comenzó a rugir a mitad de camino; no podía escucharlo por el ruido de su propia motocicleta, pero podía sentirlo y recordó con tristeza la pizza olvidaba en el refrigerador; la cual abandonó tras la discusión. Pisó el acelerador, después de todo, a esa hora no había muchos autos por el camino, ni patrullas que pudieran multarla por exceso de velocidad y quería llegar lo más rápido posible; derrapó, sin embargo, logró conservar el equilibrio.

Nao llevaba su pijama cuando abrió la puerta con el enojo enmarcando su rostro. La observó como si fuera un fantasma y se frotó los ojos, cuando los abrió de nuevo seguía confundida, pero debió percibir algo porque la dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas.

—Haré café —dijo entrando a la cocina.

Natsuki la siguió.

—No hace falta.

—No es para ti.

Se detuvo junto al refrigerador a esperar, no le quitó la vista de encima hasta verla terminar de preparar su café. Apenas le dio el primer trago volvió a la vida, sus ojos dejaron de verse en llamas e incluso apareció una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó por fin.

Natsuki se había cruzado de brazos, pero no podía quitar su expresión preocupada.

—Shizuru lo sabe todo y al decirle que tú me estuviste ayudando se indignó y ahora no quiere hablar conmigo. Salió muy temprano y ni siquiera sé dónde está.

La chica recogió su cabello en una coleta y asintió.

—Sí, suena muy mal, pero te perdonará —dijo restándole importancia mientras tomaba asiento—. Te ama.

También lo había pensado, pero no podía evitar sentirse intranquila. Se mordió el labio y la acompañó en la mesa, todavía tenía algunos asuntos por tratar con ella.

—También necesito que me entregues los papeles que dejé aquí para demostrarle a Shizuru que no miento.

—De acuerdo, pero vas a tener que esperar a que termine con mi café.

—No hay problema, hay otras cosas que debes saber.

Su tono de voz había picado su curiosidad y bebió otro trago sin apartar la mirada de Nat; se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, dejando que el líquido descendiera por su garganta antes de hablar.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Akane, la mamá de Nina, fue niñera de Shizuru.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que eso tiene algo que ver en todo esto?

—Es probable —admitió.

Pasó los dedos por una de las frutas de plástico en el centro de la mesa pues no era capaz de quedarse quieta. Nao, en cambio, la seguía observando con su café en la mano.

—Quizá sí —pensó en voz alta—. Después de todo, Sergay adoraba a su hermana ¿no? Si la familia Fujino la lastimó de alguna forma antes de morir, tendría razones de sobra para querer vengarse.

Natsuki se quedó callada un momento leyendo la implicación en sus palabras.

—Entonces Sergay es el culpable de lo que le sucedió a Shizuru. ¿Reito tenía razón?

—No lo sé, sólo estoy dando una hipótesis, pero todo parece apuntar a que Reito no ha tiene ninguna conexión en esto, así que… Tal vez todo lo que ha dicho es verdad y sólo busca el bienestar de Shizuru.

—No lo sé, algo no encaja aquí, ¿por qué le harían daño a Akane? ¿Qué podría ser tan importante?

—No tengo idea —dijo terminando su café—. Iré por tus papeles.

Se preguntó si Shizuru no sabría algo al respecto, pero en ese caso lo hubiera mencionado. De pronto lo comprendió; si su novia había salido tan temprano —y en caso de estar buscando respuestas— el único lugar donde podía encontrarlas era en su casa, con su familia, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Si quería ayudarla debía hablar con Sergay, él sabría algo sobre el trabajo de su hermana y comprobaría de una vez por todas si era la causa de su disputa con la familia Fujino. Recordó cuando se negó a dejar ir a Nina con los padres de Shizuru, ¿sería debido a esos rencores? ¿Realmente le hicieron daño a su hermana? Aunque así fuera, no pensaba perdonarle haber sido quien mandó a esos hombres tras su novia; no había ninguna justificación aceptable para su comportamiento, pero si sus suposiciones eran reales… No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría; estaría furiosa y Sergay merecería cualquier palabra o golpe, sin embargo, Nina no. Si peleaba con su ex amigo, ¿la perdería también a ella?

Un golpe seco en la mesa la hizo dar un respingo. Nao había dejado caer la carpeta con los papeles frente a ella; ya no llevaba el pijama, sino ropa casual y su cabello seguía mojado. ¿Tanto tiempo perdió entre cavilaciones?

—Que rápido estás presentable.

—Lo sé, es un nuevo récord, sólo he tardado quince minutos.

—¿Y a dónde vas? —preguntó con cautela.

—Vamos a comer —corrigió—. Tengo hambre y ya que me despertaste tan temprano tenemos tiempo para ir a desayunar.

—De acuerdo.

Tomó los papeles y la siguió a la entrada todavía un poco fuera de sí, no podía dejar de pensar en su presente; y el futuro, después de conocer la información que tenía ahora, tampoco parecía muy alentador.

—Debemos pasar a mi casa primero, dejé ahí la mochila.

—Mírate diciendo "mi casa" con tanta despreocupación —dijo burlándose.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y la observó con enfado.

—Sólo cállate y sube a la motocicleta. No importa de quién es la casa.

—Claro, claro, ahora ya lo comparten todo ¿no es así? —dijo sin quitar la sonrisa mientras subía tras ella—. "Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío". Que cursis.

—Si no guardas silencio voy a tirarte a mitad de la carretera.

—Cielos, Nat, ¿y quién sería tu madrina de bodas si no me tienes aquí?

Podía sentir la sonrisa burlona de su amiga incluso sin verle la cara y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y agradecerle internamente por sus bromas: gracias a eso lograba distraerse un poco de lo demás, imaginando que las cosas seguían como antes, cuando estaban en el mismo bachillerato y vivían tranquilamente. Su mayor preocupación en aquel entonces era cómo conseguir la atención de Shizuru, y tras años de errores y esfuerzo, al fin lo había conseguido. No podía dejar caer eso por la borda.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo al mover el acelerador.

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el sonido del motor, pero no les hacían falta por ahora.

En cambio, en casa de Shizuru el ambiente se había llenado de tensión. Tanto su padre como ella esperaban respuestas mientras su madre los observaba con nerviosismo y cierta suplica en la mirada; seguía intentando liberarse del agarre de Satoru, pero no estaba funcionando por lo que pronto se quedó quieta.

No quería ver a su mamá en una posición tan complicada y mucho menos siendo tratada de esa forma, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto si seguía tan obstinada en esconder las cosas, ¿por qué todos parecían querer huir de la verdad? ¿Era tan importante como para negarse a decir una palabra del asunto?

—Mamá, no lo hagas más difícil —suplicó.

—Suéltame, Satoru, no pienso hablar de esto —se quejó ignorando las palabras de su hija y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—. Tú y yo prometimos no volver a tocar el tema, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

Shizuru lo observó, pero él no le estaba prestando atención. De pronto se sentía invisible mientras ellos continuaban hablando de algo que no lograba entender.

—Ahora las cosas han cambiado.

—¿Por qué no empiezas tú diciéndome lo que sabes, papá? —lo confrontó ya fastidiada.

Por fin reparó en ella y parpadeo repetidas veces. ¿De verdad acababa de recordar su existencia? Ante todo pronóstico, asintió, rivalizando con la mirada de horror de su madre.

—Akane…

—¡Satoru! —se indignó la señora al borde de las lágrimas—. No me hagas esto.

Lo había tomado del brazo otra vez, pero en esta ocasión él no se detuvo a mirarla, seguía con la vista fija en su hija, manteniendo su expresión orgullosa.

—Ella y yo estuvimos involucrados.

Shizuru se tambaleó y se sostuvo con fuerza en el respaldo del sofá. No se esperaba eso.

—¡Cómo te atreves a avergonzarme de esta manera frente a nuestra hija! —reclamó la señora golpeando su brazo.

Observó a su madre y de pronto comprendió la razón para querer ocultar el tema. Aunque no lo pareciera, era una persona orgullosa de su familia, guardaría los secretos necesarios con tal de mantener esa imagen de perfección.

—Explícate —le pidió devolviendo la vista a esos ojos envejecidos que ahora brillaban como no lo habían hecho antes.

—Sé que esto no es fácil de escuchar, pero estábamos enamorados, o al menos eso creí hasta que un día se fue, dijo que no quería seguir con lo nuestro.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —le preguntó a su mamá.

Ella, muy a su pesar, asintió sabiendo que ya no había manera de mantener las cosas como antes.

—Sí, tu padre me lo confesó. Prometí darle otra oportunidad con la condición de que tú jamás lo supieras, quería que nos siguieras viendo como la gran familia que éramos.

Se recargó por completó en el respaldo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie por su cuenta. Nunca consideró a su familia como perfecta, pero al menos sus padres se querían y habían conseguido permanecer juntos durante años. O al menos eso pensó.

—¿Y qué pasa con su hija?

—Yo no tenía idea de que había tenido una hija —respondió su padre—, pero quizá tu madre pueda darnos un poco de luz en eso. Vamos, dime con quién se fue Akane, ¡¿quién es el padre de esa niña?!

—¡Tú lo eres!

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Satoru aflojó el agarre en su brazo lo suficiente para librarse y no dijo una palabra, Shizuru tampoco lo hizo. Ambos estaban impactados por la confesión, pero su madre continuó hablando, ya no tenía nada más por perder al decirles la verdad.

—Akane comenzó a enfermarse, pero por los síntomas era claro que estaba embarazada, yo quería que me dijera si iba a quedarse con nosotros o no después de tener al bebé, para poder buscar un remplazo con tiempo, pero…

—Un segundo —la interrumpió Shizuru—. ¿Tú no sabías todavía sobre la aventura?

—No, tu padre no se molestó en decirme nada hasta que ya habían terminado —dijo con reproche—, pero Akane era una muchacha ejemplar, ella fue quién me lo dijo.

—¿Akane te lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya lo sabías?

—¿Para qué? Me sentía humillada y estaba muy molesta, le dije muchas cosas —rememoró—. Hablé con ella con toda la dignidad que me quedaba y le hice ver que estaría destruyendo una familia.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —Satoru se veía furioso.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —se quejó—. Akane te quería, Shizuru, y se sintió culpable porque no quería dejarte sin tu padre. Le pedí que se marchara de nuestras vidas, y lo hizo.

Le costó asimilar las explicaciones de su madre. Akane y su padre habían tenido una relación y, probablemente, se habrían quedado juntos si su madre no hubiera apelado al buen corazón de la muchacha, usándola a ella como excusa. Y eso no era todo, Akane sólo tuvo una hija. Hasta donde tenía entendido, falleció en el parto al dar a luz a Nina hace dieciocho años; eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!?

—¿¡Yo!? ¡Cómo pudiste tú arruinar nuestra familia! Ibas a abandonarnos, a pesar de que Shizuru era una niña en ese entonces.

—¡Yo no iba a hacer tal cosa! —se exasperó—. Es mi hija y siempre lo será, pero ahora quiero saber qué pasó con mi otra hija y vas a decírmelo.

La señora lloraba, aunque no había bajado la mirada en ningún momento, mostrando a su marido que no se avergonzaba por sus acciones pues consideraba haber hecho lo correcto.

—No tengo idea. Cuando ella se marchó no supe nada más, ni siquiera sé si llegó a tenerla.

Shizuru notó la dureza en las palabras de su madre y cómo se tambaleaba su papá ante la posibilidad de no volver a encontrar a la hija de Akane, y el miedo de no saber si vivía. A pesar de estar enojada, no podía dejarlo con la incertidumbre al verlo tan destrozado, tenía derecho a saber dónde podía encontrar a Nina. Su media hermana.

—Esa niña vive —dijo tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa y la decepción ante las actitudes de sus padres—, pero antes de decirte quién es, hay otras cosas de las que debo hablar contigo. Sobre tu empresa.

Satoru estaba sorprendido y parecía desesperado por saber, pero asintió.

—Vamos al despacho, estaremos mejor ahí.

Pasaron junto a su madre quien seguía llorando. A pesar de todo, le dio un fuerte abrazo pues era su mamá y la quería, sin importar las mentiras; entendía su dolor por la traición de su padre, en especial al saber la importancia de Akane en su vida, al punto de intentar dejarlas para irse con ella.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de reanudar su camino al despacho. Satoru estaba tras el escritorio, la hora en el reloj ya marcaba las siete, debería estar en la universidad dando clases, pero no podía irse sin tener todas las respuestas. Seguramente le retirarían el permiso para marcharse de viaje, lo cual pondría muy feliz a Natsuki.

—¿Qué necesitas saber sobre la empresa?

Después de haber comenzado el día con temas tan aleatorios no sabía qué esperar de su hija en estos momentos, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de escucharla recapacitar y decidir hacerse cargo de la empresa.

—¿Por qué estás robando dinero a los inversionistas?

A estas alturas ya no tenía muchas dudas sobre la verdad en las palabras de Natsuki, por eso decidió confrontarlo de forma directa. Él no dijo nada; abrió mucho los ojos y carraspeó, dudando, al final quizá ganó su necesidad de saber sobre su hija pérdida.

—Ya que pareces saber todo lo que traté de ocultar, no me queda de otra que decirte la verdad… —dijo entrelazando las manos—. Estamos en quiebra, hemos perdido mucho dinero en los últimos años y apenas alcanza para sostenernos, si no lo hacía, hace mucho que nos hubieran despojado de nuestras cosas.

—¿Y por eso decidiste robar? Papá, eso no está bien. Tienes que hacer otra cosa…

—¿Y qué esperas que haga, Shizuru? Ya no nos queda nada, si me detengo ahora, no podré pagarle a nadie y nos demandarán. ¿Eso quieres?

Shizuru lo pensó un segundo y dio un gran suspiro; toda su vida intentó escapar de las labores de la empresa, pero en estos momentos no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como su padre arruinaba las cosas y se ponía en peligro si alguien más llegaba a enterarse.

—Puedo ayudarte en esto, papá, pero tenemos que vender.

—¿Qué? Me voy a quedar sin nada, Shizuru —dijo con gesto preocupado.

—Pero no irás a prisión —rebatió ella—. Además, no pienso decirte nada sobre tu otra hija a menos de que lo prometas.

El señor se mordió el labio. El mismo gesto hecho por Shizuru cuando se encontraba en situaciones estresantes o complicadas de resolver.

—A eso se le llama chantaje, tesoro.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros. No le importaba si lo consideraba de esa manera, no iba a cambiar de opinión.

—Ya lo sé.

—No piensas cambiar de opinión ¿Verdad? —la chica negó con la cabeza—. Bien. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Hay que cerrar las oficinas en Europa, para empezar.

—Sabes que mantienen más ingresos que éstas ¿cierto?

—Esa es la idea, papá. Venderemos allá porque nos darán más dinero por ellas, con eso repondremos lo que robaste aquí y declaramos la empresa en quiebra después. Nadie pierde.

Satoru la observó con orgullo mal disimulado. Siempre quiso ver a Shizuru como ahora, haciéndose cargo de los problemas empresariales, pero nunca pensó que cuando eso sucediera, se vería en la obligación de destruir todo su pequeño imperio; su medio de vida.

—De acuerdo, lo que sea con tal de salir de esto, aunque honestamente, no sé qué pasará con tu madre y conmigo. Tú ya eres una persona independiente, pero yo lo voy a perder todo —dijo cabizbajo.

Era raro ver triste a su padre, usualmente mantenía una actitud seria, enojado incluso, y de vez en cuando, se le escapaban un par de sonrisas, pero la tristeza nunca fue parte del repertorio.

—Pueden venir a vivir conmigo, yo no los voy a dejar solos.

—Tú estás viviendo con esa chica ¿no?

Asintió, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se mudó, pero de repente estaban ahí, juntas, teniendo una vida en pareja. Al contrario de molestarle, sonrió; no importa si estaba enojada en estos momentos con ella, amaba tenerla a su lado.

—Ella también los recibirá sin problemas, incluso te defendió y se negó a investigar más sobre tus robos para no delatarte, a pesar de lo mal que te portaste con ella —se quejó.

Para su sorpresa, su padre no estaba alterado.

—¿Investigar? ¿Acaso me estaba espiando?

—Ese no es el asunto ahora.

—Lo siento —dijo con resignación—. No la odio, de hecho me agrada, pero quería lo mejor para ti.

—Ella es lo mejor para mí.

—Tal vez yo no pueda verlo así, pero tampoco me voy a interponer si ella es tu felicidad —respondió ante la sorpresa de su hija—. Tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando sobre el tema, y sabemos que se quieren. A decir verdad, le doy algo de crédito a esa chica, ha estado enamorada de ti desde el bachillerato.

Sonrió y las mejillas de Shizuru enrojecieron. Al parecer hasta su padre había notado los sentimientos de Nat, ¿cómo es que ella no lo vio antes? ¿Por qué dudó tanto? Entonces recordó la actitud de la chica para alejarla y entendió: no podía hacer nada ante señales tan confusas.

—Papá, te he hablado de Nina ¿no?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa al no esperar un cambió tan abrupto de tema.

—La hija de Sergay, sí, la recuerdo.

—Ella es la hija de Akane.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Es tu hija, papá. Mi hermana.

Él guardó silencio y se recargó en el respaldo, recordando cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla y no quiso; si la hubiera visto alguna vez, estaba seguro de poder ver en sus ojos la verdad.

—¿Y Akane? ¿Dónde está ella?

Shizuru bajó la vista y no respondió. Un gesto suficiente para hacer entender a Satoru sobre el paradero de su antigua niñera.

—¿Qué pasó?

Su voz quebrada lo delató, pero amablemente, decidió no mencionarlo.

—Por lo que sé, murió en el parto.

Jamás había visto a su padre llorar; esa imagen se quedaría grabada por siempre en su memoria. Él ni siquiera pareció incómodo por su presencia ante un acto de humanidad como jamás quiso demostrarlo en otro tiempo.

Respetó su dolor sin decir una palabra y comprendió cuánto la quiso. Sus sentimientos estaban confusos, por una parte era enternecedor su comportamiento, por otra sentía empatía por su dolor, pero la tercera parte estaba herida por no conocer de boca de su padre la verdad sobre su familia, Akane y el evidente amor que tuvo por ella.

—Necesito ver a mi hija...

Levantó la vista todavía con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Lo entiendo, pero no ahora. Tal vez podamos comer algún día todos juntos, pero sin decirle nada por el momento, quiero que te conozca y le agrades antes de darle la noticia.

—Tienes razón, eso es un buen plan —asintió—, pero tu madre… Shizuru, no sé si voy a poder perdonarla. Perdí al amor de mi vida, y dieciocho años en la vida de mi hija, y todo por su culpa.

La amargura en sus palabras le erizo la piel. De alguna forma temía el desenlace de los problemas en su familia con tantas cosas en el punto de mira; secretos, rencores y traición. Su padre no soportaría tener cerca a la persona que le ocultó la existencia de su hija durante tanto tiempo. Su mamá… No tenía idea de cuál sería su siguiente decisión. Fue capaz de guardar un secreto por tantos años con tal de mantener unida a la familia y ahora todo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Al menos ahora sabes que Nina existe.

—Gracias a ti... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Es una larga historia.

—Creo que tenemos tiempo.

Ella negó.

—Es tarde, debo irme, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, y tú también —dijo y se levantó a darle un beso en la mejilla—. Por favor, no hagas nada sin consultarme. Es un momento muy delicado.

—Descuida, no lo haré.

—Te llamo después, papá.

Él se quedó en la silla con la vista pérdida en la pared, y no hizo ningún intento por sacarlo de ese pequeño trance. Al salir, podía escuchar a su madre llorando en el sofá, pero cuando trató de acercarse fue rechazada; decidió darle su espacio, probablemente eso necesitaba.

Debía admitirlo: después de tanto, necesitaba a Natsuki. Aunque estuviera enojada con ella, quería a alguien a su lado en estos momentos, más específicamente a su novia. Sentir entre sus brazos la calma necesaria donde pudiera olvidar de momento los problemas y la realidad recién descubierta. Quería volver a ponerse la venda por unos minutos; de pronto entendió un poco mejor las razones de Nat para no querer hablar. Ese afán de protegerla de la verdad.

La universidad ahora le resultaba insignificante, pero de todas formas llegó a dar clase y recibió sin expresión las preguntas del director, quien parecía preocupado por su retraso; su actitud lo hizo dimitir en intentos inútiles por averiguar los motivos de su demora. Sólo hacía falta verla para saber que algo no andaba bien.

—Tal vez debas ir a casa, Shizuru, tienes que estar lista para irte la próxima semana.

El recuerdo de su viaje le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

—Voy a claudicar de la conferencia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? Sabes lo importante que es y si cancelas ahora…

—Lo sé, pero no me puedo marchar en estos momentos.

Se formaron unos segundos de silencio. La observó con atención antes de soltar un nuevo suspiro; por la expresión en su rostro, no cambiaría de opinión.

—¿Al menos puedes decirme los motivos?

—Me temo que no, señor.

—¿Estás en problemas, Shizuru?

No supo cómo responder a eso… ¿Lo estaba?

—No se preocupe, haré mi trabajo como siempre lo he hecho. Si me permite, quisiera regresar a la clase o van a marcharse creyendo que no estoy.

—Bien —aceptó—. Ve con esos muchachos.

Sus sentimientos estaban un tanto mezclados, por una parte era feliz de tener a Nina como hermana, por otra no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. La noticia la había tomado desprevenida, sin contar los problemas en la empresa de los cuales debía ocuparse, a pesar de haber tratado de evitar esa responsabilidad toda su vida.

Le prometió a su padre hacerse cargo de su madre y de él, pero esto también la asustaba al no saber si su trabajo sería suficiente para mantenerlos. Natsuki no estaba obligada a ayudarla, incluso entendería si quisiera marcharse de vuelta a su departamento, justo ahora que habían conseguido permanecer tan bien juntas.

En casa, el tiempo a su alrededor avanzaba con lentitud. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza era difícil encontrar algo para distraerse; llamó a Haruka, pero no la encontró disponible. No pudo soportar estar sola y fue al restaurante de Mai para avanzar con sus pendientes en un lugar lleno de gente, donde el sonido de las conversaciones lograría abstraerla de sí misma.

Su amiga la saludó al llegar y le llevó una taza de té. Con eso y los ojos pegados en la computadora, las molestias en su vida dejaron de hacer tanto ruido. Había unos niños gritando en el fondo mientras sus padres trataban de calmarlos, y al levantar la vista vio una pareja dándose de comer mutuamente.

—¿Te estás preparando para tu viaje? —preguntó Mai tomando asiento frente a ella.

—No exactamente.

Sonrió. No quería decirle que había dimitido o comenzaría a hacer preguntas, y todavía no se sentía capaz de contestar.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves… cansada.

Eso podría ser verdad, pensó.

—Estoy bien, ha sido un día agotador.

Recordó haber despertado a las cuatro de la mañana y no pudo reprimir un bostezo, contagiando a su amiga del gesto. Sí estaba cansada, pero no sabía si por el poco descanso o por todo lo demás; quizá fuera un poco de ambos.

—Creo que necesitas algo de comida, eso ayudará. Te traeré un _cheesecake_.

—No hace falta…

Mai ya había emprendido su camino a la cocina. Al regresar no pudo negar que el aperitivo le vino de maravilla; toda esa azúcar consiguió mantener su mente en otra parte, como alrededor de la crema o en la deliciosa textura.

La chica le hizo compañía durante su estancia en el restaurante, a pesar de quedarse sentada ahí toda la tarde. El sol todavía no se había ocultado cuando se levantó de la mesa para marcharse, pero no quería esperar más tiempo pues, aunque quisiera negarlo, le asustaba andar sola en la calle de noche; a pesar de traer su carro.

Las luces en casa estaban encendidas y se quedó un momento observando desde la acera porque no sabía cómo actuar; seguía enojada con ella, pero tenía tantas ganas de olvidarse de todo un momento. La encontró en la habitación con su ropa de dormir, y el cabello húmedo en la espalda; se había sentado sobre la cama a revisar el celular y no parecía al tanto de su presencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella volteó enseguida. Se levantó sabiendo que no tenía permiso de entrar ahí, pero quería dejar los papeles donde estuvieran a su alcance; la mesa de noche en la habitación le pareció el mejor lugar. Extrañaba dormir a su lado, por eso se quedó más de la cuenta.

—Los papeles del fraude, y de todo, están ahí —dijo señalando el lugar.

Shizuru lo observó y fue como un recordatorio de que todo era real. En realidad no quería verlos ahora, sólo asintió y detuvo la vista sobre Natsuki de nuevo.

—Los leeré en otro momento.

Como no dijo nada más, se quedó ahí, observándola con atención. Le sorprendió no ser echada de la habitación, incluso la ignoró un momento para dejar su bolsa junto a su saco en una silla y entró a la ducha. Podía escuchar desde su lugar el agua corriendo, pero seguía confundida; no sabía si quedarse a esperarla o irse de una vez. Optó por la primera opción.

Se quedó boca arriba en la cama, mirando el techo sin razón. Shizuru actuaba extraño, sin embargo, no sabría decir si era por el enojo o por algo más y se preguntó si habría descubierto otra cosa en su precipitada salida de esa mañana. Apenas conseguían verse desde ayer y la había extrañado; desde la última discusión todos los gestos románticos habían desaparecido, al menos de momento, y no le gustaba. Quería dormir otra vez en la misma cama y escuchar su voz al teléfono siempre que llamaba a su trabajo para saber cómo iba su día. Esta situación era un completo dolor de cabeza; llevaban poco así, pero era suficiente. Ya sabía cómo era estar lejos de ella y no quería volver a experimentar lo mismo.

Cuando salió de la ducha iba envuelta en una toalla. No supo si llevaba ropa debajo, pero mostraba más de lo que estaba ocultando y le fue imposible no tragar saliva de forma audible. ¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito para darle una lección? Porque si así fuera, estaba funcionando. No podría estar más arrepentida de no haber hablado con claridad desde el principio.

—Tal vez quieras dormir… Debería irme.

—Espera…

Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. Llevaba repitiéndose todo el día que necesitar su apoyo no era un signo de flaqueza ante su decisión y su enojo, pero a su ego todavía le costaba aceptarlo.

Natsuki no dijo nada. Entrelazó sus dedos esperando no ser rechazada. Su actitud la confundió, pero quería tanto estar cerca de ella… Quizá por eso no pudo hacer preguntas; tenía miedo de arruinar el momento.

—Necesito un descanso —la escuchó decir y volteó a verla—. Todo esto es demasiado.

—Creo que tienes razón. Puedo dormir contigo si…

Su mirada estaba teñida de tristeza cuando volteó, y lo entendió: había ocurrido algo más durante el día o de lo contrario no estaría actuando así.

Shizuru no se detuvo mucho en sus ojos. Se acercó despacio hasta tocar sus labios; no fue algo premeditado, sin embargo, su mano ya acariciaba la mejilla de su novia con ternura. Quería estar con ella por un instante y dejarse llevar, no pensar en las preguntas atormentando su mente pues por culpa de todo lo sucedido, no habían disfrutado un verdadero momento íntimo desde que comenzaron a salir.

La sorpresa la llevó a poner en tensión su cuerpo, pero enseguida se relajó, dejándose llevar por el beso, disfrutando el toque a su cintura bajo la palma de su mano. Shizuru le estaba permitiendo tocarla, y eso la emocionó. Su caricia descendió hasta entrar por el borde de su toalla con el temor constante de estar yendo demasiado lejos; no quería aprovecharse de su permiso para tocarla, pero ella no se quejó, en lugar de eso, movió su cuerpo para quedar sentada sobre las piernas de Natsuki y rodeo su cuello con los brazos.

La chica había enrojecido al verla en esa posición; la toalla enredada a su cuerpo se abrió lo suficiente para dejar su piel expuesta. Estaba a punto de ceder por completo, un simple tirón terminaría por dejarla desnuda ante ella y, aunque la idea le encantó, su comportamiento la desconcertaba.

—No es que no quiera… esto —dijo un poco apenada, pasando las manos por su cintura—, pero no lo entiendo. Creí que estabas enojada conmigo.

—Todavía lo estoy —dijo como si fuera obvio—. Es sólo que te necesito. Sólo… estoy tan cansada de todo lo que ocultaron. Quiero olvidarlo esta noche en tus brazos e imaginar que nuestra vida es normal ¿me dejas hacer eso?

Natsuki estiró un poco la toalla, lo suficiente para ver como caía al suelo y dejaba a la vista el cuerpo de su novia. Seguía avergonzada por su atrevimiento, pero no podía apartar la vista y se relamió los labios.

—¿Estás segura de que no te molesta?

Sabía que si comenzaban, esta vez no podría detenerse y apenas hacía no mucho Shizuru permitió sus caricias; quizá llegar más lejos todavía fuera demasiado. Pero ella tomó su mano y la dejó sobre su pecho, dándole la única respuesta necesaria.

Volvieron a besarse con delicadeza mientras acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo con la mano libre. Había olvidado cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando esta cercanía y, sin embargo, no quería darse prisa; necesitaba disfrutar de la sensación de su piel desnuda, fría en estos momentos por la ducha de hace unos minutos.

Podía sentir cada estremecimiento provocado por su tacto; su boca comenzó a buscar otras partes de su cuerpo y se entretuvo en el cuello mientras ella seguía usando sus manos para explorar la suavidad de sus piernas. No le molestó sentir un par de mordidas, ni la insistencia con la que empezó a quitarle la ropa.

Presionó su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza sólo por el placer de tenerla pegada a ella, no sin antes ayudarla, quitándose la ropa. No hizo más, dejó a Shizuru tomar el control porque notaba en sus acciones y gestos cuanto lo necesitaba; tocaba su piel con desesperación, pero sin dejar de lado la ternura.

Cómo no hacerlo, no quería lastimarla, pero lo estaba disfrutando y cada vez era más difícil seguir con el mismo ritmo, en especial habiéndola desnudado por completo. No se detuvo a pensar mucho tiempo al ver la expresión de su mirada; podía ver el mismo deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

El amor puesto en cada gesto era lo que necesitaba para olvidar al resto del mundo, por el momento sólo existían ellas dos, amándose tanto como les hacía falta, después de todo, pasaron la mayor parte de su amistad fingiendo no estar enamoradas. Se necesitaban y lo demostraron por medio de besos y caricias, llenando la quietud de la noche con frases entrecortadas y pesadas respiraciones.

El calor se propagaba por cada lugar donde sus manos se detuvieran, crispando cada poro de su piel. Suspiró cuando su novia terminó en su entrepierna el recorrido de besos que estaba haciendo por su cuerpo y tomó con fuerza sus muslos.

Conocía a Shizuru desde la adolescencia, sabía que no era su primera vez y quizá por eso estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo, llenando de éxtasis sus sentidos hasta el punto de evitarle pensar. A pesar de las sábanas apretadas entre sus manos, no era suficiente para contenerse; tomó su cabello con fuerza y soltó un largo gemido; sin embargo, estaban lejos de terminar, no estaría satisfecha sin darle el mismo placer a su novia.

Se sintió torpe al principio, hasta un poco avergonzada, pero el pensamiento se acabó tan rápido como llegó; lo mejor era no entretenerse demasiado en su mente y sí en el cuerpo frente a ella; en sus mejillas sonrosadas, su castaño cabello hecho un desastre y sus ojos observándola fijamente con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

No se cansaba de prestar atención a estos detalles, cada vez que no tenía su boca entretenida en alguna parte de su cuerpo, fijaba la vista en sus gestos, en la forma de tensarse bajo su tacto y sus ojos cristalizados; porque todo eso era nuevo para ella. Conocía la mayoría de sus facetas, pero ahora era como descubrir una nueva Shizuru, o al menos una parte más íntima. Era una exploración. Buscaban el punto más débil de la otra en una guerra donde ambas ganarían y eso ni siquiera era lo más importante sino el tener la satisfacción de conocer cada centímetro de la otra y usar ese conocimiento para amarse de la mejor manera posible.

Esa noche no había lugar para Sergay, ni Reito, tampoco sus padre o Nina; sólo eran ella y Natsuki siendo felices, tomando entre sus manos el tiempo para convertirlo en algo agradable donde sus sentidos y sus cuerpos hablaban por las dos. Sólo fue consciente del pudor cuando Shizuru escondió el rostro en su pecho mientras abrazaba su cintura. Podía sentir su desnudez junto a la propia y lejos ahora de la pasión anterior, su rostro cambió de color, aunque no hizo nada por alejarla; le gustaba el olor de su cabello todavía húmedo.

—Nat…

Seguía acariciando su brazo con cariño, pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Sí?…

Shizuru suspiró. Parecía cansada, no obstante, podía asegurar que no era debido a sus "actividades" anteriores.

—Te necesito más que nunca.

Ante una frase como esa, su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado, y la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Aquí estoy.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Exactamente, lo explicaste muy bien. ¡Muchas gracias! Nos leemos pronto.

 **Langely:** jaja sí, creo que en el capítulo anterior la mayoría se dio cuenta de que eran hermanas, y no están equivocados. A todos les cae mal Reito, no te preocupes xD Hasta la próxima.

 **Leedoraespectral:** Creo que verla como villana o no, depende de cada quien. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡nos leemos luego!

 **Katy Villalobo:** Intenté actualizar rápido esta vez porque tenía muchas ganas de mostrarles este capítulo. Espero que hayas encontrado las respuestas que necesitabas, saludos. :3

 **Estefan Ruiz:** Ow, tu comentario me dio mucha ternura y amé tu hipótesis, hasta me hizo replantear algunas cosas y mi beta estuvo de acuerdo en que sonaba muy interesante tu punto de vista :3 Te leo pronto y te mando un abrazo.

 **Train09:** Ñami, palomitas, que delicioso. Las respuestas han sido dadas, nos leemos pronto.

 **ALITA:** Creo que no me demoré. Ow, saludos a Argentina. :3

 **Srto. Schnee:** Por supuesto que te recuerdo :3 Gracias por seguir leyendo, un beso, espero no perderte de vista de nuevo c;

 **REIKO:** Jaja y sí, era momento de las confesiones. Saludos.

 **Hookedonreading:** Hi! You're right, Shizuru's dad and Akane was in love. Thanks for yours reviews in all my stories, i appreciate it too much. Take care, see you next time!

 **Setsuna M:** Muchas gracias por eso, me alegra saber que lo disfrutan. Nos leemos pronto, ¡saludos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Holaaa, personas, lamento la demora, tuve un mini bloqueo (no tenía idea de cómo plasmar lo que quería), pero bueno, ya se acabó y aquí estoy.**

 **Gracias por ser tan pacientes y por todos sus comentarios. Son muy dulces.**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo, hasta pronto.**

* * *

Le gustaba observarla dormir, especialmente después de días tan complicados. Sus músculos estaban relajados, a diferencia de hace un par de horas cuando era incapaz de contener la tristeza y temblaba de frustración entre sus brazos. Verla de esa forma le partía el corazón y no se le ocurrió mejor manera de evitar más lágrimas sino haciéndola descansar.

Sus palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa pues nunca hubiera podido imaginar una conversación así. Recordó las dudas reflejadas en su mirada, la manera de aferrarse a su pecho y el tono de preocupación impregnado en su voz cuando relató la historia.

Era mitad de la noche, apenas había cerrado los ojos al sentir el cuerpo de Shizuru acercarse al suyo, pero no era lo mismo de siempre; daba vueltas en la cama sin parar tratando de mantenerse lo más cerca posible sin soltarla. Algo la estaba alterando lo suficiente para no dejarla dormir.

—Tengo que contarte algo.

—¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que no puedas quedarte quieta? —preguntó recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Shizuru había dejado la cabeza sobre sus piernas y soltó un suspiro de aprobación cuando le acarició el cabello—. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

—Es mi familia.

—¿Fuiste a ver a tus padres? ¿Siguen enojados por nuestra relación?

—No realmente. Creo que eso es lo de menos en estos momentos.

Natsuki asintió, a pesar de que el gesto no podía ser visto.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Descubrí algunas cosas —dijo sin ánimo—. Ahora todo en lo que creía se cae a pedazos y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Si quieres hablar de eso, estoy para escucharte.

La chica guardó silencio por un rato y apoyó la mano sobre su rodilla.

—Lo sé y quiero decírtelo a pesar de todo lo que tú me ocultaste porque yo no podré con esto sola.

Si bien no lo dijo con tono acusatorio, dolió escucharlo, aunque no podía fingir no merecerlo. No dijo nada en su defensa y asintió.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Mi papá tuvo una aventura cuando yo era niña —Natsuki estaba sorprendida, pero siguió escuchando—. Él y Akane se amaban, pero mi mamá la convenció de marcharse usándome a mí de excusa.

—¿Qué?

Ya no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Akane esperaba un hijo de papá cuando dejó de ser mi niñera… —aguardó un minuto, esperando que asimilara sus palabras—. Nina es mi media hermana.

Costaba procesar algo así y entendió el porqué de su turbación, después de todo, sus padres le habían revelado una parte de sus vidas oculta durante años. Si ella estaba sorprendida no podía ni imaginarse cómo debía sentirse su novia con todo esto.

Una hermana.

Nina era su hermana…

—¿Estás segura? Es un poco difícil de creer.

—Eso es lo que dijo mi madre y ya no tenía razones para mentir y arruinar todavía más su matrimonio.

En eso le dio la razón, conocía lo suficiente a la señora y sabía del peso otorgado por ella a los asuntos familiares. Su esposo y su hija eran lo más importante; no diría algo así de no ser verdad. No ante el riesgo de arruinar su vida.

—Eso no es todo —habló Shizuru de nuevo.

—¿No?

—No —dio un largo suspiro—. Me haré cargo de la empresa de mi padre.

La sorpresa fue enorme e inmediata. Dejó de acariciar su cabello de improviso y la observó con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de vislumbrar en su rostro algún indicio de broma, pero la situación no era la correcta para eso; su novia lo sabía, no tendría ánimos ni justificación para una mentira tan fuera de lugar.

—¿Por qué?

No pudo pensar en otra cosa para decir.

—Los robos a la compañía fueron por orden de mi padre y si yo no consigo arreglarlo irá a prisión.

—Pero si te involucras y el desfalco sale a la luz…

No terminó la frase, pero no hacía falta. Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambas hasta que Shizuru decidió romperlo con un susurro.

—Ya lo sé.

Después, su novia procedió a contarle su plan con más detalle y, a pesar de estar preocupada por el resultado, quería confiar en su inteligencia para llevar a cabo correctamente y hacerlo funcionar. Al no saber cómo ayudar se mantuvo dándole suaves caricias en el cabello otra vez y pronto notó como comenzaba a caer en un profundo letargo.

Ahora se veía más tranquila, pero ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza sus palabras. Había visto a Nina crecer frente a sus ojos desde hace tantos años, primero con su cabello castaño, luego azul y en ningún momento lo notó. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta?

No quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría Nina al enterarse, después de todo, llevaba la vida creyendo que su padre era un patán; una persona enteramente irrelevante. Por si fuera poco, ya no tenía duda alguna de que Sergay estaba detrás del ataque a Shizuru. Él era el único con motivos para querer hacerle daño, aunque seguía sin tener mucho sentido; si Akane fue quien dejó al señor Satoru, ¿por qué el odio? Esta vez no podía seguir evitando la confrontación con su ex amigo. Lo obligaría a decirle la verdad.

Cuando Shizuru despertó no la encontró en la cama. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza antes de llegar a la cocina donde un olor dulzón se escapaba por debajo de la puerta. Todavía era temprano, pero la alegraba verla ahí, esforzándose por hacerla sentir mejor con lindos gestos diarios como ese. Aprovechó su distracción para admirar su figura de espaldas y sonrió al recordar la noche anterior; ahora llevaba más ropa encima, aunque podía recordar a la perfección cada centímetro de su piel.

—Buenos días.

Natsuki dio un respingo y accidentalmente se hizo un corte en el dedo; al voltear lo tenía en la boca, tratando de disimular el dolor.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?

—Estoy bien.

Se acercó y abrió uno de los cajones de donde extrajo una bandita; tomó su mano con ternura para colocarla en su herida, dándole de paso una sonrisa y un beso.

—¿Mejor?

—Muchísimo mejor, sin duda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Negó con la cabeza y acarició su mejilla.

—No, pero gracias. Siéntate, estará listo pronto.

Shizuru obedeció; primero con alegría, observándola desde la mesa, pero pronto su mente comenzó a divagar; si no fuera por la conversación con sus padres seguiría molesta con su novia —Y no podía negar que una parte de ella todavía lo estaba—, sin embargo, en estos momentos había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse, y para hacerles frente le gustaría tener su apoyo, no porque no pudiera hacerlo por sí misma sino porque siempre resultaba más cómodo tener a alguien de tu lado. El enojo era una emoción desgastante, quería evitar dirigirla al lado equivocado, aunque no sabía si podría lograrlo todo el tiempo.

Suspiró.

—Nat, quiero que Nina conozca a mi papá… a nuestro papá —se corrigió.

—Será difícil, Sergay no estará de acuerdo —respondió sin girarse.

—No planeaba preguntarle.

—¿Y a Nina? ¿Le vas a decir la verdad?

Seguía con el brazo apoyado sobre la mesa mientras recargaba su mejilla en él. Por primera vez pensó en no ir a la universidad; su trabajo le parecía insípido y agobiante al tener ya tantas preocupaciones.

—No por ahora, pero tendrá que saberlo en algún momento —dijo con resignación—. Quiero que conozca a papá antes de rechazarlo.

—Suena a un buen plan, pero podría enojarse contigo al no decirle nada.

Por fin se había girado a verla. Estaba apoyada junto al horno, pensando en su propia situación y se lo hizo saber con la mirada: si ella se enojó por ocultarle cosas ¿qué le hacía pensar que con Nina sería diferente?

—Tienes razón —dijo enderezándose en su asiento.

Debió haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

—No puedes obligarla a conocerlo con mentiras. Dile la verdad y ella decidirá si quiere verlo o no.

—Si no quiere, eso le romperá el corazón a mi padre.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es un riesgo necesario e inevitable.

Gruñó ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Se sentía frustrada por tantas decisiones; ansiaba volver a su vida normal donde sus clases eran su mayor tesoro y su única preocupación era la cena.

—¿Cómo se hace esto? —preguntó todavía con las manos en la cara, amortiguando el sonido de su voz—. ¿Cómo le explico a Nina que somos hermanas porque nuestros padres se enamoraron? Tal vez ni siquiera esté interesada en escucharlo; ella me dijo que no echaba en falta un padre.

Ver la desesperación en sus gestos despertó su instinto protector y se detuvo a su lado para abrazarla. No sabía si el consuelo resultaría suficiente, pero al menos le recordaría su presencia: no era obligatorio lidiar con todo por sí sola.

—Yo te apoyaré, lo sabes.

—Gracias, Nat.

Le devolvió el abrazo dejando escapar un suspiro; si era de frustración, cansancio o resignación, en realidad no sabría decirlo. Usó el desayuno para repasar los acontecimientos y quizá su novia estaría haciendo lo mismo; el silencio reinó por un periodo prolongado de tiempo mientras cada una se perdía entre cavilaciones. La primera en romperlo fue Natsuki quien carraspeó para llamar su atención antes de hablar.

—¿Cuándo te vas a de viaje? —preguntó con la vista gacha removiendo el contenido en su plato con el tenedor.

La bandita en su dedo tenía dibujos de gatitos y pensó en cuan ridículo debía lucir en una mujer crecida. Sonrió, a Shizuru de seguro le pareció divertido cuando las vio; sólo por eso valía la pena llevarla puesta.

—No habrá tal viaje.

Levantó la cabeza, segura de no haber escuchado correctamente.

—¿Cómo dices?

Ella le devolvió la mirada y, a pesar de intentar ocultarlo, no le pasó desapercibido el pozo de decepción en sus ojos.

—No iré. Hay cosas que debo atender aquí.

Parpadeo sin poder creerlo. Shizuru solía ser muy decidida y no era usual en ella cambiar de opinión en algo tan importante de forma tan repentina; debía sentirse demasiado abrumada con la situación actual para tomar la decisión de rechazar una oportunidad de tal magnitud.

—Quita esa cara —dijo con una sonrisa fría como la nieve—. Es lo que tú querías, deberías estar feliz.

La acusación en sus palabras se clavó en su pecho y de pronto le faltó el aire por ese golpe tan grande a su conciencia.

—Eso no es verdad. Yo en serio estaba muy feliz por ti, sólo me sentí preocupada, pero no significa que…

—¿No? —la interrumpió—. Debí haber escuchado mal cuando dijiste "no vayas". Supongo que es mi error, lo siento.

No podía entender porque estaban peleando de nuevo, pero al parecer su tregua sólo había durado un momento; el resentimiento seguía ahí, vibrando con fuerza en el interior de su novia. Y lo merecía, no obstante, tampoco planeaba permitir dudas sobre sus buenas intenciones.

—No me parece justo, sabes que temía por ti —dijo sin poder ocultar el tono dolido en su voz—. No se trata de que no estuviera contenta por la oportunidad, después de todo, creo sinceramente que nadie lo merece más que tú.

Shizuru se quedó un rato en silencio antes de levantarse de la mesa. No quería seguir ahí o de lo contrario continuarían entre excusas y reclamos por más esfuerzo que pusiera para evitarlo.

—Me molesta mucho no haber podido ir —dijo con rabia y salió del comedor.

No se atrevió a seguir tocando su comida, había perdido el apetito por completo. El resto del día, a pesar de pasarlo separadas en sus respectivas ocupaciones, no fue muy diferente. Peleaban durante unos minutos y luego volvían a hablar de trivialidades como si nada hubiera pasado, en una especie de actuación tan falsa difícil de tomar en serio. Se querían, de eso no había duda, pero por ahora Shizuru no estaba dispuesta a perdonarla sin importar sus razones. Resultaba cansino seguir intentando una charla normal.

Además, llegar a trabajar en la empresa no le causó la misma satisfacción, después de todo, ya no podía confiar en Sergay aunque lo intentara. Pero debía atender su trabajo, de lo contrario, ¿de qué viviría? No era el momento de quedarse sin hacer nada cuando su graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El título no era barato y llevaba ahorrando años para ello, aunque seguía sin estar segura de tener el dinero suficiente.

Shizuru, por su parte, no la estaba pasando mejor. Sentía un dolor palpitante en la sien mientras anotaba en el pizarrón y los alumnos susurraban a sus espaldas; agradeció en su fuero interno el sonido de la alarma indicando la hora de comida. Se quedó sentada en el escritorio, haciendo un esfuerzo olímpico por parecer tranquila cuando en realidad la migraña continuaba aumentando a pasos agigantados; en un rato no sería capaz de escuchar su propia voz sin sentir fuegos artificiales estallar dentro de su cabeza.

Respiró hondo. Tenía una larga lista de pendientes para ese día en particular y eso sólo lograba darle más preocupaciones a su mente. Decidió llamar a Nina cuanto antes para no arrepentirse al final del día cuando deseara fervientemente llegar a casa y descansar.

Contestó casi enseguida, pero como no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones por teléfono la citó en el restaurante de Mai. Como ya suponía, la chica se negó a salir de casa al principio, preocupada por dejar solo a su padre, pero al asegurar que el asunto era de suma importancia, aceptó.

Apoyó la frente en su mano, ¿tendrían alguna pastilla en enfermería? No le importaría tomarse todo el frasco en estos momentos. El hecho de ser un día especialmente caluroso contribuía para seguir empeorando todo; le estaba costando trabajo enfocar su cabeza donde debería estar.

—Hey.

No se esperaba escuchar a nadie en un buen rato y levantó e rostro de inmediato, sorprendida. La visita sólo logró enfadarla más.

—¿Qué quieres, Reito?

Él no se dio por enterado de su enojo, o lo disimuló bien. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se quedó de pie a un lado del escritorio.

—No te he visto en todo el día.

—Pues aquí estoy.

Quería mantenerse desafiante, pero al final se dio por vencida y volvió a recargar la frente en su mano pues la luz comenzaba a molestar en sus ojos, sin contar el esfuerzo que le suponía mantener el control de su propio cuerpo.

—No te ves muy bien —apuntó arrugando las cejas—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Necesito estar sola.

—¿Qué sucede? Normalmente no eres tan… agresiva.

Se levantó dispuesta a salir de ahí y evitar cualquier tipo de conversación, pero apenas se había alejado de la silla cuando se vio en la necesidad de sostenerse en la pared.

—¡Shizuru! —exclamó Reito alarmado.

Se acercó a estudiarla con atención; tenía el rostro encendido y apenas podía mantener la vista fija en él por más de un minuto. Trató de tocarla, pero ella lo alejó de un manotazo.

—No me toques. Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Comenzó a caminar a la salida con Reito pisándole los talones.

—Por favor, detente. No estás bien.

—Claro que lo estoy, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—No tienes que…

Shizuru ya no escuchó su reclamó. Su visión se nubló en segundos y sólo fue capaz de escuchar su nombre en boca del chico antes de perder la consciencia.

Cuando despertó vio un cielo de color blanco, ligeramente opaco, frente a sus ojos; trató de recordar lo acontecido, pero los recuerdos estaban difusos. ¿No estaba Reito con ella? Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y lo encontró sentado en una silla a su lado, observándola con verdadera preocupación en el rostro.

Se incorporó a medias en la cama. Él no dijo nada, pero notó la alarma en sus ojos, como si temiera verla desplomarse de nuevo en cualquier momento. Se sentía cansada, con los huesos molidos por una aplanadora y estaba sudando copiosamente; necesitaba mantenerlo lejos, no quería ser vista en un estado tan indecente —a pesar de que él la hubiera visto antes en peores condiciones—.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó atrayendo su atención.

—Bien.

—Te desmayaste —acusó—. Es obvio que no estás bien.

—Estoy bien, es sólo un resfriado.

Se pasó la mano por la frente para limpiar el sudor. Podía sentir su blusa pegada a la espalda y se quitó la sábana de encima en un vano intento por refrescarse.

—Shizuru, estás ardiendo.

—Tengo clases —dijo ignorando su comentario mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama—. No puedo quedarme aquí.

Él carraspeó.

—En realidad, ya pasó el horario de tus clases.

—¿¡Qué!?

No pudo haber permanecido tanto tiempo inconsciente. Se levantó de golpe, pero un nuevo mareo la obligó a volver a sentarse.

—No te sobreesfuerces. Te llevaré a casa.

—¡No! Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo mirando su reloj y soltó un suspiro al ver la hora—. Todavía llego a tiempo al restaurante.

Intentó levantarse otra vez con más calma y recibió el brazo de Reito como apoyo. Le fue imposible rechazarlo cuando notó que no conseguiría salir sola de ahí, ¿por qué debía pasarle esto justo ahora?

—Tuve que cargarte a la enfermería —comentó de pronto—. Tal vez se formen algunos rumores los próximos días.

Fantástico, pensó. Sólo eso le faltaba para completar su racha de problemas.

Caminaron despacio hasta el estacionamiento. Estaba dispuesta a irse por su cuenta, por eso decidió protestar cuando notó el cambio de rumbo en su caminata.

—Mi auto está por allá.

—Si piensas ir a otro lado, voy a llevarte yo. No estás en condiciones de manejar.

—Yo puedo sola —dijo molesta–. No necesito ayuda y…

—¡Basta! ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo? ¿Qué hice yo?

—¡No me dijiste la verdad! No me dijiste del fraude de mi padre ni lo de Akane…

—Espera, yo no podía traicionar la confianza de tu padre, ¿y quién rayos es Akane?

Shizuru suspiró, el dolor y la fiebre la estaban haciendo hablar de más cuando el chico, evidentemente, no tenía idea sobre el origen de sus reclamos.

—Nadie. Debo irme, sólo déjame llegar a mi auto.

Él no dijo nada, pero tampoco acató sus órdenes; la llevó hasta su auto donde la ayudó a sentarse en el lugar del copiloto. En cualquier otro momento habría obtenido más resistencia de su parte, sin embargo, quedaba claro que no tenía las fuerzas para seguirse negando.

En el trayecto no lograba concentrarse en las calles y, de intentarlo, comenzaba a marearse; no tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos y recargarse en el asiento. Tomó una bocanada de aire, evitando pensar en la expresión preocupada del rostro de su amigo. Su cabeza seguía martillando y su cuerpo pesaba, pero la siesta tomada en la universidad había servido para disminuir el dolor.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante apenas se dio cuenta. Reito la estaba ayudando a bajar e hizo ademán de acompañarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza interponiendo su brazo para alejarlo unos centímetros.

—Iré yo sola. La charla pendiente con Nina es privada, y no puedo permitir que estés presente —dijo antes de escucharlo replicar.

—Al menos deja que te acompañe hasta la mesa, después te esperaré en el auto, lo prometo.

Asintió y apoyó su peso en el brazo del muchacho. Apenas entraron notó a Nina sentada en una orilla, había levantado la cabeza y le sonrió a la distancia, aunque no pasó por alto la repentina tensión en sus gestos. Llegó hasta ella tratando de parecer tan firme como siempre, pero la presencia de Reito delataba su debilidad; sólo podía rogar por no recibir preguntas al respecto.

Una vez se hubo marchado notó la mirada curiosa de la chica sobre ella. No dijo una palabra, pero no era necesario para deducir su pregunta no hecha.

—No es lo que piensas —dijo al fin pues no quería malos entendidos—. Sólo vino a dejarme.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones.

—Sí tengo, sé que él golpeó a Sergay y entiendo si lo odias. Estás en todo tu derecho.

—Es verdad, pero cualquier relación que tengas tú con él no es de mi incumbencia.

Tomó su taza de café y dio un largo trago. La campana de entrada volvió a sonar, pero ni siquiera se molestaron en mirar. Seguía moviendo el pie con nerviosismo, ansiosa de terminar cuanto antes y volver a casa para cuidar de su padre.

Shizuru notó su tono enfadado al hablar, sin embargo, concluyó que justamente por ello, lo mejor sería cambiar de tema y hablar de algo más importante, como la razón por la cual estaban ahí en esos momentos. Aunque tampoco eso era fácil de tratar.

—Hay algo que debo decirte.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó dejando el café de lado.

—Primero necesito que prometas escucharme hasta el final antes de decir algo.

Nina parecía contrariada; una arruga en su entrecejo la delataba, sin embargo, asintió y guardó silencio.

—Cuando hablamos de tu mamá, recordé que ella desapareció de mi vida casi sin avisar y, por curiosidad, decidí ir a preguntar a mis padres al respecto —suspiró. Se sentía cansada por la fiebre, pero no quería hacerlo notar—. Así descubrí porque se fue.

No estaba segura de cómo continuar con la explicación; tenía miedo de su reacción, además, la migraña y la fiebre tampoco eran de mucha ayuda. No podía pensar adecuadamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Me dijeron… —vaciló. La mirada inocente de Nina no la dejó continuar con la verdad—. Dijeron que fue la mejor niñera y que se fue cuando estaba embarazada de ti.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te contaron algo más sobre ella?

—Sobre eso…

El dolor aumentaba por momentos y cerró los ojos un segundo. Quería ir al lavabo para mojar su rostro, pero si intentaba ponerse en pie Nina notaría lo débil que se encontraba.

Pero la chica no era tonta, ya había notado el vivo color en sus mejillas, además de sus expresiones de cansancio y la manera de mirar a la nada por momentos. No estaba segura de cuál era el problema, pero había uno, de eso no le cabía duda.

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —preguntó para cambiar el tema.

—En realidad no me apetece por el momento. Necesito decirte esto e irme a casa.

Había apoyado el rostro en las manos de nuevo. Por la ventana se colaban los rayos de sol y ya comenzaban a alcanzar su mesa haciéndola sentir más irritable.

—¿Te sucede algo? Nunca rechazas una taza de té. Y te ves fatal.

Shizuru sonrió.

—Gracias por eso.

—¡No! —exclamó con la cara roja—. No lo decía de esa forma.

—Yo sé quién es tu papá, Nina.

Habló con rapidez todavía sin levantar el rostro, pero era fácil deducir la expresión ante sus palabras. Sólo la miró después de un rato, cuando el silencio se había extendido demasiado; seguía ahí, sin embargo, no se notaba tan sorprendida como habría esperado.

—Yo sé quién… —pensaba repetirlo, pero Nina la interrumpió.

—Escuché la primera vez, pero no entiendo porque me lo dices.

Shizuru se mordió el labio.

—Porque nos concierne a ambas.

—¿Cómo podría mi padre biológico ser relevante para ti?

—Porque es mi padre también.

El peso de sus palabras cayó como una loza sobre Nina. Pudo notarlo en su expresión y enseguida notó su mirada endurecerse.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Que mi mamá se metió con tu papá? Hasta donde sé tus padres siguen casados. Mi mamá jamás haría eso.

—Estaban enamorados, Nina. A veces el amor…

—No —dijo enojada—. No me importa lo que tus padres hayan dicho, mi mamá jamás se hubiera metido con él. Y creo que esta conversación se acabó.

La chica se levantó y dejó dinero sobre la mesa. Shizuru trató de seguirla, pero había dado un par de pasos cuando se vio en la necesidad de detenerse. Alcanzó a tomar del hombro a uno de los meseros quien la observó extrañado y la sostuvo por el brazo.

—¡Nina! —la llamó.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en voltear.

—¿Está bien, señorita? Llamaré a la encargada.

Lo escuchaba sólo a medias. Había perdido la simpatía de Nina y estaba claro que no querría conocer a su padre, al menos de momento. Quizá cuando el tiempo hubiera pasado, cambiaría de opinión, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada para obligarla a escuchar.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Mai se presentó y la sostuvo susurrando algo en su oído, aunque no entendió una sola palabra. De repente estaba agotada, ya no tenía ninguna razón para mantenerse fuerte y dejó a su amiga conducirla hasta el auto de Reito donde ambos la dejaron en la parte trasera.

Se recargó en el hombro de Mai mientras el chico las llevaba a casa. Seguía con los ojos abiertos, pero se había desconectado del mundo; eran demasiadas emociones para un sólo día. Nina acababa de rechazarla como hermana, su padre entristecería también por su desinterés en conocerlo, sin contar el enojo en su mirada antes de irse. ¿Algún día la perdonaría por decirle la verdad? Tal vez Natsuki podría hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón.

En casa todo seguía como siempre. Mai la acompañó hasta su habitación y creyó escuchar como despedía a Reito en la entrada. Una vez en la cama, sólo quería cerrar los ojos para dormir el resto de la vida.

La empresa de Sergay estaba ajetreada, había bastante trabajo pendiente pues el jefe pronto volvería y debían dejar todo listo para su reingreso. Quizá por eso no escuchó el celular las primeras dos veces, a la tercera fue su compañera quien le avisó. Lo sostuvo entre el hombro y la mejilla mientras llevaba unos libros de cuentas con la secretaria. No era su trabajo, pero había tanto por hacer que la mayoría estaba sirviendo en todas las áreas posibles a cubrir.

—¿Hola?

—Natsuki, por fin contestas.

—Lo lamento, Mai. Hay mucho trabajo.

Dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio y tomó el celular correctamente de vuelta a su lugar.

—Y no me gustaría molestarte, pero Shizuru está enferma.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo de golpe—. Pero estaba bien esta mañana.

—Pues ahora no lo está —replicó—. Me quedaré a cuidarla, pero no te demores al salir del trabajo.

—No te preocupes, llegaré pronto.

Observó el reloj; le quedaban dos horas ahí. Le parecieron eternas. A pesar de la cantidad de trabajo acumulado, no podía dejar de contar los segundos en su cabeza; cuando al fin llegó el momento de irse, salió casi corriendo y aceleró en la motocicleta hasta llegar a casa.

Fue Mai quien la recibió en la puerta. Llevaba su uniforme del restaurante y debió notar la mirada sobre su atuendo porque enseguida se explicó.

—Estaba en el restaurante cuando un empleado me avisó que una clienta estaba pálida y sin fuerzas. Era Shizuru.

—¿Cómo pasó algo así?

Seguían hablando en la sala para no molestar a la chica en la habitación.

—No lo sé, tampoco me di cuenta cuando llegó, pero…

—¿Pero?

Se pasó la mano por el cuello, incómoda.

—Reito la estaba esperando y él fue quien nos trajo hasta aquí.

Natsuki no respondió, pero arrugó las cejas. Le disgustaba escuchar su nombre en cualquier conversación donde su novia estuviera involucrada. Dejó su mochila sobre el sillón y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué hacía ahí?

—No tengo idea.

—Está bien, gracias por la ayuda, Mai.

Ella asintió.

—Le di una pastilla y se quedó dormida. La fiebre ya bajó un poco, pero yo no me confiaría.

—Entiendo. Gracias por el consejo.

Una vez se hubo marchado su amiga, se quedó sentada en la sala para no molestar a Shizuru en la habitación con los golpeteos de su pie al suelo. Era difícil quedarse quieta al estar preocupada y era inevitable no llegar a la conclusión de que el repentino cambio en la saluda de su novia era culpa de la situación en la cual se había visto envuelta.

Era una persona fuerte, pero ni siquiera ella saldría indemne de cargar con tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Al menos en su caso fue descubriendo todo con mesura, en cambio Shizuru recibió toda la información de golpe; de pronto se daba cuenta de las mentiras de sus padres, de su nueva hermana, la empresa de su papá, su "accidente" no tan accidente… Debió ser complicado de asimilar.

Entró a la habitación para asegurarse de ver bajar la fiebre en lugar de subir. Seguía dormida, cubierta hasta la barbilla con las sábanas; a pesar de estar sudando no daba muestras de tener un grado moderado de conciencia para quitarse de encima toda prenda generadora de calor, aunque su gesto estaba torcido, evidentemente incómoda.

Tocó su frente. No tenía idea de cuan caliente estaba antes, pero por lo menos ahora, lo consideró suficiente como para pasar un paño húmedo por su rostro y cuello, tratando de refrescarla un poco. No tardó en ver su expresión un tanto más relajada mientras continuara humedeciendo el paño continuamente, pero no se atrevió a quitar las sábanas porque al intentarlo la vio temblar. Comenzaba a preguntarse si no sería mejor llevarla al médico cuando ella abrió los ojos y la observó con detenimiento antes de soltar un pesado suspiro.

Trató de moverse para recargar la espalda en la cabecera de la cama, sin embargo, Natsuki no la dejó y con su nivel de fuerza actual, apenas logró soltar un gruñido de frustración por lo que se mantuvo acostada, con el brazo cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Seguía a un lado de la cama, arrodillada, con los brazos recargados en el borde.

—Como si me hubiera pasado un camión de dieciséis ruedas por encima —respondió con sinceridad sin cambiar de posición.

—Llamaré al médico.

Se descubrió el rostro y negó.

—Descuida, ya pasará. Sólo necesito descanso.

—Necesitas que te vea un médico —terció.

No quería discutir, por lo tanto, dio media vuelta para verla a la cara al hablar y llegar a un punto medio.

—Dame hasta mañana, si no mejoro, iré.

—Escuché que te desmayaste.

—No fue para tanto.

En realidad no podía recordarlo del todo, pero sí tenía una imagen difusa de ella siendo cargada por Reito, lo cual seguramente no agradaría a su novia. Vio como una buena señal el hecho de no haber preguntado nada al respecto de momento.

—¿Por qué fuiste al restaurante? Deberías haber venido a casa y descansar.

—Nina me estaba esperando.

Natsuki tomó sus manos.

—¿Ya hablaste con ella?

—Lo intenté, pero cuando mencioné lo de mi padre y su mamá no quiso escuchar.

Volvió a mojar el paño en su frente y acarició su mejilla con todo su amor contenido en la mirada.

—Lo hará una vez que haya pensado en ello por su cuenta. Sólo confía.

—Ni siquiera le importó que seamos hermanas —dijo con tristeza—. Pensé que al menos…

No completó la frase porque en su mente sonaba tonto decir: "pensé que al menos le alegraría saber que somos familia". Le tenía un cariño grande y sincero a Nina desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron; entre más hablaba con ella más aprecio le tenía. Al enterarse de su padre y Akane, lo único rescatable para no sentirse tan traicionada fue saber de su parentesco con Nina. Pero al parecer no le había sucedido igual.

—Conozco a Nina desde hace años, Shizuru. Es muy sensible cuando se trata de su madre, pero te quiere, no tardará en aceptarte como su hermana.

Hizo una mueca cuando sintió un hormigueo en su pierna derecha. Decidió levantarse y notó un dolor punzante en la pantorrilla, lo suficientemente leve como para reírse de él antes de sentarse en la cama a un lado de su novia, y estirar la pierna.

—¿Un calambre?

Asintió soltando una risa. Era doloroso, pero le hacía gracia. Le tomó unos minutos poder apoyar la pierna de nuevo en el suelo sin molestias, de todas formas, se mantuvo sentada de manera correcta para evitar otro.

—Shizuru… Lo siento —dijo colocando la mano sobre su cintura.

Ella parpadeo y levantó una ceja. Trató de acomodarse en el respaldo de nuevo sin dejarse detener por segunda ocasión, luego tomó la mano de Natsuki entre las propias.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

—Por todo lo que no te dije desde el principio y por pedirte que no fueras al viaje —suspiró—. Mientras estaba en el trabajo no podía dejar de pensar en que nunca te pedí perdón, sólo me limité a darte excusas, pero no puedo esperar que me perdones sin haber dicho lo siento. Y de verdad lo siento.

Shizuru se quedó callada unos minutos sopesando sus palabras. Ella también tenía culpas que expiar y no podría hacerlo si no seguía el ejemplo de su novia, después de todo, ¿cómo perdonar algo por lo que no se ha demostrado arrepentimiento?

—Yo también te debo algunas disculpas. Me he desquitado contigo y no es justo.

—Un poco sí lo es.

—No, tú ya te habías explicado, pero no quise escuchar —estaba triste y una idea asaltó su mente—. ¿Será que no somos una buena pareja? Hemos peleado mucho.

Natsuki fijó su vista en sus manos entrelazadas. Sus dedos estaban fríos, pero su piel era tersa como la seda y acarició su muñeca con el pulgar lentamente. No había dudado nunca, ni por un segundo, en estar enamorada de la persona correcta, por más esfuerzos que hizo para protegerla, jamás dudó de su compenetración.

—Pelear no nos hace una mala pareja. Estamos aquí, hablando, pidiendo perdón con el corazón y arreglando las cosas —explicó la situación tal como lo veía—. A pesar de enojarnos, no haríamos nada para herirnos, por eso creo que no vamos tan mal.

Shizuru acarició su mejilla con ternura. Sus palabras la derritieron —o quizá fuera un sentimiento literal por culpa de la fiebre—, pero juraría que ahora la amaba un poco más.

—Quiero besarte tanto ahora mismo.

Natsuki sonrió.

—¿Qué te detiene?

—No quiero contagiarte.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, tan significativo como no lo había sido ningún otro en días, ni siquiera los de la noche anterior. Mantuvieron sus frentes unidas sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban con la imagen de la otra.

—Necesito darme un baño —dijo Shizuru.

Ningún argumento le funcionó para hacerla desistir. No le quedó otra opción aparte de aceptar sus deseos.

Para su sorpresa, se recuperó casi enseguida de su malestar, la mañana siguiente apenas tenía los últimos vestigios del cansancio muscular, y unos días después, se había repuesto por completo. Había comenzado a asistir a la empresa de su padre, por lo que a veces se sentía un poco sola al llegar de su trabajo y no encontrarla en casa, pero llamaba constantemente y, si bien no era suficiente, al menos era algo.

Pero no era la única a quien el cambio le estaba costando. Shizuru era feliz evitando cualquier cosa sobre la empresa, sin embargo, ahora pasaba ahí la mayor parte del tiempo —para alegría de Reito quien constantemente se ofrecía a ayudarla, y de su padre—. Extrañaba su casa, sobre todo teniendo la graduación de Natsuki tan cerca; de no darse prisa, terminarían por excluirla en la planeación de la fiesta en su propia casa.

Su padre se veía empecinado en retrasar lo inevitable por lo que fue necesario intervenir y hablar con él al respecto. Se mostró desconcertado con su acusación, aunque no podía engañarla, llevaba demasiado tiempo estudiando sus gestos como para no darse cuenta de la mentira.

—Papá, si continúas así te mandaré a casa.

Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo y le acarició el cabello.

—Mírate, ya eres toda una pequeña empresaria —sus ojos se iluminaron de repente—. ¿Sabes si mi hija también lo es?

Shizuru alejó la mano de su padre, la cual continuaba en su cabello. Todavía no era capaz de decirle sobre la reacción de Nina en aquella conversación; cuando surgía el tema se escudaba dándole largas hasta dejarlo medianamente satisfecho con sus respuestas.

—Creo que es mejor que yo.

Según las palabras de su novia, había comenzado a ayudar con la empresa desde muy temprana edad por lo cual era de esperarse que fuera mejor.

—Ya veo.

Al verlo adoptar esa mirada soñadora, no podía evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho, después de todo, nunca fue capaz de darle gusto a su padre en ese tipo de cosas y ahora había alguien más, siendo buena en todo aquello que estaba fuera de su alcance. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero comenzaba a sentirse menos ante Nina.

—Deberías ir a casa, papá.

El señor Satoru volvió a la realidad y negó con gesto serio.

—No, ya no voy a intervenir si no me lo pides. Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Debo continuar.

Para el final del día estaba agotada y tenía una llamada pérdida de Natsuki. Probablemente no quiso llamar más veces intuyendo que estaba ocupada, e hizo bien, fue un día especialmente movido, sin contar la espera para cerrar el trato por la empresa en el extranjero. Pasó gran parte de la tarde hablando por teléfono en un idioma distinto al suyo, en el cual —por suerte— todavía tenía la práctica suficiente para mantener una conversación.

Su padre la esperaba en el estacionamiento. Le dirigió una sonrisa y acercó un pequeño frasco de jugo a su mano que ella no dudo en tomar.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por llevarme. Es un fastidio estar sin vehículo.

—Será sólo unos días —respondió entrando al auto seguida de su padre—. Mientras tanto, yo te llevaré.

El señor asintió.

—No te merezco, Shizuru.

Aferró las manos al volante y encendió el motor. Habló sin girarse a verlo.

—No digas eso, siempre has sido un buen padre.

—No siempre.

No volvieron a tocar el tema. ¿Cómo fingir no sentirse herida por sus mentiras o por haber estado a punto de abandonarlas? No. Era imposible llevarle la contraría en ese último comentario, pero podía asegurar para ella misma que al menos fue bueno la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Aquí a la izquierda —dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Ese no es el camino.

—No me estoy quedando en casa —admitió—. Tu madre y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

—¿¡Qué!?

Frenó de improviso y el auto tras ellos impactó en la cajuela con la fuerza suficiente para abrir las bolsas de aire. Maldijo por lo bajo, otro problema más para añadir al montón.

Después de asegurarse de que cada hueso, de su padre y suyo, estuviera en su lugar, arregló las cosas con el otro conductor afectado. Su seguro se tardó en llegar, el hombre del coche estaba comenzando a gritarle y no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de su padre.

Para cuando logró resolver la situación había pasado una hora; los últimos rayos del sol hace tiempo se habían ocultado dando paso a una oscuridad absoluta, sin luna ni estrellas en el firmamento. Las únicas luces eran las artificiales en cada calle y automóvil.

Recargó la cabeza en el volante. Justo cuando pensó que las cosas comenzaban a solucionarse, venía a decirle algo como eso de la nada. Escuchó a su padre aclararse la garganta y se vio tentada a ignorarlo, pero no lo hizo; volteó a verlo de reojo sin cambiar mucho su posición, apenas lo justo para no torcerse el cuello.

—Sé que esto será difícil para ti, pero lo nuestro ya no tiene solución.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Había prioridades.

Shizuru bufó.

—Mis padres son una prioridad para mí.

—No era asunto tuyo, cariño. Esto nos concierne sólo a nosotros.

Se quedó callada y apretó los labios. Estaba enojada, pero no le discutió, se limitó a seguir sus instrucciones para llegar al hotel donde se estaba quedando. Se despidieron con un abrazo demasiado acartonado; sólo quería llegar a casa con su novia y dejar las cosas correr por su cauce sin intervenir porque, de todas formas, su interés en la situación no serviría de nada, su padre ya lo había dejado bastante claro: no tenía voz ni voto en esa decisión.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Chat'de'Lune:** wou, bueno, al menos puedo puedo aclarar que Nina no tiene ese tipo de interés en Nat jaja Que bueno que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por comentar siempre :3 Saludos, hasta pronto.

 **Nefi:** Ya falta muy poquito para descubrir eso, si es que no ha sido deducido ;3

 **Leedoraespectral:** ¡Hola! Exactamente eso me gusta plasmar, nadie es un "villano" como tal, sólo son personas con buenas y malas decisiones. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, un abrazo.

 **Langely:** jaja bueno, ni siquiera yo sé que pasará con Reito, pero supongo que deberá seguir con su vida en algún momento. ¡Saludos! Es un placer leer tus ataques hacia esos dos jaja

 **Querido invitado/invitada:** Muchas gracias :3

 **Mari Morson:** Uf y todavía no termina el drama mi querida Mari, pero ya lo verás después xD Perdóname por tardar tanto :c

 **Estefan Ruizito:** Holi, yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo estás tú? :3 Ow, muchas gracias por tus palabras, lo aprecio mucho. Sobre eso último, en algún momento no muy lejano quedará todo aclarado con saltos y señales. Saludos, un abrazo.

 **Srto Schnee:** Ow, muchas gracias, es muy dulce de tu parte, nos leemos en el próximo, espero tardar menos a la próxima. Besitos.

 **Setsuna M:** Muchas gracias, adoro que disfruten estas pequeñas historias que hago. Saludos, nos leemos pronto.

 **Nicochi17:** ¡Hola! Es lindo que te haya gustado, de verdad aprecio cuando se toman el tiempo de decírmelo, muchas gracias. Espero verte de nuevo por acá, perdona la demora. Saludos.

 **Katy Villalobo:** ¡Hey! No te preocupes, yo comprendo lo que es no tener tiempo, lee cuando puedas. Ya pronto todo será aclarado ;3 Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Holaaaa, personitas.**

 **No tengo perdón, yo lo sé, fue demasiado tiempo y no les voy a poner excusas, pero al menos espero que el capítulo les guste.**

 **Estamos ya tan cerca del final, podría apostar que el siguiente es el último, pero honestamente, llevó pensando eso desde varios capítulos atrás, entonces no sé.**

 **En fin, gracias por esperar, por comentar, por todo. Les mando un abrazo enorme y mucho amor.**

* * *

La rabia borboteaba desde su estómago hasta la garganta con la fuerza de un volcán. Evidentemente, no estaba siendo justa, ni siquiera había escuchado la historia completa de Shizuru, pero no podía evitar sentirse herida y traicionada cuando difamó a su madre de ese modo. Sin importar las circunstancias, ese comportamiento no encajaba con su visión de Akane, creada durante tantos años bajo la influencia de Sergay, y nadie la conocía mejor, después de todo, era su hermana. ¿Qué podía saber el resto sobre las acciones de su mamá? No, seguro estaba equivocada.

Llevaba días enojada, pero con cada día transcurrido su escudo de enojo iba resquebrajándose, primero poco a poco hasta dejar un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para dejar entrar todas las dudas. De pronto se encontró dividida; Shizuru era importante para ella, y tenerla de hermana sería un sueño hecho realidad, sin embargo, era imposible quedarse tranquila ante las acusaciones con respecto a su madre, porque no podían ser verdad o Sergay ya se lo habría dicho ¿no? Quería evitar pensar en el asunto, mas su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a las posibilidades y eso la molestaba el doble. ¿Por qué debía confiar en su palabra? Y no obstante, a pesar de su enojo, no se atrevió a hablar con Sergay para desmentir la información, quizá porque en el fondo tenía miedo de saberse engañada. Tampoco intentó hablar con Natsuki, seguramente ya estuviera enterada y podría apostar que estaría del lado de Shizuru porque eso hacen las parejas: apoyarse.

Suspiró.

No conocía mucho a su madre, logró tenerla tan poco tiempo a su lado por lo cual, aunque quisiera recordar, le era muy difícil ponerse de acuerdo consigo misma si la había visto alguna vez sin esa huella de nostalgia en la mirada. La misma expresión presente en cada una de sus fotos.

Su padre no fue capaz de hablar de ella después de su muerte y respetó su silencio, se conformó con las fotos y con imaginar historias a su alrededor, algunas más absurdas que otras, pero todas con el mismo toque de cariño, y el mismo final. Akane siempre debía marcharse dejando atrás a su pequeña quien trataba de sonreír al despedir a mamá, siendo este un esfuerzo infructuoso. Todavía extrañaba cuanto era capaz de recordar, sin embargo, había aceptado hace mucho su ausencia, por eso no quería escuchar a nadie manchar su visión de ella, ni siquiera a Shizuru. Por otro lado, ¿cómo negar algo si no estaba segura de lo contrario?

Bajó la vista al helado entre sus manos. Nunca fue buena ocultando sus sentimientos a Arika y tampoco podía cargar con todo sola esta vez, por eso cuando la cuestionó por su reciente actitud no pudo ocultarle la verdad, y de todas formas, de haberlo intentado no se habría dado por vencida hasta averiguarlo. Siempre era así.

—Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que Shizuru es tu hermana?

—Eso dijo, aunque yo lo dudo. Mi mamá jamás sería capaz de…

—Por amor la gente hace muchas cosas, Nina —dijo Arika bebiendo un poco de su frappé.

Se quedó callada, no quería discutir lo mismo con su mejor amiga. Además, después de varios días sopesando la información, algunas cosas comenzaban a escucharse con mayor sentido. Aunque intentara negarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—No mi mamá, Arika. Papá me lo habría dicho.

—Tal vez no quería que lo buscaras. No lo sé, Nina, creo que deberías escuchar a Shizuru, es una buena persona y jamás te mentiría. Ya después tomas la decisión que mejor te parezca.

—¿Te vas a poner de su parte?

No había optado por contarle sus preocupaciones para escucharla defender a otros. Y el tono de su voz no pasó desapercibido ante Arika quien se encogió de hombros, intuyendo que era mejor salirse por la tangente a seguir molestándola.

—No se trata de eso. Yo estoy contigo, lo sabes y si no quieres hablar con ella, entonces no lo hagas.

—No quiero hablar de eso por ahora —respondió recargando su peso en el respaldo—. He tenido suficiente por hoy.

Arika asintió.

—Tu helado se va a derretir.

Nina ni siquiera lo miró.

—Ya no lo quiero.

—No lo has tocado.

—Puedes tenerlo, si quieres.

La observó comerlo mientras sopesaba sus palabras. Tal vez no era mala idea escucharla, quizá con una mejor explicación podría decidir sin problemas hacia donde inclinar su balanza, pero estaba asustada y lo transmitía en forma de enojo con cualquiera que osara preguntar al respecto. Si con Arika fue paciente, se debía sólo al cariño guardado exclusivamente para ella.

Si dejaba de lado un momento sus asuntos sin resolver podía prestar atención a su forma peculiar de comer helado. Mantenía el pequeño vaso sujeto con ambas manos y lo bebía en lugar de usar una cuchara, pero imaginó sería culpa suya por dejarlo tanto tiempo sobre la mesa con el sol brillante entrando por la ventana.

Estaban en una heladería techada. No sólo vendían helados, pero se habían acostumbrado a llamar así al lugar, quizá porque siempre pedían lo mismo. Esta vez, sin embargo, al terminar con su nieve, Arika pidió un plato de papas fritas con cátsup como acompañamiento, y no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa.

—¿A qué viene eso? Dijiste que no te gustaba su comida, sólo sus helados.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cambiaron de dueño, quiero saber si las recetas son mejores ahora.

—Ah, no tenía idea.

—Por supuesto que no, últimamente no sales mucho.

A Nina eso le sonó a reclamo y se sintió avergonzada porque tenía razón.

—Mi papá…

—Incluso antes de eso —la interrumpió—. Ni siquiera tienes un trabajo propio, pero parece como si así fuera.

Arika solía decir las cosas con una sonrisa, era difícil adivinar cuando estaba dolida y cuando no, pero ahora parecía bastante sincera y su mirada demostraba una fragilidad poco propia de ella, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo dando vueltas a su bebida con un cuchillo de plástico.

—Me he estado preparando para mi futuro, tú deberías hacer lo mismo también.

La chica sonrió. Estaba herida o enojada quizá.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

Nina no era del tipo de persona que ofrecía disculpas, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Sin embargo, antes de decir nada, el mesero se acercó con la orden de papas, y Arika dejó de prestarle atención, enfrascada como estaba en terminar con su plato.

—Debería irme —dijo al acabar—. Tienes cosas en las que pensar y yo no puedo serte de ayuda ahora.

Tomó su mano por encima de la mesa para detenerla. No quería verla marchar así y sostuvo su mirada cuando clavó sus ojos en ella.

—Perdón —un sabor amargo se extendió por su garganta con esa palabra—. He descuidado nuestra relación y lo admito, pero justo ahora necesito de tu compañía más que nunca.

Gestos así eran poco propios de Nina, por eso sintió ternura al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y el evidente malestar tras sus palabras. ¿Hace cuánto eran amigas? Cuatro… Tal vez cinco años. Y en todo ese tiempo, Nina probablemente le había pedido algo con tal desesperación sólo dos veces, y esa era la segunda. No pudo darle una negativa como respuesta.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntas, aunque ya no en la heladería. Salieron a caminar sin rumbo hasta que una tormenta las alcanzó a mitad de su trayecto y se vieron en la necesidad de detenerse bajo el techo de un negocio, a pesar de tener ya la ropa empapada y el cabello pegado al rostro. Incluso así, ver a Nina como una sopa la hizo reír, y enseguida ella río también.

No eran las únicas atrapadas bajo la lluvia, más adelante otras personas de refugiaban bajo otros techos cercanos e incluso donde estaban había otras tres personas más, pero nadie parecía prestar atención al resto; sus rostros estaban fijos en la lluvia, transfigurados en una mueca de desagrado por el clima o quizá por el mundo en general. A Nina no parecía molestarle estar mojada, pero le preocupaba verla enfermarse después si no podían secarse cuanto antes.

—Hay que ir a mi casa, es la más cercana —sugirió.

Le dio la razón con un asentimiento, pero no apartó la vista de la lluvia mientras ésta caía sobre el pavimento creando charcos alrededor. Era relajante escuchar el sonido del agua chocando contra el suelo.

Corrieron tomadas de la mano hasta llegar a casa de Arika donde una señora de cabellos blancos les entregó toallas secas con olor a flores y las hizo pasar a la sala para sentarse cerca de la chimenea con una taza de chocolate caliente.

No pudo evitar preguntarse en silencio si tener a su madre se habría sentido de forma parecida; ese calor propagándose por el pecho con la dulzura de la bebida entre sus manos en un ambiente así de familiar. Por desgracia —o por suerte— Arika no la dejó pensar mucho en ello y la arrastró hasta su habitación donde enseguida comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cajones.

—Creo que tengo ropa más grande, te quedará bien. No puedo permitir que sigas así.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin comprender del todo pues sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

—Estás toda mojada.

—Es sólo agua.

—Te puedes enfermar, así que ponte esto —dijo entregándole la ropa—. Sin excusas.

No tuvo más alternativa que obedecerla. Arika la dejó sola para darle privacidad y pudo cambiarse en calma; la ropa le quedaba un tanto ajustada, pero al menos ahora ya no estaba dejando un reguero de agua tras de sí.

Su amiga dejó las prendas de ambas en la secadora y volvieron a sentarse frente a la chimenea con una manta sobre sus hombros. La abuela seguía en la cocina sin prestarles demasiada atención, enfrascada como estaba en sus asuntos, por otro lado, Arika había encendido el televisor y reía a carcajadas por alguna broma tonta del locutor. Le gustaría poder distraerse así de fácil; dejar de pensar en toda la situación alrededor del nombre de su madre y disfrutar del momento, pero no era tan sencillo.

Poco después la abuela de Arika sirvió la comida para las tres así que la ayudaron a lavar los platos al terminar. Era tarde, el reloj ya marcaba más de las diez de la noche y la señora no la dejó marchar por más insistencia de su parte en volver, después de todo, su padre seguía solo en casa y desde aquella pelea no podía evitar sentir cierta ansiedad al dejarlo, como si pudiera pasar lo mismo de un momento a otro y esta vez no tuviera la suerte de salir vivo. Sin embargo, cuando envió un mensaje a Sergay para avisar de su ausencia, éste parecía tranquilo e incluso le avisó que estaría poniéndose al corriente con el trabajo para poder volver al día siguiente a la empresa.

—¿Ya vas a volver? —preguntó en el celular.

—Sí, ha sido demasiado tiempo lejos.

—Pero… todavía no te recuperas.

—Estoy perfectamente, Nina. No te preocupes por mí, diviértete con tu amiga —dijo—. Mañana paso temprano por ti ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado cuando vengas.

—Por supuesto.

Colgó todavía con la intranquilidad adherida a su pecho, pero su amiga la distrajo al entrar a la habitación con su ropa ya seca entre los brazos.

—¿Era tu papá?

—Sí, al parecer mañana vuelve al trabajo.

—Y tú con él, supongo —comentó dejando las prendas sobre un mueble—. Al menos esto ya está listo.

Nina se dejó caer en la cama, atrayendo la atención de su amiga al soltar un suspiro al aire.

—Ya no me voy a ausentar… tanto —prometió.

—Está bien, no te estoy reclamando nada.

—Aun así…

Arika la observó un rato desde su lugar junto al peinador y luego se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Entró entre las sábanas y se quedó en posición fetal en una esquina viendo como Nina seguía sus pasos al meterse a la cama a su lado.

—Todo va a salir bien.

Asintió como respuesta, más por inercia que por verdadera convicción.

—Debo hablar con Shizuru.

—Es una buena decisión. Por ahora es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—Eso creo.

Al día siguiente cuando su padre llegó la decisión tenía ya bastante solidez en su mente, pero se abstuvo de comentarle nada pues no quería escuchar el porqué era una mala idea antes de llevarlo a cabo. Sergay nunca fue fan del padre de Shizuru y saber sobre las palabras de la chica sólo lo pondría de mal humor justo ahora cuando se veía tan feliz de regresar a la empresa.

Los golpes de antes apenas y se veían, sin contar la soltura para moverse con la cual tuvo tantos problemas los primeros días después de la pelea. Casi podía verlo brillar de la felicidad e incluso se percató de escucharlo silbar una melodía desconocida para ella en voz baja.

Ella, a diferencia de Sergay, no volvería de momento a trabajar porque le parecía más importante mantener esa conversación pendiente con Shizuru antes de echarse para atrás. Cuando su padre la dejó en casa y se fue, lo primero en su lista era darse una ducha para cambiarse la ropa de una vez y en cuanto lo hubo hecho se sintió un poco mejor. Poco después se encontraba de vuelta en la calle dentro de un taxi en dirección a casa de Shizuru; no quería esperar porque temía arrepentirse si lo posponía demasiado.

Estaba nerviosa, pero sobretodo, avergonzada. Le tomó un par de minutos decidirse a tocar la puerta al recordar cómo se había marchado sin escucharla la última vez que se vieron; en aquel momento estaba muy molesta y no le apetecía quedarse a su lado. En cambio, en esta ocasión debía tragarse el orgullo para pedirle más información; soltó un largo suspiro y tocó la puerta.

Dentro se escuchó ruido, frases ininteligibles desde su lugar fuera de la casa, algo cayó al suelo con un estruendo por el cual abrió un poco más los ojos y al final de todo, Shizuru por fin salió. Llevaba el cabello en un moño a medio deshacer, la blusa mal puesta y las mejillas sonrosadas; no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar la interrupción que suponía su inesperada visita.

La chica parecía sorprendida de verla. Se quedó sin reaccionar un segundo, olvidando de momento su desastrosa apariencia —aunque seguía viéndose tan hermosa como siempre— y cuando logró hacer sinapsis la invitó a pasar.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó—. Parece que interrumpí algo.

El rostro de Shizuru se encendió de nuevo.

—Nada más alejado de la realidad. Pasa, por favor.

Pudo identificar con facilidad su mentira, pero no insistió en ello e hizo caso a su invitación. Como ya lo esperaba, encontró a Natsuki también ahí, estaba sentada en la sala con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque claramente feliz de verla y Nina no pudo ocultar su alegría también por encontrarla, después de todo, los problemas con Shizuru no tenían por qué involucrarla a ella; una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

—Hola, Nina. Que gusto verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Nat.

—¿Quieres un poco de té?

—No hace falta, gracias. Sólo vengo a hablar con Shizuru.

Natsuki las observó a ambas y asintió.

—Ya veo. Las dejaré solas —antes de irse por completo agregó—; no te vayas sin despedirte, por favor.

—No lo haré.

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato. Nina no sabía cómo comenzar y Shizuru estaba distraída acomodando su blusa pues incluso se había saltado un par de botones cuando se la puso. Ni siquiera se habían sentado, se limitaron a quedarse una frente a la otra sin mirarse a la cara.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Dio un respingo al escuchar su voz.

—No sé qué esperas escuchar. La última vez no quisiste hablar de nuestro padre ni… de nada.

—Lo sé, pero estoy lista para escuchar lo que tengas por decir —dijo con más dureza de la planeada—. Explícame lo que dijiste antes.

Shizuru suspiró. Al fin había aceptado escuchar tal como Natsuki vaticinó, pero no sería fácil convencerla de su verdad cuando llevaba tanto tiempo creyendo otra cosa, incluso a ella le costó aceptarlo y de no ser por la devoción con la cual hablaba su padre de Akane, seguiría sin creerlo.

—Mi padre tenía planeado dejar a mamá para estar con Akane —dijo no muy segura de haber empezado con las palabras correctas—, pero mi mamá se dio cuenta y convenció a la tuya de irse de sus vidas para no arruinar nuestra familia.

Nina no dijo nada, pero arqueó la ceja y Shizuru lo notó.

—Quiero aclarar que yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo. No fue justo para nadie, pero así sucedió.

—Si tu padre quería tanto a mi mamá, ¿por qué nunca la buscó?

Se había cruzado de brazos, reticente a creerle por más ganas que tenía de escucharla en un principio.

—Ella lo dejó, así que pensó que ya no lo quería —explicó con paciencia—. Nunca supo de ti hasta hace un par de días y si no te ha buscado es porque yo le dije que me dejara hablar contigo primero porque me gustaría que si lo conoces sea porque tú así lo quieres.

Se quedó callada por la sorpresa ante su confesión. A pesar de todo, no podía negar lo consideración para con ella en las acciones de Shizuru.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—¿El qué?

—¿Cuándo terminó su relación?

—No lo sé con certeza, pero fue un par de meses antes de tu nacimiento, aproximadamente.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en el sillón junto a ellas con la mirada fija en el suelo. En su mente daban vueltas las fotografías de su mamá; la única huella de su vida antes de su muerte.

—Se veía triste —dijo y Shizuru no respondió, esperando su explicación—. En las últimas fotografías se ve triste, no como en las primeras, cuando el embarazo ni siquiera se nota. Ahí parece una persona distinta.

Entonces lo entendió. Estaba confiando en su palabra y atando cabos por su cuenta; por un lado, la ponía feliz verla depositar tal confianza en ella, pero por el otro no sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor. Parecía abatida.

Se sentó a su lado, dudando si debía tocarla o no, pero al final se armó de valor y dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda; como no la vio quejarse, recargo su cabeza en la de Nina y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo.

—Eres una gran persona, Shizuru, y estoy orgullosa de ser tu hermana porque te aprecio. Es el resto de la historia lo que no puedo aceptar tan fácilmente.

El pecho de Shizuru se hinchó de felicidad al escucharla hablar así porque, incluso cuando no sabía de su parentesco, sentía un gran aprecio por esa niña. Y era una sorpresa llevarse tan bien con tantos años de diferencia, pero de alguna manera, no se lo podía imaginar de otra forma.

Nina se quedó quieta, disfrutando del contacto por un momento antes de decidir volver a casa. En algún momento hablaría con Sergay del asunto, pero no ahora cuando incluso ella necesitaba procesarlo todavía. Quería acercarse más a Shizuru y quizá en un futuro no muy lejano conocer a su padre biológico, pero por ahora ya era suficiente.

—Debo irme.

—¿Tan pronto?

La ansiedad en su voz fue tan notoria que le sacó una sonrisa a Nina.

—Volveré otro día. Lo prometo.

La promesa le pareció parte esencial en sus palabras, como si Shizuru necesitara escucharlo para quedarse tranquila y probablemente así fuera porque enseguida se veía más relajada.

—Está bien. Avísame y tendré comida deliciosa que ofrecerte.

—No hay necesidad de molestarte en eso, Shizuru.

—No me molesta.

Un abrazo llegó de improviso y no supo reaccionar de inmediato. Podía oler el champú en su cabello y la suave fragancia de su perfume impregnada en su ropa; era algo extraño como lograba conservarlo después de una larga jornada laboral y lo venía a notar hasta ahora porque nunca antes la tuvo tan cerca, pero era imposible rechazar una muestra tan dulce de cariño, y la abrazó de vuelta.

Antes de irse, se despidió de Natsuki quien había vuelto a la sala tras unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación por parte de su novia. También de ella recibió un abrazo y todo se vio un poco mejor después de eso; como el momento justo donde el sol comienza a esconderse y sus rayos ya no duelen.

—Vamos, yo te llevo —ofreció.

—No hace falta, seguro tienen cosas que hacer.

Natsuki fingió no percatarse de la indirecta, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de color.

—No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

—Sólo si a Shizuru tampoco le molesta.

—Por supuesto que no —apuntó ella devolviendo su sonrisa—. Pero tengan cuidado.

—Lo tendremos.

Tras su pequeña despedida besaron sus labios y Nina les dio su espacio al salir al pasillo. Tenía un mensaje de Arika en su celular preguntando cómo había ido todo, pero no quiso responder porque la vería pronto en clase y podrían hablar del asunto.

Natsuki la llevó en su motocicleta, no sin asegurar como mil veces a Shizuru que tendrían cuidado en las calles todavía mojadas por la lluvia del día anterior. Incluso se marcharon bajo la amenaza de colgarla si le hacía un sólo rasguño a Nina y gracias a eso tomó la precaución de conducir a una velocidad moderada pues hacer enojar a Shizuru sería un gran error de su parte; ya lo había hecho antes y no lo pasó nada bien.

—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Nina. Shizuru comenzaba a pensar que jamás querrías hablar con ella, pero yo estaba segura de que sí.

Apenas podían escucharse por el ruido de la motocicleta junto al resto de los autos a su alrededor, pero estar tan cerca ayudaba bastante a entenderse.

—Se lo debo a Arika. Ella me convenció de escuchar antes de decidir.

—¿Y ya has decidido?

—En realidad no, todavía no sé bien qué creer. Pienso hablar con mi papá también.

—¿Hablas de Sergay?

Nina asintió aferrando sus brazos con un poco más de fuerza.

—Está bien, es una buena idea.

No podía decirle sobre su desconfianza ante cualquier palabra que pudiera él pronunciar. Nina debía darse cuenta por sí misma de la clase de persona en el interior de Sergay e incluso sabiendo eso, no quería verla sufrir otra decepción por culpa de alguien en quien confiaba tanto. ¿Qué pensaría cuando se diera cuenta de las bajezas hechas a espaldas de todos? Ella tampoco quería creer aquello todavía a pesar de tener las pruebas apuntando en esa dirección.

Sergay, ajeno a los pensamientos y decisiones de su hija, continuaba en su empresa haciéndose cargo de todo aquello que requería su atención. Estaba feliz de haber vuelto, pero le hubiera gustado regresar cuando Natsuki no estuviera en su día de descanso porque extrañaba hablar con su mejor amiga, aunque últimamente las cosas no fueran muy bien entre ambos, él seguía considerándola como parte de su familia.

Por supuesto, el hecho de perderla lo mantenía preocupado, pero según su modo de verlo, eso difícilmente iba a suceder pues a pesar de todas las acusaciones de Reito por la cual la duda se había instalado en ella, no tenía nada concreto en su contra. No tenía modo de culparlo; era su palabra contra la suya.

De todas formas, decidió no amargarse el día pensando en ello, a su amiga la vería mañana y tendría también a su hija a su lado de vuelta con él en el trabajo. Nada podría salir mal de ahora en adelante.

Las acciones de su empresa estaban por los aires cuando se marchó a su casa por lo cual llevaba una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, al menos hasta encender la radio y escuchar las noticias financieras como hacia todos los días. Se quedó pasmado, con las manos fuertemente aferradas al volante escuchando las palabras del locutor como si estuviera debajo del agua.

La empresa de los Fujino acababa de declararse en quiebra y, aunque siempre quiso destruirla, no lo hacía feliz verla caer sino era provocado por él. Ese hombre no merecía salir impune de todo cuanto había hecho, porque eso era justo lo que ocurriría; al declararse en quiebra ya nadie se enteraría nunca de su malversación de fondos y no podría hacerlo pagar por la muerte prematura de su hermana.

Dio un golpe al tablero del auto con la rabia borboteando dentro de su pecho, escapando a raudales por cada poro de su piel, aunque intentara inútilmente contenerla. Ni siquiera fue capaz de arrancar el auto cuando el semáforo cambió a verde y los pitidos de los otros coches comenzaron a sonar desesperados; aceleró cuando la luz casi había cambiado a rojo de nuevo.

Llegó enojado y azotó la puerta con fuerza. Tanto su ama de llaves como Nina asomaron la cabeza a la sala para ver cuál era el problema, pero la señora fue la única en retirarse al verlo en tal estado. A pesar de estar solos, Sergay no dio muestras de haber reparado en la presencia de su hija; se detuvo junto a la vitrina de vinos y se sirvió un trago que desapareció de golpe ante su vista.

Nina no atinaba a deducir el porqué del enfado en su padre y por primera vez, le daba temor preguntar al respecto. Aun así, se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar y sólo consiguió una mirada de reojo de Sergay quien enseguida continuó sirviendo más bebida en su vaso.

—Papá…

—Ahora no, Nina —la interrumpió—. Ve a dormir.

Ella observó el reloj; eran apenas las nueve de la noche. No podría dormir tan temprano, aunque lo intentara.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Nada de lo que pueda hablar contigo.

Esa respuesta la ofendió, pero fingió que no e intentó de nuevo mediar palabra con él.

—De acuerdo. Pero tengo que decirte algo y…

—¡Nina! Te dije que no es un buen momento, ¿puedes simplemente ir a tu habitación y dejarme tranquilo?

Cuando la vio marchar con los labios apretados se sintió culpable, pero en estos momentos no tenía ganas de ir a disculparse. Se dejó caer en el sillón sin soltar la botella; el reloj seguía avanzando con lentitud, fuera una rama golpeaba la ventana a causa del aire y la casa permanecía en el más absoluto silencio como si estuviese vacía.

Dejó la botella sobre la mesa, ya un poco más relajado al sentir el alcohol correr por sus venas. No podía creer su mala suerte y de alguna manera lo enfermaba verlo salir pavoneándose en sus narices sin ningún tipo de castigo por sus actos.

En su caso, todos sus planes habían sido perfectamente medidos —aunque algunos no habían salido como debían—; estaban diseñados para hacerle la vida miserable a Reito, para conseguir información y poder hundir a Satoru. Y ahora todo había fracasado sin previo aviso. Había perdido su tiempo espiando sus movimientos para poder encontrar un punto débil.

Caminó en círculos toda la noche; se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y su cabello se veía revuelto a causa de eso. Agregando al cuadro el saco a medio abotonar, la falta de zapatos, la luz filtrándose por la ventana y los murmullos entredientes, parecía una escena de película de terror; el momento exacto cuando la locura alcanza al personaje, pero a diferencia de esos momentos, Sergay sólo estaba tomando las decisiones para sus próximos pasos, repasando en su mente todo cuanto sabía de Satoru.

Necesitaba encararlo, y no dejar a Nina donde pudiera alcanzarla tan fácilmente. De pronto comenzaba a sentirse paranoico, ¿qué tal si descubría el parentesco con su pequeña? ¿Y si era ella quien lo descubría? No podía arriesgarse a tal cosa, en especial si Reito estaba tan cerca de sus pasos pues en cualquier momento podría enterar a su jefe o a la hija de éste, y no tenía planeado permitirlo. Las cosas no iban a salirse de sus manos…

Fue a la ducha y dejó el agua correr sobre su cuerpo; talló su rostro con detenimiento mientras sus músculos todavía tensos caían bajo los efectos del agua caliente. Salió con una toalla enrollada a la cintura y se tomó su tiempo. Eran cerca de las cinco, por lo cual podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar unos cuantos minutos antes de ir a la empresa. Descolgó el teléfono en su habitación y marcó el número de un amigo; necesitaba pedirle un favor.

Cuando Nina bajó a desayunar lo encontró ya con la tableta en la mano revisando las últimas noticias del mercado. Normalmente preguntaría cómo iban las cosas pues a ella también le resultaba interesante, sin embargo, después de la discusión del día anterior no tenía ganas se dirigirle la palabra. Se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando el golpeteo de los cubiertos chocar contra la porcelana.

—AG Electronics bajó nueve puntos —comentó.

Lo miró, pero no dijo nada y enseguida devolvió la vista a su plato. Sergay, al notar esto, se aclaró la garganta para hacerla mirar de nuevo.

—Lo lamento, ayer estaba un poco fuera de mis cabales. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Esta vez sí prestó atención. Soltó un largo suspiro, dejo los cubiertos dentro del plato y asintió.

—¿Es por la empresa?

—Algo parecido —admitió—, pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso. Ya estoy bien.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo hablar ahora contigo?

—Por supuesto, yo también te tengo noticias.

Nina lo observó con fijeza.

—¿De verdad? ¿De qué se trata?

Tomó agua para pasar la comida en su boca antes de responder y echó una mirada al reloj: aún quedaba tiempo de sobra.

—Hablé con un amigo que trabaja en la Universidad BCM y te conseguí una plaza. Con tus calificaciones, ni siquiera lo dudó.

Abrió la boca sin decir nada. Estaba sorprendida de que su padre hubiera tomado una decisión de ese calibre para su futuro sin siquiera consultarlo con ella. A pesar de haber escuchado historias grandiosas sobre la dichosa universidad, no quería verse obligada a ir sin tener oportunidad de revisar los planes de estudio de otras universidades, además, la BCM quedaba al otro lado del país. Se vería obligada a abandonar todo lo conocido, incluyendo amigos y familia, a Natsuki por ejemplo o a Shizuru a quien recién comenzaba a ver como una hermana, incluso le dolería perderse la oportunidad de conocer a su padre biológico, y sobretodo, se alejaría de Sergay, su protector.

—Pero… Yo todavía no he decidido la universidad a la que quiero entrar.

—Esta es una gran oportunidad, no la puedes dejar pasar.

Él seguía comiendo, indiferente al malestar de su hija quien no dejaba de mirarlo con desconcierto.

—Eso no lo discuto, es sólo que no quiero irme tan lejos.

—No puedes decepcionar a la universidad, Nina, te esperan. Además, mi palabra está en juego también.

—¿Y por qué diste tu palabra por algo así? Ni siquiera tomaste mi opinión en cuenta y no me parece justo.

Comenzaba a enojarse ante la actitud de su padre. No era capaz de entender sus decisiones tan inesperadas; si no lo conociera mejor pensaría que la quería lejos a propósito.

—Estoy haciendo lo mejor para tu futuro.

Sergay también había dejado su comida de lado y por su tono de voz, si seguía debatiendo su decisión sólo conseguiría enfadarlo, pero no podía quedarse callada ante una injusticia semejante y esa falta de consideración.

—¿Qué pasa si me niego a ir?

—Tal vez no lo has entendido, pero esta decisión ya está tomada.

—¡No es justo! —gritó golpeando la mesa.

—¿Acaso no te he enseñado a controlarte? No hagas una escena, Nina. Es la mejor oportunidad de tu vida y estás haciendo berrinche sólo porque no te consulté.

Se puso de pie, no quería estar un segundo más en esa mesa sentada frente a una persona irreconocible para ella. Su padre jamás se había comportado así.

—Me voy a retirar de la mesa ahora.

Sergay se quedó observándola. Estaba molesta y con justa razón, pero no tenía muchas alternativas para protegerla; sinceramente creyó hacer lo mejor para su hija, a pesar de mandarla lejos, lo cual fue la decisión más difícil, pero al menos Satoru no estaría cerca de su hija aunque para ello se viera en la necesidad de apartarla de su lado también.

Sin embargo, seguía sin ser suficiente, después de todo, no podría extrañarla si no la conocía, no obstante, a Shizuru la había visto crecer, en cuanto él sabía ella era su única hija y, aunque no quisiera llegar a meterse de nuevo con la novia de su mejor amiga, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de quitarle a ese hombre su persona más amada. Debía sentir el mismo dolor que él al perder a su hermana cuando la abandonó a su suerte sin interesarse en su bienestar ni una sola vez.

Bajó la cabeza y apoyó el rostro en sus manos. Estaba cansado, pero nunca antes se sintió tan lucido en su vida; el sueño y la rabia ya no estaban, sólo una sed insaciable de venganza, la cual llevaba acompañándolo desde la muerte de Akane. En un principio fue fácil poner sus ideas en orden y trazar un buen plan aunque avanzara con lentitud, pero ahora su paciencia estaba quedando relegada muy al fondo. Quería verlo caer cuanto antes.

 _Lo lamento tanto, Nat, no sabes cuánto lo siento_. Pensó.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Nicocchi17:** Gracias, las cosas ya pronto se van a solucionar. ¡Saludos!

 **Estefan Ruiz:** Aw, gracias por decirlo, un gusto leerte siempre :3

 **OneAfter909:** Thank you so much! (Cheescake is life)

 **Setsuna M:** ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Y por los comentarios siempre.

 **Leedoraespectral:** jaja y yo adoro estimular esa imaginación mi adorada, me encanta leer comentarios así dando supuestos y todo, es re-lindo. Muchas gracias a ti, un saludo y nos leemos pronto ;3

 **Langely:** ¡Muchas gracias! Se siente muy bonito que te digan eso. Y en efecto, siempre hay manera de salir de los malos momentos, que todo tiene final en esta vida. Un afectuoso saludo para ti, gracias por todo (Y lamento la espera).

 **Srto Schnee:** Ow, tan dulce, muchas gracias, perdona por lo mucho que los hice esperar :c

 **Katy Villalobos:** Eso planeaba hacer Nina, pero ya ves, las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos. Gracias por estar, leer y comentar, ¡saludos!

 **Angi'lk:** ¡Hola! Ya pronto quedará todo claro porque estamos al borde del final. Gracias por leer y comentar. Te mando un abrazo afectuoso.


	20. Chapter 20

**Holaaa, personitas.**

 **Lamento la demora, pero he tenido poco tiempo, además de que no han sido muy buenos días para mí, pero se hace cuanto se puede.**

 **Al parecer esta historia no quiere terminarse, por más que pienso "ahora seguro ya llega el final" siempre resulta que no jaja**

 **Espero lo disfruten, los quiero mucho. Gracias por la espera y por sus comentarios, eran lo único alegre en mis días.**

 **Besitos y abrazos para todos.**

* * *

Cerró los ojos una vez más después de escuchar la alarma. Shizuru estaba a su lado, acurrucada entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho para besar su frente todavía a medio dormir; ese era su momento favorito del día, cuando ninguna quería levantarse y se dedicaban a dejar pasar los minutos como si no existieran sus responsabilidades.

Las cosas iban cada vez mejor, a pesar de los asuntos sin resolver. Nina por fin se había acercado a su media hermana y estaban en buenos términos, además, no se negaba a la posibilidad de conocer a su padre biológico; aunque eso último la tenía un poco preocupada. Conocía a Sergay hace años y por lo mismo podía decir que le preocupaba su reacción al enterarse; era tan sentimental y explosivo.

Había aprendido a conocer esa faceta de él cuando lo vio despedir sin piedad a un empleado por medio de humillaciones sólo por un tonto comentario, pero en aquel momento lo entendió porque la muerte de Akane estaba todavía muy reciente —aunque no hubiera sido así—, y le pareció de pésimo gusto expresarse con mofa de un suceso tan trágico.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no molestar a Shizuru; llegó al baño con los pies descalzos y se detuvo frente al espejo como llevaba haciendo toda la semana. Estaba preocupada por todo a su alrededor, desde Sergay hasta el divorcio de sus suegros, pero tener a esa chica dormida en la misma cama, abrazándola cada noche contra su pecho, despertando juntas y viviendo como una pareja casada, le pintaba de forma inconsciente una sonrisa.

Palmeó sus mejillas y se mojó el rostro con agua. Apenas había comenzado a quitarse la ropa cuando Shizuru entró sin avisar y se le unió, pasando las manos con suavidad por su cuerpo y besando su hombro desnudo con cariño, regalándole de paso una sonrisa enamorada que le robó un suspiro inaudible.

Tantas veces durante tanto tiempo soñó con tener un momento como ese donde pudieran estar juntas sin dar explicaciones y queriéndose cada una a su manera, pero siempre tratando de dar lo mejor para hacer feliz a la otra; casi se había rendido, y todavía resultaba increíble poder tenerla entre sus brazos sabiendo que tocarla era consensuado, y deseado sobretodo, ¿cuánto llevaba ya? ¿Dos meses? No estaba segura, pero en tan poco tiempo habían sido capaces de avanzar hasta ese punto, incluso de llegar a defender su relación ante los padres de Shizuru, quienes no parecían muy de acuerdo y, de todas formas, terminaron por aceptarlo. Quizá porque en estos momentos tenían cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Como si no fuera suficiente con ese instante juntas, decidieron llegar tarde con tal de desayunar en casa; apenas un plato de cereal con leche que con las estrellas todavía asomándose por la ventana y una buena conversación, se volvió la comida más exquisita del mundo. Y ahí, pasando un agradable momento, comprendió la maravilla de tenerla en su vida y no pudo imaginarse un futuro donde estuvieran separadas. Shizuru era la persona más importante en su vida; no quería dejarla ir.

La miró con cariño, como si fuera la primera vez. Tanta fue la diferencia con otras miradas que hasta ella lo notó y su expresión se convirtió en una llena de curiosidad. Sus manos se unieron sobre la mesa y sus rodillas se tocaron por debajo provocando una extraña sensación en su estómago.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Cásate conmigo.

La sorpresa detuvo su reloj y por un momento se quedó mirándola, esperando escuchar su risa y la aclaración de ser sólo una broma, pero Natsuki no parecía interesada en hacer nada de eso, seguía callada y la observaba.

Para ella también había sido inesperado pues no tenía pensadas las palabras y le pareció poco serio —sin mencionar la falta de romanticismo— pedirle algo así en su cocina a mitad del desayuno, pero pensándolo bien, quizá no existía un momento mejor.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Sé que es muy pronto, y lamento si te toma desprevenida, pero de repente fue como si nuestra relación hubiera llegado a un punto en el que ya no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti... Quiero más de ti.

Lloró, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Llevaba tantos días con problemas en la cabeza, los minutos se le iban entre las manos y no se había detenido a observar su relación de la misma forma, pero se sentía tan a gusto a su lado; no se dio cuenta antes de cuánto habían cambiado, de lo especial de vivir bajo el mismo techo.

—¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí? —preguntó dando un apretón a la mano que seguía entrelazada con la suya.

Shizuru rio limpiando sus lágrimas con una servilleta. Su maquillaje se había corrido e incluso así, le pareció la mujer más hermosa.

—Lo es. Definitivamente es un sí… Cielos, soy un desastre —dijo al ver las manchas negras en la servilleta con la cual había tallado sus ojos.

—Yo pienso que sigues viéndote mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero sonrió, y eso fue todo un triunfo para ella.

—Basta —dijo sin embargo—. Debo maquillarme de nuevo, no puedo ir así al trabajo.

La vio partir al baño, y la siguió cinco segundos después. Le gustó abrazarla por la espalda mientras ella seguía limpiando los residuos de delineador mezclado con llanto.

Podría quedarse así toda la vida, pensó. Shizuru era como tener un golpe de suerte, algo irrepetible, y quería darle todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos con tal de verla feliz.

Besó la base de su cuello y acarició sus brazos con suavidad. Ante esa clase de gestos, Shizuru no pudo permanecer indiferente; tenía tantas ganas de faltar a la universidad y quedarse a disfrutar el día entre sus brazos, pero no podía permitirse algo así, en especial ahora cuando sus padres dependían también de su sueldo —el cual no era mucho.

Suspiró al sentir los labios de Natsuki en su oído y se separó unos centímetros porque de seguir así, perdería la batalla tal como había sucedido esa mañana en la ducha. Sin embargo, eso no le evitó pasar los brazos por su cuello y besar sus labios con dulzura sólo para sentir un poco más ese hormigueo en la base del estómago.

Muy a su pesar, se interrumpieron cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta; comenzaron con duda y enseguida fueron más rápido como quien ha perdido el miedo de molestar a los habitantes. Extrañadas, se miraron entre sí y Natsuki fue la primera en moverse para ir a atender; se imaginó cualquier cosa mientras caminaba a la entrada con Shizuru siguiendo sus pasos, pero nunca esperó encontrar a Nina con la mirada entristecida, aguantando —de forma muy evidente— las ganas de llorar.

Un retazo de recuerdo la golpeó de pronto: Sergay herido, Reito con los puños sobre él y Nina llorando desconsolada. Pensó lo peor; para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía los brazos cubriendo su cuerpo en un desesperado intento por protegerla del mundo. Y Nina, tan apegada como era a Natsuki, no dudó en devolverle el gesto y apoyar el rostro en su cuello.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella no respondió en ese instante y, Shizuru, a pesar de su preocupación y de querer consolarla también, entendió que su presencia estaba de sobra y se retiró en silencio.

—Papá quiere que estudie en la BCM.

—¿De verdad? —estaba impresionada y no entendió porque eso debería ser algo triste—. Eso es increíble, ¿o no?

—Lo es —admitió—, si yo quisiera irme tan lejos, pero no puedo disfrutarlo si es por obligación.

—¿Te está obligando?

Nina asintió. Sus ojos demostraban el nudo en su garganta, aunque no había perdido la compostura; la única señal de su enfado eran esa expresión en su mirada y la forma de apretar los puños alrededor de su blusa.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, a papá se le metió la idea en la cabeza de que debo estudiar ahí, quiera o no. Y al parecer mi palabra no cuenta en lo absoluto —soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza—. No quiero tener que marcharme… ¿Podrías hablar con él?

Natsuki tragó, ¿cómo decirle que su amistad con Sergay estaba fracturada, a un paso de romperse para siempre?

—No creo que vaya a escucharme a mí.

—¡Claro que sí! Eres su mejor amiga, te escuchará… Por favor.

Asintió porque no podía negarle nada a Nina.

—Lo voy a intentar.

—Tienes que convencerlo... Apenas comencé a ver a Shizuru como mi hermana, y todavía no tengo oportunidad de hablar con el señor Satoru. Hay tantas cosas aquí que no quiero dejar, tantas personas: tú, Arika, Shizuru…

—No nos vas a dejar, Nina, te lo prometo.

Quizá no estaba en posición de prometer algo así, pero la vio tan afligida que no lo pudo evitar. Ahora sólo debía convencer a Sergay para dejarla escoger universidad por su cuenta en lugar de imponerle una… Sencillo.

Pasaron largo rato hablando, Nina no paraba de quejarse y ella escuchaba cuánto había cambiado su ex mejor amigo, y no pudo evitar prestar mayor atención cuando mencionó el enojo de Sergay del día anterior.

—Ya no lo reconozco —dijo—. Es como si hubiera dejado de ser él mismo. ¿Crees que ocurra algo que yo no sepa?

—No lo sé, a veces en la vida adulta hay problemas y no queremos preocupar a los demás con ellos.

—¿Y por qué desquitarse conmigo?

—No lo sé, Nina.

Se recargo en el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados. Quería un consejo de Natsuki, pero evidentemente no lo iba a conseguir y el tiempo seguía corriendo en su contra. Sergay estaba dispuesto a mandarla lejos, está bien, lo entendía, sin embargo, no iba a aceptarlo.

—Debo irme —dijo observando el reloj—. Estoy por entrar a clase.

Natsuki había perdido las suyas hace ya unas horas; sonrió sin decir nada al respecto y la llevó en su motocicleta. Sólo entonces se veía más tranquila, con la mejilla apoyada en su espalda mientras se sostenía con fuerza de su abdomen y el aire golpeaba su rostro.

Shizuru se había ido de repente lo cual la ponía triste porque estaban pasando un momento muy agradable, aunque tampoco culpaba a Nina por buscarla, después de todo, se sabía una de las personas de mayor confianza para ella. Pero no podía evitar pensar que le hubiera gustado tenerla como apoyo y hubiera sido bueno para Nina también.

Cuando la dejó en la universidad ya tenía en mente lo difícil que sería ese día, principalmente por la conversación con Sergay, la cual no le daban ganas de llevar a cabo porque sabía cómo iba a terminar el asunto: en gritos y discusiones.

La chica la vio marcharse entre ruido y polvo. Dio un largo suspiro antes de entrar pues se sentía agotada; no tenía idea lo desgastante de pelear con alguien, en especial si esa persona era su padre. No recordaba haber discutido con él antes, incluso cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algo jamás perdían la paciencia ni dejaban el tema hasta no llegar a un acuerdo, pero en estos momentos Sergay parecía otra persona; gritaba mucho y escuchaba poco, además de dar órdenes sin sentido y sin revocación. Parecido a un dictador.

Pensó en Shizuru y se lamentó por no haberle contado también sobre su problema, pero no quiso preocuparla, después de todo, su inminente partida podría —quizá— romperle el corazón tal como le estaba pasando a ella en esos momentos. Hasta ver a Arika le pareció un duro golpe si pensaba en no tener la oportunidad de verla otra vez caminando en su dirección con la mano en alto y una sonrisa entusiasmada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó nada más llegar a su lado.

No, no estaba bien, y su expresión se estaba encargando de delatarla con todo el mundo. Estaba enojada; no quería que sintieran pena por ella ni ver a las personas a su alrededor observarla con más atención de la acostumbrada, como si fuera alguna especie de atracción de circo.

Entre sus divagues, no respondió a la pregunta de Arika, pero tampoco hizo falta. Aun cuando no volvió a cuestionarlo, pasó todo el día al pendiente de su actitud y no notó el más mínimo cambio: Nina continuaba con su coraza en alto dejándola fuera de su problema, sin embargo, no quiso presionarla porque la conocía, y tarde o temprano terminaría por soltarse como siempre pasaba.

Y no estaba equivocada; estaban en casa de Arika cuando no pudo más y se soltó a llorar otra vez. Se estaba divirtiendo tanto a su lado, con programas tontos y videojuegos en los cuales no podía ganar una sola partida, pero todo eso terminaría si se iba del país, ¿cómo podía su padre hacerle algo así? ¿Cómo podía alejarla de su lado y de sus otras personas importantes con tanta facilidad?

Sintió los brazos de Arika rodearla en silencio con cariño y se recostó entre su cuello porque no quería ser vista siendo un completo desastre, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y las lágrimas brotando a raudales por sus ojos. Quería gritar y maldecir, esconderse donde Sergay no pudiera encontrarla, pero ese lugar no existía en este mundo. Su padre sabría de alguna manera y se encargaría de llevarla de vuelta así fuera arrastrando porque la decisión ya estaba tomada y no iba a echarse atrás; él nunca daba un paso atrás.

E incluso con tantas cosas en la cabeza, permaneció callada, guardando sus problemas para sí misma, pero aceptando con gusto las caricias en el cabello por parte de su amiga. Ya no lloraba, tan sólo mantenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Arika quien comenzaba a sentirse frustrada por su falta de comunicación; hasta ella tenía un límite para ser paciente y no entrometerse en su tristeza.

—Nina, no quiero presionarte para hablar, pero llevas una hora llorando…

En circunstancias normales jamás se atrevería a limpiarse el rostro con la palma de la mano, pero eso fue justo lo que hizo, luego soltó un largo suspiro y decidió contarle la situación. Merecía saber.

—Me iré al otro lado del mundo, Arika.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Su voz sonaba alarmada y no podía culparla por ello pues de estar en su lugar se sentiría de la misma forma.

—Mi papá planea enviarme a una universidad en otro continente.

—Pero no puede ser —había dejado de acariciar su cabello para apretar la sábana con fuerza—. No puedes irte… No si tú no quieres… Porque no quieres ¿verdad?

—No, no quiero.

—Entonces no te vayas, Nina.

Sonó a suplica y eso la hizo sentir peor por no poder hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre. Ya no quería seguir llorando, pero era difícil evitarlo después de escuchar ese tono y ver su mirada rogándole quedarse sin poder prometerle que así sería.

Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y se enderezó para verla a los ojos dejando descansar las manos sobre sus hombros. Necesitaba dejarle claro cuánto iba a echarla en falta cuando estuviera a tantos kilómetros de distancia.

—Eres… mi mejor amiga y… —se puso nerviosa y avergonzada por la seriedad en sus palabras, además de la sorpresa reflejada en la expresión de su amiga—. Estaremos en contacto siempre, aun cuando no esté cerca.

—Pero no te quiero lejos.

—Arika… No lo hagas más difícil.

Ella no hizo caso y abrazó el cuerpo de Nina con fuerza.

—Por favor, no te vayas.

—Arika…

Su garganta estaba hecha un nudo y sólo atinó a abrazarla de vuelta sin decir nada.

—Quédate en mi casa. Tu padre no podrá sacarte de aquí y obligarte a algo que no quieras.

Nina se debatió entre la posibilidad de tomar su oferta o aceptar su plaza para irse al extranjero. La cuestión era simplemente: ¿cuál de las dos opciones valía más para ella? ¿Qué quería en realidad? Pero sobretodo se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacer algo al respecto para defender su opinión.

Por otro lado, Natsuki se sabía en un embrollo, después de todo había prometido a Nina convencer a su padre de dejarla en el país, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a conseguir eso si en el último tiempo apenas y se hablaban. Ya no le tenía la misma confianza de antaño y por lo que podía ver, él tampoco confiaba en ella.

Su reencuentro tras el accidente fue breve y acartonado, la conversación giró en torno a nimiedades buscando cualquier excusa para alejarse, y ahora debía dejar de evitarlo para poder hablar sobre la situación de Nina e intentar apelar por un cambio de opinión. Como si fuera tan fácil, pensó.

Necesitó casi todo su turno para encontrar el valor de ir a buscarlo; no le tenía miedo a él sino al posible desastre, a corroborar su culpa en todas las cuestiones que parecían tener sus huellas detrás del telón.

Lo encontró en su despacho. Él no se dio cuenta de su presencia enseguida por estar con la cabeza metida en la computadora, pero escuchó su carraspeo y levantó la vista. La sorpresa se dibujó en su mirada, pero sus labios formaron una sonrisa con la cual la invitó a sentarse.

Le hubiera gusto salir de ahí y no enfrentar la verdad. Imaginar que todo seguía como antes cuando eran amigos y trabajar juntos era de sus actividades favoritas, sin embargo, era ridículo tratar de negar lo evidente.

—¿Qué te trae por mi oficina? —preguntó en cuanto la vio tomar asiento.

Natsuki suspiró; lo mejor era ser directa y acabar rápido con esta situación.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

Él levantó la ceja y su gesto cambió enseguida. Ya no sonreía, se limitaba a observarla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la espalda recargada en el respaldo de su cómoda silla corporativa. Quizá trataba de intimidarla, pero con ella ese gesto resultaba inútil y ambos lo sabían.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Es relacionado con la oficina?

—No, no lo es.

—En ese caso creo que podríamos dejarlo para después, Nat. El trabajo es el trabajo.

Devolvió la vista de nuevo a su computador tratando de dar por terminada la conversación. Natsuki, en cambio, no se movió de su asiento.

—Hablé con Nina —dijo para atraer su atención de nuevo; funcionó—. No me parece justo lo que le estás haciendo.

—¿Qué, según tú, le estoy haciendo? ¿Asegurarme de que estudie en una de las mejores universidades?

Por su tono de voz pudo decir con facilidad que estaba molesto. Evidentemente no la quería metiendo su opinión en algo ya decidido por él, pero no pensaba rendirse tan fácil.

—Sabes que no estás tomando en cuenta lo que tu hija quiere.

—Es una niña, qué puede saber de estas cosas.

Natsuki se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar así, ¿tanto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Te estás escuchando? Sergay, tú no eres así.

—Tú no entiendes nada. Yo haría cualquier cosa por mi familia y lo sabes, incluso si dicha decisión no les agrada.

—No creo que funcione de esa forma…

Se sentía triste de verlo así. Lo imaginaba alejándose por un camino donde ni ella ni nadie podían alcanzarlo y mucho menos conseguiría hacerle llegar sus argumentos porque él mismo se había vuelto sordo ante las palabras del resto.

—Funcionará, créeme.

—¿Qué planeas? ¿Por qué mandarla tan lejos y alejarla más de ti? Pensé que no querías separarte de ella.

—Y no quiero, pero tendré que hacer ese pequeño sacrificio por su propio bien.

—Nina no irá —dijo ya fastidiada por su actitud tan cerrada.

Él sonrió, aunque no parecía feliz. Tenía una mueca llena de amargura en el rostro.

—¿Y quién va a impedir que se vaya? ¿Tú?

—De ser necesario, sí. Yo lo voy a impedir.

—¿Y con qué derecho?

Lo vio apoyar los antebrazos sobre el escritorio. Ella no quería admitir estar en desventaja, lo único que tenía era su cariño por Nina, pero en realidad Sergay era su tutor legal y no podía hacer nada frente a eso; de todas formas, no planeaba dejarse vencer.

—Nina tiene dieciocho años, Sergay, ya no es una niña. Puede o no, hacerte caso.

Su sonrisa se fue.

—Vive bajo mi techo, tendrá que acatar mis reglas, y lo hará porque ella es muy obediente —declaró—. Te recomiendo que no sigas metiéndote, Nat, o me obligarás a tomar medidas.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Es una advertencia. Te di trabajo porque eres buena en lo que haces y porque eras mi mejor amiga, pero puedo quitártelo si continúas dando problemas.

—Yo no tengo miedo de perder el trabajo, Sergay.

—Deberías. Ahora que vives con tu novia seguro tienen más gastos y no puedes dejarle todo a ella, ¿no? Sin contar lo cerca que está tu graduación. ¿Cómo conseguirás el dinero para pagar tu título?

Natsuki apretó los dientes. Jamás imaginó escucharlo hablar así, golpeando de forma precisa en sus puntos más débiles: Shizuru y su universidad. Estaba enojada, sus nudillos se volvían blancos ante la fuerza con la cual tomaba los reposabrazos de la silla, pero no dijo nada porque tenía razón; por el momento no podía darse el lujo de perder su empleo y, a pesar de todo, no le importó. No soportaba estar un segundo más ahí.

—Renuncio. Pero no vas a llevarte a Nina contra su voluntad, ¿me oyes? Yo me encargaré personalmente de eso.

Sintió placer al ver la cara de sorpresa de su ex mejor amigo, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo a disfrutarlo o le daría oportunidad de responder a su amenaza. Salió con prisa y casi olvida sus cosas en el escritorio; volver por ellas fue difícil, sus compañeros no entendían porque se estaba marchando tan temprano y desocupando todo cuanto había en su lugar. Más de uno le preguntó al respecto, pero había un nudo en su garganta que no la dejaba responder, después de todo, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida al lado de Sergay, siendo su amiga, apoyándolo, trabajando para él, y ahora ya no volvería a verlo de la misma forma. Había perdido su confianza, sin embargo, su aprecio era más complicado de dejar atrás.

Cuando llegó a casa Shizuru todavía no salía del trabajo y no pudo evitar sentarse en el sofá a llorar porque, aunque quisiera negarlo, era doloroso perder a alguien tan importante de forma irremediable. No podía creer la dirección en las acciones de Sergay, como los estaban alejando cada vez más sin poder evitarlo; estaba rompiendo todas sus relaciones por caprichos sin sentido.

Por otro lado, le preocupaba cómo conseguiría ayudar a Shizuru con los gastos al haber renunciado a su trabajo; debía encontrar otro lo más pronto posible. Tenía por delante su graduación, los gastos de la casa, ¿y cómo se casaría con su novia sin tener dinero? Tal vez su suegro siempre tuvo razón… ¿y si todo esto era un error? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que podría evitar que Nina se fuera? ¿Por qué creyó poder darle todo lo necesario a Shizuru? No, no podía con tanto. Estaba demasiado abrumada y se quedó abrazada a sí misma en el sofá sintiéndose tan frágil como no había imaginado antes; se alegró de estar sola porque no le gustaría ser vista así, ni siquiera por Shizuru.

Un rato después de estarse compadeciendo a sí misma, se levantó para ir por su novia al trabajo aprovechando su desempleo. Fue en taxi para volver en el auto de la chica y pasó el camino viendo por la ventana sin prestar verdadera atención a nada. Se detuvo ante las puertas del edificio y recordó aquel momento donde fue a verla porque ella no contestaba el celular; habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces y le resultó un recuerdo tan lejano. No quería volver a ser un par de desconocidas, aunque ahora su situación financiera no fuera la mejor, las cosas no se veían tan mal con Shizuru a su lado y si decidía volver a dejarla "por su bien", ya no habría vuelta atrás. La perdería para siempre, y no podría soportarlo.

Quitó ese pensamiento de su mente, era absurdo intentar separarse ahora cuando por fin la felicidad parecía tan cerca de sus vidas. A pesar de todo cuanto ocurría con el resto del mundo, Shizuru estaba ahí y eso era suficiente para ella. Y lo confirmó cuando la vio salir; se veía radiante, con una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja, el cabello suelto cayendo sobre su espalda y se preguntó porque lo habría soltado si lo llevaba amarrado al salir de casa. Iba platicando con Reito, pero eso ya no le molestaba y al notar su presencia el chico perdió toda la atención dándole un motivo extra para regocijarse.

La alcanzó a mitad de la entrada y le dio un abrazo escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio; quizá por ese gesto su novia notó que algo no andaba bien y la abrazó de vuelta con más fuerza, tratando de reconfortarla, pero preocupada al mismo tiempo por una actitud tan impropia de ella aun cuando esa misma mañana estaba tan feliz.

Reito no se quedó para seguir viéndolas en su demostración de amor, aunque un par de sus alumnos sí giraron en su dirección.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, pero estar junto a ti ayuda.

Por un lado sus palabras la hicieron feliz, por el otro no podía dejar de estar intranquila al verla tan abatida.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Sólo quiero estar un rato más así contigo, después te contaré todo.

Le tomó al menos un par de minutos más separarse de su lado porque en sus brazos se estaba bien. Quería contarle todo, pero no era el lugar adecuado. Dejó a Shizuru conducir y se sorprendió cuando llegaron al restaurante de Mai; no estaba sola, todas sus amigas se encontraban ahí. No tenía ganas de quedarse, pero sonrió de todas formas y se sentó a la mesa con ellas. Shizuru hizo lo mismo después de saludarlas.

—Que sorpresa verlas a todas.

A Natsuki le pareció que la situación estaba demasiado preparada para ser una coincidencia.

—Hace rato llegó Haruka con Yukino y le marqué a Nao a Mikoto y a Shizuru para que vinieran. No quise molestarte porque sabía que estarías trabajando y te enterarías por Shizuru de todas formas.

—Yo sí llegué por casualidad —comentó Nina al lado de Arika.

Se había sentido abrumada y su amiga tuvo la increíble idea de distraerse saliendo a comer un rato; no esperaba encontrarse a todas las amigas de Natsuki juntas, pero le alegró verla entrar junto a Shizuru; después de llorar un rato en brazos de Arika, se sentía un poco mejor. Lo suficiente para disfrutar la velada.

Incluso Nat permaneció alegre, y habría olvidado los problemas con Sergay por completo de no ser por la presencia de Nina, la cual se convertía en un recordatorio vivo de su misión fallida. No consiguió hacer cambiar de opinión a su ex amigo sino todo lo contrario, y el asunto todavía le causaba cierto resquemor en el pecho.

Nina en cambio sí logró olvidarlo, la presencia de Arika y la conversación con el resto de las chicas le traía sosiego, como un rayo de luz donde no había lugar para la más mínima gota de oscuridad. No quería despedirse de Natsuki, sin embargo, podía ver las calles desiertas ya a esa hora con la luz de los faroles iluminando débilmente el exterior y no quería retrasarlas más.

La primera en marcharse fue Mikoto, después le siguieron Haruka y Yukino antes de que Natsuki y Shizuru decidieran partir a su casa. En la mesa sólo quedaron ellas dos junto a Nao y Mai, aunque la primera parecía un tanto aburrida y supuso no tardaría en marcharse como el resto. Miró a su amiga quien asintió a su pregunta no hecha; era hora de despedirse.

—Nos vamos, Mai, gracias por recibirnos.

—De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado.

—Claro, muchas gracias por todo.

Al levantarse de la banca un celular cayó al suelo y no era de ninguna de las presentes. Nina lo reconoció enseguida y rodó los ojos, divertida, sin poder creer los descuidos de su hermana mayor.

—Es el celular de Shizuru —dijo Mai, aunque todas lo sabían, así que el comentario pasó desapercibido.

—Iré a devolvérselo.

—¿Segura? Tal vez si lo dejas aquí vuelvan por él —sugirió Nao.

Llevaba una sonrisa taimada en el rostro que la convenció de hacer lo contrario a su sugerencia.

—Descuida, me queda de paso.

Salieron a la calle e intentaron tomar un taxi; la mayoría pasaban ocupados y el resto no quería pararse. Mai ofreció llevarlas, pero se negaron para no molestarla más y, a pesar de la insistencia, no consiguió persuadirlas. Poco rato después, se encontraban con dirección a casa de Shizuru.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Sergay, el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana y su hija seguía sin contestar el celular; su último mensaje decía "por favor no te preocupes, estoy bien pero no volveré a casa. No puedo con tu decisión". Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas ahora Nina decidía hacer el papel de la típica adolescente berrinchuda sólo para traerle más preocupaciones. Había esperado verla entrar a casa con la cabeza gacha después de arrepentirse de su comportamiento, pero las horas seguían pasando y cada vez era más evidente que eso no sucedería.

Estaría en casa de Natsuki, seguramente. Y maldijo en su interior contra quien hasta hace unas semanas seguía siendo su mejor amiga, después de todo, lo había amenazado al respecto ¿no? Haría lo necesario para evitar ver lejos a Nina de sus personas amadas, y él no pensaba permitirlo.

Tomó las llaves de su auto. Estaba distraído con el enojo y le costó abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo consiguió cerró con un sonoro golpe haciendo rebotar el eco por las paredes de la cochera. El volante parecía adherirse a sus manos y el acelerador era muy liviano bajo el peso de su pie; fue sencillo ir de cero a cien en un segundo por la carretera sin importar la cantidad de coches por adelantar o las quejas de otros con los cuales estuvo a punto de estrellarse. En esos momentos los riesgos le resultaban insignificantes, quería llegar cuanto antes a casa de su ex mejor amiga y traer a su hija de vuelta.

Por poco pasa de largo, pero las notó a tiempo; Shizuru y Natsuki iban en un automóvil unos lugares por delante de él. Llevaban las ventanas arriba y estaba oscuro, pero incluso así le resultaron reconocibles y al verlas bajo la luz de las farolas comprobó que se trataba de ellas dos.

No vio a Nina; se habría quedado en casa seguramente. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acelerar y las siguió hasta tener el auto estacionado a unos metros más atrás del suyo, sólo entonces se atrevió a llamarla para poner fin a esta absurda situación.

Natsuki creyó escuchar su nombre y fue una sorpresa encontrar a Sergay ahí, agitado mientras la observaba con rabia, como si fuera la causante de todos los problemas de la humanidad. No entendía su actitud ni su motivo para buscarla, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Shizuru… ¿podrías ir dentro? Te alcanzaré en cuanto lo atienda.

Le habló en un susurro, sin embargo, a pesar de escucharla a la perfección, decidió quedarse a su lado. Quizá porque tenía el mismo mal presentimiento y no quería dejarla sola. Natsuki no volvió a pedírselo, aunque seguía intranquila.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —gritó estando a unos pasos—. Te dije que no te metieras.

Ella arrugó las cejas, confundida.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Se detuvo a unos centímetros y la tomó con fuerza de la camisa acercando más el rostro al suyo; podía sentir su respiración agitada chocar contra su piel.

—No me obligues a entrar a la fuerza.

No se inmutó. Lo miró fijamente al responder sus absurdas acusaciones.

—Ya te lo dije: No-sé-de-qué-hablas.

Casi provoca su caída al empujarla fuera del camino y ni siquiera Shizuru pudo detenerlo cuando entró a su casa a la fuerza buscando a su hija sin importarle las palabras de ambas.

—¡Hazme el favor de salir de la casa! ¡Te dije que no está aquí!

—¡¿Dónde la escondiste?!

—¿Estás loco? Yo no escondí a nadie.

Shizuru no quería intervenir porque no podía reconocer a la persona frente a ellas y se sentía incapaz de enfrentarlo tal como estaba haciendo su novia con tanta seguridad. Quería decirle que se detuviera pues tenía miedo de la reacción de Sergay ante la confrontación.

—Entonces es una casualidad que Nina haya huido justo cuando amenazas con evitar que la envíe a otro país.

—¿Qué? ¿Es eso verdad, Natsuki?

Se mordió los labios. No quería decirle nada para evitarle la preocupación, pero Sergay lo había arruinado todo.

—Hablamos luego de eso, Shizuru.

Sergay se acercó a ambas que seguían de pie junto a la puerta de la casa.

—Si no piensas devolver a Nina a mi lado, atente a las consecuencias.

Lanzó una mirada llena de rabia la cual le dio un mal presentimiento. Antes de poder darse cuenta, había tomado a Shizuru del brazo y la llevó hasta su carro; se quedaron muy sorprendidas como para reaccionar enseguida, pero cuando logró darle alcance ya su novia estaba en el asiento del copiloto sin poder salir porque los seguros estaban activados.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! ¡Déjala ir ahora mismo!

—Tienes 24 horas para devolverme a Nina.

—¡Sergay!

Intentó golpearlo, pero él detuvo su puño en el aire y se enzarzaron en una lucha por ver quien conseguiría quedarse con la chica. Natsuki lo empujó contra el coche y el espejo retrovisor se hizo añicos; Sergay logró tirarla al suelo haciendo resonar sus huesos contra el pavimento.

Shizuru observaba desde adentro y se hubiera quedado más tiempo atrapada sin poder hacer nada de no ser porque su novia alcanzó las llaves y desactivó los seguros, aunque su audacia le robó atención y su ex amigo aprovechó para mantener sus manos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza.

En su intento por salir viva de ahí, se preguntó cómo podían haber llegado a ese punto; pasaron de ser mejores amigos a tenerlo sobre ella con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras intentaba asfixiarla y su expresión no demostraba duda ni remordimiento.

Trataba inútilmente de alejarlo con las manos empujando su rostro lejos, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo e incluso si intentaba patearlo, la posición en la que estaban no se lo permitiría. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, podía sentir las fuerzas escapando de su cuerpo, y de pronto el aire volvió a sus pulmones de golpe. Tosió levantándose a medias del suelo; Shizuru sostenía un trapeador y Sergay, a un lado suyo, la observaba con rabia mientras tocaba la herida en su frente de donde ahora escapaba una gota carmesí.

Se tocó el cuello adolorido y observó a su novia una vez más. Estaba asustada, las manos le temblaban, pero no había dejado de apuntar con su arma improvisada al lugar donde estaba Sergay. Se volvió un poco confuso cuando la pelea cambió de contrincantes; el chico se levantó directo a Shizuru y arrebató el trapeador de sus manos arrojándolo al suelo.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido: él levantó la mano, ella lo encaró a pesar del miedo dibujado en su rostro y Natsuki intentó recuperar el equilibrio para detenerlo antes de que pudiera tocarla; no iba a llegar a tiempo, los tres lo sabían, y Shizuru habría recibido el golpe de no ser por una voz conocida. Entonces todo se detuvo, la atención de los tres se volcó en las recién llegadas.

—¿Papá…?

No pudo soportarlo. Quiso acercarse y explicar la situación para no quedar como el malo, pero apenas dio un paso al frente su hija retrocedió dos. Natsuki se había levantado por fin para llegar hasta Shizuru y quedarse delante de ella, tratando de alejarla de él; Arika abrazaba a Nina con la misma expresión de horror que llevaba su hija en el rostro.

¿Por qué de pronto él estaba equivocado? ¿Por qué nadie parecía entender sus razones? Las miró una vez más, su antigua mejor amiga ahora lo odiaba, su hija le tenía miedo y no quedaba otra persona en su vida. Sus manos estaban marcadas en el cuello de Natsuki, en su mejilla, en los brazos y se preguntó si no tendría también otras señales de violencia en alguna parte de cuerpo cubierta por la ropa.

La culpa lo aplastó, ¿cómo había sido capaz de tanto? ¡Estuvo a punto de asfixiarla! Pero ella no quería devolverle a Nina y era su hija, sólo él tenía derecho a decidir sobre su vida… Fue como verse golpeado por el monstruo en el que se estaba convirtiendo y no lo soportó. No podía seguir ahí con sus miradas encima, acusándolo, culpándolo de todo lo ocurrido. Subió a su auto con prisa y no miró atrás al pisar el acelerador; ni siquiera se atrevió a llevar a su hija devuelta como era su plan en un principio.

Natsuki intentó controlar su respiración, su enojo y todos sus sentimientos con tal de quitarle peso a la situación para no preocupar más a Nina, pero fue inútil, la chica había visto suficiente y temblaba sin dejar de ver el lugar por donde había desaparecido el automóvil de su padre.

—Nina…

Se acercó a darle un cariñoso apretón en el brazo y Shizuru se quedó a su lado sin decir nada. Arika también guardó silencio, aunque no soltó a su amiga en ningún momento.

—¿Quién era él?… Ese hombre no puede ser mi padre…

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Estefan Ruiz:** Sí, ya no tiene caso negar que fue él. Pero bueno, ya veremos lo que hace Natsuki con todo esto uwu Saludos, gracias por comentar.

 **Setsuna M:** Ow, muchas gracias. Ya todo está por llegar a su punto final. Un enorme abrazo.

 **Leedoraespectral:** ¡Hola! Tienes toda la razón, la verdad es que Sergay se ha perdido a sí mismo conforme pasa el tiempo, aunque quizás él ya se dio cuenta también. Yo adoro las opiniones, gracias, ten por seguro que habrá mucho amor, ya tengo planeado el epílogo y es bastante dulce, pero mientras tanto habrá que esperar. Gracias a ti por todo, te mando un abrazo, saludos.

 **Angi'lk:** Cuenta con eso, mi adorada. Muchas gracias por comentar y por tus buenos deseos. Muchos abrazos y besitos de vuelta para ti.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** No sé si asesinar, pero quizá, uno nunca sabe lo que una mente destrozada puede llegar a hacer. ¡Que buenas teorías! Muchas gracias por todo. Nos leemos pronto, saludos c;

 **K-VLL:** Definitivamente, su odio lo está cegando. ¡Hola! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

 **Nicocchi17:** Y sí, ya perdió el control de todo este hombre, pero bueno, todavía faltan sólo un par de cositas más. Saludos, nos leemos en otro capítulo.

 **Nota de autor #2:** Adoro releer sus comentarios al contestarlos, me dan vida. (inserte emoji de corazón aquí)


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola, hola! Lamento mucho la demora, como algunos sabrán, la universidad me tenía atrapada con los trabajos finales y se supone que subiría el capítulo el fin de semana, pero me quedé sin internet :c**

 **En fin, ahora estoy aquí y les he traído el final. Tal como lo leen, personitas, hemos llegado al final. Después de esto, sólo nos queda un breve epílogo y estará finalizado. Espero lo disfruten y recuerden que si no menciono mucho a los padres y a Nina en este capítulo es porque en el epílogo aclararé cómo fueron las cosas con ellos.**

 **Besitos, espero ya no tardar ahora que tengo vacaciones. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Gracias por la atención.**

* * *

Shizuru observaba los golpes en su novia; marcas rojas adornaban brazos y cuello como si las manos de Sergay siguieran aferradas a su piel. Y entonces los recuerdos volvían de golpe, el olor del miedo combinado con adrenalina, la violencia, los golpes, los gritos y las miradas llenas de terror... La expresión de Nina.

Cerró los ojos cuando el dolor se instaló en su garganta. Si continuaba mirando, la imagen actual se quedaría en su memoria largo tiempo, y ella sólo quería fingir. Quería echarle los brazos alrededor de los hombros, besarla una y otra vez hasta que sus labios terminaran deshechos, hasta que sus manos quemaran de tanto tocarla y su amor le explotara en el alma. Pero en su estado actual, el mínimo toque podría romperla.

Ahora el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y estar sentada en la cama sólo empeoraba las cosas, pero se negaba a dormir si no atendía primero las lesiones de Natsuki. Se quedó en cuclillas viendo su rostro y sin decir palabra comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su pómulo con un algodón bañado en alcohol. Ella dio un respingo y no la dejó acercarlo de nuevo, detuvo su mano con suavidad para besar sus nudillos.

—Estoy bien.

—Estás sangrando.

—Estoy bien.

—Déjame curarte.

Besó su mano una vez más y la mantuvo sobre su rostro. Cerró los ojos dejando sólo la sensación de su tacto; temblaba, quizá de miedo, rabia o impotencia, no sabría decirlo. Y algo hizo eco en su interior, la culpa de pronto asomó la cara, después de todo, Sergay sólo le hizo daño por venganza.

Las heridas entre ambos la alcanzaron por accidente, y ahora estaba ahí frente a ella con las alas dañadas. Era una hoja aferrada a no dejarse vencer por el viento, pero temblaba con cada embestida.

Le parecía inevitable no sentir la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, pero le alegraba sobremanera que, a pesar de todo, continuara a su lado. En esos momentos con tantos aspectos de su vida desgarrados, la única constante eran esos ojos color turquesa que seguían mirándola con ternura, procurando su bienestar.

Shizuru deslizó su mano fuera de su agarre para sostener de nuevo el algodón con el cual continuó limpiando su mejilla, ignorando la fijeza con la que su mirada seguía sus acciones, esperando verla ceder ante la angustia. Quería verla débil, sin obligarse a permanecer de pie, pero no quería demostrarle cuanto la había afectado la pelea o cómo le dolía verla mal herida por quien nunca pensó podría lastimarla. Mantenía la vista fija en su tarea para no ver el cambio de las marcas rojas en manchones morados.

Natsuki esperó pacientemente. En cuanto la chica se levantó, extendió los brazos invitándola a acercarse y la ayudó a sentarse sobre sus piernas de frente a ella. Sostuvo su cintura con cariño para recargar el rostro en su pecho donde dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir los dedos de Shizuru enredarse en su cabello.

El mundo podría perecer en esos momentos y no lo notaría mientras se mantuvieran juntas en esa posición que le permitía escuchar con claridad la respiración acompasada de su novia y como suspiraba cada tanto, inflando el pecho en el proceso.

Sintió un beso tibio en su cuello y aunque dolió el roce con su lastimada piel, no se quejó ni dejó de abrazarla. Le gustaría poder fundirse en ese momento para siempre, sin hablar de lo ocurrido ni tomarle la importancia necesaria, olvidar lo de unas horas antes e imaginar que sus brazos podrían obnubilar el mundo entero; aunque eso, de cierta forma era real. A su lado el resto de las cosas podían pasar desapercibidas.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Suspiró. En realidad no le apetecía romper el momento y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir?

Shizuru hablaba en un susurro a unos centímetros de su oído y su cuerpo respondió con un escalofrío que le valió para sacarle una sonrisa a su novia y animarla a pasar la mano con lentitud por su espalda con la esperanza de sacarle más. Funcionó.

Besó justo bajo su oído a modo de protesta, justo donde comienza el mentón, sabiendo de antemano lo sensible que era en ese sitio, y la situación se convirtió en una guerra por ver quién podía desestabilizar más a la otra. Para su desgracia, Shizuru estaba ganando la batalla, e hizo lo único que podía haber hecho en tal situación: metió las manos por debajo de su blusa y la liberó del sostén.

—¡Nat!

Se alejó un poco para reclamarle con la mirada y acomodó las manos bajo su pecho a modo de protección.

—Estabas jugando sucio —se defendió.

—¿Quieres verme jugar sucio de verdad?

Extendió las manos sobre sus hombros y se acercó a su rostro acariciando su mejilla con ternura antes de besarla. Sus pechos se presionaban juntos y el vago intento de Natsuki por terminar de quitar la ropa del camino la hizo reaccionar. Podría haber continuado, llegar al siguiente nivel como en otras ocasiones, pero no era el momento adecuado y se separó. La empujó en la cama, pero el momento erótico se había ido, en su lugar, buscó un espacio para meterse a su lado bajo las cobijas.

Natsuki protestó, volvió a intentar tocarla, pero no se lo permitió. No iba a dejarla esconderse en el sexo para distraer su mente de lo ocurrido, sabía que trataba de permanecer impasible como si fuera algo insignificante porque tomarlo en serio resultaría doloroso.

Shizuru cayó rendida casi enseguida. Le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo, pero su mente se negaba a descansar, seguía intranquila y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Dio la vuelta en la cama, las paredes parecían más pequeñas y lejanas al mismo tiempo. Un vacío que va y viene, que tambalea su mundo para no dejarla dormir y, entre tanto silencio, un grito desesperado llegó de algún lugar. De su interior, quizá.

Pensó en Sergay, en los viejos momentos. Cuando Nina era una niña solía cargarla sobre sus hombros, su risa llegaba con fuerza a sus oídos logrando contagiarla de su felicidad infantil, pero cuando llegaba el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, siempre estaba triste; entonces su rostro se apagaba, perdido en el dolor, y su padre putativo seguía su ejemplo, incapaz de fingir no echar de menos a su hermana. Esos días permanecía lejos, pero esperando, hasta que ellos decidieran volver a jugar y a reír como siempre. Y los días volvían a la normalidad.

¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil volver? Esos recuerdos se iban convirtiendo en piedra. Una vieja arquitectura que puedes detenerte a admirar, pero nunca podrás devolverle la vida y sólo quedarán ruinas muertas, insalvables.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Al parecer no —dijo y acomodó su brazo sobre sus ojos.

Shizuru abrazó su cintura sin decir nada; Natsuki le agradeció con una sonrisa apenas visible, luego dio un suspiro y se decidió a hablar.

—No sé si puedo estar en su contra, Shizuru —dijo mirándola—. Quiero decir, sé el daño que nos hizo, especialmente a ti, y lo odio por eso, pero hay una parte de mí que no quiere volver a enfrentarlo.

La chica seguía con el sueño adherido al cuerpo, pero hizo un esfuerzo por centrar su atención en su novia. Soltó un bostezo antes de responder.

—Es normal, fueron amigos muy cercanos.

—Aun así, debería odiarlo, después de todo, ha hecho demasiado daño…

—No te martirices, si no puedes odiarlo es porque tú eres una buena persona.

Pero él también fue una buena persona. En algún momento la ayudó con sus problemas, secó sus lágrimas, le consiguió apartamento y le dio trabajo. El chico de ese día, el de mirada rabiosa, no podía ser el mismo hombre; incluso Nina lo había mencionado: su padre jamás levantaría la mano en contra de ellas.

Se sentía furiosa, furiosa por dejarse engañar por tanto tiempo, herida por la confianza traicionada, pero sobretodo, le dolía más que se hubiera atrevido a hacer daño a alguien tan importante para ella. Su amistad era uno de sus tesoros más valiosos y ahora se había convertido en pura podredumbre.

—Traicionó mi confianza.

—Hizo lo que creía correcto.

—No lo defiendas —se molestó—. Lo que hizo no tiene perdón.

Acomodó su cuerpo contra la pared y encendió la lámpara. Las luces, aún diminutas, comenzaron a bailar con las sombras, tratando de escapar por la ventana. Sus ojos, en cambio, se mantenían escondidos tras una cortina de cabello, pero sus manos lo decían todo; aferradas la una a la otra, indecisas ante sus propias palabras.

Y Shizuru que conocía sus reacciones casi de memoria, apoyó el peso del cuerpo en su hombro, acarició su brazo con ternura y le dijo en voz alta lo que se negaba a admitir, con una exactitud impresionante, como si tuviera al alcance un catálogo de todo cuanto pasaba por su mente.

—Esas palabras son para ti misma ¿no? —ante su silencio, continuó hablando—. Es normal que una parte de ti todavía lo considere su amigo.

—No es eso… Es que su traición duele. No entiendo sus razones, ¿qué lo habrá orillado a comportarse de esa forma? ¿Por qué te hizo daño sabiendo lo importante que eres para mí?

Luego lo entendió. Si no era capaz de dormir, si se sentía intranquila, era porque necesitaba saber, y no estaría a gusto hasta hablar con él, debía escuchar su versión de la historia. Eso no haría que lo perdonara, pero al menos lograría entender, entender donde encajaba Akane en todo esto, porque si de algo estaba segura es de que el recuerdo de la madre de Nina, era una parte importante en este enorme rompecabezas al que no conseguía encontrarle sentido por completo. Todavía había piezas en blanco, y no sabía dónde encajarlas.

Shizuru la observaba. De pronto todo era silencio, el reloj llenaba la habitación al mover sus manecillas, algunos coches afuera pasaban con prisa. Su respiración se tranquilizó.

—¿Qué harás?

—Iré a buscarlo.

Hizo ademán de levantarse. Ella no la dejó.

—¿Qué haces? No vas a ir a ningún lado a las tres de la mañana.

—No puedo esperar, Shizuru.

—Puedes, y lo harás. Mañana iré contigo, pero no dejaré que vayas sola.

Natsuki no replico, volvió a acomodarse en la cama y cerró los ojos, escuchando brevemente su respiración cuando soltó aire ante la tranquilidad de no verla hacer una tontería. Intentó dormir, de verdad trató de ignorar sus pensamientos, cerrar los ojos y descansar tal como hacía su novia. Pero fue imposible.

Dejó su vista fija en el techo donde las sombras cambiaban de forma. Sus ojos no enfocaban nada más allá de un montón de líneas maltrechas alrededor de las luces danzantes que se colaban por la ventana a causa de los coches y las farolas, sin embargo, le pareció que le hablaban de todo. La expresión triste de Nina estaba grabada en su memoria; ni siquiera pudo llorar al estar abrumada por el desconcierto.

Y entonces pensó en su amigo, el de antes, aquel muchacho feliz y amable quien tantas veces se esforzó por ser el mejor padre del mundo. Esa noche cuando se marchó, pudo ver en sus ojos el dolor de ese chico; todavía seguía siendo el mismo, y una parte de él se había horrorizado por sus acciones.

Suspiró. ¿Habría manera de hacerlo volver? No sabía si sería capaz de dirigirle la palabra como antes, pero Nina seguía necesitando a su padre. Ella lo perdonaría sin importar cuantos errores cometiera antes o en el futuro porque, a fin de cuentas, él la había criado.

De pronto los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro y frunció el ceño por la incomodidad. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a amanecer? Shizuru seguía dormida a su lado, con la mejilla pegada a su mano y una mueca de frustración en el rostro. Quizá tenía una pesadilla y no podía decir que le sorprendiera algo así después de la situación del día anterior.

Salió de la cama con cuidado. No podía esperarla como ella quería porque esto era un asunto en el cual no pensaba involucrarla. Todavía dolía ver las marcas que Sergay había causado en sus brazos al lanzarla dentro del coche, y si algo así volvía a pasarle, no podría perdonárselo nunca. Ya suficiente culpa llevaba sobre los hombros como para acumular más.

Por eso cuando la madrugada la recibió en la acera con sus tenues rayos de luz, estaba decidida a terminar con ese asunto hoy mismo. Llevó su motocicleta unas calles más adelante antes de atreverse a encenderla, y decidió no mirar atrás o se arriesgaba a arrepentirse.

En cambio, dentro de la habitación llegó el desastre cuando Shizuru despertó y estaba sola. El lugar donde su novia debería estar no tenía ya rastro de su calor o de su silueta en el colchón. Quiso romperle la cara, pero no podía hacerlo si estaba ausente, de modo que se desquitó con el primer objeto inanimado a su alcance.

El despertador se hizo añicos en la pared, la lámpara quedó en el extremo opuesto de la habitación mientras las sábanas que antes la cubrían ahora escondían sus objetos destrozados. Se levantó echa un bólido, apenas se sujetó el cabello, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse por lo que seguía con la ropa que ayer no quiso quitarse al dormir. En ese momento estaba muy cansada, ahora era la desesperación quien guiaba sus pasos. La falta de raciocinio la hizo olvidar la universidad, a sus alumnos y cualquier cosa al respecto; salió unos segundos antes de que el teléfono en su sala sonara y ya no quiso regresar a atender.

Una explosión no era muy diferente de cómo se sentía ella en esos momentos. Era el gas que flota en casa antes de encender la primera chispa, porque quería pensar que todavía no llegaba al punto de ignición, que Natsuki tendría una explicación convincente para evitarlo, aunque en el fondo su enojo sólo esperaba tener con quién desquitarse, un lugar para volcar todo cuanto amenazaba con salir. Y ese lugar era frente a su novia, la persona que había decidido dejarla aun cuando prometió no hacerlo.

Cerró los puños en el volante para no escuchar a su corazón latiendo a toda prisa. Pero le preocupaba, aunque intentara ignorarlo, porque era más fácil creer que la prisa era por llegar a reñirla y no porque temiera verse en la necesidad de defenderla, de pasar por lo mismo una vez más a tan sólo unas horas del encuentro anterior. No quería ver de nuevo su cuerpo lastimado, ni su alma hecha pedazos por confiar en quien no debía; si ella lo defendió antes fue para no verla sufrir más no para que saliera a buscarlo a pesar de la posibilidad de encontrarlo con la misma furia en su pecho, con los ojos ciegos y una personalidad desconocida. Pero cuando llegó a casa de Sergay no había nadie, las luces estaban apagadas y ante su insistencia la única en salir fue el ama de llaves. Su novia no estaba ahí, ni el ex amigo de ésta, y no sabía si debía tranquilizarse por eso o dejar a su ansiedad seguir creciendo, enroscándose en su pecho como una enredadera, con las espinas por delante. Lacerando, golpeando, rompiendo cada órgano en su interior como si fueran simples globos de agua. Le faltó el aire, quería llorar de la preocupación y Natsuki no contestaba el maldito teléfono.

Nina. Si alguien podía darle una pista de su paradero, tenía que ser ella. Rogó por encontrarla con Arika todavía o terminaría con el alma pendiendo de un precipicio tan alto que le costaría volver a bajar.

Pero su novia sentía el mismo nudo en la garganta al pensar en Sergay, la preocupación de llegar tarde, de no encontrarlo a tiempo. Lo conocía hace tantos años y jamás vio esas fisuras asomarse en su rostro. Él había reconocido su error, quizá no ante ellas, aunque sin duda lo había hecho ante sí mismo o de lo contrario no hubiera encontrado la tormenta en sus ojos cuando lo vio partir.

Por eso estaba asustada, pues si bien Sergay era el tipo de persona que no se detiene, esta vez la pared con la cual había chocado, era demasiado alta como para salir ileso. Y lo buscó en el único lugar donde sabía que podía encontrarlo.

Le dio escalofríos la cantidad de lápidas que bordeaban la entrada. El resto estaban mejor distribuidas, aunque eso no lo hacía menos tenebroso; ni la luz del alba logró convertir el sitio en algo menos lúgubre. Al contrario, las sombras se estiraban por todo el lugar dando la sensación de unas inmensas columnas cerrando su paso, y las garras imaginarias de los arboles sujetaban cierto tramo de tierra cual si se tratara de un reclamo por el territorio al ser los únicos seres vivientes, inamovibles y trascendentales, que día con día dan la bienvenida a una nueva roca grabada, a otra familia rendida.

Cuando Akane murió, personas desconocidas llenaban la sala de su amigo; él tenía la mirada triste, pero no lloró una sola vez. Nina era muy pequeña para entender la magnitud de las cosas y se dedicaba a seguirlo a todas partes, incluso si trataba de alejarse, él volvía a llamarla.

Siempre pensó que estaba tratando de evitarle la pena de acercarse al ataúd, pero quizá sólo intentaba protegerse a sí mismo. Esa niña había actuado como un ancla en su mundo, el único fragmento de su hermana que era capaz de conservar.

Esa noche se quedó a su lado viendo con el alma rota a esa pequeña quedarse sin madre, y a su mejor amigo destrozado por perder a su única familia, su cobijo, el lugar donde podía sentirse seguro. Desde entonces no volvió a ser el mismo muchacho llorón que ella había conocido, ese que jugaba y reía al saber completo su mundo.

Ahora lloraba. Lo encontró en el suelo, recostado junto a la tumba de su hermana con los ojos rojos, la ropa llena de tierra. Su apariencia era desastrosa e imaginó que en su interior el desorden no sería diferente.

En otras circunstancias habría corrido a abrazarlo, a darle su apoyo para hacer notar su presencia. Quería poder acompañarlo en su dolor, pero ya no era lo mismo, y no se atrevió a acercarse tanto como le hubiera gustado. En lugar de eso, se quedó unos pasos atrás con la mirada en el cielo donde los pájaros ya comenzaban a volar.

—Debes pensar que me veo muy idiota —dijo después de un rato.

Seguía en el suelo mientras sus manos continuaban sobre la lápida, como si quedándose en su nombre el tiempo suficiente pudiera conseguir traerla de vuelta.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te veo siendo sincero con tu dolor.

Sergay se quedó callado largo rato, llorando. Por cada intento de continuar el diálogo se desataba una nueva ola de lágrimas que lo hacían callar. Ya no podía ver pues con cada parpadeo sus ojos volvían a estar inundados, sus labios se negaban a dejar de temblar y cuando se cubrió el rostro con las manos sólo consiguió llenarse de tierra la cara y empeorar el cuadro.

—Lo arruiné. Su vida… la de mi hermana, la de Nina. Les fallé a ambas. Y a ti.

—Sí, hiciste bastante daño —confirmó, no porque quisiera hacerlo sentir peor sino para dejar clara su postura—. Pero sigues a tiempo de rectificar.

—La forma en la que ella me miró… No podré recuperarla nunca —entonces observó el nombre de su hermana en la lápida y la culpa pesó más de lo que imaginaba—. Te prometí que sería un buen padre, y lo arruiné todo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó al fin—. Si tú intención siempre fue cuidar de Nina, ¿entonces por qué has hecho tanto daño?

No era capaz de entenderlo. ¿Cómo se convertía una promesa de protección en una guerra contra el resto del mundo? ¿Dónde estaba el motivo que se le había escapado todo este tiempo? Necesitaba la respuesta o quizá jamás podría estar en paz con él otra vez.

Quería escucharlo de su voz, que tuviera la decencia de contarle porque había decidido romper su amistad, romper el corazón de su hija y romperse a sí mismo. Dejar de lado todo. Hundirse en una faceta desconocida, aceptando cualquier riesgo, ¿para qué? ¿Por qué decidió que valía la pena perderlo todo?

Pero no decía nada. Su vista estaba clavada en el suelo y ni tanto tiempo de conocerlo le sirvió para descifrar su mirada, porque nunca le habló de sus rencores ni de sus miedos. Y se sintió culpable por no darse cuenta antes, por no insistir más cuando encerró sus sentimientos tras la muerte de su hermana. Lo vio con una sonrisa desde el primer día, pero lo dejó vivir su duelo a su manera sin saber en lo que iba a terminar. Incluso sin saberlo, debió haber hecho más.

Dejó un segundo de lado el enojo para inclinarse en la tierra junto a él y sujetar sus hombros con las manos. Su expresión estaba aterrada, el rostro lodoso. Quizá hubiera reído, en otro momento, sin lo ocurrido en los últimos meses. Le habría tomado el pelo y un segundo después ambos irían de camino al bar donde pudieran hablar con más calma. Lo llevaría a casa al anochecer para ver a Nina antes de que se fuera a la cama. Pero ahora…

Él pensaba igual. Quería volver a verla en el trabajo porque extrañaba pasar por su cubículo, perder el rato con pláticas inútiles o hacer frente a sus regaños cuando hacía algo mal con los inversionistas. Echaba en falta sus consejos, su compañía. Alguien ocupaba ya su puesto en la empresa, pero ninguna otra persona podría entrar tanto en su vida para convertirse en su amistad más cercana. ¿Cómo la reemplazaba en ese aspecto? ¿Y cómo fue capaz de golpearla, a pesar de todo? No quería mirarla porque no soportaba ver las heridas. Era igual a una sentencia, una que le prometía no recuperarla; ni a ella, ni a ningún otro aspecto de su vida.

—Por favor, responde.

—Por Akane. Porque el papá de tu novia la mató y yo quería que sintiera el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando se fue.

Ya no había rabia como antes en sus palabras, sino resignación, como quien ya no tiene nada por perder. Y quizá así era, o al menos así lo veía él.

Natsuki dejó caer los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermana lo amaba tanto que murió de tristeza cuando él la dejó —apretó los labios en una fina línea y rasgó la lápida produciendo un irritante sonido—. Se atrevió a abandonarla incluso cuando esperaba una hija suya, y estaba tan triste. Yo intenté hacerla sentir mejor, pero empeoraba día tras día. Cuando Nina nació, cayó en una depresión de la que no pudo escapar. Estaba más débil, no quería comer y dormía poco, siempre con la excusa de cuidar de su hija y quizá si yo hubiera insistido más en que se tratara, ella todavía estaría aquí.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de esto? ¿Para qué guardar tanto dolor?

—¿Y de qué iba a servir? Si hablaba de ello dolía el doble y me cegaba la rabia. Yo no quería que tú me vieras así, no quería que conocieras al sujeto que te atacó ayer. Y cuando tú te hiciste amiga de su hija… No ibas a creerme porque la amabas. Podía verlo en tu mirada, todo ese amor y admiración te pondrían en mi contra.

Una brisa de aire le revolvió el cabello. Parecía más un niño asustado que un adulto; tenía la vista fija en el suelo, esperando escuchar sus pasos alejarse en cualquier momento. Porque en cuanto supiera la verdad no dudaría en marcharse, en dejarlo solo a merced de sus propios pecados.

—Quise destruir su compañía, pero él se me adelantó. No me quedó otro remedio que desquitarme con su familia… Con su hija…

Sonrió derrotado cuando la tierra se removió frente a él. Se iría lejos, en el mejor de los casos no le dirigiría la palabra ni ahora ni nunca. Y entonces, cuando lo viera hacerse responsable por cada vida estropeada, podría odiarlo, continuar su vida junto a su novia, una vida más feliz sin nuevas amenazas. Entonces estarían a salvo, lejos de él, donde no sería más que un recuerdo lejano de un mal momento. De un mal amigo y de un mal padre.

—No tenías derecho —él asintió ante el primer reclamo y lo siguió haciendo con los demás—. Debiste hablar conmigo y habríamos podido resolver las cosas sin tanto drama. Sin hacerle daño a Nina ni a Shizuru… ¡Casi abusan de ella! ¿¡Eso también fue idea tuya!?

Sólo entonces la miró.

—¡No! Eso no era parte del plan. Debían robarle, asustarla quizá, pero nunca les pedí que la tocaran. Ella es importante para ti, yo jamás quise… Necesitaba que su padre sintiera miedo por ella, ¡pero jamás le dijeron nada!

—Claro que no. Shizuru no quiso preocuparlos.

—Eso lo empeoró todo. No quiero que Nina lo conozca, por eso necesito enviarla lejos de él, pero no quiere escucharme y creí… Ella confía en ti, estaba seguro de que la esconderías si fuera necesario.

—Y lo haría, pero te equivocaste en todo, Sergay —se pasó la mano por el cabello, abatida. Estaba diciendo la verdad demasiado tarde—. ¿Sabías que fue Akane quien abandonó a Satoru? Nina ya sabe todo esto.

Él la observó, desconcertado, y negó con la cabeza. Parecía enojado otra vez y, aunque ahora no parecía capaz de hacer nada al respecto, no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás por pura precaución.

—Eso no es verdad. ¿Por qué Akane iba a sentirse tan triste si él no la abandonó? Si quería a mi hermana, ¿por qué fingió que Nina no existía? ¿Y cómo es que mi hija está enterada de esto?

—Porque no sabía que existía. Y tienes que saberlo todo de una vez para que dejes todo ese rencor contra él de una vez, al igual que Nina quien entendió. Está muy ilusionada por tener a Shizuru de hermana.

Por el momento, no sentías las energías para enojarse por lo que le habían contado a Nina, sólo quería saber él también.

—¿Qué debería saber? Vamos, dime. ¿Qué es lo que ella sabe?

—Akane lo dejó porque la madre de Shizuru le pidió que lo hiciera. Eran una familia y sólo quería proteger eso. Asegurar un hogar para su hija.

—¿Y en cambio dejar a su otra hija sin familia? Esa mujer…

—No te cuento esto para que cambies de objetivo. Debes olvidarlo —dijo colocando la mano en su hombro de nuevo.

—¿Cómo hago eso? —preguntó con tristeza mientras dejaba el enojo de lado—. ¿Cómo dejo atrás la muerte de mi hermana, todo su dolor ocasionado por esa mujer?

—Nadie te pide que la perdones, pero vengarte no te devolverá a Akane. Shizuru también está molesta por lo que hizo, y el propio Satoru le ha pedido el divorcio, pero hacerle daño no es la solución.

—Pero…

—Sergay, sé un buen ejemplo para Nina. Eres su padre y prometiste a tu hermana hacerte cargo. No te atrevas a olvidar esa promesa. No olvides que ella siempre fue una persona amable y cariñosa. Quiso a Shizuru como si fuera su propia hija, no estaría contenta con nada de lo que has hecho.

Lloró. Intentó apoyarse en el hombro de su amiga pero recordó que ya no lo era. Lloró porque era cuanto podía hacer, porque remediar sus acciones era imposible y porque Natsuki tenía razón. No se dio cuenta hasta no ver el terror en los ojos de su hija, sólo entonces lo comprendió, pero era tarde. Se había convertido en el malo de la película, siempre creyendo que él era el bueno.

—Les fallé.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero esa no es excusa para no cambiar ahora.

Antes de responder, un par de pasos apresurados los hicieron mirar en otra dirección. Natsuki, en lugar de sorpresa sintió miedo, miedo por haberse marchado sin avisar pues sabía de antemano que haría enojar a su novia, miedo porque no quería tener más problemas por estar ahí con Sergay cuando ella le había dejado en claro que no confiaba en él.

Pero Shizuru no llegó a reclamar. Sólo la abrazó y se quedó entre su cuello con el nudo en la garganta disipándose lentamente. Después de correr a buscarla, era cuanto necesitaba para dejar la preocupación de lado. Ver su rostro sin un rasguño la tranquilizó, aunque seguía recelosa con la presencia de su ex amigo.

Mientras, él se quedó observando lo que debía ser el amor. Como juntas parecían más tranquilas. El abrazo donde querían fundirse con suspiros escapando de sus labios; incluso sus ojos habían cambiado y, a pesar de no ver el rostro de Nat, podía imaginar su sonrisa.

—Te dije que no vinieras sin mí —le recriminó.

—Lo lamento, pensé que podía ponerte incómoda con la conversación y había cosas de las que debía hablar con él a solas.

Shizuru la miró a los ojos sin decir palabra, pero no fue necesario, ella lo entendió todo.

—Yo… —habló para llamar la atención de ambas—. Tengo mucho por lo cual disculparme. Sobretodo contigo, Shizuru. En verdad lo siento, aunque no espero que me perdones.

Miró a su novia antes de devolver la vista al muchacho, ahora sucio y con una expresión distinta. Era como ver otra persona, sin embargo, no podía olvidar lo que había hecho.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo —admitió.

—Lo entiendo —dijo rascando su barbilla.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Seguía sujetando su cintura con cariño y no daba muestras de querer soltarla.

—Le pregunté a Nina.

—¿Ella está aquí? —intervino él.

Casi sonríe antes de recibir la negativa de Shizuru. Trató de no darle importancia, pero le dolió saberlo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, la conversación también había llegado a su final. Ahora tenía mucho por resolver y ellas… Quizá una vida por vivir, una donde no había lugar para un idiota violento.

—Creo que debo irme. ¿Te quedarás?

—Sí… Quiero estar otro rato junto a la tumba de mi hermana.

Natsuki no insistió. Se veía herido e incluso cansado, pero supo que estaría bien en cuanto decidiera marcharse del panteón. Y, por el momento, ellas tenían otras cosas pendientes.

Aun así, se sentía más tranquila. El día anterior se había convertido en un panorama escalofriante, pero hoy el cielo era menos gris. Sergay no representaba más problemas en sus vidas, Shizuru estaba a salvo, Nina no tendría que marcharse y los problemas entre sus suegros se resolvían de la forma más pacífica.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de ser fuerte, cansada de mentirle a su novia, cansada del miedo continuo a quien antes era su mejor amigo. Pero tras esa conversación, se quitó un gran peso de sus hombros y la tranquilidad la venció en cuanto llegaron a casa porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no cabían más preocupaciones. Pronto encontraría un trabajo, y todo iba a estar bien.

Lo supo en el momento que Shizuru se sentó junto a ella en la cama con una taza de té en las manos. Se había dado una ducha por lo que su cabello estaba húmedo y sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior mientras cubría su cuerpo con las mantas.

Se dio cuenta, por segunda vez, que así era como quería pasar sus días. Con la compañía y ayuda de su novia, con el apoyo y la fe que siempre demostraba tenerle.

—¿Sigues preocupada por tu amigo? —preguntó al notar su distracción.

No parecía molestarle en lo absoluto el haber perdido un día de trabajo.

—No, no se trata de eso —respondió y besó su frente—. Sólo pensaba en lo feliz que me siento cuando estás conmigo.

—También me siento feliz contigo, Nat. Aunque a veces me hagas enojar por querer hacer las cosas tu sola.

—Lo siento —sonrió—. ¿Seguirás enojada mucho tiempo por eso? No quiero que llegues enojada al altar.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la mención de la boda.

—No… no creo que mi enojo dure tanto—suspiró—. Espero que todo esté bien para entonces.

—Así será. Nina ahora está dolida, pero sanará. Y tus padres, bueno, ellos ya son adultos como para saber lo que quieren hacer de sus vidas.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Por supuesto —la abrazó—. Y siempre serán tus padres. No van a abandonarte aunque estén separados.

—¿Qué haría sin ti?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero no lo averigües nunca, por favor.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Nicocchi17:** Todo terminó relativamente bien, aunque lo de Nina y su padre lo verán hasta que suba el epílogo. Saludos, gracias por leer y comentar.

 **NK-FT:** Por supuesto, quiero decir, Sergay se ha dado cuenta ya del daño que hizo y, aunque no es suficiente con notarlo, probablemente él también lo sabe. Por el momento, al menos todo está tranquilo. Gracias por leer y por comentar.

 **Setsuna M:** Muchas gracias por todo, la verdad sí me siento mucho mejor. En lo demás, Sergay ha sabido ver su error y bueno, lamentablemente es un poco tarde, pero en el epílogo veremos más de esto. Gracias por los buenos deseos y por comentar en cada capítulo, es muy dulce.

 **Angi'lk:** Hola mi adorada, muchas gracias por el ánimo, me sirvió bastante. Todo ahora será sólo un mal recuerdo, lo prometo, y bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado leerme. Por todo lo demás, gracias, saludos y besitos.

 **1after909:** I know, but it's okay. Now Nat and Shiz are happy.

 **Leedoraespectral:** Hola, ¡muchas gracias! Por el apoyo y por todo. Como deseabas, Sergay se ha dado cuenta, pero quién sabe si las cosas se puedan arreglar con Nat, aunque igual y con su hija sí lo consigue. Eso lo veremos en el epílogo. Un saludo lleno de cariño para ti, y abracitos.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Gracias, ahora que todo ha salido a la luz y que las cosas están en una relativa calma, creo que queda la promesa de que todo estará bien. En fin, gracias, te mando un abrazo. Saludos.

 **Estefan Ruiz:** Gracias por leerme y por comentar. Tal como dices, ya ahora las confrontaciones terminaron, sólo queda darles un porvenir a todos. Saludos, te leo pronto.

 **Srto Schnee:** Muchas gracias, y bueno, ya todo ha quedado en su lugar. Las charlas ya se dieron y Sergay sabe lo que ha hecho mal. Saludos y abrazos.

 **Nota de autor #2:** Gracias por preocuparse por mí en el capítulo anterior. Ya me siento mucho mejor, les mando un enorme abrazo y muchos besitos. Nos leemos pronto.


	22. Epílogo

**¡Hola!**

 **Esto se acaba aquí, gracias por seguir la historia, por comentar y por todo su apoyo. Me gustó mucho trabajar en esto para ustedes.**

 **Nos encontraremos de nuevo en otra historia, en algún momento.**

 **Para quien interese, en fb pueden encontrarme para saber sobre mi regreso y mis futuros trabajos (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil o buscarme directamente por el nombre).**

 **Cuídense mucho, besitos.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Era un lugar diferente, con más árboles y casas tradicionales, a diferencia de la ciudad donde sólo podían ver enormes edificios y grandes selvas de asfalto. En Kioto hasta las personas parecían más amables, aunque quizás eso era imaginación suya, producto de su felicidad.

Tenía a las chicas con ella, a su novia aferrada a su mano mientras admiraba los alrededores, y el clima frío lograba refrescar el sonrojo en sus mejillas al pensar en el lindo anillo bajo su guante, justo en su dedo anular.

Natsuki había llegado de la nada a su trabajo un día para ir a comer. No sospechó porque ya estaban comprometidas, su palabra era suficiente, por eso cuando el diamante brilló en sus manos, con las rodillas en el suelo y la mirada entusiasmada, no le salían las palabras.

Quería decir que sí, dejar un reguero de besos por todo su rostro mientras sentía como el corazón se salía de su pecho, pero su cerebro no estaba funcionando. Afirmó con la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la boca. Sólo entonces notó a su novia soltar el aire contenido, y se lamentó por haberla hecho esperar tanto para un gesto tan simple, por una señal de que su respuesta no podía ser otra.

—Necesito hablar con tus padres —había dicho.

Y no sabía quién estaba más aterrada ante la idea. Sin embargo, sus padres en esos momentos arreglaban el asunto de su divorcio y decidieron esperar a volver del viaje para hablar con ellos. Quizá pudieran tomar algo de valor después de unos días de descanso.

Era una celebración después de todo. Natsuki y Nao se habían graduado hace una semana y ahora, junto al resto, habían decidido ir a Kioto, donde sus padres tenían una casa. Era más un lugar de descanso, aunque jamás lo usaban, así que cuando preguntó si podía usarla, ambos aceptaron.

Ahora se encontraban de camino a la casa, la cual era igual al resto de las viviendas viejas, todavía hecha de madera, con el suelo crujiendo a cada uno de sus pasos. El jardín se había ido marchitando con el tiempo, a pesar de los constantes pagos de su padre a un jardinero local. Él estaba en su trabajo cuando llegaron; Shizuru lo saludó como a un viejo amigo, el resto se quedó unos pasos atrás.

—Shizuru...

Había hablado tan despacio que por poco no la escucha.

—¿Pasa algo, Mai?

—¿Esta es tu casa?

Observó de nuevo hacia dentro, quizá se encontraba más degradante de lo que pensó. Es decir, las paredes tenían un tono extraño y olían a ocre viejo, una mezcla entre humedad y musgo se había acumulado bajo las escaleras, lo cual podía resultar asqueroso, aunque juraría que apenas era visible. Por lo demás, encontró la casa en perfecto estado.

—Quizá ha sido descuidada, pero les aseguro que las habitaciones están bien.

—¿De qué hablas, Shizuru? ¡Tu casa es enorme! Y yo que pensé que la casa en la ciudad era bastante grande.

Ella no había notado el tamaño. Estaba acostumbrada a ver esa cantidad de espacio en todas las propiedades de la familia. Su departamento era, quizá, la única excepción a la regla porque ella había elegido vivir sin mucho, apenas lo suficiente para llevar sus días con calma donde no le faltara cosa alguna, pero tampoco sobrara nada.

—Supongo. No lo había notado.

—A veces olvido que naciste con una cuchara de plata en la boca —intervino Nao.

Fue la primera en entrar bajo la molesta mirada de la anfitriona. Aunque lo permitió, ni siquiera se quejó de su comentario claramente dicho para ofenderla. Las demás la siguieron, Shizuru fue dejando a cada una en su respectiva habitación, habían acordado dormir de dos en dos para ahorrar espacio y para no sentir la soledad de una casa tan inmensa.

Shizuru quedó con Natsuki, por supuesto, por regla Haruka y Yukino iban en la misma habitación, de la misma forma Mai con Mikoto, Nao había decidio dormir sola por más ruegos que recibió de Mai para quedarse con ellas.

—Hace siglos que no duermo en un futón —comentó Mai cuando estaban en la cocina, preparando la cena.

—Lo lamento, la casa es bastante tradicional y mis padres nunca quisieron camas aquí.

—No, no —se disculpó—. Es muy interesante, eso quería decir.

—Una casa tan grande y no hay forma de calentarse en este lugar —entró Nao, quejándose como siempre.

Debía darle la razón en eso, al parecer ni con siete personas dentro la casa cambiaba de temperatura, seguía tan helada como cuando cruzaron la puerta. Ni con el suéter que llevaba puesto conseguía entrar en calor. Aunque sólo por molestarla, decidió no admitirlo.

—Tienes calefacción en la sala y en cada habitación, no seas quejica.

—Tienes el corazón helado, obviamente no vas a sentir el frío alrededor. No es suficiente, cabeza hueca.

Dejó de cortar los vegetales, el cuchillo en sus manos azotó contra la mesa provocando que Mai se detuviera en su tarea también.

—Chicas, no discutan. Vinimos a pasarla bien.

—Si no te gusta el lugar pues des irte, creo que ya notaste lo grande que es la salida.

—Shizuru, por favor...

—O podría convencer a Natsuki de cambiarse a mi habitación, ella suele ser tan calentita.

—Inténtalo.

—Chicas, ya.

Las palabras de Mai eran ignoradas por ambas y no había nadie más en esos momentos que pudiera ayudarla a evitar esa confrontación.

—No me retes, Fujino. Tienes todas las de perder.

—¿Eso crees? —alzó la ceja con una sonrisa socarrona de por medio—. Estamos hablando de Natsuki, mi... Mi novia.

Estuvo a punto de decir "mi prometida" ¿qué estaba haciendo? Iba a arruinar el secreto que necesitaba guardar por unos días más. Si sus padres no eran los primeros en saber, iban a matarla por comprometerse sin su permiso. No es que fueran a negarle nada, pero Natsuki quería su aprobación.

Se llevó una mirada curiosa de parte de Nao junto a una sonrisa, como si hubiera leído entre líneas las palabras no dichas . A diferencia de Mai, que seguía más preocupada por evitar la pelea.

—Nao, ¿por qué no buscas al resto y les dices que vengan a comer?

Todavía la miró unos segundos más antes de hacer caso a Mai, entonces la cocina quedó en silencio y la chica soltó un suspiro.

—Esa Nao es complicada, no le hagas mucho caso. Estamos aquí para celebrar sus títulos, no para discutir.

—Lo sé —dijo volviendo a cortar los vegetales—. Es que ella me saca de quicio.

El regusto amargo de su breve confrontación desapareció durante la comida al tener a Natsuki a su lado, era suficiente ver su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos para sentirse como en casa.

La calefacción encendida mantenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, aunque quizá fuera más que eso, como sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa, o la forma en que dibujaba círculos sobre la palma de su mano. Era estar ahí, disfrutar de la compañía de todas y al mismo tiempo tener un momento íntimo sin que el resto se diera cuenta. Sus caricias sólo les pertenecían a ellas, y estaba feliz de ver la evolución en su relación.

Recordó los primeros días, cuando se conocieron hace años y sus instantes juntas se volvieron eternidades donde el reloj se detenía. Entonces llegaron los suspiros, las ganas de quedarse unos segundos más, la falta de aire cuando la tenía a tan sólo unos centímetros y no era capaz de hacer nada al respecto porque no entendía sus sentimientos, y como olvidar los regaños de su padre por pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

Y cuando por fin decidió vivir por su cuenta, su relación con Natsuki se vino abajo; su corazón se había roto varias veces con tantos rechazos sin saber por que seguía insistiendo para tener algo que evidentemente ella no quería. Hasta llegar al momento en el cual le fue imposible seguir así, el último rechazo había dolido tanto, jamás imaginó estar en un futuro como lo estaban ahora: tomadas de la mano y con una extraña excitación cuando su boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sonrió, porque a pesar de todo lo malo, estaba ahora en un momento de calma, pasando el rato con sus mejores amigas y con su novia en una casa llena de paz, sin los ruidos habituales de coches sonando el claxón. En su lugar se escuchaba el viento chocar contra los árboles.

—Podríamos salir a conocer, todavía es temprano.

Al parecer se perdió parte de la conversación atrapada en sus pensamientos, pero no le importó demasiado. Esa última frase de Yukino era cuanto necesitaba para no quedarse todo el día entre esas cuatro paredes.

—Es una buena idea. Conozco varios lugares interesantes.

La siguieron, incluso Nao se dejó guiar. Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando salieron de casa, las luces de las calles se encendieron conforme caminaban y los negocios cambiaron sus letreros por "cerrado", sin embargo, las calles se iban llenando. Comenzaron a seguirlos porque todos parecían ir al mismo lugar, una especie de feria entre los árboles.

Niños corrían por los alrededores sin temor a la oscuridad, los padres no parecían preocupados por verlos alejarse entre los matorrales, pero Shizuru los observaba con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si por ser niños descuidados o por la experiencia vivida hace tiempo cuando la noche y la soledad fueron sus peores enemigos.

Tembló casi imperceptiblemente, si Natsuki lo notó fue porque sostenía su mano. Lo atribuyó al frío nocturno y le ofreció su chaqueta la cual rechazó, en su lugar se acercó más a su cuerpo, abrazando casi por completo su brazo.

Los juegos, la comida y el ambiente festivo robaron su atención. Su mirada se perdió entre los puestos, la gente con la cual desentonaban debido a sus atuendos, y pensó que de haber estado enterada del evento tendrían ahora algo más tradicional.

Intentaron seguir el ritmo. Nao no descansó hasta ganar en un juego de disparos, aunque el premio terminó en la basura porque no lo quería, sólo le importaba demostrar su habilidad. Mikoto pescó algunos peces. Haruka sacó un premio para Yukino. Para Mai, su mayor diversión fue apoyarlas y comprar comida de cuantos puestos se atravesaran en su camino, según ella para "tomar ideas" y usarlas en el restaurante. Natsuki también quiso ganarle un regalo, pero no quería soltarla así que desistió en el intento.

Regresaron en silencio, el día se terminaba con las estrellas brillando sobre sus cabezas y la tranquilidad volvía obsoletos los murmullos. Y le gustaba sentirse así, el corazón a un ritmo acogedor, como si realmente se encontrara en su hogar, con la compañía adecuada.

A pesar del viento silvando por los alrededores entre los árboles y las ventanas, los crujidos de la madera por cada habitación y los golpeteos de la puerta, la casa resultó coservarse a una temperatura agradable, quizá por la calefacción que dejaron encendida antes de salir.

—El aire está horrible —se quejó Nao acomodándose el cabello.

No era la única, todas estaban tratando de adecentarse un poco, a excepción de Mikoto y Natsuki quienes parecían muy cómodas con las piernas estiradas en el piso, flexionando el cuerpo hacia adelante. Afuera todavía podía escucharse el murmullo de la brisa nocturna contra el tejado.

—¿Y qué vamos a cenar?

—Acabamos de comernos la mitad de los puestos, Mikoto —respondió Nao con una ceja arriba.

Natsuki río ante el puchero que hizo su amiga.

—Yo también tengo hambre, pediré algo de comer. ¿Ustedes quieren?

Se levantó del suelo sacudiendo su pantalón con las manos. No había tierra, pero era un acto reflejo difícil de evitar.

—Yo quiero takoyaki.

—¡Yo igual! —dijo Mikoto emocionada.

—¿Por qué no pedimos para todas?

—Me parece buena idea, Mai —respondió Yukino.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y Natsuki salió de la habitación para buscar su celular, el cual había arrojado en algún lugar cerca de la entrada.

Mientras tanto, estuvieron conversando. Mai estaba riendo por alguna cosa dicha y Shizuru río también, contagiada por su alegría. Nao se quejó, como siempre, de los ruidos provocados por el viento que, según sus palabras, no la dejarían dormir cuando se fuera a la cama.

—Ya te dije, deberías quedarte en nuestra habitación —torció Mai como por onceava vez.

—Eso no hará que el ruido sea menos.

—Quizá sí, no lo sabes.

—Sé que no funciona así.

—Si tan sólo lo intentaras.

Y de pronto, casi como un susurro, Mikoto las interrumpió con una pregunta inesperada pues no se trataba en absoluto del tema en discusión. Su tono era el de alguien que se ha cansado de seguir cuestionándose en silencio.

—Todo el día me he estado preguntando… ¿Y ese anillo?

Las chicas la observaron como si fuera la primera vez. Sólo entonces notaron el brillo en su dedo anular, reflejado por la lámpara en esos momentos. Los guantes se habían encargado de cubrirlo, pero ahora quedaba a la vista y ya no tenía forma de esconderlo después de la pregunta de Mikoto, la atención de sus amigas estaba sobre ella.

Sus mejillas tomaron el color de una fresa madura. Quería responder, pero acordaron esperar hasta que pudieran contarle a sus padres y no sabía si Natsuki estaría de acuerdo en cambiar el plan.

—Esto no… Es sólo…

—¿Qué, bubuzuke? Habla de una vez.

Se sintió pequeña. Necesitaba gritarlo, por supuesto, compartir su felicidad con el resto, celebrar juntas el suceso que cada día se convertía en algo más tangible, pero…

—Quería decirle a mis suegros primero —interrumpió Natsuki al dejarse caer a su lado—, pero las cosas se han dado y ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo. Shizuru y yo... nos vamos a casar.

Yukino sonrió pues ya lo sabía —o lo imaginaba— desde que vio el anillo hace unas horas. Nao tuvo la misma reacción pues había sido quien le ayudó a escoger el anillo. El resto, sin embargo, permanecieron en silencio hasta que Mai reaccionó emocionada y saltó para rodearlas con sus brazos.

—¡Chicas, es increíble! ¿Desde cuándo están comprometidas?

—Felicidades.

Entonces las voces se mezclaban unas con otras. Abrazos, felicitaciones, preguntas, todo al mismo tiempo sin darles la oportunidad de responder adecuadamente. En otro momento, Natsuki habría detenido el parloteo a su alrededor, pero lo estaba disfrutando porque su emoción era semejante a la del resto de las chicas.

Pasaron la noche hablando de los planes, hasta ahora casi inexistentes, sobre los arreglos, el lugar, la fecha, hasta que su falta de respuestas fue demasiado. Comenzaron a abrumarse, sólo entonces Mai obligó a sus amigas a detenerse; sabía lo apantallante de querer tener solucionado algo tan grande, la confusión, los nervios y el terror de cometer alguna equivocación con los detalles.

Yukino también fue comprensiva, obligó a Haruka a guardar silencio porque conocía lo impaciente que podía llegar a ser. Se fueron a su habitación unos minutos después.

Mikoto y Nao no preguntaron más, en realidad les interesaba poco si tenían planes o no porque al final ellas estarían ahí para ayudar cuando fueran necesitadas. Y tampoco se mantuvieron en la sala por mucho tiempo, Mikoto comenzó a cabecear por lo cual Mai la guió fuera, Nao las siguió.

Evitaron la charla. En su habitación sólo decidieron dormir, no querían preocuparse por tanto cuando recién estaban asimilando su compromiso, pero era claro que deberían resolverlo en algún momento. Una boda era mucho trabajo, pasar horas eligiendo flores, mesas, colores, además de las semanas peleando por un lugar disponible. La sola idea parecía agotar sus fuerzas, pero lo harían con gusto cuando fuera adecuado, quizá con la ayuda de las chicas y, si tenían suerte, los padres de Shizuru se sumarían también.

Los días siguientes dejaron de insistir, pero proponían cosas al azar: vestidos, collares, casas, aun cuando ellas ya tenían donde vivir. Ignoraron esto, sonreían para agradecer la preocupación, sin embargo, nunca respondían y sus amigas dejaron de intentarlo al comprender que quizá tenían sus propios planes, su ritmo, y no necesitaban uno impuesto a la fuerza.

Disfrutaron el merecido descanso, pese a la brevedad. Al volver parecían más relajadas, casi rejuvenecidas, si no fuera por sus respectivas obligaciones hubieran permanecido unos días más en ese lugar. Pero la vida continuó y se despidieron bajo la tenue luz de las farolas a su alrededor. Eran cerca de las siete, la calle todavía era transitable tal como lo demostraban los peatones que iban y venían.

—Cuando decidan la fecha, estaremos ahí —dijo Mai.

Las demás sonrieron para mostrar su conformidad.

—Gracias, las vamos a necesitar.

—Eso sin duda —comentó Nao.

En esta ocasión no lo sintió como ofensa, quizá por la expresión juguetona en su rostro, muy diferente a la mueca ácida que dejaba ver cuando trataba de burlarse. Le sonrió de vuelta, como si fuera algo sólo entre ellas dos, una especie de tregua después de tantas peleas.

—Nos vemos después —se despidió Natsuki.

Todavía tenían lugares a los cuales ir, pero podían esperar un par de horas. El regreso la agotó, le dolía la espalda por pasar tanto tiempo sentada en una posición incomoda, quería llegar a casa y echarse en la cama donde su cuerpo pudiera destensarse. Shizuru, en cambio, se veía bien. Se acostaron juntas sin molestarse en vaciar las maletas, apenas tocaron el colchón se rindieron al sueño, a pesar de la hora y de la ropa que no se cambiaron.

Al día siguiente tenían claras sus tareas. Fueron al supermercado para traer a casa algo de comida puesto que el refrigerador se encontraba vacío, luego condujeron al hotel donde Satoru se estaba quedando.

No lo conocían todavía, tenían la dirección, pero hasta entonces Shizuru se encontraba con su padre en cualquier otro lugar, quizá porque una parte de ella quería ignorar cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en casa. Se estaba ocultando de la verdad sin querer, debía enfrentarse a la realidad.

Pese a ello, no lo encontraron en su habitación, el guardia les comentó dónde podrían dar con él pues lo había visto salir hace un par de horas.

—Siempre va al mismo lugar —dijo—. No hay mucha gente por aquí, saben, cuando alguien se mueve cerca, nos damos cuenta.

Le dieron las gracias y decidieron caminar. Entraron a una plaza rodeada por una valla de metal, el césped estaba verde, recién cortado, mientras alrededor podían ver algunas parejas, niños y un par de perros jugando con sus dueños.

—¿Quieres un perro?

—¿No es un poco pronto para pensar en eso, Nat?

Sonrió. Le gustaba sonreírle, era su forma de estar de acuerdo con sus palabras sin necesidad de dar una respuesta, y Shizuru lo entendía; le era suficiente con imitarla, luego tomaba su mano con la calidez del verano impregnada en sus palmas y no podía explicarse cómo podía ser eso posible con un clima tan helado.

Lo encontraron en una banca junto al puente donde la orilla apenas tocaba la superficie, pero no estaba solo sino en compañía de una persona que conocían. Él sonreía, ella, con un poco más de secretismo, lo hizo también al notar sus pasos sobre la hierba húmeda.

Intercambiaron miradas antes de saludar. Su padre recién las vio cuando se detuvieron a un costado, sus manos entrelazadas, tal como iban tomando por costumbre cuando caminaban.

—No esperaba encontrarte acá.

Ella se encogió de hombros como diciendo "qué más da" y quizá tenía razón. No era tan importante, aunque fuera sorpresivo.

—Estábamos hablando —soltó Satoru sin poder ocultar su alegría—. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

—Te estuvimos buscando, papá. Tenemos algo que decirte.

Nina también prestó atención. Los tenían a ambos aguardando sus palabras e incluso con la vergüenza y la incertidumbre, sabían que no iban a mentir esta vez, les contarían la noticia de golpe, sin anestesia, para no tener tiempo de morderse la lengua ante el terror o la emoción, no quisieron detenerse a pensarlo mucho.

—Nos vamos a casar.

—Estaría muy feliz si nos da su permiso.

Antes de terminar, Nina las tenía entre sus brazos sin cansarse de repetir las mismas palabras con las cuales dejar clara su postura, su felicidad por la noticia.

Satoru, en cambio, abrió los ojos sin decir nada por un rato, se puso serio. Seguía en la banca con los brazos sobre las piernas listo para aclararse la garganta y responder con una pregunta inesperada.

—¿Y si no tuvieran mi permiso?

Natsuki ni siquiera lo dudó.

—Me casaría con ella de todos modos.

Sonrió. Lentamente, hasta convertir la sonrisa en carcajada; Shizuru creyó que su padre se estaba volviendo loco, pero él no había terminado de hablar aún y se puso en pie, de frente a las tres quienes seguían con la mirada fija en su reacción.

—Tienen mi permiso. Sólo bromeaba un poco con ustedes.

—Papá, eso ha sido cruel.

—Lo lamento, cariño.

Tomó sus manos y, acto seguido, un rasposo beso fue depositado en su mejilla. Se vio a sí misma de niña quejándose de la barba sin dejarlo acercarse cuando no estaba afeitado; el instinto casi la hace retroceder, pero permaneció en su lugar para devolverle un abrazo a cambio.

Podía contar los cariños de su padre sin dificultad pues no eran muchos. Era una persona distante, de sonrisas discretas y apretones de mano, los besos y abrazos no contaban como parte del repertorio entre sus muestras de amor, pero a veces, sucedían. En realidad, no era falta de cariño sino inhabilidad emocional, la cual comenzaba a forjar poco a poco, con paciencia y ayuda de sus hijas. Por la felicidad de saberse poseedor de unas mujeres tan maravillosas, por tener a su lado el último recuerdo del amor de su vida y a su primogénita.

Nina se aferró a la cintura de Natsuki pues ninguna quiso enturbiar un momento tan íntimo entre padre e hija porque en sus rostros vieron cuánto lo necesitaban, aunque ni ellos mismos se dieran cuenta. Ahora, con ella al lado se preguntó en silencio por Sergay, habían pasado meses desde su última charla, pero la pequeña abrazada a su cuerpo era la única familia que tenía, y le gustaría saber si cambió, quizá sólo para no sentir en vano sus palabras de aquel día o para asegurar el bienestar de Nina.

—Nina...

—¿Sí?

—¿Has visto a...?

Hablaron en susurros. Podía sentir la pregunta chocar en su cabello, justo en donde recargaba la barbilla.

—Sí... Lo lamento.

Creía deberle una disculpa, como si ver a quien tanto tiempo fue su padre ahora fuera algo desleal con Natsuki después de todo cuanto las hirió. Pero no podía odiarlo por completo, no después de escuchar su versión; seguía enojada, algunas cosas no podría olvidarlas, sin embargo, era su padre e intentaba redimirse, ¿qué clase de persona sería si no le daba la oportunidad?

—No te disculpes —la acercó más a sí misma—. Es tu papá, después de todo.

Cuando Shizuru y su padre finalmente decidieron separarse, tenía los ojos cristalinos, como si hubieran mantenido una conversación emotiva de la cual ellas no se enteraron. Su novia volvió a su lado, Nina se alejó para quedar junto a Satoru, igual que al comienzo.

La conversación no duró mucho, estaban invitados a la boda aún sin saber la fecha exacta. Su padre prometió entregarla de su brazo ese día, y juró portarse como nunca hizo antes; emocionarse con sus citas, tomarles alguna foto antes de dejarlas marchar y tener una seria conversación con Natsuki pronto, sólo para poner las cosas en orden.

—Te debo una disculpa —dijo de la nada—. En primer lugar, es mi culpa que se hayan separado antes de empezar siquiera. No debí entrometerme, quizá hubieran sido felices mucho antes.

—Eso quedó olvidado hace mucho, no se preocupe. Y ahora estamos juntas, eso es lo único que importa.

Era un peso menos. Saberse aceptada por su suegro le daba cierta seguridad, como si todo el camino ahora fuera sencillo mientras Shizuru no se cansara de caminar con sus manos entrelazadas. Sólo faltaba hablar con una persona y entonces sería oficial, podrían planear la boda seguras de que nadie iba a oponerse.

Las estrellas brillaron en el cielo antes de llegar a casa de su madre, en la radio sonaba un clásico de los ochenta por el cual ninguna quería cambiar la estación, ni hablar porque en realidad no había mucho por decir. A través del cristal los árboles desaparecían con prisa, casas, edificios, parques, personas. Durante los semáforos en rojo se miraban para amarse un rato con la mirada; como iban en el auto, Shuzuru conducía sin ir demasiado rápido. Con ella el tiempo parecía infinito, por eso no se quejó, disfrutó observarla con los últimos rayos del sol en su figura, una sombra cubriendo sus ojos para evitar accidentes, sin alejar en ningún momento sus manos del volante. Eran tan diferentes, pero embonaban de maravilla.

Estacionó frente a la casa y retiró el cinturón. Natsuki la siguió hasta la puerta con una sonrisa. Una muchacha les abrió para dejarlas pasar, parecía nerviosa y por poco hace una reverencia a Shizuru, lo cual le causó gracia.

Su buen humor se apagó apenas vieron con atención el lugar. Estaba vacío. Los cuadros, los adornos, incluso el reloj, ese con un pequeño pájaro dentro que cantaba tras cada hora transcurrida, no estaban. Los recuerdos de su infancia se esfumaron, a excepción de las marcas junto a la puerta, unas pequeñas líneas hechas con un marcador a medida que iba creciendo.

Su madre venía bajando las escaleras con un par de plantas en los brazos. Natsuki corrió a ayudarla y recibió una sonrisa cansada como agradecimiento; a pesar de todo, las saludó como si fuera un día cualquiera, con la casa llena de muebles y los libros sobre la repisa donde la pequeña Shizuru de cinco años no podía alcanzarlos.

—¿Quieren una taza de té? Puedo pedir algo de comer, si gustan.

Natsuki dejó las plantas a un lado mientras su novia seguía sin moverse de su sitio.

—¿Dónde está todo, mamá? ¿Qué pasó con las cosas?

—La mayoría está ahora en casa de tu tía, el resto está en la cocina esperando que venga el camión de la mudanza.

—¿Mudanza?

No sabía si debía salir de la habitación o quedarse ahí, esperando el desenlace. Estaba indecisa sobre lo correcto, pero guardó silencio para no enturbiar más la conversación, la cual parecía importante. Su suegro no mencionó nada sobre el asunto.

—Cariño, no es importante. Esta casa es demasiado grande para mí, así que me estaré quedando en casa de mi hermana.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Te lo iba a decir, sólo que no encontraba el momento.

—Dime algo: ¿esto es por papá?

Salió de la sala sin ser vista. Shizuru necesitaba hablar a solas con su madre y el asunto de la boda podía esperar. Por el momento, una habitación vacía le pareció el espacio más indicado para ocultarse un rato de una charla que no le pertenecía.

Madre e hija parecían perdidas en sus propias palabras, como si ninguna fuera capaz de expresar adecuadamente cuanto llevaban atorado en la garganta. Repetían los mismos gestos, acciones aprendidas la una de la otra con las cuales, en otro momento, habrían reído al darse cuenta de sus similitudes.

Al final se resignó sin necesidad de escuchar una respuesta porque la decisión no le pertenecía y las razones tampoco. Su madre no tomaría consejos ni sugerencias para vivir su vida, estaba acostumbrada a seguir su instinto sin mirar atrás, sin arrepentimientos ni culpas, y la opinión de su hija no cambiaría nada.

—Cariño...

—Está bien, mamá. No importa.

Sostuvo las mejillas de su niña entre las manos e intentó transmitir con ese gesto que su amor por ella seguiría igual, estuviera o no en el mismo lugar.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti si me necesitas. La casa es sólo un lugar más, pero mi hogar siempre serás tú.

Sonrió. Cualquier otra respuesta estaría de sobra, quizá unas palabras de mamá era cuanto necesitaba para sentirse tranquila. Incluso se armó de valor para decir aquello por lo que se encontraba ahí.

—Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Natsuki y yo... nos vamos a casar. Ella de verdad quiere tu aprobación.

La señora lucía sorprendida. Por un momento se quedó sin habla y Shizuru temió lo peor, todavía conservaba en su memoria el abandono cuando se enteraron de su relación. Ahora, se había visto en la necesidad de superar ese miedo con tal de hablar con ellos. Su padre se comportó, incluso parecía feliz, aunque no sabía si eso se debía a la presencia de Nina más que a su compromiso.

—Por supuesto que la tienen, cariño. Estoy feliz de que seas feliz.

La abrazó como si fuera la primera vez. Ver casada a su única hija era un sueño y, aunque nunca esperó las circunstancias en derredor, no iba a dejar a sus problemas eclipsar un momento tan especial.

Y Shizuru no cambiaría el momento por otro. Había pasado por toda una vida, en su familia tanto como en sus relaciones personales; su padre se comportó igual que un matón durante años sólo para ahuyentar a quien ahora estaba haciendo hasta lo infinito por verla feliz, su madre calló casi todo el tiempo su disconformidad, se tragó la verdad a pesar de cuanto necesitaba escucharla el resto de la familia porque quizá sería suficiente para cambiar algunos de los acontecimientos y, sin embargo, estaban ahí, más fuertes, creciendo cada día como personas para reforzar un hogar roto.

Natsuki también cambió, dejó de ocultar sus sentimientos, ya no se guardaba ningún "te amo", ya no se iba de casa sin un beso de despedida ni le daba importancia a su amistad con Reito, al final entendió que sólo quería estar con ella y no tenía motivos para preocuparse por otros. Estaban bien. Su vida era mejor al tener un lugar para las dos al terminar el día, donde dejar de lado al mundo con tal de quererse un rato a solas.

La señora habló en voz alta para llamar a Natsuki. Era intimidante tanta aceptación, estaba acostumbrada a defenderse, por eso no supo reaccionar ante la felicidad ajena, se acercó a su ahora suegra con la desconfianza como invitada principal, sin embargo, se dio cuenta pronto que sus palabras eran genuinas. Entonces sonrió más tranquila y sostuvo la cintura de Shizuru mientras recibía instrucciones sobre cómo debía cuidarla si no quería problemas con ella. Escuchó cada línea, cada oración, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta que ya hacía todo eso y más, se mantuvo atenta sin quitar la sonrisa porque por primera vez se sentía parte de algo más grande. Hasta el momento intentó mantenerse, flotando a la deriva, con amigas claro, pero sin una familia a la cual pedir permiso de nada, sin una madre que se preocupara por su bienestar o un padre protector como el de su novia; Shizuru era todo cuanto tenía, no pensaba dañarla.

—Pero sobretodo —iba diciendo—, recuerda que eres parte de la familia. Siempre puedes contar conmigo, a partir de ahora eres una hija más para mí.

No lloró. Quería hacerlo, pero en su lugar optó por sonreír y darle las gracias. Pensó en Nina, en sus amigas, en la persona frente a sí, en Satoru y en Shizuru. ¿Por qué no lo supo ver antes? Las preocupaciones de Mai por su salud, los regaños de Shizuru por su falta de cuidado, las travesuras en las que Nao la invitaba a participar...

Cuando salieron de la casa iba perdida en sus pensamientos y su novia no la molestó. Llegaron, cambiaron los zapatos incómodos por unas suaves pantuflas y calentaron la cena en el horno con el cual se quemó el pulgar por accidente. Shizuru río, lo sostuvo bajo el agua fría y unto una crema para evitarle una futura marca. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era suficiente.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Leedoraespectral:** Muchas gracias por todo, también a mí me da sentimiento que sea el final, pero me ha gustado mucho escribir esto. Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo.

 **Angi'lk:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el interés, pero de momento no tengo ninguna historia planeada sobre esta pareja, aunque igual uno que otro one shot sí lo tendrán por aquí. Aw, que dulce, muchos besitos para ti y un enorme abrazo. Felices fiestas (aunque ya atrasado, perdón). Hasta pronto.

 **Nicocchi17:** Creo que todo está en su lugar ahora, gracias. Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos.

 **Estefan Ruiz:** Y tienes razón, algunas cosas no tienen perdón. Gracias por los comentarios, por leer y estar aquí. Chao, fue un placer, que estés bien :3

 **1after909:** Thank you so much! I forgot Shizuru's birthday haha my memory sucks. Anyway, see you next time!

 **Srto Schnee:** Aww, muchas gracias, se siente bonito que lo digan :3

 **Setsuna M:** Hice lo que pude para tenerlo rápido, aunque igual hubo cosas que me detuvieron, lo siento. De todas formas, espero lo hayas disfrutado, muchas gracias por todo. ¡Hasta pronto!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero hayas disfrutado las fiestas. Nos seguimos leyendo, ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
